The Auror Chronicles
by Insert Clever Potter Name Here
Summary: They survived, somehow, and now are trying to mend their fractured lives while new threats continue to surface. Rated M for a lot of reasons. Mostly canon pairings, Draco gets redeemed, angry werewolves, angry Death Eaters, Auror training(MOSTLY Tonks-centric, includes other POVs)*Canceled*
1. Chapter 1

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **Certain character death scenes are changing, to allow this first chapter to happen.**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

The first thing she saw was the ceiling of a classroom. The first thing she heard was movement nearby- but also a strange silence, instead of the sounds of a battle. Was it over? She sat up slowly, feeling confused and a little disoriented.

She remembered- barely- that Bellatrix had managed to hit her with a badly aimed Killing Curse. She had died because a Killing Curse struck her arm. Her _arm_! She could practically hear Mad-Eye's criticism. If she had moved _an inch_ to the left, the spell would have missed her all together.

"Dora?" A hoarse voice said, and her eyes focused on Remus, who was pale and sitting up close by. "Dora- you- what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't stay home, I tried to find you-"

He dragged himself closer to her, clutching her to his chest. "You shouldn't have been here." He said.

"What the Bloody Hell?" Another voice, and they turned to see Fred Weasley sitting up now. He looked at them, frowning in confusion. "I- are we alive? Or is this the afterlife?"

"If it is, it's a bit more painful than one would expect." Remus said. "I don't think we should be feeling anything, and I can _feel_ where I got hit. If we're dead, shouldn't-"

"Shouldn't we look a bit better than we do?" Tonks asked. "I hate to say it, but you both look terrible and I thought the afterlife was-"

"You don't look the best yourself, Tonks." Fred teased. "Were you both also hit with the Killing Curse? Because I remember being hit just as the wall exploded- I don't know for sure which got me."

Remus and Tonks both nodded. "We should be dead." Remus said, rubbing a hand over his face. "I don't understand."

There was movement and they turned to see a smaller blonde boy sitting up slowly.

"Colin." Remus said, and the boy looked towards them, startled.

"Professor Lupin!" He said. "I- what happened?"

"What do you remember last, Colin?" Fred asked, and Colin's face lit up a little more at the sight of another familiar face.

"I didn't recognise who I was dueling, but I remember a bright green flash- like the one Professor Moody used on the spider a few years ago..." Colin said slowly.

Tonks felt herself tense up, and Remus took her hand gently.

"Is there anyone else, then?" Fred asked, pushing himself to his feet. "Do you see anyone else breathing or moving or...?"

Remus pushed himself to his feet, and held his hand out to Tonks. She took his hand, letting him pull her up as Fred walked over to Colin and helped him up. They looked around, but there was no movement from the other bodies laying there. Fred and Remus even wandered, leaning down to check some of them.

"I think we're the only ones." Remus finally said, exhaling slowly. "So many students..."

"Should we- uh, should we go to the Great Hall?" Fred asked. "Maybe someone's there."

"And what if You-Know-Who won?" Tonks asked. "We're all wandless, if we walk out there and straight into a group of Death Eaters-"

"Wouldn't there be more bodies if that was true?" Colin asked.

Fred nodded. "It doesn't sound like there's a battle going on still, it's got to be over."

"Should we really risk it?" Tonks asked, but Remus was already headed for the door. "Remus-"

"Might as well." He said, shrugging, pulling the classroom door open.

The four of them stepped out into the corridor. It seemed like the entire castle was silent, almost as if it was abandoned. They let the classroom door close, and made their way to the Great Hall. It was shocking how noticeable the damage was now that the sun was up. Entire sections of stairs and corridors had been blasted away, piles of rubble blocking some of the side corridors they passed.

As they reached the Entrance Hall, they could hear voices in the Great Hall. They reached the doors, and it seemed to happen in a wave. The people closest to the doors fell silent, the silence passing over the rest until there wasn't a single sound in the Great Hall.

On the raised platform, the teachers and a few Order members were the last the fall silent, staring towards the group of four.

It was Harry who moved first, standing from a table and practically stumbling towards them. "How...?" He asked, tightening his grip on his wand. "You're all- we all saw your bodies. How are you here?"

"We don't know." Remus said, and Kingsley appeared at Harry's shoulder.

"It's not possible." Kingsley said.

"Ask us anything- it's us." Fred said.

"Security questions, right." Kingsley said. "Tonks, if you're _really_ Tonks-"

She focused on lengthening her hair and turning it dark blue. Kingsley gave a brief nod, and Tonks let the morph drop.

Kingsley turned to Remus. "Last time we spoke, before I summoned you yesterday, what was it about?"

"It was on the ninth of April, you were the first Order member I went to after Teddy was born." Remus said as the Weasleys, Neville and Hermione approached.

Kingsley nodded, and Harry was the one who turned to Fred. "What did you give me in my third year, and where did you get it?"

"The Marauder's Map, we nicked it from Filch's office in our first year." Fred responded.

"Colin, where were you and your brother hiding this year?" Neville asked from beside Kingsley.

"Oliver Wood's family took us in, near Aberdeen."

There was another silence, and Harry spoke again. "It's really you...?"

The four nodded, and Harry broke into a grin. Kingsley was the first to hug Tonks and Remus, Harry embracing Remus next, Neville clapping Colin on the shoulder as Oliver approached as well.

"Fred-" George said, stepping forward and embracing his twin tightly. Molly was next, wrapping her arms tightly around Fred and George.

After most of the Order members and their friends had approached and greeted them again, Madame Pomfrey pushed her way through. "I want you four in the hospital wing." She said sternly, even though there was a small smile on her face. "Kingsley, if I were you, I'd contact their families."

"Wait." Remus said, as Madame Pomfrey tried to lead them to the hospital wing. "What happened? Obviously, the battle is over, but-"

"Voldemort's dead." Harry said. "The war's over."

* * *

The next few hours weren't any less confusing. A few Healers joined Madame Pomfrey in thoroughly examining the four, and no one could answer the question of _how_ they had survived.

Finally, Madame Pomfrey decided that they were simply lucky- perhaps she said, despite the very obvious green light and the fact they were definitely dead when they were found, that it was merely a very similar curse.

That didn't change the fact that they had heard the spells being cast, but who were they to question it? They were alive, they had survived the war. Wasn't that what mattered?

The next few weeks proved even harder. The Ministry and the Order- now one and the same- were rebuilding Hogwarts and reforming the government, arresting rogue Death Eaters and investigating potential Death Eater supporters.

By July, Remus was hired as the permanent Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.

By August, Tonks was made a Senior Auror, although she wasn't allowed on raids or missions for another year(a decision made by Dawlish and Kingsley behind her back due to Teddy), she would help train the new recruits. The new recruits were a group of eight, a surprisingly small group considering Kingsley had waved the usual requirements.

Only three other Aurors had been cleared to do training- Savage, Proudfoot and Williamson- because it had been found some other Senior Aurors had been actively working _with_ the Death Eaters. However, Dawlish had decided he still needed at least one Senior Auror free from trainees at all time, so Williamson had been taken from training.

It had been just over a year since she last wore her scarlet Auror robes, and couldn't help but feel as excited as she did the very first time she had put them on. By ten in the morning, she was standing in one of the training rooms with the two other Senior Aurors and Dawlish, facing the group of recruits.

"Alright, in normal circumstances, it would be one trainee assigned to _one_ Senior Auror." Dawlish explained. "However, as you can see, we don't have enough Senior Aurors. Because of this, while your training will be shortened from the usual three years and instead take two, the days might not be the regular scheduling the past trainees may have gotten. In the past, our Aurors were trained during the days- five hours in the morning spent on the book studies involved and five hours in the afternoon spent on the physical training. I've already given schedules to each of the mentors, and they'll give them to you after I assign you to them."

Dawlish unrolled a short roll of parchment. "Auror Savage, you'll be training Finnigan, Weasley and Thomas." He read out. "Auror Proudfoot- Wood, Patil and Spinnet. And that leaves Auror Lupin with Potter and Longbottom."

* * *

 _ **So the idea behind this story was simply that they 'somehow' survive- that will be explored more later- and have to continue on as normal.**_

 ** _I had this idea(of their survival) and the idea of Tonks being in charge of Auror training as well(and training Harry) so this is just a combined version of those._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **I have certain goals I want for each chapter.**_

 _ **And that means LONGER chapters yo**_

* * *

"I'm not usually one to question my superiors, but this is a stupid plan." Tonks said, as the three of them were sitting in her cubicle the next morning. "Dawlish wants everything to be the same as previous years- but he wants it to only take two years instead of three. I mean, we _barely_ finished all three books when it was Alastor and I. However, I also had no _actual_ dueling experience when I was signed on, so it might actually be easier with you two."

"What was it like, training with Moody?" Neville asked.

She shrugged. "Not as bad as people seem to expect. He was tough, but fair. Surprisingly nice, also surprisingly willing to let a trainee curse him." She said. "Unfortunately, I'm not allowed to run dueling practice with you for a few more months. You have to duel each other when we get there. For the first few weeks, though, we might not be doing much dueling, so maybe by the time we get to the more complicated spells here I might be cleared for active duty again. " She pointed to one of the three books she had given them. "Honestly, I've never used a majority of these. They're supposed to be more effective than Disarming or Stunning, but most Aurors just revert to those anyway."

"Why? If these are more effective, why use a simple Disarming Charm?" Harry asked.

She laughed. "That's interesting, coming from the boy who just defeated the darkest wizard of all time _with_ a Disarming Charm."

"She's got you there, mate." Neville said with a smirk.

"I honestly think it's just a habit. Those are the first spells most people learn when it comes to dueling." She said. "Of course, until Dawlish changes his mind, Aurors are being granted permission to use _any_ spells they see fit- even the Unforgivables- to catch a dark wizard. I'm not teaching you those, you already know them too well."

"Do you think we'll ever have to use them?" Neville asked.

She shrugged. "They gave us the clearance in 1996, but I never had to use them while working- but I was also stationed in Hogsmeade and not much happened in Hogsmeade. The only time I used them was in the Order. I mean, _hopefully_ , the clearance is removed by the time you guys are fully qualified- it would mean that the most dangerous Death Eaters have already been arrested. In normal circumstances, the Hit Wizards would be sent after the most dangerous ones- but I suppose right now, the Aurors and Hit Wizards are pretty much the same department."

"Honestly, though, you guys are kind of lucky." She continued. "You two get to train on a set schedule because I'm non-active, so I don't have to be working regular shifts as well as training shifts. You'll be here from eight in the morning until eight at night- but you'll only be training from eight to one, and then three to eight. We do overlap with the others by an hour in the morning and three hours at night- I believe Savage's group starts at nine at night, and Proudfoot's at five in the evening- so we just have to be where they're not. Some days we might not even overlap with their training, because they're not set like us. I think this week, Savage has Monday to Wednesday and then Saturday and Sunday- but we're Monday to Friday for the next three weeks, at least."

"Do we train for the twelve hours straight?" Harry asked.

She shook her head. "No, there's a break between the morning and afternoon- from one to three- but even so, you'll get used to the long days. I think the longest I've worked was a nineteen hour shift- that was when I was in Hogsmeade- and I believe Dawlish once worked a thirty nine hour shift."

"Thirty nine _hours_?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, but you're not technically obligated to be awake for the _entire_ thirty nine hours. If they're not working on a stakeout or a mission, there's nothing stopping them from sleeping at their desks. You two are light sleepers, right?"

Both of them nodded.

"Most Aurors are, and I guess that's a good thing. If the Ministry calls for you in the middle of the night, you need to be here in ten minutes- at a maximum- so if you're a heavy sleeper, you wouldn't be able to do that. Later on in your training, there will be tests for that, and it's my job to make sure you two can respond properly."

"Does that happen often, then?" Harry asked.

"Depends. If you're working on basic cases, no. If you're working a week of on-call cases, yes. It's mostly Junior Aurors that work the on-call cases, meaning you might work up to a dozen different cases a week, or even just one case a week- it depends on what the wizarding world is up to."

"So is it easier being a Senior Auror, then?'' Harry asked. "Instead of a Junior Auror?''

She shrugged. "It's hard to judge, they work different jobs sometimes. Except for right now, when every Auror is working _every_ job just because the large majority of the Aurors have been sacked or are still being investigated."

"What can get an Auror sacked, anyway?" Neville asked. "I mean, when they're not being arrested..."

She shrugged. "Takes a lot to get sacked, you might not see many get sacked- you might not see any, actually. I mean, _I_ got sacked because I was a known Order member and the Ministry found out about my marriage- but that was because the Death Eaters had started infiltrating and Robards had to listen to Yaxley. I was lucky I wasn't arrested because I should have been, considering everything I had done could have been treated as treason- and I was already pregnant at that point, and if they had arrested me, they probably would have figured it out- I hate to think of what could have happened if the Death Eaters knew. And then there were Aurors that were arrested for trying to send information to the Order, and no one's heard from them since, so I doubt I would have been an exception. And right now, they're being sacked for various things- some are being arrested for crimes against Muggleborns or crimes against the Ministry. Any other time, it would be other things. Breaking laws or corruption would be the most common. And I don't see either of you getting sacked."

* * *

 _The flash of green swallowed everything in sight, momentarily blinding him. He didn't feel himself hit the ground, he didn't even properly feel the impact of a spell. The green vanished and was replaced with the corridor he had been in, but it was empty of any duels._

 _There was no debris, no damage, no Death Eaters. He would have expected himself to be short of breath, but he wasn't- he didn't feel like he was breathing at all. He looked down at himself, almost surprised when he was met by the sight of clean robes._

 _"Moony." A voice behind him said, and he turned to see three familiar faces. It had been James who had spoken, looking just as Remus remembered him. Sirius stood next to him, looking younger and just as handsome as he had been before Azkaban. Lily was on James' other side, her red hair glowing slightly in the lamps lighting the corridor._

 _Despite the shock, he grinned. He stepped forward as they did, Lily the first to reach him, throwing her arms around his waist. James and Sirius threw their arms around the two- and the four of them simply stood for a moment, holding each other._

 _Finally they stepped back, and Remus realised. "The battle-"_

 _James placed a hand on Remus' shoulder. "It's going to be fine." He said._

 _"Dora, she's at home- Merlin, who's going to tell her-?"_

 _"Remus, we have to go soon. Harry needs us." Lily said gently. "He needs you too. He's going to Voldemort, he's going to die."_

 _"But-" Remus began, but the corridor dissolved around them. Slowly, the forest materialised in front of them. Harry was standing there, clutching James' cloak around him- but it didn't stop the foursome from seeing him clearly._

 _"You've been so brave." Lily said, and Harry turned to her, his eyes studying her face as she studied his face in return._

 _"You are nearly there." James said slowly. "Very close. We are... we're so proud of you."_

 _Harry looked at all of them. "Does it hurt?"_

 _It was Sirius who answered. "Dying? Not at all." He said. "Quicker and easier than falling asleep."_

 _"And he will want it to be quick. He wants it over.'' Remus said slowly._

 _"I didn't want you to die. Any of you." Harry said, and then he turned to Remus, pain in his eyes. "I'm sorry. Right after you had your son... Remus, I'm sorry-"_

 _"I am sorry too." Remus said. "_ _Sorry I will never know him… but he will know why I died and I hope he will understand. I was trying to make a world in which he could live a happier life."_

 _"You'll stay with me?"_

 _"Until the very end." James replied._

 _"And they can't see you?"_

 _"We're part of you. Invisible to anyone else." Sirius explained.  
_

 _"Stay close to me." Harry said quietly, looking at Lily, who nodded. They followed him through the trees, only pausing to avoid two Death Eaters talking. They reached a clearing, filled with abandoned Acromantula webs and Death Eaters._

 _"No sign of him, my Lord." Dolohov said calmly._

 _"My Lord-" Bellatrix began, but she fell silent when Voldemort simply raised his hand to silence her. She fell silent, but continued to eye him in complete admiration._

 _"I thought he would come." Voldemort said calmly. "I expected him to come."_

 _Harry removed the cloak slowly, but none of the Death Eaters noticed him in the shadows._

 _"It seems... I was mistaken." Voldemort finished, and Harry stepped forward._

 _"You weren't." He said loudly and firmly. Remus saw the stone slip from Harry's fingers, and the forest vanished. They were back in the corridor once more, and none of them spoke for a long while._

 _"You're going back." James finally said to Remus._

 _"I'm sorry?" Remus asked._

 _"You're not staying with us." Sirius said. "I kind of figured it earlier, but it's-"_

 _"It's obvious now." Lily continued. "You're not dead, Remus. You're going back, and she'll be there."_

 _"Who?"_

 _"We're going to miss you, mate." James said, and Remus felt a strange sensation- which was odd, because he was dead- he shouldn't be feeling anything. The corridor began to disappear slowly, his vision becoming more and more unfocused._

 _"James?" Remus called, a sense of panic taking over. "Sirius? Lily?"_

 _"Remus?" Another voice said, a familiar voice- a woman's. "Remus, wake up-''_

And just like that, Remus was staring up at his wife, and she was leaning over him, clutching the front his tshirt. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

"Are you alright?" Tonks asked, reaching to gently stroke his cheek.

"I- it felt so real _,_ Dora. Every time, it feels so _real_."

"It was real, Remus." She said quietly. "What did you see?"

He shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it."

She nodded. "If you ever want to..." She said, laying down, pulling his arm around her and resting her head on his chest. He rolled onto his side, hugging her close to him, burying his face in her messy hair.

"I know." He mumbled against her hair. "Thank you, Dora."


	3. Chapter 3

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **I have certain goals I want for each chapter.**_

 _ **And that means LONGER chapters yo**_

* * *

A week into training, the door burst open at six in the evening, and Proudfoot entered with Oliver, Alicia and Padma.

"What's going on?" Tonks asked. "We're here until eight, you're on book study, you know that-"

"You'll be here longer. Senior Aurors- except for you- have been called for a mission. There's been a Death Eater attack, we suspect the Death Eaters, anyway..." Proudfoot said. "I'm leaving my trainees with you, let them practice dueling with your lot."

"An attack? Where?" Tonks asked. "They can't really be stupid enough to attack anywhere-"

Proudfoot looked at the floor, not meeting her eyes.

"Jon, where was the attack?"

"Your house, Auror Tonks." Proudfoot said slowly after a minute. "And the Weasleys' place."

Tonks felt like she was going to faint. "But Remus and Teddy are at home-"

"We know." Proudfoot said. "We haven't gotten reports of any fatalities yet, that's what matters-"

At the word 'fatalities', Tonks let out a strangled noise. "Let me go-"

"Dawlish's orders, you're to stay here."

"But-"

"He also said if you don't listen to his orders, he'll have you detained in the holding cells. Same goes for Potter." Proudfoot said. "He believes the Death Eaters were looking for him, and checking the most obvious places first. If not the Weasleys, why not his father's friend?"

"But- I can't just stay here." Tonks said slowly. "My family-"

"You can and you will." Dawlish said as he entered. "Let's go, Auror Proudfoot.''

"John-" She started, stepping towards Dawlish. "Please let me go, please let me help."

Dawlish turned to her. "I'm sending Roofie in here. If you leave, you're sacked for insubordination- and right now, that's a crime against the Ministry. Got it?"

She stopped in her tracks, staring at him in complete shock. Dawlish gave her a swift nod and left with Proudfoot, who cast an apologetic glance at Tonks. A minute later, an Auror with a long dark ponytail stepped in and closed the door behind him.

Nearly four minutes passed, no one moving or speaking.

"Tonks, I'm sure it'll be fine." He said. "Why don't we show these kids some dueling?" He took a step towards her, taking her arm and leading her towards the center of the room. "Or better yet, let's tell them about the other Aurors. I'm sure we have some terrible stories."

Roofie turned to the trainees. "I know the floor isn't too comfortable to sit on- it's not comfortable to get thrown on either, honestly, you'd think they'd be a bit nicer to the trainees- but standing is going to get boring. No point training, you're all working on different things. Let's just talk-"

"Just talk?" Tonks asked harshly. "Do you not realise what's happening-?"

"I realise it, but we can't do anything." Roofie said patiently as they all sat on the floor. He looked up Tonks, who stayed standing, her eyes narrowed down at him. "Come on, you're not doing anyone any good by just standing there."

"I shouldn't be just standing here, _or_ sitting here. My family was attacked by Death Eaters! I need to be out there-"

"You know, John gave me permission to use _Incarcerous_ on you if I need to." Roofie said casually. "Come on, sit down, or I _will_ use it."

She sighed, and then sank to the floor next to him.

"Alright, then." Roofie said, looking at the semi circle in front of him. "Any questions about being an Auror?"

It was Padma who spoke first. "Is your name really 'Roofie'? Or is it like 'Tonks', just a nickname?" She asked.

"A lot of us have nicknames." Roofie said. "Senior Aurors get some sort of pleasure from nicknaming the newbies-"

"His name is 'Roofie' because his name is _actually_ Rufus and he once jumped off a roof to try and impress Dawlish, who was in charge of his training." Tonks explained quickly. "Some advice for you all: don't jump off a roof during Stealth and Tracking to try and look cool, it doesn't work."

"But I passed, didn't I?" Roofie asked, and she looked at him, unamused. "I know, I know, we should be telling them _not_ to do these things. Why don't we discuss curses-?"

"I don't want to discuss curses." She snapped at him. "I've just been told Death Eaters attacked _my house_ , I don't want to just sit here and discuss bloody curses-"

"The best thing to do right now is distract yourself-"

"Oh sod off, Rufus." She snapped.

Roofie shrugged. "What kind of curses are you guys working on?" He asked the group.

"We just finished learning to target specific body parts with _Incarcerous_." Oliver answered after a moment. "Why is Proudfoot so insistent that we use that instead of just _Petrificus Totalus_?''

"Mentor, you wanna take this?" Roofie asked, but Tonks didn't respond, she really didn't care what the difference was at this moment. Roofie sighed. "So much for distracting her." He muttered, earning a glare from Tonks. "So, the reason most Aurors are taught to use _Incarcerous_ instead of _Petrificus Totalus_ is simple. You can bind someone's arms only or just their legs with _Incarcerous,_ but you can't do the same with _Petrificus Totalus_. It's easier to move someone if you've only bound their arms. I think that's basically it. Is that basically it, Tonks?"

She had only been half listening, her thoughts mostly focused on Remus and Teddy- what was happening? Were they alright? Had Remus been able to react fast enough and get them both out?

She barely listened as Roofie continued on, chatting with the Auror trainees for close to three hours before the door swung open and Savage entered. "Auror Lupin, we have to take you to questioning." He said, gesturing for her to stand.

"Me? Why?" She demanded as she stood.

He shook his head, and gestured for her to follow him. She looked towards Roofie who shrugged, and then walked after Savage quickly.

"Jack, why am I being taken to questioning?" She asked as they walked. "What's going on?"

He opened the door to an interrogation room and gestured her in. Puzzled, she walked in and sat as he shut the door behind him. "Your husband's a werewolf." He said, sitting on the other side of the table.

She frowned. "Yes, everyone knows that-"

"Did you know that werewolves _could_ be born?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

Savage pulled a file out his robes. "We were questioning one of the attackers-"

"You arrested them?"

"Two of them, the others got away." Savage continued. "He said they're working on Greyback's orders, but-"

"Greyback's dead."

"Right." Savage said, nodding. "So we looked into Greyback a bit more, to see who he had infected, who he had been infected by-"

"What does any of this have to do with the attack tonight? And are Remus and Teddy alright?"

"Greyback was never bitten." Savage continued. "His mother was a werewolf, his father a muggle. Needless to say, the conception wasn't on a full moon, so a little of proper wolves weren't born-"

"What does this have to do with anything?" She asked through clenched teeth. "And where's Remus?"

"Remus and Teddy are at St Mungo's. Remus is fine, they're just checking on Teddy, and then they'll both come here."

"So why are you telling me this about werewolves? Why does it matter that Greyback was born one?" She demanded, a wave of relief over the fact that Remus and Teddy were safe.

"At first we thought they were looking for Harry."

"And?"

"We think they were looking for Teddy instead."

She stared at him for a long moment. "What does Greyback being born a werewolf have to do with them wanting to find my son?" She asked slowly. "He's not a-"

Savage nodded. "Maybe that's why."

"Why Teddy, though?" She asked desperately. "Why _my_ son?"

"Maybe because he's a Metamorphmagus-"

"Two very different things, Jack!" She cried.

"He can control his appearance, Tonks." Savage said patiently. "And couldn't one believe that, just maybe, he could control his appearance enough to become any ani-?"

"I've never turned into a bloody animal!" She spat. "So why would he?"

"We know about as much as you, Tonks." Savage said calmly.

She was about to retort when the door opened and Proudfoot stood there. "It wasn't Greyback." He said. "Baxter lied to us."

"Baxter?" Tonks asked, looking between the two.

"One of the blokes we arrested." Proudfoot said. "However, his friend is saying that it was Rookwood's orders."

"So who do we believe?" Savage asked. "Was it Greyback or Rookwood?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **I have certain goals I want for each chapter.**_

 _ **And that means LONGER chapters yo**_

 _ **So this IS going to have more training in it, I promise. I just think Death Eaters would have too much fun messing around with Order members, it can't all be clear sailing after the war.**_

* * *

"Why should I care that Greyback was born, not bitten?" Tonks asked. "What would that have to do with someone supposedly following his orders?"

"Werewolves have packs-" Savage began.

"Yes, I'm aware." Tonks said harshly.

"And from what Ministry records say, do you know which werewolves are more often to be the alphas of the packs?"

"I have no idea."

"Natural born werewolves. Any born werewolves we have on file, in Azkaban or even just registered, seem to be the most violent."

"And again, what does this have to do with us?"

"Metamorphmagi can control their appearances-" Savage began.

"As humans, we can't become _animals_."

"Right, and werewolves _can't_ control their transformations." Proudfoot said quickly.

"And like I said before, two _very different_ things." She growled.

"But as a Metamorphmagus, Teddy could potentially control himself." Savage said. "Right?"

"Not yet he can't, he's only four months old. His hair won't stay any colour for more than an hour." Tonks said. "And he's not a werewolf, I've _told you_ -"

"And they can't get to _you_ very easily, can they?" Proudfoot asked. "Imagine what kind of damage a Metamorphmagus werewolf could cause."

"I don't understand." Tonks admitted after a moment.

"Bloody Hell, Tonks." Savage grumbled. "In theory, couldn't an infected Metamorphmagus _control_ when they transformed? And if Teddy was bitten, he'd still be a werewolf's son-"

"That makes no sense." She said. "Teddy isn't infected, _I'm_ not infected-"

"You and Remus have both admitted Teddy showed signs similar to a partial infection- like Bill Weasley or Lavender Brown's cases. And, anyway, who would be easier to infect? You or an infant?" Savage asked.

"But Teddy _still_ wouldn't a born werewolf, he'd be bitten-"

"He'd still be a Metamorphmagus." Savage said. "And it would make sense if he could gain some sort of control over his condition, don't you think? That alone, don't you think that'd make him a natural alpha?"

"No, it doesn't make sense at all." She snapped. "And if they were looking for Teddy, why would they attack the Weasleys?"

"The Weasleys are all fine, they were simply questioned." Savage said. "Would you like to know what they were asked?"

"They were asked where the Lupin family was living and where Harry was living." Proudfoot said. "They said they didn't give up any of the information, and we believe them, because we found out that at the same time that the Weasleys were being questioned, there were four wizards attacking your house."

"But- how would they have found us?" Tonks asked. "We lived with Mum during the war, we only moved a few months ago, how would they know?"

"It's on your Ministry files, isn't it?" Savage asked. "Maybe someone inside the Ministry- maybe an Auror-"

"If this is your way of saying you're the one who told them, you better admit it now so I can kill you." She said, narrowing her eyes at him.

Savage shook his head. "We're working with the records department to try and find out who accessed your records last." He said. "For now, though, we're a little more concerned about the idea of you and Teddy being alone anywhere on a full moon."

"But if that other one said it was Rookwood's orders, not Greyback's-" Tonks began.

Savage shrugged. "It'll just be a precaution. When's the next moon, anyway? We asked Remus, but he didn't have an answer for us-"

"It's on the sixth of Septem- wait, you asked Remus when the next full moon is, and he didn't know the answer?" She asked, frowning. "That doesn't sound right-"

"He should be taking Wolfsbane then, right?" Proudfoot asked. "A Healer asked, and he denied having to take it yet-''

"Of course he takes it, I left him some this morning, Horace sent a week's worth." Tonks said. "He needs to take it."

"When is he supposed to return to Hogwarts?" Savage asked.

"He was going to be starting on the ninth, Minerva wanted him to wait until after September's moon." Tonks said. "Why?"

"We asked, he said he'd be going back tomorrow."

" _Tomorrow's_ the moon." She said with a frown. "When is he coming here? I want to ask him questions, this doesn't sound like Remus."

Proudfoot shrugged. "When we left St Mungo's, he said he'd bring Teddy here when they were done there."

"So he answered questions in a very suspicious manner, which _you both_ admitted the answers didn't sound completely truthful, and then left him there? With my son?" She asked.

"Uh, I guess, yeah." Savage said uneasily.

"And you're just _now_ telling me Remus sounded suspicious?" She demanded. "You morons, he has Teddy! And if he's not Remus, and full moon's tomorrow- then Remus might be- oh _shit_ , Remus won't have his potion. If this isn't actually Remus, and they have Remus somewhere, there's nothing stopping them from letting Remus infect Teddy! This person could just _take_ Teddy, and I wouldn't know until it's too late- I need to go, I need to make sure Teddy's safe." She stood quickly, leaving the room and heading for the door of the department.

"Auror Lupin!" Dawlish called, and she stopped just a few feet from the doors, turning to face him and Harry, who was standing next to him.

"Dawlish, I need to go to St Mungo's-"

"I'm sure you do. However, we've had reports of Death Eaters. Naturally I can't let Harry _Potter_ go anywhere by himself. You're his mentor, make sure he gets home safe." Dawlish said.

She scowled at Dawlish. "Fine, alright then, come on, Harry." She said, and Harry followed her.

"I told him I didn't need-"

"No, he's right, the Death Eaters were also looking for you." She said as they headed for the lifts.

"Also?" Harry asked as they entered the lift.

"The two morons that were arrested tonight claimed different things. One claimed he was working for Greyback, one claimed he was working for Rookwood. Jon and Jack think they may want to infect Teddy, _they_ assume it's because he's a Metamorphmagus and he would be easier to infect than I would be, but the Weasleys were questioned- all uninjured- and they wanted to find you as well."

"You think they can infect Teddy?" Harry asked.

"Not without a werewolf, no, but I think they might have one." She said as the lift stopped at the atrium. Harry clearly wanted to ask more questions, but followed her quickly to the fireplaces. She grabbed his arm and they vanished as she yelled: "St Mungo's!"

They stumbled out of the fireplace, into St Mungo's reception area, and Tonks turned to Harry. "Here's the plan. You live with us, you've been with us since the end of the war-"

"I'm sorry, what?" Harry asked, frowning.

"If this person _isn't_ Remus, he won't know. He might fall for it, but if it _is_ Remus, he's going to ask what I'm talking about." She said, and then she grabbed his arm, heading for the Welcome Witch. "We're looking for Edward Lupin, is he still here?"

The Welcome Witch looked over a list she had, and then shook her head calmly.

"Did they leave? Did you see him leave?" Tonks demanded.

"I don't know what Edward Lupin looks like-"

"He's a baby, did you see a baby leave with anyone?" She asked.

"Edward Lupin was taken home by his father, that's all our records say." The Welcome Witch said.

"Tonks, we'll go to your house, we'll see if they're there." Harry said before Tonks could say anything else. He took her arm, leading her away from the desk.

"And if they're not there?" Tonks asked.

"We'll figure something out. I'll help you, Tonks, I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **I have certain goals I want for each chapter.**_

 _ **And that means LONGER chapters yo**_

 _ **So this IS going to have more training in it, I promise. I just think Death Eaters would have too much fun messing around with Order members, it can't all be clear sailing after the war.**_

* * *

"I have an idea, but it's mad." Harry said as they stood in front of the St Mungo's fireplaces.

"What kind of idea?" She asked, frowning slightly.

"We might need to talk to Hermione, she can confirm it for us, I'm sure. Unless you know about Polyjuice-"

"I know nothing about Polyjuice." She said. "I've never had to use it."

"So, we can Floo into the Defense office, right?" Harry asked, and she nodded. "So we go there, we find Hermione and she can tell me if my idea might work."

She nodded slowly. "Right, but we have to be fast, I want to find Teddy-"

"Then how about I go to Hermione, you go home?" Harry asked. "I'll come to your place after-"

She nodded. "Yes, we'll do that, that's- just be fast, if this isn't Remus, I don't want to be alone too long."

Harry nodded, grabbing Floo powder, and disappearing as he shouted his destination. Tonks followed shortly after, but Flooing to her home instead.

She stumbled out of the fireplace, not bothering to wipe soot from her robes. "Remus?" She called, as she headed to the stairs. "Remus, are you home?"

"Up here!" Came his muffled reply, and her heart pounded involuntarily. It sounded like Remus, but one thing she did know about Polyjuice was that their voices could match.

She made her way upstairs to see him standing in the hallway, his hands deep in his pockets. "Are you alright?" She asked as she reached the top steps. "I heard about the attack-"

He nodded, a little stiffer than Remus might have done, but perhaps the stress of the attack...?

"And Teddy?" She asked.

"Asleep."

She nodded, studying his face. "Did you take your Wolfsbane?"

He nodded, and she had to resist the urge to frown, because that wasn't what she had been told.

"Harry should be home soon, he was just finishing something at the Ministry." She said, watching his face for any kind of reaction.

He nodded again.

"So what happened anyway, Remus? During the attack- I mean, the place isn't even damaged-"

"They got in through the front door." He said. "Probably used _Alohomora_ , tried to Stun me, but he- one of the Death Eaters-"

 _You mean you?_ She thought but nodded for him to continue.

"-he, uh, he tried to stop me from going upstairs. Grabbed my leg, pulled me down, but I shook them off and got to Teddy just as one of his friends did. I got us both out."

"And you're both alright?" She asked, surveying his face. He nodded again.

She heard the fireplace flare up downstairs and a voice. "Tonks!" Harry called. "I've got a work question!"

"Do you want tea?" She asked Remus, and he nodded.

"I'll be down in a moment." He said, turning to walk into their bedroom. Tonks turned and headed back down the stairs, meeting Harry at the bottom.

"Hermione was in Slughorn's office, and they had a better idea." Harry said, pulling out a small vial of clear liquid. "My plan was just to make sure he drank Wolfsbane in front of us- it'll poison a non-werewolf, right? Well, they suggested Veritaserum. We slip it into his tea, he'll admit everything."

She nodded. "That's brilliant, Harry." She said, taking the vial and heading into the kitchen. Remus joined them nearly ten minutes later, and Tonks had already slipped it into his tea.

They sat quietly for a few minutes and it was Harry who spoke first, as soon as Remus had finished his tea.

"So, who are you?" He asked, his green eyes focused on Remus across the table.

"My name is David." Remus said quickly, and then his eyes widened. "You put something in my tea-"

Harry nodded.

"Where's Remus?" Tonks asked.

"He's being kept somewhere, they're planning to let him infect the kid." He said, and Tonks was on her feet immediately. She grabbed Remus' hair, shoving his face to the table, her wand pointed at the back of his neck.

"Where do they have Remus?" She demanded.

"Fenrir Greyback's place, outside Ottery St Catchpole."

She released him, letting him sit up again. " _Incarcerous_." She said, and his arms were bound to the chair. "Harry, stay with him."

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to check on Teddy for myself, and then I'm going to get Remus." She said, heading for the stairs again. She hurried up the stairs and paused at the door to Teddy's room. She stepped towards his crib, and there he was- sleeping as if nothing had happened. She smiled, brushing a hand over his hair which turned from brown to pink at the touch of her hand, shifting into a light blue when she took her hand away.

She leaned down, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I'm going to get your Daddy, we'll be home by dawn, I promise." She whispered, and then she left, heading back downstairs.

In the kitchen she paused. Neville and Ron were there, and Harry was standing by the back door.

"What's this?" She asked Harry.

"Harry asked us to watch Teddy and get this bloke to the Ministry." Ron explained.

"You can't go alone." Harry said. "And I said I'd help you, so..."

"Harry, you realise once Dawlish finds out, I might get sacked for insubordination. Do you really want to be involved?" She asked.

"Insubordination is what I do best, Tonks."


	6. Chapter 6

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **I have certain goals I want for each chapter.**_

 _ **And that means LONGER chapters yo**_

 _ **So this IS going to have more training in it, I promise. I just think Death Eaters would have too much fun messing around with Order members, it can't all be clear sailing after the war.**_

* * *

 _He heard the door open, and really hadn't thought much of it. There were nights Dora would simply Apparate home, he was sure it was her. He supposed maybe this made it his own fault, because he had allowed himself to actually believe the Death Eaters that escaped arrest wouldn't do anything._

 _He had been extremely foolish to believe such a thing, he realised. It could have gotten himself, or worse- his son, killed. He managed to deflect a Stunning Spell, heading for the stairs quickly. He had to get Teddy out, and he had to get Teddy out NOW._

 _A Tripping Jinx struck his leg, knocking him forward onto the stairs. He barely caught himself, trying to push himself to his feet quickly but the moon was less than 24 hours away, and his body was already sore and tired with the upcoming transformation looming over him. A hand grabbed his leg, pulling him down the stairs, knocking his forehead on the stairs in the process. He kicked the hand, managing to pry his leg free and getting to his feet. He raced up the stairs, footsteps right behind him._

 _A spell hit him in the back, knocking him to the ground just as he reached Teddy's room. Suddenly someone was pinning him down, another set of footsteps walked passed him to Teddy's crib, where Teddy was now crying loudly._

 _"Don't- don't touch him!" Remus growled as he was dragged to his feet._

 _Someone reached up to Remus' head, roughly ripping out some of his hair. "Get him out of here, keep him secured until tomorrow night." A rough voice said. Remus tried to struggle, but felt someone's arm wrap around his throat, and he was pulled away from his son as his captor Disapparated._

 _As he was shoved towards a dark room, he tried to struggle, but he was overpowered in seconds- two more people were helping whoever had brought him here, and he felt two potions being forced into his mouth, the familiar tastes of a Calming Draught and a Sleeping Draught was the last thing he recognised before he went limp in their arms._

Remus was aware of someone shaking him, and a familiar voice speaking. "Harry, help me get him up." The voice said, and Remus felt himself being pulled to his feet, but he involuntarily stumbled, leaning heavily against someone. He tried to open his eyes, but he was too tired, he just _couldn't_ keep them open. He managed for a few seconds only, just long enough to see Harry and Tonks on either side of him.

"Remus, you need to help us, you need to focus-" Tonks was saying gently, and Remus realised it was her that he was leaning the most on. "Harry, St Mungo's, alright?"

Remus felt himself being pulled again, but this time he wasn't panicked- he was with the two people he trusted the most.

* * *

The good thing about werewolves that had given up any rights they had as wizards was that a large majority of them didn't have wands. With this advantage, it took Tonks and Harry less than ten minutes to overpower the four werewolves that were in Greyback's dilapidated house.

It took another five minutes to find Remus, who was sprawled out on the floor of a dusty room. She fell to her knees beside him. "Remus?" She asked, shaking him. He opened his eyes for only a few moments, his eyes completely unfocused, and then shut them again. "Harry, help me get him up." She said and Harry appeared on Remus' other side, the two of them pulling Remus to his feet.

He stumbled, Tonks managing to barely remain upright as he leaned heavily against her.

"Merlin, what'd they do to him?" Harry asked, pulling one of Remus' arms around his shoulders to try and get Remus steady on his feet.

"Remus, you need to help us, you need to focus." She said gently. "Harry, St Mungo's, alright?"

Harry nodded, grabbing Tonks' free arm with his free hand and the group Disapparated.

* * *

They had been in the waiting area of St Mungo's for hours before anyone came to talk to them. It was shortly after dawn, and Neville had dropped by only to say Molly had gone to take over with Teddy and David was at the Ministry being questioned. It was quiet again for another hour after Neville left, and then Dawlish arrived.

"Auror Lupin!" Dawlish's voice boomed as he walked towards them. She couldn't tell if he was angry or just his usual self, but she didn't want to press her luck with him.

Tonks jumped to her feet quickly. "Dawlish, I had to- I had to get Remus. You can sack me, just not Harry- Harry just wanted to help." She said quickly.

Dawlish narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm not going to sack you.'' He said. "But only because I don't want to have to find someone else to take over training for Potter and Longbottom. However, what you did was incredibly stupid and reckless. You should have come to the Auror department for help."

"I know-"

"And if you do anything like this again, I _will_ sack you."

"I know."

"I'm glad you and your family is safe." Dawlish said after a moment.

"Thank you, Dawlish." She said, and he gave her nod, turning and walking towards the fireplaces.

"Well, I hope one day, _I_ am popular enough in the Auror department to break a dozen laws and still keep my job." Harry commented.

Tonks gave him a look. "You're Harry Potter, you could break _two_ dozen laws and still not lose your job." She said.

"I'll make sure to test that one day."

"Mrs Lupin?" A Healer asked, and she turned to face him. "I'm Healer Davis, we just finished with your husband-"

"Is he alright?''

Healer Davis nodded. "He should be fine, we gave him an Awakening Potion, he told us what happened. Apparently they forced him to drink a Calming Draught _and_ a Sleeping Draught. The Awakening Potion didn't last long, now he just has to sleep off the effects of the other potions-"

"How long will that take?" She asked.

"That depends, it could be a few hours or it could be all day-"

"Full moon is tonight. What will happen then?"

"We'll make sure he's in a private, reinforced room. We understand he missed yesterday's potion, there would be no point giving him another dose now, it'll still be ineffective." Healer Davis explained. "We have Healers who will check on him the moment he turns back to ensure he hasn't injured himself, and we'll send a letter to let you know when he can go home."

She nodded. "Thank you."

Healer Davis nodded and disappeared back into a room, and Tonks looked at her wristwatch. "Well, Harry, two hours before we're due at the Ministry. Do you want some breakfast? We can head back to my house, and I'll just bring Teddy to the Ministry with me. I'm sure Molly has things to do."

Harry nodded. "Breakfast sounds great."


	7. Chapter 7

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **I have certain goals I want for each chapter.**_

 _ **And that means LONGER chapters yo**_

 _ **So this IS going to have more training in it, I promise. I just think Death Eaters would have too much fun messing around with Order members, it can't all be clear sailing after the war.**_

 _ **So I was having issues writing the morning portion of training, so let's say it's afternoon, blah blah blah**_

 _ **Basically the idea was that since Andromeda is out of town, Remus is in St Mungo's, Teddy's gone with Tonks to the Ministry and Andromeda's going to come get him as soon as she gets home.**_

* * *

 _Also, Alicia Olivia Mirza, you do make a good point, but (unless I edited this part out), they just moved into that house post-war and honestly when their leader's dead and the highest ranking DEs arrested, who expects them to do anything? I don't know, that's how I kind of see it if that makes sense? lol_

 _Like a false sense of security kind of thing._

 _Plus... plot. reasons._

* * *

She hit the ground hard, her head smacking against the floor. She groaned, pushing herself into a sitting position. "Blimey, Harry. Why use _Expelliarmus_ , you could have killed Voldemort with one of those."

Harry just smiled, reaching out his hand to help her up. "Never even thought of using anything else..." He began as the door to the training room opened and Andromeda walked in.

"I'd appreciate it if my daughter returned home in one piece, Harry." Andromeda said calmly.

"No promises, Mrs Tonks." Harry said with a grin and Andromeda raised an eyebrow at him.

"Alright, you and Neville go ahead. Try casting _Flipendo_ on Neville, Neville try blocking it, and then switch. I want someone else to get knocked down." Tonks instructed, and they nodded, Neville handing Teddy to Andromeda.

"So, Mum, how was the visit?" Tonks asked.

"My week was apparently less interesting than your last few days, from what I understand." Andromeda said. "And Mum and Dad would like me to- in their words- force you, Remus and Teddy to join them for Christmas. Mum was going to ask you this morning, but said you were in a hurry to end the call-"

"Can I make the excuse that Remus and I haven't had a proper Christmas together yet-?"

"Nymphadora, this will be their first Christmas since your father died. The least we can do is spend it with them." Andromeda said sternly. "After all, they haven't seen you for nearly two years now, they miss their granddaughter. Do you really want to change our traditions?"

"Not necessarily change them, Mum, just-"

"Besides, they had the idea that perhaps you and Remus could use some time away from here." Andromeda continued. "They'll only be able to stay there from the 20th until the 27th, and since Remus probably won't return until the second week of Hogwarts term, they offered to let you two stay there alone until after January's full moon."

"He'll go back the first day of term, it begins two days after the moon, Mum." Tonks said. "But- there's no basement in the cabin, and too many Muggles for him to be out in the mountains-"

"I'm sure we can make it work, Nymphadora." Andromeda said. "It's only September, anyway, just keep it in mind."

"Will Uncle Glen be there?" She asked.

"Probably, he's been there every other Christmas-"

"Uncle Glen, the devote vegetarian, in the same house as Remus. For a week." Tonks said. "You're willing to be in the same house as two people with very clear- and very different- dietary beliefs-"

"I lived with your father, didn't I?" Andromeda asked. "I've explained to them about Remus, your Grandad's promised to make sure Glen behaves."

"And I doubt he will." Tonks said. "I'll mention it to Remus. Like you said, it's only September, we don't need to worry yet."

Andromeda patted her cheek gently. "I'll see you when you get home, love. I'll stay at your place tonight." She said, shifting Teddy slightly and leaving the training room.

Tonks turned back to Neville and Harry, who were both managing to block each other's spells. Wordlessly, she cast _Incarcerous_ towards Harry's legs, ropes appearing around his legs, tripping him.

"What the bloody-" Harry began, as he landed on the floor.

"You have to watch your back, Potter." She said, vanishing the ropes with a wave of her wand. "Don't worry, I'll pick on Neville next time."

Harry rolled his eyes, pushing himself to his feet. "So, Tonks, you said before that most Aurors revert back to Stunning. If that's true, why do we use _Flipendo_?"

She shrugged. "Half of these will just be spells from Hogwarts textbooks, I guess it's just the Ministry's idea that it's good to know them. Find a spell that works for you, and use it. Me? I love using _Incarcerous_ when I'm actually arresting someone. Stunning works too, because they're usually rendered unconscious by that. I personally wouldn't Disarm someone _unless_ they were about to cast an Unforgivable. I feel it wastes time when you might already have an opening to restrain them some other way."

"And if we have to learn all these spells, why do we also have to learn how to- as you said, fight like a Muggle?" Neville asked. "Without magic?"

"If you get Disarmed, or are being physically held by someone, you're your only defense at that point. And I'm not just saying _only_ do the fighting your taught here to do- I bit a guy once and Alastor didn't teach me that." Tonks said. "But sometimes you have to do what you have to do."

"Were you always caught in these types of situations?" Neville asked. "Is being an Auror really that violent? Violent enough to _bite a bloke_?"

"I became a qualified Auror in the first few months of the war, I have no idea what it's like when there's no war." She said. "I can only hope it's a little easier- a little less deadly-"

"Your Dad said you've been in plenty of tight spots, how bad did it actually get for the Aurors?" Harry asked.

"There were times that I should have died, that others should have died... it wasn't pleasant, but you get used to it." She said slowly. "But you two, you've seen more than I ever did- I don't doubt you'll do great when you do actual missions."

* * *

 _ **To clarify and avoid potential confusion- I love the idea of people calling their in-laws "Mum'' or 'Dad" or something similar. So when Andromeda says Mum or Dad, she doesn't mean her own. She means Ted's parents, who in my mind are extremely open and loving people who probably cornered her the day she got engaged to Ted and demanded she call them Mum and Dad. Hey, it happens.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **I have certain goals I want for each chapter.**_

 _ **And that means LONGER chapters yo**_

* * *

The next morning, she was grateful that Dawlish had switched their week very slightly to match up with the full moon, giving her the Monday and Tuesday to be with Remus if he needed it. It was early on a Monday morning, and the weekend had been tough, considering everything that had happened. She had meant to stay home until St Mungo's told her Remus was definitely able to go home, but she wanted to be there as soon as he turned back- like she always was.

Finally Healer Davis approached her. "You're not the only one who has wanted to be right by their partner's side after a transformation. You are, however, the only who shows up an _hour_ beforehand and patiently waits. You still have ten minutes, if my watch is correct." He said. "Remus wasn't too bad last night. The potions seemed to keep him subdued most of the night even though he didn't have Wolfsbane, we were actually able to go into the room and he didn't even react to our presence."

She nodded. "Injuries?"

"The only ones we saw were the ones he had when you brought him in." Healer Davis explained. "But, like I said, he was still under the effects of the other potions, he could injure himself as he turns back."

She nodded again, and then she remembered what Savage and Proudfoot had told her about Greyback. And if she still had a while before Remus turned back... "Healer Davis, you work with werewolves a lot, don't you?" She asked.

"It's all I do."

"Can I ask you something, then?"

He nodded. "Of course you can, come to my office, we can talk there." He said, and she stood, following him to his office at the end of a long corridor of closed doors.

"How many werewolves were here last night?" She asked.

"Only ten, mostly children." Healer Davis answered as he opened the door to his office and gestured her in. He shut the door behind them as she sat in front of the desk and he sat behind the desk.

"Are any of them born werewolves?" She asked.

"One of them, yes."

"So it's true, then? Werewolves can be born?" Tonks asked. "I only ask because... well, I was told that Greyback was born a werewolf, not bitten."

"Ah." Healer Davis said, nodding slowly. "Yes, there have been a few werewolves that were born and not bitten."

She felt her heart sink. "So you think, if Remus and I ever have more children, that they could be-"

"Merlin, no." Healer Davis said. "It's almost always the mother who passes on Lycanthropy. I've only ever seen _one_ case, in all thirty years that I've worked with werewolves, where it was the father."

"But what if there are more? More that perhaps you don't know about?"

"Mrs Lupin, I really don't believe that's the case." He said patiently. "You see, there have been cases similar to Teddy's- a werewolf father, witch mother- and the child wasn't born with Lycanthropy in _any_ of those cases. The only born werewolves I've seen are ones who had mothers that were the infected ones-"

"But you did say you saw a case where-"

To her surprise, Healer Davis laughed. "I don't believe you and your husband will make the same mistake that couple did." He said. "You both seem too respectable."

"And the couple involved- they weren't?"

"The mother was a witch, and not infected, like you. The father was a werewolf." Healer Davis explained. "The child was conceived on a full moon, nearly ten years ago. It turns out the father took Wolfsbane leading up to that transformation- they knew what they were doing."

Tonks' jaw dropped. "That's... _disgusting_."

"Like I said, you and your husband seem much more respectable."

"So you believe if we do have more children, it shouldn't-"

"I would believe they'd be more likely to be Metamorphmagi than werewolves." Healer Davis said. "Although, forgive me, your son is still only-"

"Five months in a few days, yes. We're not planning right away, obviously, I just wanted to know if it'd be safe."

"It's always better to be safe, right? Is that an Auror's way?"

"Oh, no, Aurors don't care about safety. We just want the job done." She replied. "Although, in this case, maybe being safe would be better."

* * *

He opened his eyes slowly, and at first, seemed confused and she wondered if he was actually going to stay awake this time. He looked at her, and after a second, smiled at her. She had been tracing slow circles on the back of his hand with her index finger, and he turned his hand over to hold her hand gently.

"Hi." She said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible." He replied quietly.

"I expected." She said slowly. "You turned back nearly three hours ago, you know. We got you up, got you dressed, you had some water and promptly passed out again. Didn't want to give you pain potions, Healer Davis wasn't sure if they'd mix badly with the potions you were given- he thinks they must have been really strong potions to have lasted so long."

Remus nodded slowly. "Teddy- where's-"

"He's alright, he's with Mum. He wasn't hurt, I'm not sure he even knew what was going on."

Remus sighed in relief. "I'm so sorry, Dora." He said after a moment.

"Sorry? What for?" She asked, leaning over him, her hand on the other side of his chest. "Remus, there's nothing to be sorry about-"

"I didn't even try to duel them-"

"Remus, it's _fine_ , I wouldn't have expected you to duel anyone."

"And they had Teddy-"

"And now _I_ have Teddy- or Mum does, but he's fine. That's what matters, that you're both alright." She said gently, and then noticed tears in Remus' eyes. "Remus, love..."

"I- what if we _had_ died that night? What if they actually got Teddy, because we weren't here to stop it?" Remus asked as she brushed tears from his cheeks. "Dora- what if he got bitten or-"

"He didn't, and he won't." She said firmly. "Because we're alive, we survived- somehow- and we're here, for Teddy, we're _right here_."

"I saw James and Lily that night, and Sirius."

She froze. He had never wanted to talk about it before, he had wanted to simply act as if it was some strange hallucination that four of them had gone through, and he even started denying the use of Killing Curses that night.

"I saw all three of them, and I still thought you were at home, you know? They didn't tell me, they just said that Harry needed all of us with him when he faced Voldemort. And Harry apologised to me, he was _sorry_ that I had died, didn't mention you, I still thought you were safe- and after he dropped the stone... they just told me I was going back, she'd be waiting- I didn't realise they meant you'd be _right there_ , next to me. And the worst part- the thing that has always bothered me- is no one's told us why _us four_ were the ones who came back, or even how we came back. All those students, dead- so many children, Dora- people that just wanted to help us at the last moment- all dead- and only us _four_ were given a second chance? We were all definitely dead- everyone's told us- and they were Killing Curses, we shouldn't be here, Dora. We shouldn't be alive."

She didn't know what to say. She knew, a lot of the time, he became a little emotionally vulnerable right after a rough full moon, and also had a habit of shutting her out again if she tried to get him to talk about what he was feeling. So she didn't speak, wanting to give him the chance to continue if he wanted to.

He didn't continue further, instead tightening his grip on her hand, and looking at her. "What did you see that night?"

She paused. He had never asked her what she had experienced that night, just as he never mentioned his own experience, and she had always respected that about him- she had told Harry, she had told her Mum- but never Remus. If he didn't ask, she didn't tell- and now he was asking, now he wanted to know, but she didn't want him upset- but he was _asking her_ about it.

"I saw Dad, and Alastor." She said after a moment, and then smiled a bit. "It was nice, actually. Nice to talk to them one last time, because we didn't get the chance- me and Dad never really got the chance to say goodbye properly."

* * *

 _The gasp of shock had barely left her lips when the corridor vanished. She didn't feel herself fall, or the impact of the spell against her arm- she had seen it, as if it were only a dream and she was nothing more than a bystander. Slowly the corridor reappeared, but it was clean and peaceful, bearing no signs or sounds of a battle._

 _"Dora, that was too quick." Her father's voice said from behind her, and she turned to see him and Moody standing a few feet away._

 _She rushed forward, throwing herself into her father's arms. "I've missed you so much-" She said, as he embraced her just as tightly._

 _"I've missed you too, Dora, and your mother-"_

 _"She didn't handle it very well at first." She said, when she stepped back from her Dad. "She- she broke, Dad. We had to make her move into Remus' Dad's old place with us, just to try to help her cope a bit, but- she hasn't been the same, Dad."_

 _"Would you expect her to be?" Ted asked, and she shook her head. "Dora, you should have come to the battle, you know-"_

 _"Although, that was some pretty good dueling." Moody said and she turned to face him. "Considering."_

 _"Considering what?" Tonks asked._

 _"Considering you just had a baby." Ted said gently. "Teddy, really?"_

 _She nodded, smiling, but then her smile vanished quickly. "He's with Mum- and- oh Merlin- what's Mum going to do? She's going to find out I'm dead and then- is Remus alright? Is Remus alive? I never found him-"_

 _"Sirius was going to come to you with us, but he- Dora, he had to go to Remus instead." Ted said slowly._

 _"No-"_

 _Moody nodded. "He died right before you did."_

 _"But Teddy-"_

 _"It'll be alright." Ted said slowly. "You're not staying."_

 _She frowned at him. "What do you mean?"_

 _"You're going back." Moody said._

 _"That was a Killing Curse, I can't just **go back.** " She said. Both men shrugged. "How would that even be possible-?"_

 _"We don't know any more than you." Ted said. "But you're going back, and Remus will be waiting."_

 _"But you just said-"_

 _"He's going back as well." Moody said._

 _"And the battle?"_

 _"It's over. You'll see when you wake up." Ted explained. "Tell your mother I love her."_

 _She nodded slowly, still feeling confused. "I-"_

 _"I love you too, Dora." Ted continued. "Take care of Teddy?"_

 _She nodded again. "I will, and-"_

 _"I'm proud of you, lass." Moody said. "You're one Hell of an Auror."_

 _"I learned from the best, didn't I?" She asked, and Moody smiled in amusement. "I miss you both-"_

 _"It'll get better." Ted promised. "You'll see."_

 _The corridor began fading, turning darker and darker until it simply ceased to exist._

 _And the first thing she saw was the ceiling of a classroom._


	9. Chapter 9

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **I have certain goals I want for each chapter.**_

 _ **And that means LONGER chapters yo**_

* * *

 _ **So I know I've only mentioned hair colours like once or twice, and usually fanfic writers will be like "her hair was blue today" or something, but I always get this idea that Tonks completely just stops morphing when she marries Remus- except for a few instances- idk why I think this, I just do.**_

 _ **So basically she's just a happier version of HBP-Tonks in my eyes. Mousy brown hair, "twinkling dark eyes" or whatever OoTP said about her eyes idk, and I figure that way, I can just point out specifically WHEN she morphs instead of having to be like "oh, her hair was this colour today" blah blah**_

* * *

"You look tired." She said as she helped Remus through the house. "You can have a pain potion, but only if you promise to sit in _one_ spot and relax- it wouldn't do anyone any good if you passed out again."

Despite the fact it had now been over twenty four hours since he had been brought into St Mungos, and nearly twenty _six_ hours since he had been given the extremely strong potions, he still had moments when it seemed like the effects hadn't yet worn off- and Healer Davis had given them weaker versions of the usual pain potions for Remus to take, still concerned that mixing the usual pain potion with such strong Calming and Sleeping Draughts could be fatal.

"And you should eat something, Healer Davis said you barely ate today- you were supposed to eat while I was gone, Remus,-"

"Are you... are you becoming your mother, Nymphadora?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her as they stood by the stairs.

She raised an eyebrow back at him. "I hope not, or I might worry you'll leave me for her." She said. "After all, she can cook, and I can't."

"I didn't marry you for your cooking, dear."

"Would becoming your mother be such a terrible thing, Nymphadora?" Andromeda asked, and Tonks turned to see her standing by the kitchen door, Teddy in her arms, his hair the shame shade of brown as Andromeda's.

"I don't think it'd be good for anyone involved." Tonks said, stepping forward to take Teddy, and his hair shifted quickly to pink- despite the fact her hair had been brown for _weeks_ now. "I'll put him down for his nap, Mum, thanks."

"Why don't I take him-?" Remus began.

"No. I want you to eat something, take your pain potion and get some rest." Tonks said firmly.

Andromeda and Remus exchanged a look as she slipped passed Remus. "I wasn't like that when she was a baby. That's purely Ted's Mum's influence." She heard her mother say behind her.

* * *

She was awake, staring at the ceiling. Remus was laying with his face pressed into his pillow, and it wasn't until he reached an arm around her waist that she realised he was awake.

"You're not sleeping.'' He mumbled quietly.

"Neither are you."

She felt him withdraw his arm and shift away from her. A moment later, the lamp next to his side of the bed turned on and he remained sitting up, looking down at her. "Are you alright, Dora?"

She nodded.

"Are you lying to me?"

She laughed quietly. "No, I was just thinking."

"At two in the morning?"

She sat up and turned to him. "Do you want more kids, Remus?"

He looked a little surprised at the question. "I- well, I hadn't really thought about it."

"Think about it now." She urged, and he laughed.

"Dora, that's just- that's a very complicated question."

"How is it complicated?"

"Do you want more children? That's what we should be focusing on." He said. "I mean, you're the one who has to-"

She shook her head. "No, you need to say it too."

"I would love a daughter one day, but I know there's still risks-"

"Remus John Lupin, if you bring up your Lycanthropy again..."

"Dora, there's always going to be risks involved with that, you should know that."

"Healer Davis told me there was only _one_ case where he heard of the father passing it on."

"That's one case too many."

She laughed. "Trust me, I don't see that happening to us."

"How do you know?" Remus asked. "How can you possibly-"

"It was a full moon conception, he was transformed, and she wasn't." Tonks said quickly. "I don't see us doing _that_."

"What- _oh_." He said, raising his eyebrows. "I can say, for sure, that we won't do that, Dora."

"Healer Davis says that's the only time that he's heard of a father passing it on. Other times, it's been when the mother was the werewolf."

Remus nodded slowly, and then paused. "This isn't you trying to tell me you're pregnant, is it? I mean, we haven't- not very many times since-"

"No, Remus, I'm not pregnant. I'm just saying, if you want more kids- I know _I_ want more kids-"

"Teddy's still so young, Dora."

"It's not strange for kids to still be really young when the next is born. Mum was born when Bellatrix was barely older than a year-"

"Teddy's only five months old, Dora-"

"If we have another baby soon, they'll be almost a year and a half apart in age- and that's not too bad."

"You've only _just_ started training Harry and Neville. If Dawlish didn't want to find a new Senior Auror when you went against his orders, how will he feel when he has to find a replacement to train the two of them because you're pregnant?"

"I can get Roofie to help me with the more physical training, I'm pretty sure he'll be a Senior Auror any day now anyway-"

"Let's say you manage to get pregnant within the next few weeks, Teddy will be a year and two months- roughly- by the time the baby is born. Do you _really_ want kids that close together?"

"They'll be in separate Hogwarts years, one will be talking and walking before the other, it won't be too bad."

He smiled at her. "You've really thought this entire thing through, haven't you?" She nodded, and his smile widened. "And I thought you were more spontaneous than that, Dora."

"All I need to know is if my poor, old, dangerous husband wants another child."

"Would you let your poor, old, dangerous husband sleep for a few more hours?"

"I could... if you want me to." She said. "I obviously didn't mean we had to start trying _right this second_ , just whenever you feel like maybe it's something you'd want-"

He turned for a moment, turning off the lamp. A second later, she felt him cup her cheek, pulling her into a deep kiss. "I've been under the effects of too many potions for the last few days, I feel awake- finally- and I'm not planning to go back to sleep this morning." He said. "Are you?"

"Definitely not." She said with a grin as he pressed his lips to her neck.


	10. Chapter 10

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **I have certain goals I want for each chapter.**_

 _ **And that means LONGER chapters yo**_

* * *

 _ **So I know I've only mentioned hair colours like once or twice, and usually fanfic writers will be like "her hair was blue today" or something, but I always get this idea that Tonks completely just stops morphing when she marries Remus- except for a few instances- idk why I think this, I just do.**_

 _ **So basically she's just a happier version of HBP-Tonks in my eyes. Mousy brown hair, "twinkling dark eyes" or whatever OoTP said about her eyes idk, and I figure that way, I can just point out specifically WHEN she morphs instead of having to be like "oh, her hair was this colour today" blah blah**_

* * *

The owl tapping on the kitchen window caught Remus' attention first, but it was Tonks that stood up to open the window after a moment- because Remus was trying to feed Teddy some pureed apples and unfortunately Teddy was more insistent on simply _spitting_ the apple-mush back out.

The owl stuck out its leg, and flew away as soon as Tonks had removed the letter. She turned it over, recognising the Ministry's seal.

"Let me guess, before you open it." Remus commented, wiping Teddy's face again. "You have to go in to work?"

She opened the letter, and smiled at Remus. "You're right, maybe you should teach Divination instead." She commented. "I doubt I'll be long, unless it's an emergency and I have to do a mission."

She disappeared upstairs, changing quickly into her Auror robes, and heading back downstairs. She kissed Remus quickly, placing another kiss on top of Teddy's head, and walking into the living room. She grabbed some Floo powder, disappearing into the bright green flames.

* * *

She knocked on Dawlish' office door and it swung open.

"Head Auror Dawlish-"

"Cut the formalities, Tonks, it's just me." He said, gesturing her in. She walked into the office, the door swinging shut behind her and then she noticed Dawlish wasn't alone.

"Draco?" She asked, looking at Dawlish. "What's he doing here?"

"Why don't you tell your _cousin_ why you're here, Malfoy?" Dawlish asked, leaning back in his chair.

Tonks sat in the chair beside Draco, who was staring at the desk in front of him. "I want to be an Auror." Draco said stiffly.

"And you called me here, Dawlish, because...?" Tonks asked.

"I'm not going to make Savage or Proudfoot train four trainees. You've only got two. He's yours if you'll take him." Dawlish said.

"Uh- if I'll take him?" She asked. "That's your call, Dawlish, you're my boss-"

Dawlish shook his head. "I mean, it _is_ my call. However, you're also training Potter and Longbottom and Malfoy here- it's not a secret he might not get along with both of them." He said. "He'll only be a week behind in training, Tonks, it won't take much to get him caught up."

Tonks studied Draco, who still remained staring at the desk. "Draco?" She asked slowly. "Would you feel comfortable training with Harry and Neville?"

There was a long pause before Draco nodded. "Harry and I- uh- we had drinks together a few weeks after the battle, when Father was sent to Azkaban. I think we can be civil with each other." He said. "Can't say the same for Longb- Neville- I haven't talked to him since the battle."

"They're decent people, Draco. And so are you. If you're polite to them, they'll be polite to you." She said. "Although, I'd prefer you three were more than _just_ polite, considering that Aurors have to rely on each other during missions- but I'll take polite over anything else."

"Alright, then, that's everything, right?" Dawlish said. "Malfoy's got some forms to deal with, I'll give him your training schedules and the books. Get back to your kid, I'm sure after the last few days, you'd like to actually use your days off."

"See you tomorrow, Dawlish, Draco." She said, leaving the office quickly.

She really hoped that both Harry and Neville could be polite with Draco for the next two years. She wanted to trust Draco- after all, he was just a child, and from what she had heard from her mother(who had heard from Narcissa), Draco hadn't truly wanted to be a Death Eater.

And, she supposed, it couldn't _hurt_ to trust Draco and she believed he deserved a second chance.

* * *

Remus looked up as she stepped out of the fireplace. "You weren't gone long at all." He commented, setting down the Daily Prophet on the couch next to him. "I just put Teddy down for his nap."

She nodded. "Remus, what do you think about Draco?"

Remus raised an eyebrow, and seemed to struggle to come up with an answer. "Draco... _Malfoy_?" He asked, and she nodded. "I always thought he had potential, he just wasn't given a chance to act on it. Why do you ask?"

"He was at the Ministry today, he wants to be an Auror." She said, sinking onto the couch next to him. "I agreed to take him on, as my trainee, because I've only got Neville and Harry so far- and I don't know much about Draco. I don't know what type of person he really is."

"Like I said, lots of potential if he's given the chance to act on it."

She smiled. "Do you ever see the negative in anyone?"

"Only those that deserve it." He said. "And Draco doesn't. He was a child, and he did what he thought he had to. I don't personally believe anyone should find him at fault."

She nodded. "I think with Lucius gone, maybe he finally has the chance to do what he actually wants. From what I've heard, Lucius was very set in his own ways."

Remus nodded. "That's always possible. I think it's good the Ministry will give him a chance. He's a smart kid.''

"Everyone deserves a second chance, Remus."


	11. Chapter 11

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **I have certain goals I want for each chapter.**_

 _ **And that means LONGER chapters yo**_

* * *

 _ **So I know I've only mentioned hair colours like once or twice, and usually fanfic writers will be like "her hair was blue today" or something, but I always get this idea that Tonks completely just stops morphing when she marries Remus- except for a few instances- idk why I think this, I just do.**_

 _ **So basically she's just a happier version of HBP-Tonks in my eyes. Mousy brown hair, "twinkling dark eyes" or whatever OoTP said about her eyes idk, and I figure that way, I can just point out specifically WHEN she morphs instead of having to be like "oh, her hair was this colour today" blah blah**_

* * *

"You'll do great." She said. "And lucky you, you have the seventh years first."

"I'm not sure if that's good or bad." Remus said. "After all, they've had a different Professor for over a week."

"It'll be fine." She said. "I'm sure you won't be behind on your own lessons."

He nodded. "I'll see you when you get home, then?" He asked, leaning down and pressing a firm kiss to her lips.

"You'll both be late, if you don't leave now." Andromeda said from the kitchen doorway, and Tonks sighed.

"Right, I'm going!" She said, heading for the fireplace. She grabbed Floo powder, disappearing into the flames.

As she walked through the Ministry, she was glad that her training shifts started at the same time as Remus' Hogwarts lessons. They at least had a couple of hours together in the morning(if they got up at five, anyway) and it was Tonks who would get home later than Remus, but they'd at least have evenings together as well, along with the weekends.

She approached the first training room, the smaller one for the book study portion, and found Dawlish was waiting with Draco and the others outside the door.

"Auror Tonks, you are very nearly late." He commented, looking at his watch.

"Very nearly doesn't mean I am, and it's Lupin now, Dawlish- honestly, it's on my file." She responded. "Why're you here?"

"Bringing the new trainee, what else?" Dawlish asked, and then with a brisk nod to the trainees, he walked back towards his office.

"Alright, so I know this might not be ideal..." She began, opening the door and leading them into the room. The room was pretty bare, with stacks of books on one table and another table with chairs in the middle of the room. They all sat around the table, and she spoke again. "I know that if _I_ was asked to work with Petra Goldstein, I'd either quit or find a reason to physically harm her daily. But, girls are far worse at the whole forgiveness thing. I'm not asking that you lot become friends- just don't curse each other. Unless I tell you to, because I'm not taking _all_ of your practice curses myself."

There was a minute of silence before she spoke again. "So, we do have to talk about Stealth and Tracking- which is unfortunate, because I nearly failed that part- and injuries on the job." She said. "So, in a scenario where I'm tailing someone, and they happen to lead me into a forest- are the trees good or bad? Neville?"

"Could be both, can't it?" He asked. "I mean, they might not be able to see you, but you might not be able to see them."

"But you could hear them, couldn't you?" Draco asked. "I mean, you might be able to hear their footsteps, right?"

She nodded. "Both are good points. I might be able to remain out of sight in the trees, but so can they. I _could_ possibly hear them, but they might also hear me." She explained. "What about wind? Good or bad?"

"Could be both, right?" Harry asked, and she nodded again.

"Depending on your surroundings, sometimes you can't hear other people's movements- and that's both good and bad. It's good if they can't hear me, but it's bad if I can't hear them. Same with rain. If it's raining heavy enough, my tracks are covered, but so are theirs. Anything that might be an advantage for us is potentially an advantage for them as well. If you think it's going too easy, it's probably going to get worse."

"Is that always true?" Neville asked. "I thought Hit Wizards handled the most dangerous cases-"

"They do, but we can't always predict when a raid might go wrong." She said. "And you have to be prepared for those types of cases- that's why we get to do a month of just learning healing spells-"

"Didn't you once tell me you're not always good with healing spells?" Harry asked.

She shrugged. "I know enough to keep myself alive. And I've become better since I've been with Remus, because most months he can't heal himself." She said. "Really, the only real use for the healing spells is to keep yourself- or another Auror- alive long enough to get to St Mungo's, because it's almost always a dark curse that they need to heal for us. Of course, Aurors are trained to try to _avoid_ those situations- unlike Hit Wizards, who have beds reserved at St Mungo's for their injuries."

"Is that actually true? I thought that was exaggerated rumour..." Harry said.

She shook her head. "Not exaggerated at all. Four beds in the Spell Damage Ward are permanently reserved for the very likely event that a Hit Wizards gets injured."

"Aurors don't get that?" Harry asked. "I mean, you just said injuries are common-"

"They are, and no, we don't." She said. "I mean, if an Auror arrives at St Mungo's, the Healers will handle their case immediately- because you can't let dark magic sit for long, especially if you don't know what it is. There are certain basic spells that can slow down a curse's progress, it can give the Auror a decent chance of survival."

"Are there a lot of curses that can be slowed down?" Harry asked.

"Loads." Draco replied. "You could probably slow down all of them, as long as it's not the Killing Curse."

Tonks nodded. "They need to slow them down, because a lot of them aren't well known. If they can cast then non-verbally, it's even harder to name it. I got hit with one a few years ago, a few months before Voldemort's return, and it took Healers nearly three hours to figure out how to heal it. And when they can't identify it, they won't give you pain potions either- because there's nothing to tell them that mixing a pain potion, or any other potion, won't kill you faster. It's never a good experience, having to experience the effects of a spell for _hours_ because they simply can't heal you without knowing what it is."

"I thought you could identify a curse by the colour-" Harry began.

"Can't always, though." Draco said. "Dark magic sometimes mirrors colours of other spells, less harmful ones. Makes them harder to trace."

"All I knew was that the spell had been blue. Without hearing an incantation, there's no real way of knowing. I think they tried the counter-curses for seven spells before they were able to stop the effects. Unfortunately, with dark magic you can't always heal the physical injuries you get from it, and you're left to deal with the injury for days or weeks afterwards. Which brings me back to Stealth and Tracking- you want to catch them, not the other way around."

* * *

"Can you cast a patronus, Draco?" She asked, and he shook his head.

"Never learned, the Dark Lord didn't provide lessons on that." Draco said, watching as Neville's St Bernard appeared in a wisp of silver.

"Would you like to learn?" She asked. "Dawlish agrees they'll be good to send messages with."

Draco shrugged.

"Remus would probably be very willing to help you, Draco." Tonks said. "I could talk to him, and maybe you could come by on weekends and he could help you."

"I was pretty terrible to Profes- Remus during the year he taught, I wouldn't want to force my presence on him for too long."

"He's never said anything bad about you, he thinks you were a brilliant student."

"Really?" Draco asked slowly. "I was usually pretty terrible in his class-"

The door opened and Dawlish entered as the patronuses in the room vanished.

"Auror Ton- _Lupin_ , you and your trainees are on patrol tomorrow." He said. "Diagon Alley."

"Trainees don't do patrols until the last few months of training." She said with a frown.

"They do now." Dawlish said. "Auror Williamson's in St Mungo's, I need my Senior Aurors out there. Auror Wittaker will go with you. Five a.m, you'll patrol until noon and return here for five hours of training."

"Is Williamson okay?" Tonks asked.

"Stray curse, he should be fine, but it leaves the five a.m patrol empty. Patrol training is pushed up, you'll do patrol twice a week with your trainees and Auror Wittaker. You can cut training short today, leave at six, because it's an early day tomorrow." Dawlish said, turning and leaving before she said anything else.

"Who's Auror Wittaker?" Harry asked Tonks.

"Roofie." She answered. "A Senior Auror and a Junior Auror generally do patrols together, but we don't have many Junior Aurors left, so I suppose Roofie's the closest thing to it. Patrol is actually kind of nice, you barely have to do anything. You get to wander different places for seven hours, no one cares what you do as long as you can respond to any trouble."

"Is there usually trouble on patrols?" Neville asked.

"Absolutely none. Like I said, patrolling is nice."

* * *

The next morning, Tonks was glad there was a spell to ensure the alarm clock only woke her up. It was a little cold in their room, and she knew Remus truly hated when her hands or feet were cold. So naturally, she enjoyed to harass him a little. As she lay in bed, trying to wake up just a little, she pressed a foot against his shin. He automatically pulled his leg away slightly, groaning quietly in his sleep. She repeated the action again, this time earning a sigh.

"Your feet are cold." He mumbled into the pillow.

"Are they?" She asked innocently, pressing her foot against his shin. "How cold?"

"Dora-"

"How cold are my feet, Remus?"

He groaned into his pillow, pulling his leg away.

She gently shifted her foot closer, and he sighed loudly, finally opening his eyes to look at her. "I swear to _Merlin_ , Dora-"

"What are you going to do?" She asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Why are you awake anyway?" He asked quietly. "It's nearly four-"

"Why are _you_ awake?" She countered and he sighed again.

"Because _someone_ keeps touching me with her very cold feet."

She laughed. "Well, I have to go into work early this morning, figured I'd at least say good morning first."

"For future reference, there are other ways to wake a person up."

"I know." She said, shifting closer to him, pressing a kiss to his lips. "I'll be home earlier tonight, maybe around five?"

He nodded. "Alright, well, be careful out there?"

"It's just patrol, Remus. And it's training, nothing ever happens during patrol training."


	12. Chapter 12

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **I have certain goals I want for each chapter.**_

 _ **And that means LONGER chapters yo**_

* * *

 _ **So I know I've only mentioned hair colours like once or twice, and usually fanfic writers will be like "her hair was blue today" or something, but I always get this idea that Tonks completely just stops morphing when she marries Remus- except for a few instances- idk why I think this, I just do.**_

 _ **So basically she's just a happier version of HBP-Tonks in my eyes. Mousy brown hair, "twinkling dark eyes" or whatever OoTP said about her eyes idk, and I figure that way, I can just point out specifically WHEN she morphs instead of having to be like "oh, her hair was this colour today" blah blah**_

* * *

"It's eight in the morning, and those two are already clearly completely sloshed." Tonks commented as they were sitting on some benches in front of an empty shop. "Pretty impressive-"

"Or are they just sloshed from last night?" Roofie asked. "If you haven't been drunk for over twenty four hours, you haven't lived, Tonks.''

She laughed, shaking her head. "Are you really living if you can't walk straight?"

"Interesting, coming from the woman who has been known to trip over nothing." Roofie commented.

"I've been getting better at that, you know." She said. "Teddy wakes up if someone _breathes_ too loud, so I've had to put my Stealth training to work when he's sleeping."

"Good practice." Roofie said. "That kid's taught you more in four- or is it five?- months than Mad-Eye taught you in three years."

"Oh, I didn't know infants could teach someone to how deflect a dark curse."

"Mad-Eye didn't teach you that either."

"Aurors aren't taught to deflect spells?" Draco asked. "I would have thought-"

"Oh they are, she's just no good at it." Roofie said, earning a mock glare from Tonks.

"That's what _Protego_ is for." Tonks said.

"Unless it's an Unforgivable." Roofie said.

"Well, you can't deflect those either."

"Can't you?" Neville asked, and she shook her head.

"That's why you need to be quick to respond. You can avoid them, you can even levitate a big enough object to take the hit for you- but there's no deflecting them and _Protego_ does nothing." She explained. "Like I said, there's no point teaching you about those curses, you already know them too well, and there's barely anything to defend yourself with if you should find yourself in the path of one."

"Tonks, I've wanted to ask- and wasn't sure if I should-" Harry began slowly, and she turned to look at him. "Well, did any of you get scars? Of any kind?"

She shook her head slowly. "No, but Remus did have a pretty bad bruise on his chest and I had a pretty bad one on my arm, and those matched up with where we're sure we got hit."

"I thought it didn't leave any marks." Draco said.

"It's not supposed to, but you're also not supposed to _survive_ the curse either."

"Has anyone figured that one out yet?" Roofie asked as she turned to watch the two drunk men continue their clumsy stumbling.

"There's theory, but no fact. I figure we'll never know for sure." She said. "Sometimes I wonder what would have happened to Mum if I hadn't woken up, and it doesn't help that I already felt guilty about going to the battle anyway."

"She would have had the Order, probably most of the Auror department as well." Roofie said. "You were doing what you did best- fighting."

"I hope they're not going to try to Apparate." She said after a moment.

"Should we stop them?" Roofie asked. "Ask them if they need help getting somewhere?"

"You can, there's something familiar about them and I'm trying to figure out who they are."

"Well, we could _ask_."

"I'm not going to walk up to two people who remind me of Snatchers and ask if they spent most of last year hunting down school children and Muggle borns, thanks."

"Right, but I'm going to." Roofie said, standing and walking over to the two men.

"Moron." Tonks muttered under her breath. "Are either of them familiar to you three? I feel like I've seen the taller one before."

"No, never seen either one." Neville said and Harry shook his head.

"Short one is McLaggen, werewolf. Worked with Greyback and Scabior for a while." Draco said. "I think, anyway, can't be too sure-"

"McLaggen?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Not related to that brute that went to school with us." Draco said. "That much I know."

"Are Snatchers still wanted by the Ministry?" Harry asked Tonks.

"Depends on what they've done, what they'll admit to." Tonks said, as Roofie walked back over to them.

"Alright, well they're not going to Apparate, said they're going to Knockturn Alley." He said as he sat beside Tonks again. "Short one is Erik McLaggen, tall one wouldn't tell me his name."

"That's suspicious." Tonks said. "If he won't tell you his name, clearly he's done something bad." They watched as the men walked passed them, the tall one tipping his head slightly and winking in her direction. "Oh _,_ that son of a _bitch_."

"It was just a wink, Tonks-" Roofie began.

"He's the one who dropped Dad's body at Kingsley's." She said. "He's- I'm going to kill him-"

"No, you're not." Roofie said, grabbing her arm. "If he won't admit his name or his crime, we can't do anything."

"I'll make him admit it." She growled, shoving Roofie's hand off of her arm and striding towards the two men. "Oi!"


	13. Chapter 13

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **I have certain goals I want for each chapter.**_

 _ **And that means LONGER chapters yo(sometimes anyway)**_

* * *

"Well, look here, McLaggen." The tall one said as she approached. "Looking for a younger werewolf, lass?"

"What are your names?" She asked.

"I don't admit nothing to Aurors." The tall one said, looming over her, his arms crossed.

"Erik McLaggen." The shorter one said.

"I happen to know you were a Snatcher, McLaggen. And I happen to recognise _you_." She said, looking at the tall one. "What's your name?"

"I'm not telling you nothing."

"Well, you're both known to be Snatchers- I'm sure if I took you in, it wouldn't take long to find out who you are."

He took a step closer, leering at her. "Oh, really? Suppose you did take us in, what of our Ministry friends? We've got friends on the inside, I doubt you'd learn much."

"What's your name?" She asked again.

"I won't tell you." He said, spitting at her feet.

"How did you know Ted Tonks?" She asked. "You brought his body to us, how did you know him?"

He stared down at her, his expression unchanging. She stared right back.

"I didn't kill him." He finally said. "Was merely paid to move the bodies."

"I don't believe you." She said slowly.

"Well, it's the truth."

"So tell me your name."

"Rolf."

"Rolf _what_?" She asked.

"Just Rolf."

"Just Rolf? You've got no surname, Rolf?"

"If I do, why would I tell you?"

She narrowed her eyes. "You were obviously a Snatcher and you're in the presence of two qualified Aurors. Do you really want to make this more difficult? Give me your name."

He took another step towards her so they were practically toe to toe. "Rolf Fischer. And I slit your father's throat _wide open_." He sneered.

* * *

Roofie jumped up the second he saw her draw back her fist, telling the trainees to stay put. Unfortunately(possibly on purpose, if he were to be honest), he didn't reach her until after her fist connected with the taller man's nose.

"Auror Lupin!" He yelled, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her away. She struggled, yelling curse words at the man as he stumbled back, clutching his bleeding nose.

" _You bloody bitch_!" The man spat, blood dripping onto his shirt.

She was still fighting against Roofie's arms, McLaggen standing there with wide eyes.

"You fucking- I swear to _Merlin_ if I ever see you when I'm not working-" She spat. "I will fucking-"

"Auror Lupin!" Roofie repeated, clapping a hand over her mouth.

"She walked over, asking our names, lost her temper." The man said, narrowing his eyes at Tonks, who was trying to pry Roofie's hand from her mouth. "Just more proof that women shouldn't be Aurors, eh, McLaggen? Bloody hormonal messes-"

"Ow, Tonks!" Roofie cried as she sank her teeth into his palm, and he pulled his hand away quickly.

"He killed Dad- he _just_ told me! His name's Rolf Fischer!" She said, trying to twist her way out of Roofie's grip again.

Roofie looked up at the tall man. "Is that true? Are you Rolf Fischer?"

He stood straighter, looking at Roofie with hard eyes. "I am."

Roofie released Tonks, who shoved him as she pulled her wand out. "Rolf Fischer, you're under arrest for crimes committed as a Snatcher-"

"I think not." Rolf said, pulling out his wand, aiming it at her, and she paused, frowning at him.

"Wand away!" Roofie demanded, pulling his wand out now and pointing it at Rolf. McLaggen made no move, clearly he was a werewolf who had given up his wand or simply had no desire to take part in whatever happened next.

Roofie could see that Tonks was about to say something when Rolf simply flicked his wand towards her and a bright flash of white struck her in the shoulder, throwing her back before she had the chance to cast _Protego_. Roofie advanced on Rolf, casting a few Stunning Spells and having to use a Shield Charm to keep himself from being hit. McLaggen disappeared at some point during the short duel, but Roofie didn't care- he hadn't ever shown any sign of being uncooperative.

Roofie managed to hit Rolf with a _Petrificus Totalus_ and an _Incacerous_ , leaving the man bound and unable to move. He quickly cast a patronus, sending his bengal cat to tell Dawlish what had happened.

He turned to where Tonks had fallen, and the trainees were already with her, she was sitting up and seemed to be talking to them- which was probably a good thing.

"Auror Lupin, while I think you are a total _fool_ sometimes, I must say- that was brilliant." Roofie said as he knelt in front of her and Harry, Neville and Draco stood to move out of the way.

She gave him a small smile and he crawled forward on his knees a few inches, pulling the shoulder of her robe aside. Sure enough, a large purple bruise was begin to form and spread across her pale skin, and he nodded.

"Figured." He said. "Very weak _Contristo_. Does it hurt, Tonks?"

She shook her head. "I probably shouldn't have punched him." She said, after a moment. "I'm sorry, that was my fault-"

Roofie shook his head. "He deserved a lot more than a broken nose, Tonks. If someone dropped my Dad's body at my feet without a single word, I'd-"

"Dad was still alive." She said quietly.

"What?" Roofie asked. "You said they-"

"They knew where Kingsley lived, and we were alerted when someone got too close to the boundaries. It's how I recognised Fischer- he was there with Dad, and he just _left_ him on the ground, bleeding. And Dad- he _crawled,_ across the boundaries, to Kingsley's _-_ maybe hoping someone would be there, and we were." She said quietly. "He wasn't dead, we thought we could save him. Kingsley and I- we tried- but we didn't know what spell had been used and-" She let out a sob. "We couldn't save him, Roofie. I refused to say goodbye, I kept telling him he would be fine and that we'd get him healed up but- and Mum didn't get there in time- he died before she-"

"Tonks." Roofie exhaled. " _Fuck_ , I had no idea."

"I've felt so guilty, and I just wanted to-"

"Avenge your father?" Roofie offered.

"I guess that would be one way to put it." She said slowly. "I shouldn't have lost my temper-"

He shook his head. "If I were you, I would have gone straight to killing."

There were _pops_ of Apparition as a few other Aurors and Dawlish appeared.

"Trainees, you can go home, I'll send a letter to let you know when training will resume." Dawlish said as he approached the group on the ground. "Auror Lupin, Auror Wittaker, I'm going to need to know what happened."

Harry, Draco and Neville left a couple minutes later, and Roofie had dragged Tonks to her feet, both returning to the bench they had been sitting on before. Dawlish listened the story as the other Aurors took Fischer to the Ministry, and when they were done, he was quiet for a long few minutes.

"I know I shouldn't have gone over to him." Tonks finally said, and to her surprise, Dawlish shook his head. "But I just-"

"Tonks, I would have probably done the same thing." He said slowly. "I probably wouldn't have stopped at a simple hit- I'd probably kill the bloke who killed my father, if I were given the chance. You're not supposed to be on active duty yet, I shouldn't have put you and your trainees on patrol just yet. You were out here because of me. So take a few days, you're not going to have much movement in that shoulder for a while- which will make casting spells really difficult, so training is going to be hard for a while, I'm sure. I'm also thinking that we might need to just put fully qualified Aurors on patrols. Once the trainees are qualified, then we'll have them paired off with other, more experienced, Aurors to learn patrols."

"But you don't have enough Senior Aurors to pair with the rest-" Tonks began.

Dawlish shrugged. "I can change whatever I want, Tonks, I'm Head Auror." He said. "Now, go home until _at least_ Monday. Try some healing spells, maybe some potions."

"Until Monday?" She asked. "But, Dawlish, to cancel this afternoon _and_ tomorrow's training-"

"It's just a day and a half, Tonks.'' Dawlish said. "I'm your boss, don't make sack you for not listening to me- again."

* * *

"Mum, it's fine, I promise-" She said as Andromeda stared at her daughter's shoulder.

"Nymphadora, you're not supposed to be actually doing this stuff-"

"I know, Mum, but it's fine-"

"Remus is going to be-" Andromeda began. "Nymphadora, you're not supposed to be dueling-"

"It was the bloke who killed Dad." She said quietly, and Andromeda's eyes widened.

"Dora-" She said quietly. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, Mum, I promise."

Her mother nodded slowly. "You're sure it doesn't hurt?" Andromeda asked, reaching to gently brush a finger over the dark purple and black hues of the bruise, and Tonks nodded.

"I just need to heal it, Mum, can you help?"

Andromeda frowned slightly. "With a bruise like that? Nymphadora, I can _try,_ I suppose, but I can't promise anything."

"I've tried all the healing spells I know, and it hasn't even faded." Tonks explained as Andromeda traced her wand along the bruise, muttering quiet words. Nearly an hour later, nothing had changed. The bruise stubbornly remained dark against her skin.

"Nymphadora, I don't think magic will heal this." Andromeda said. "I suppose we could try potions, but I don't think you've got any choice but to let it heal on its own."

"But Remus-"

"Will have to accept you're an Auror, and Aurors get injuries."

A few hours later, pain had begun to finally settle into her shoulder. She took a pain potion, and after her Mum promised to continue watching Teddy, she fell asleep on the couch.

She wasn't sure how long she slept, but she was woken up by a _very_ cold surprise- courtesy of Remus.

She shrieked, falling from the couch and onto her hands and knees on the floor, as Remus laughed from where he was standing beside the couch. She quickly fished the ice cube out of her shirt, throwing it at Remus as she stood.

"You're an arse, you know that?" She asked.

"Sorry I'm late, I was helping a student with an essay." He said."I'm also sorry about the ice cube, but perhaps now, you'll stop harassing me when your feet are cold."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled. "I suppose I can stop."

He frowned, finally spotting the injury as her sweater shifted slightly. "What happened to your shoulder?"

"Remus, it's fine-"

"Were you on a mission?" He demanded. "You said patrol was safe."

"Remus-"

"Dora, it's not safe to be doing missions, there are still Death Eaters-"

"I know, Remus. It wasn't a mission." She said quietly. "It was my fault, really- it's fine-"

He didn't say anything, keeping his eyes narrowed slightly. "Dora, I don't want you out there, you know that-"

"No one does." She said. "All because we had Teddy, I'm supposed to stay away from duels, and that's not fair, Remus, I'm an Auror- I'm doing what we all do-"

"And why should you be walking into duels?" Remus demanded. "We have Teddy, and that's _exactly_ why we should be avoiding these dangerous situations. We nearly _died_ , Dora! What would have happened to Teddy if we did?"

"Remus-"

"We can't have more children if you want to remain an Auror." Remus said. "The idea that I might lose you, that I could be _alone_ -"

"Remus, I won't die-"

"Please, Dora, rethink being an Auror-"

"It wasn't even a deadly curse, Remus!" She snapped. "It was _Contristo_ , it did _exactly_ what it was supposed to! It's just meant to injure, not kill!"

Remus sighed heavily. "Dora, please, I don't want you to be an Auror. I didn't like it before, I don't like it now."


	14. Chapter 14

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **I have certain goals I want for each chapter.**_

 _ **And that means LONGER chapters yo(sometimes anyway)**_

 _ **So I was stuck for the rest of September, so part of this will jump. Apologies.**_

* * *

Spending the day alone with Teddy had been good for her. She had woken up with a dull ache in her shoulder, despite the potions and spells that she had tried. Remus had still seemed tense when he left for work, and her mother had insisted on going to the supermarket for Tonks because she apparently had to go anyway- even though Tonks really didn't believe that excuse, she was sure it was just her mother's way of meddling with their family- but she wasn't going to tell her to stop. After all, Andromeda was her mother and still trying to heal from the loss of Ted, she couldn't tell her mother that she didn't necessarily need her anymore- her mother was keeping herself busy and that was what was important.

It felt natural to be home with Teddy, to be simply a mother and not an Auror, and she did wonder if it'd be easier for their family if she retired from being an Auror- but she wanted to be an Auror, that also felt natural for her.

By the time Remus got home that evening, she was sitting on the couch with Teddy on her knees, shifting her hair different colours for Teddy to copy. Andromeda had been there for only a few hours in the afternoon, dropping off the supermarket purchases and lecturing her daughter(again) about being an Auror.

She looked up as he stepped out of the fireplace, and frowned. He seemed worse than he had that morning, but offered her a weak smile, and she knew this time that she wasn't the cause for his tension.

"What's wrong?" She asked, letting her hair fade back to brown, and Teddy's followed a second later.

"I got a letter while I was grading papers between classes." Remus said.

"And?" She asked, picking Teddy up and standing. She stepped over to Remus, as Remus' gaze shifted to the floor. "Remus, what are you keeping from me?"

He exhaled slowly, looking up at her. "Greyback's pack is reforming."

"But Greyback's dead-"

"Yes."

"Can they reform his pack without him?" She asked.

Remus nodded. "He was the alpha, there would have been a beta in his ranks. And it looks like the beta is the one who is rebuilding the pack."

"Maybe they won't-"

"It's already happened, Dora." Remus said. "His beta is now the alpha."

"Do you know who his beta was?"

Remus shook his head. "When I lived among them, I witnessed the beta being killed. I don't know who replaced him. I didn't pay enough attention to the ranks."

"Is all of this- is this what the letter said?"

He shook his head. "It's part of what it said, but it's not all."

"What did the rest of it say?"

"I made a few contacts during my time among them, and I suppose that's a good thing-"

"Remus, what did it say?"

"They're not giving up. The attack before, it was a few of them trying to infect one of you two, but now there's apparently twenty of them in the pack again- and they won't give up. One of you will be infected next full moon, that's the date they're aiming for." Remus said. "And I won't be here to protect you-"

"Remus, do you have the letter?"

He nodded, reaching into his robe pocket and pulling out the folded piece of parchment.

"Then we give it to the Ministry, Dawlish will probably be willing to help us." She said. "We can handle this, Remus."

"I-" He began. "If either of you is ever infected, I couldn't live with myself. It'd be my fault, Dora."

She walked forward, wrapping her free arm around his neck, pressing a kiss to his lips. "It would never be your fault, Remus." She said as she leaned back and Teddy grabbed his father's robes in chubby fists. "Now, take your son, I believe he's missed his father."

Remus smiled as he took Teddy in his arms, Teddy's hair changing to match the slight amount of grey in Remus' hair. "I'll find a way to protect you both." Remus said. "I promise. Greyback ruined my life because my father insulted him, I won't let history repeat itself."

She was silent for a minute, and then took a deep breath. "What would happen if _I_ were infected instead of Teddy?"

His face hardened as he looked at her. "Dora, that would be-"

"Think about it, Remus, just for a moment." She said. "If they infect me, Teddy might be safe- and they can't force me to work with them."

"Dora, we would never be able to have more children, the risk would be even higher of a born werewolf. And I couldn't- to see you go through what I did, I couldn't let that happen."

"Remus, if it came down to me or Teddy-"

"It won't, we'll make it doesn't." He said firmly.

* * *

November's full moon approached. She had only missed three days of training, and Roofie had filled in during two of those days. Once she returned, he remained with them because there was still discoloration and pain on her shoulder that made casting spells difficult- as Dawlish had predicted. The day before full moon, she realised that it was a good thing that Roofie remained helping her during training- and hoped Dawlish would let Roofie stay in training with them for a little longer.

It was shortly before seven thirty, but she didn't want to leave Remus alone just yet, because he seemed to having a rough morning so far.

"Remus?" She asked quietly as she stood by the bedroom door.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning forward with his head on his hands.

"Remus?" She repeated, sitting next to him. "Whatever you're feeling, we can talk about it-"

"How can you love me?" Remus asked, straightening up and refusing to meet her eyes. "Dora, I've never understood-"

"Well, you're a good man, Remus-"

"I'm a monster, and the fact that you'd be so willing- so trusting- to love someone like me-"

"You're not a monster." She said firmly. "I've told you a million times, Remus. You're a good man-"

"A man who could just as easily be a killer-"

"I don't believe that." She said, taking one of his hands gently, and it felt warmer than usual- but that was very normal for the day of the moon. "You're too kind, too gentle-"

"I wouldn't have a choice, Dora. I don't choose what I do-"

"But you do." She said firmly. "You choose to never let the wolf take over, that's what's important-"

"But this is all my fault." He said. "If we had never gotten married-''

"Don't." She said quickly. "Don't say that, Remus, please. You make it sound as if you regret it-"

"Don't you?"

She stood slowly, walking to stand in front of him. She cupped his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. "I regret nothing, Remus." She said gently. "But if you say you regret it, that you regret marrying me, I'll let you walk away- if you choose to."

His light green eyes stared into her dark eyes, and he remained silent.

"Remus, do you regret marrying me?" She asked gently.

He reached for her, pulling her close to him, pressing his forehead against her chest. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, leaning her chin on his hair. "I'll take that as a no." She said quietly, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "We'll be fine, Remus." She promised, and then smiled slowly. "All _four_ of us will be fine."

"Four?" His voice asked, sounding a little hoarse. He leaned back to look up at her. "But Dora-"

She nodded slowly, her smile widening.

"How far-"

"Six weeks." She said. "So it may have been good that we had that conversation the day we did, because apparently it was happening whether we discussed it or not."

He smiled, standing to wrap his arms tightly around her. "Thank you, Dora." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Well, I _should_ be thanking you-"

"I mean for putting up with me." He said with a hoarse laugh.

"Well, Remus, I _am_ a woman, and women know about mood swings too." She said gently. "Now, if you'd let me go, I do need to get to work."


	15. Chapter 15

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **I have certain goals I want for each chapter.**_

 _ **And that means LONGER chapters yo(sometimes anyway)**_

* * *

"Head Auror Dawlish, can I speak to you?" She asked, standing in the doorway of his office.

"Where are your trainees?" Dawlish asked, looking up at her.

"They're not here yet, they've got ten minutes before training begins."

He looked at his watch and then nodded, gesturing her into the office. She sat in a chair across from him. "I need Roofie to stay with us." She said. "Just for for the more physical training, you can have him all other times-"

"Why?" Dawlish asked. "You're more than qualified to be training them in-"

"I can't do practice duels with them and some of the drills will be-"

"Your shoulder?" Dawlish asked.

She shook her head.

"Then why would you want to keep Roofie in your training?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Again?"

She frowned a bit, and he shook his head.

"I didn't mean it as in- never mind. That's good, for you and for Remus, and it would definitely make sense that someone else take over training your trainees in practice duels and similar parts of the training." Dawlish said. "How about this- Roofie's not a Senior Auror, yet, so he would have to be supervised by you, so maybe we can make this work for both of you-"

"Both of us?" She asked.

"I'll have Roofie assigned to training only. He'll work with you the entire twelve hours on the days you work, and once these trainees are qualified- I'll promote him to Senior Auror. He hasn't done his ten years yet but neither have you and honestly, I only promoted you because you were an Order member and that provided you with more experience than the required ten years would have given you." He explained. "Do you know if Roofie's here yet?''

"I didn't see him, no." She said, and he pulled out his wand. A silver cougar brushed passed her and vanished out of the office door. A few seconds later, Roofie was standing in the doorway.

"Good timing, I just got here." He said, as Dawlish waved him in and he sat down in the chair next to Tonks.

"Roofie, I know I told you yesterday that you'd be done standing in for Tonks in her physical training, but that's going to change." Dawlish explained. "Instead, you're going to be working with her in training until the current trainees all qualify. And once they're done, I'm going to make you a Senior Auror-"

"I haven't had my ten years yet-"

"Tonks didn't complete hers either." Dawlish said. "However, she's going to need someone to do all of the more physical aspects of it for a while."

Roofie looked at Tonks. "I suppose it's for a good reason, then? Otherwise, I don't think she'd be sitting here so calm." Roofie asked, looking back at Dawlish, who nodded after a moment. "So I get to deal with the harsher parts of training- and then you'll make me a Senior Auror before my ten years is up?"

Dawlish nodded again. "Tonks will still be there, of course, for a few more months-''

"I'll come back after." She said quickly.

"We'll discuss that." Dawlish said. "Are you up for it, Roofie?"

Roofie shrugged with a nod. "As long as Tonks doesn't break another bloke's nose and get cursed for it, I'll be there."

" _That_ is a good example of what you're not going to do, Auror Lupin." Dawlish said. "As justified as I think it was, you probably shouldn't do it again."

"I won't." Tonks said. "But only because you already said the trainees don't get patrols yet."

Dawlish sighed. "Keep talking like that, you'll never get a patrol again."

"That would be heartbreaking, Dawlish, really." She remarked, and he rolled his eyes.

"Get to training, you two." He said, waving a hand dismissively. They stood, leaving the office together and walking towards the training room.

"So, why am I stuck with you?" Roofie asked. "Not that I have anything against you, I'm just curious on why you get to avoid taking curses from trainees."

"Taking curses would be bad for a pregnant witch."

He grabbed her arm, and they stopped walking as he pulled her to face him. "How on Merlin's green Earth did you convince Remus?" He asked.

"It was surprisingly easy." She said. "Werewolves are highly sensitive if you touch their-"

"No!" He said, clapping a hand over her mouth. "Not what I need to hear, Tonks!"

When he took his hand away, she laughed. "We simply discussed it, we've been told that he wouldn't be able to pass down his condition."

"So..." He said slowly as they began walking again. "When you were pregnant with Teddy, how angry did you get? I just want a rough idea how angry you'll get if I annoy you-"

"I can punch you in the face if you begin to anger me, if you'd like." She offered. "Just to warn you."

"Sounds like foreplay to me."

She rolled her eyes as they approached the training room where Draco, Harry and Neville were waiting for them.

"I thought you were leaving us today?" Neville asked Roofie as they all made their way into the room and sat around the table.

"No, you three will be stuck with just me in... what, Tonks? Eight months? Seven?"

"I'm hoping for six, I'm not sticking around longer than that." She said.

"Are you retiring on us, Tonks?" Harry asked.

"Just temporarily." She replied. "A few months at most- Remus and I are having another baby."

"That's brilliant, Tonks, congratulations." Neville said with a grin.

"That's great- is Remus okay this time around? Hasn't run, has he?" Harry asked, and Tonks shook her head quickly.

"Does Remus even know yet?" Roofie asked.

"Of course he knows, Roofie. You think I'd tell my boss before I told my husband?"

"Does that mean Greyback's pack can't touch you, then?" Draco asked, and Tonks turned to stare at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I- I heard that if werewolves- uh- have children, sometimes there's a- they can mark their spouses, can't they?" Draco stuttered, his cheeks turning a dark shade of pink, and her frown deepened.

"I've never heard of that-" She began.

"It's said that if a werewolf- well, if Remus were to _mark_ you, no other werewolf would be able to harm you, your children or anyone who shares a bloodline with you or Remus." Draco said slowly. "But maybe it's not true-"

"Are you saying Remus isn't a biter, Tonks?" Roofie asked, nudging her lightly.

"He- Draco, where did you learn that?" She asked, ignoring Roofie.

"I overheard a conversation between Greyback and Aunt Bella." He said quietly. "Greyback said he got close to you when you were in Diagon Alley once, and I don't know how they can tell if it's happened or not but- he said he didn't think you had been marked by Remus. He offered to- to kill you for Aunt Bella."

"I've never heard that." She said. "And I don't think I went to Diagon Alley after I married Remus, so Greyback couldn't possibly know-"

"Like I said, maybe it was a lie, maybe it's not actually a thing." Draco said quickly, but Roofie was already on his feet.

"We have to teach them about dark creatures, don't we?" He asked, heading for a stack of books. "Not that I mean Remus is a dark- here!" He said, moving the books in the stack until he grabbed the one he wanted.

"I'm just going to ignore that you called my husband a dark creature." She said as he sat down and dropped the book onto the table. "We don't need to teach them about werewolves, they were around Remus for nearly a year, I'm sure they could probably identify one-"

"Take away his scars, Remus wouldn't be obvious at all." Roofie said, flipping through the book. "Honestly, I wouldn't have known if you hadn't told me."

"Roofie, those books are just about how to kill dark creatures-"

"You'd be surprised how detailed this is." He said. "So, Tonks, is it true that Remus would be forced to change if one conjured a false full moon around him?"

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard." She said slowly. "If that were true, _anything_ could cause a transformation."

"It's what it says here!" Roofie said, pushing the book in front of her. "It says it's the only way to identify them for sure-"

She turned to the very first page of the book, and laughed. "This was written in 1876, Roofie, of course it's inaccurate! Look, there's an entire chapter on the fact silver can kill werewolves-''

"Can't it?" Draco asked.

"You didn't do the third year essay, did you?" She asked him, and he shook his head slowly.

"Remus cancelled it." Neville said. "When we actually got to werewolves, it was a very short lesson on them."

She nodded slowly. "Right, well, silver can't kill them. It doesn't even hurt them- unless it's a silver knife. Although, that might only be because _anyone_ would be hurt if you stabbed them with a knife- silver or not."

"So, then, is the wolf cub thing true?" Roofie asked, as he flipped through.

"I- I think it is, but that's a little irrelevant, isn't it?" She asked.

"Unless Greyback's pack gets their way and turns you if they can't get Teddy." Roofie said.

"If I'm faced with the choice to be turned to save Teddy, I will take it, even if Remus would hate me." She said. "And if that happens, if I'm the one bitten, we would have to take precaution anyway. Female werewolves are more likely to pass on the condition than males are, and more often than not, born werewolves are a lot more violent. I couldn't do that to a child."

"Oh, here we go." Roofie said, pointing to a page. " _Werewolves aren't well known for their monogamy,-_ looks like you found the only monogamous werewolf, Tonks- _but have been known to mark their various partners as their own, usually in the form of a bite to the back of a partner's neck or collarbone. There have been cases of werewolves killing their partners during attempts to mark-_ I don't think we need to read that part, obviously Remus hasn't killed you, so that part might be unnecessary to read. It just goes on to say what Draco said earlier, that it would protect anyone who shared your bloodline or Remus'. Tonks, I'm sorry, but you married a werewolf without knowing _everything_ you could know about his condition?"

"It didn't seem important to know more than he showed me.'' She said slowly.

"Are you going to ask him about this?" Roofie asked. "It seems to be the easiest solution to the threat of Greyback's pack-"

"Easiest solution?" Draco asked. "Did you miss the part where werewolves have _killed_ during the markings?"

"Have you met Remus Lupin?" Roofie countered. "Doesn't seem the type to rip his wife's throat out, does he?"

She shot Roofie a glare. "Roofie, you probably could have worded that differently."

"So are you going to ask him about this?" Neville asked, and she shook her head.

"I can't. He's so conflicted still, he struggles. Just this morning, he questioned how I could possibly love him- I can't bring up something like this." She said. "If it were so simple, I'm sure he might have mentioned it himself, he said he wished he could protect us. If it were as simple as this, maybe he would have done it."


	16. Chapter 16

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **I have certain goals I want for each chapter.**_

 _ **And that means LONGER chapters yo(sometimes anyway)**_

* * *

"I'll be back in twenty minutes, maybe thirty." She said to Roofie.

He frowned at her. "Maybe someone should-"

"Relax, the sun's still up." She said, rolling her eyes. "It'll be fine."

"You want someone to go with you?" Roofie asked. "Even if the sun is still up, there's nothing stopping them from keeping you and Teddy from going somewhere safe."

"It'll be fine." She said. "Keep them running the practice duels, try to get them to actually curse each other."

"You'll be fine?" Roofie asked.

"I'll be fine. Like I said, the sun's still up, I doubt they'll make a move." She said, and he nodded. She turned, leaving the training room and heading for the atrium. She Flooed home, nearly tripping on the rug in front of the fireplace. She brushed the soot from her robes quickly, heading upstairs.

She paused in the doorway of their bedroom, smiling. Remus was asleep, Teddy fast asleep on his chest. She walked forward, sitting gently on the edge of the bed, placing a hand on top of Remus', which was draped gently across his son's back.

His eyes opened immediately, a fleeting moment of panic passing through them. "It's just me." She said gently, reaching to brush his hair out of his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

He gave her a small smile, taking her hand as she lowered it. "I'm fine."

"Liar." She accused.

"I'm feeling like I always do." Remus said after a moment.

"I'll check on you when I get home." Tonks said, and he frowned slightly.

"No, you won't."

"Have you taken your potion?" She asked.

"Of course."

"Then I'll check on you when I get home." She said. "Before I go to Mum's, I'll stop here and check on you."

"Dora, please, don't. Go straight to your mother's." He said, his tone close to pleading.

"And if you injure yourself?"

"Then we'll handle it in the morning." He said. "Please, Dora."

She nodded slowly. "Then I'll see you in the morning." She said, standing and lifting Teddy gently.

"He's been a little fussy today.'' Remus said, sitting up slowly. Teddy reached up, grabbing a handful of Tonks' hair, letting out a small cry. Remus stood, slowly prying Teddy's hands from his mother's hair. "Maybe short hair, Dora?"

She laughed quietly. "And here I thought I could get away with not morphing on a daily basis anymore." She said, but morphed so her hair was above her shoulders. Teddy watched with wide eyes, babbling as he reached for her hair and letting out a whimper when he couldn't reach it.

"You'll go straight to your mother's, then?" He asked, and she nodded. He brushed a hand over Teddy's hair before letting his hands fall to his sides. "I'll see you in the morning, and _only_ in the morning. Promise me you'll stay at your mother's, you'll be safe there-"

She hadn't wanted to bring it up, but she just couldn't help herself, she had to ask him. "Remus, did you mark me?"

He froze as if she had struck him. " _What_?" He asked, his voice almost silent, his eyes hard.

"I'm sorry- I just- wouldn't it keep Greyback's pack from bothering us?" She asked. "It would protect us, wouldn't it?"

"I don't want to talk about this, Dora."

"Just tell me if it's true or not." She said.

He sighed and then nodded. "The mark exists, but I've never marked you."

"Why?" She asked. "If it would protect-"

"You don't understand."

"How can I understand if you insist on keeping secrets?" She demanded. "If you won't tell me, I can't understand because I simply don't know how to!"

"It's- I shouldn't have to tell you everything." He said with a sigh. "There are things _I_ don't want to know about werewolves, Dora-"

"Remus, this is our _family_." She said. "The mark could save us all, and you're too bloody stubborn-"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"But you'll let other werewolves do it for you?"

"Dora, no-"

"I'll see you in the morning." She said harshly, turning and leaving the bedroom. He didn't follow her, and she was grateful. She grabbed Teddy's bag and stepped through the fireplace to her mother's house.

Andromeda seemed to be waiting, and Tonks handed Teddy to her immediately.

"Are you alright?" Andromeda asked. "Your hair is bright red-"

Tonks cursed quietly. "It's fine, just ignore it." She said. "I'll see you in a few hours."

Andromeda nodded, and Tonks stepped back through the fireplace to the Ministry. She took a few extra minutes to get back to the training room, letting the morph drop so her hair was its natural length, but the red wouldn't fade, so she had to walk into training with _clear_ evidence that an argument had just taken place.

"Everything alright?" Roofie asked as she stood beside him.

"Fine. What are they practicing?" She asked, watching Draco and Neville's duel. Harry was sitting against the wall on the other side of the room, also watching the duel.

"No spell in particular, just dueling in general."

She nodded. "Go duel Harry, let's get them all practicing at least."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine."

"When a woman says that-"

"I'm going to break your nose, Roofie." She said, and he raised his hands in mock surrender before walking over to Harry.

She barely watched the duels, guilt beginning to sink in from how she had simply _left_ Remus. He felt terrible enough on full moons, and she had purposely asked about marking- she could have waited for another day.

"Do you want to leave?" A voice asked quietly, and she realised Roofie was standing next to her again. Harry and Draco were dueling now, Neville standing near the pair, watching. "Something is clearly bothering you, and a distracted Auror is-"

"A dead Auror." She finished quietly. "I'll be fine-"

"You're a terrible liar."

"It's only a couple more hours." She said. "I'll be fine, go duel Neville."

"Are you just going to make the poor kids duel until the end of the day?"

"Teach them a new defensive spell then." She said. "This part of training is yours, I'm just supervising."

"I could make them run laps-"

"That's just cruel, come on, Roofie. We were forced to do that, it did nothing but waste time." She said. "Would you really stoop to the levels our mentors did?"

He shrugged. "I'll get them to practice Stinging Jinxes then, those are always fun and useful."

"To be fair, I have used Stinging Jinxes."

"I have yet to have the honour." He said. "Well, you're the boss, I'll get them working on it."

* * *

She was supposed to go straight to her mother's, but she couldn't. She went home instead, undoing the enchantments slowly, listening for any sign that the wolf might be hostile. It wasn't until she was face to face with him that he seemed to become guarded.

"Remus, it's just me." She said gently, and then she noticed that his shoulder was bleeding heavily. "What did you do, love?"

He growled quietly, backing away from her so that he was standing in a corner and facing her.

"Remus, please." She said gently, kneeling and stretching out her hand. "Let me see your shoulder."

He growled at her again, backing further into the corner, his amber eyes narrowed.

"Remus, _please_." She begged. "Don't be angry with me, I'm sorry for earlier."

His ears twitched, but his posture was still tense.

"If you don't want to tell me everything, you don't have to. We can find another way to protect Teddy." She said. "I couldn't leave you here tonight without apologising. But Remus, please understand, I can't help you if you don't let me. Please don't be so guarded with me, I'm your _wife_ , I'm not a stranger. You can tell me anything, I will never hold it against you."

He sank to the floor with a huff, and she stood slowly. "I'll be back at dawn." She promised, and she could feel him watching her as she left the room. She redid the enchantments slowly, and Flooed to her mother's.

She didn't sleep that night, instead she lay awake, staring at the ceiling. The next morning, she was quick to return home, arriving a few moments before the moon waned and quickly undoing the enchantments she had replaced. She grabbed a thin blanket and a glass of water, knowing he might appreciate both, and then she grabbed the thick paste and a rag that would be her best bet at healing his shoulder.

She listened at the top of the stairs for any sign that he had turned back, and she heard the wolf's pained breathing slowly turning into Remus' gasps of pain, quickly rushing down the stairs to meet him.

He was laying on the floor, clutching his shoulder tightly. She draped the blanket over his waist, slowly pushing him onto his back.

"Dora-"

"It's alright, I'm here." She said quietly, helping him sit up slowly. He took the water in trembling hands and she reached to steady his hands so he could drink properly. "What did you do?" She asked when she set the empty glass down.

"I- I don't remember, it may have happened as I changed." He said, his voice shaking slightly. "You promised-"

She waved her wand over his shoulder, clearing some of the blood away. "It's okay, it doesn't seem deep." She said, pulling the tub of paste from her pocket. She didn't flinch at the smell anymore, not like she did for the first few months she had used it on him.

She dipped the rag into the past, gently spreading it on the wound. He winced, and she smiled involuntarily. "Mr Wolf can't handle a little sting?" She asked teasingly.

He let out a quiet chuckle. "I've never claimed to be a strong man, Dora."

"Let's get you upstairs." She said, standing and stuffing the rag and paste into her robe pocket. She held out a hand and he took it, slowly standing. He wrapped the blanket tighter around his waist and she scoffed. "I've seen you naked, Mr Lupin."

He gave her a weak smile. "I know, but there's a time and a place for it."

She shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Come on, breakfast and a pain potion."


	17. Chapter 17

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **I have certain goals I want for each chapter.**_

 _ **And that means LONGER chapters yo(sometimes anyway)**_

* * *

She was sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard as he lay next to her, his arms wrapped around her waist, resting his head against her chest. She felt relaxed, and he wasn't in pain anymore- it was nice to simply be together.

"Dora, about yesterday-"

She shook her head, absentmindedly running her fingers through his hair."We don't need to talk about it right now, Remus. I shouldn't have brought it up, I'm sorry."

"Do you have to work today?"

She nodded. "Roofie said he'd be alright alone until I felt like coming in, and Mum said she'd bring Teddy back later this evening so she can make dinner for you."

"I can cook for myself-"

"I'm sure you can, but she insists. You know she insists on helping us wherever she can."

"Have you told her yet?" He asked, shifting his hand to cover her stomach. "Have you been feeling well? You haven't told me much-"

"Nothing major yet, a little dizziness here and there, but compared to last time, it's not bad." She said. "And Mum doesn't need to know yet. Some of the Aurors do- I had to ask Dawlish to leave Roofie with us, and I told the trainees of course- they thought I was retiring. I'm a little too young for retirement, though... Remus, I want Harry to be godfather again."

"There's no one better." He said quietly. "I just hope we can survive long enough-"

"Remus..."

He tightened his grip on her waist. "They won't give up, Dora. Werewolves won't give up if they want to infect someone, and I'm afraid for you and Teddy and- this new baby will be safe for a while, before anyone knows about it- but-"

"Please tell me about the mark, Remus." She said quietly. He tensed up, and then sighed heavily.

"I can't mark you." He said quietly.

"Why, Remus?"

"Werewolves- it's- I could hurt you." He said, sitting up slowly. "And I don't want to- I can't hurt you, Dora, I'd never forgive myself."

"I trust you completely, Remus." She said, reaching to stroke a thumb over his cheek. "I don't believe you'll ever hurt me-"

"It's not always a choice, sometimes we can't- if I give in to this, and if I let the wolf take control... that was Greyback's problem, he allowed himself to be controlled by the wolf." Remus said slowly. "There was a kid I knew, he was turned a few months after he finished Hogwarts. When I was joined Greyback's pack a few years ago, I met this kid and- he had heard about the mark as well. He wanted his fiancee safe. He tried to- he killed her."

"How?"

"Generally, the mark is there-" He traced a finger along her collarbone. "-or, on the back of the neck. He- it's a bite, really. While we're human,-"

"Greyback bit people when he was human, he bit Bill-"

Remus shook his head. "No, it's usually during- well, during... during sex, sort of a control thing, I suppose-"

"How did the girl die?"

"I guess he bit her, to try to mark her, and just- she bled to death." He said quietly. "I can't risk that with you. I'm so worried the same may happen, and if you die- I'd truly be a monster.''

She shifted onto her knees, taking his face in both of her hands. "Remus, I would never think such a thing of you."

His eyes met hers, and he reached up to take her hands in his. "I'm sorry, Dora, but I- I can't risk it. I will find a way to protect you and the- _our_ \- children, but this can't be it."

She nodded slowly. "I understand, Remus. But just know, I would trust you completely if you ever choose to do it."

"Perhaps that's your problem, then." He said gently. "You're too trusting of me."

She shook her head. "The true problem is that you don't trust yourself."

"I try, but there's some parts that shouldn't be trusted."

"I wish you'd learn to trust _all_ of yourself." She said, looking at her watch and sighing. "I should get ready for work, I don't want to leave Roofie alone with the trainees _all_ day, that'd be mean. Are you feeling alright?"

He nodded, and she stood from the bed. She showered quickly, pulling her Auror robes on and returning to the bedroom. "I'll see you tonight." She said, leaning down to kiss him. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her deeper into the kiss. She pulled away, laughing lightly. "I have to go, Remus, and _you_ need to rest. I'll see you tonight, love."

"See you tonight." He said, squeezing her hand before relinquishing his hold on her completely.

* * *

She jumped when the door of the training room slammed open, turning to see her mother standing there. Teddy was in her arms, Dawlish next to Andromeda and the Head Auror looked a little harassed at the situation.

"Is everything alright?" She asked as her mother rushed towards her. Roofie and the trainees went quiet, their duels had stopped at the sound of the door opening.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Andromeda asked. "Dora-"

"I-" Tonks began, looking towards Dawlish.

"I told her it was a misunderstanding." Dawlish said slowly. "She insisted on talking to you right now-"

"Dora- you could have told me, I would have understood, helped you-"

"Mum, what are you talking about?" Tonks demanded.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Remus had split up?"

Her eyes widened, and Roofie inhaled sharply.

"Mum, that's not-" Tonks began. "Why would you think something like that?"

"It makes sense, why you told me I didn't need to go help Remus with dinner tonight. Dora, I never realised you two were unhappy-"

"Mum, we didn't split up!" Tonks said loudly. "Why would you think something like this? And why come to me _at work_ to ask me about it?"

"I went over to your house, and Dora, it's obvious that you two aren't together anymore-"

She looked at Dawlish, who shrugged and shook his head, clearly he had no idea what Andromeda was saying.

"Mum, why do you think we've split up?" She asked slowly.

"When I went over, Remus didn't respond when I called for him, and I noticed something seemed different around the house, it seemed _quiet_."

"Perhaps Remus was asleep?" She asked.

Andromeda shook her head. "I went to your room, I figured he would be there, but he wasn't-"

"He wasn't there?" Tonks asked, her heart pounding.

"And I noticed the closet was open. His clothes are gone, I went through every room, almost everything that I know belonged to him- gone. Dora, why didn't you tell me he was leaving?"

She felt like she was going to faint. "I-" She began, ashamed that tears were beginning to sting her eyes. "He left?"

Andromeda looked heartbroken. "You didn't know..."

"Wait, you didn't tell me that much." Dawlish said, frowning at Andromeda. "I thought that this was a misunderstanding- that you were going to ask her why she didn't tell you about the baby- I thought Remus had told you- I didn't realise Remus and his things were _gone_ -"

"Baby?" Andromeda demanded, her eyes flickering to Dawlish and then back to Tonks. "Dora, you're-''

She felt her knees buckle, and apparently Dawlish had almost anticipated it, because he managed to catch her under her arms to stop her from falling. She let out a sob as Dawlish helped her sit on the floor. "He wouldn't leave- he was excited, I don't understand..." She said quietly. "He didn't seem upset this morning- I-"

"Did you argue?" Andromeda asked, kneeling with Teddy still clutched tightly in her arms. Teddy reached for Tonks, babbling incoherently. She took him from her mother's arms, hugging him tightly to her chest, breaking down into tears.

"Trainees, come on." Dawlish said quietly as Andromeda wrapped her arms around Tonks and Teddy. She barely heard the door close behind Dawlish and the others, and just sat there, holding Teddy close and listening to her mother's soothing words.

She didn't know how long it was until her tears had stopped, or even how long had passed after she stopped crying and simply sat silently in her mother's embrace, but they looked up when the door opened again and Dawlish stepped in.

"He resigned from Hogwarts, apparently." He said quietly. "I just spoke with Minerva, to see if he maybe went there... Roofie will handle training until you decide if you'd like to continue, Tonks. You three can use the fireplace in my office to get home if you'd like, we'll have to discuss enchantments on both of your houses-"

"She'll stay with me." Andromeda decided. Dawlish looked at Tonks and she gave a small nod.

"I'll stay with Mum." She said quietly.

"We'll have Aurors go out there and place enchantments to keep the werewolves out until we can arrest the ones involved." He said, as Andromeda stood. Andromeda leaned down and took Teddy, who leaned sleepily against her shoulder, and then took Tonks' hand to help her stand. "Tonks, if you need anything, I'm sure any of us will be happy to help. Even if you want to step down for now and come back next year after the baby is born, your job will always be here."

"Thank you." She said quietly, and Dawlish led them to his office, handing them the Floo powder once they were there. When they arrived at her mother's house, Tonks sank onto the couch.

"I'll put Teddy down for a nap." Andromeda said gently, taking the sleeping child upstairs. Andromeda wasn't long, and she stood quietly, the two of them simply looking at each other.

"I'm sorry." Tonks said quietly, and her mother seemed startled. Andromeda shook her head after a second, walking to sit next to Tonks.

"Why on Earth are you sorry?" Andromeda asked, brushing a hand over Tonks' hair. "You've done nothing-"

"Maybe marrying him was a mistake, Mum, like you said."

Andromeda shook her head again, wrapping her arms around Tonks tightly. "Darling, if your marriage was a mistake, mine was as well. Remus loves you, he'll come home, I'm sure of it."

"Are you?"


	18. Chapter 18

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **I have certain goals I want for each chapter.**_

 _ **And that means LONGER chapters yo(sometimes anyway)**_

* * *

I just wanted to include the first portion because come on, Remus is such a gentleman, it physically hurts.

* * *

 _"Remus, don't be so nervous." She said, as he involuntarily squeezed her hand tightly for the third time in the last five minutes._

 _"I'm sorry, Dora, I just- I should have asked your father's permission before we got married."_

 _"Remus, it's not the 1800s."_

 _He smiled. "Call me old fashioned, Dora, but I do believe I should have asked your father before I married you."_

 _Her parents entered the sitting room and he quickly pulled his hand away from hers, standing to face her father, who shook his hand firmly. Once they were all sitting again, Remus seemed even more nervous than before._

 _"I wanted to come speak to you today and apologise." Remus began and Ted and Andromeda exchanged glances._

 _"For what exactly?" Andromeda asked._

 _Remus looked towards Tonks, clearly unsure of how to say what he needed to._

 _"We got married." Tonks said quickly, and Remus' face paled. He had clearly been hoping for a more... gentle approach._

 _Ted and Andromeda were staring at the couple with wide eyes._

 _"To... each other?" Ted asked slowly, earning a look of disbelief from his wife._

 _"Would Remus be here otherwise, Ted?" Andromeda scoffed._

 _"I wanted to apologise, I should have asked you first, Mr Tonks." Remus said, and Ted laughed loudly._

 _"Remus, please don't call me Mr Tonks! We knew each other before today, and I was always Ted- I shall always be Ted to you." He said._

 _"You're not mad?" Remus asked._

 _"We are many things, but we're not horrible people." Andromeda said calmly. "I do have just one question, though."_

 _Tonks groaned inwardly, knowing exactly what her mother was about to ask._

 _"Why weren't we invited?"_

* * *

One early morning a week after Remus' departure, she stood quietly at the end of the bed, a bag open on the bed that she was supposed to be packing with more clothes to take to her mother's. Andromeda had come to pick up a few things on the first day, but had said that Tonks would need to bring more of her stuff over. Somehow, she couldn't bring herself to actually pack the clothes, her eyes instead flickering over to the nightstand on Remus' side of the bed. Something was bothering her, something on that nightstand had moved- and she walked towards it, studying the nightstand's surface closely.

The lamp, the small clock- they were exactly where she knew they would always be. The book that Remus _sometimes_ read before bed was sitting crooked. She knew that he, for some strange reason, lined it up with the edge- and she teased him for it. Had he perhaps been reading before he left, and simply stopped caring to place it as he always did?

Then she frowned. Why hadn't he taken the book _with_ him? _The Count of Monte Cristo_ was his favourite book, he had admitted that he had owned this book since he was a young child- it was one of the few things he managed to keep over the years. It had been his mother's, she had read it to him when he was a child, and he had kept it- planning to read to it to Teddy one day. Why would he leave something so precious behind?

She picked up the book slowly, and a piece of parchment fell from underneath it, fluttering to the floor. She bent down, picking up the folded parchment. She sat on the edge of the bed, unfolding it. At first she was surprised at how jumbled the writing seemed to be, it didn't seem like Remus' writing at all.

 _Dora,_

 _I'm rushing to write this before suspicion falls on me. I've been found, and they're under the impression they successfully Imperiused me- they plan to simply make it look as if I've left you by choice, so that you'll lower your guard. Do not lower your guard, I beg you._

 _I don't know what they plan to do with my belongings, which is why I'm leaving this book with you. I've also hidden some of my things in a box with an extension charm in the top of the closet- I'll let them assume I still don't own much so I don't lose everything all over again- of course, if I lose you and our children, what would material possessions matter?_

 _If I had the strength, I would duel them- but I simply don't have the strength right now, perhaps that's why they came for me after a full moon, and I'm sorry. The fact is that I have struggled with my condition for so long, I injure myself far too often and weaken myself- and that's a weakness anyone can use against me._

 _I know you might call me a fool for this but I am going with them, to protect you. I don't know where I'll end up, but I will try to send word to let you know I'm alive._

 _No matter what, I will always come back to you. Do not risk yourself to find me, ask for help- I don't want you risking yourself or the children. I will try to escape myself, but should I never return- if they become suspicious and kill me- know that I will always love you._

 _I promised your father that I would always protect you- and I will do that at any cost._

 _Your (incredibly foolish) husband_

Remus hadn't left her. _Remus hadn't left her._ She kept repeating that, the book falling from her hands and hitting the floor with a loud thud. She jumped up, grabbing the book quickly and shoving it into her bag with some of her clothes and the letter. She grabbed the bag, heading downstairs to the fireplace. She wasn't going back to her mother's just yet, she had to ask Dawlish for help.

* * *

Roofie entered the training room with the trainees, none of them speaking until they had all sat down. "So, I guess we'll continue talking about poisons-"

"I'm sorry, but can I interrupt?" Harry asked. "Have you heard anything? About Tonks or Remus? I didn't want to send her a letter and bother her, and I wasn't sure if I could send Remus one, but I'm tempted to call him a coward again-"

"I shouldn't tell you guys this." Roofie said slowly. "But I overhead Dawlish speaking to someone as I was coming in, I don't know who, it sounded like Tonks... but I'm also sure it wasn't. He mentioned an investigation. They wouldn't be talking about an investigation unless something had happened. They don't investigate runaway fathers-"

"So Dawlish doesn't think Remus left?" Neville asked.

"I don't know about you, but I don't believe that for a second." Roofie said. "I saw her during that year when Remus stopped speaking to her, she _broke_. What are the chances he'd do that to her for a third time? I've seen them together, I don't see him hurting again."

"Third time?" Draco asked. "I heard Aunt Andromeda telling Mum the other day about the year before they married-"

"He left her for a few days after they got married." Harry said. "But-"

The door opened and Roofie was surprised when Tonks entered, as if nothing had happened, although she did look a little more pale than usual. Roofie and the trainees watched as she sat down with them, and then Roofie couldn't keep silent any longer.

"Well, hello." He said slowly. "I thought I heard your voice earlier. What are you doing here?"

"Remus was taken." She said. "He left me a note, hidden where he thought I would find it."

"And you did find it, then-" Roofie began.

"A week later. I spent the last week hating him, hating what he's done, and he's spent the last week suffering somewhere we may never find. Really makes me feel like a terrible wife, to have even entertained the idea that he would leave again."

"So, you were talking to Dawlish, then?" Roofie asked.

She nodded. "He's put Williamson on the case, Williamson's in Diagon Alley now, trying to find any werewolf he can for questioning." She explained. "Since I can't help find him, I just need to go on as normal until he's found. So what are you training them on, Roofie?"


	19. Chapter 19

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **I have certain goals I want for each chapter.**_

 _ **And that means LONGER chapters yo(sometimes anyway)**_

* * *

Andromeda paused by her daughter's partially open bedroom door at the sound of soft crying from within. "Nymphadora?" She asked, knocking lightly and opening the door the rest of the way. Tonks was sitting on the edge of the bed, her Aurors robes balled in her lap. Every time she heard her daughter cry, she felt heartbroken- it had been a week and a half since the letter had been found, and her daughter seemed to do nothing _but_ cry these days. "Are you alright?" She asked gently.

"They're getting tight already-" Tonks sniffed, her hands tightening around the balled up robes.

"Let me see." Andromeda said gently, taking her daughter's hand and pulling her to her feet. She pressed a hand to her daughter's lower stomach and she had to admit, there was definitely a small hard bump there. She patted Tonks' cheek gently. "Darling, it's not much, don't fret. You know, when I had you, I was showing by week twelve. You're-"

"Almost nine weeks..."

"It's your second child anyway, I don't think you'll be able to hide it until your fourth month like you did with Teddy." She said, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling her daughter down next to her. "Although, I still believe you morphed-"

"Mum, I did _not_."

Andromeda rubbed her daughter's back slowly. "I know, I'm just teasing you." She said. "How are you feeling?"

"A little dizzy, but I should be fine." She responded. "Better than it was with Teddy-"

Andromeda laughed. "Oh yes, I remember. I felt _terrible_ for you."

"I'm worried for Remus, Mum."

Andromeda moved her hand to her daughter's shoulder, tightening her arm around her. "I know, love, but Dawlish has promised we'll find Remus."

"If we don't find him in the next two days, he won't have enough time to take Wolfsbane before the moon-"

"I know, but he's told you he can manage if he doesn't have it, Dora. He didn't have it for a few months during-"

She heard her daughter sigh loudly. "Mum, I didn't like him being without it. He struggled too much without it."

"Come downstairs, you should eat before you go to work." Andromeda said quietly. "And if it's uncomfortable, I'm sure Dawlish won't care if you leave your robes unbuttoned, I've seen Aurors leave their robes unbuttoned before and you have an excuse to do so."

* * *

She was convinced she had jinxed herself. As soon as her mother left the room, she felt a wave of nausea hit her. She stood slowly, an expected wave of dizziness hitting her as well, and sighed.

So much for being lucky this time around. She took a deep breath, waiting until the room stopped moving to pull on her robes, leaving them unbuttoned- her mother was right, Dawlish might not say anything about it.

The wave of nausea hit her again, and she barely made it to the bathroom, falling to her knees _hard_ just in time to empty her stomach contents into the toilet. She heard her mother's footsteps and her sympathetic comments, and then felt one of her mother's hand pull her hair away from her face and her other hand on her back, rubbing slow and soothing circles.

"Maybe you shouldn't work today." She said when Tonks leaned back against the tub.

"Mum-"

"Nymphadora."

"I can't just _not_ work because I'm not feeling well. I'll take a potion, alright?"

Andromeda nodded after a moment. "I'll see if we have any left from before. But if we don't, you know it takes a few days to brew it-"

"If we don't have any, I won't go to work."

Andromeda nodded again. "Good. Clean yourself up, love, I'll see what we have."

She was lucky, and it turned out they did have the potion to ease nausea. Her mother seemed disappointed in this fact, and would have clearly preferred her daughter to miss all of work that day.

She didn't end up going to work until the afternoon, however. The potion was never instantaneous, and she spent most of the morning still feeling ill. By the time she felt better, it was one- which meant it was the beginning of the two hours that Auror trainees were given as a break, so she waited until three to go in, figuring she could at least help Roofie with the afternoon.

As she walked through the Auror department, she spotted Williamson. Every day when she saw him, her heart seemed to flutter with hope, but every day, he'd give her a small shake of his head and she'd feel crushed all over again.

However today, he spotted her and actually walked toward her. No shake of his head, no regretful look, he was _walking toward her_.

"Did you find him?" She asked as soon as he was close to her.

"We found some werewolves." He said. "In Knockturn Alley, one admitted she was part of Greyback's pack, but claims she hasn't been around them since Greyback died. She agreed to be questioned, agreed to tell us everywhere the pack has been or might be. She's very cooperative."

"You'll tell me if anything comes from it?"

"You'll be the first to know." He promised. "After Dawlish. So, really, you'll be second, I guess."

"Thank you."

"You should go, you're extremely late for training."

She rolled her eyes and headed for the training room. As she entered, Roofie looked up. "Well, good afternoon, I was thinking you had left us again." He said as she sat down.

"I didn't have a good morning." She said. "Slicing charms, yes?"

Roofie shook his head. "Tracking, we're taking them to Abernethy Forest, remember?"

She frowned at Roofie. "No. I thought we were doing practical Tracking next week, not this week, because we were doing Slicing charms."

"We said that last week. So it's this week." Roofie said. "Maybe you need to pay more attention at work."

"Maybe you need to shut up." She said. "We didn't finish with Slicing charms on Friday, maybe we-"

"Should continue them another day." Roofie said. "You said it yourself, most of the spells are pointless."

She nodded. "Right, fine. I'll take one, you take the other two, we show them the Apparition points."

Roofie nodded. "Draco, you're hers, I'll take Harry and Neville." Roofie said to the trainees.

"I assume he pairs us mostly because we're family." Draco said, when he walked over to her.

"I actually think it's because he's a big fan of Harry's. You know, meeting celebrities is very exciting." She said with a quiet laugh.

* * *

"Tonks!" Roofie called as they appeared in the snow dusted forest with a loud _crack_. She stumbled slightly, the Apparition didn't help the dizzy waves, and Draco immediately grabbed her elbow to help her catch her bearings.

"Wow, and one would think a Death Eater would simply let an Order member fall flat on her face." She teased and he shrugged, a slight smile tugging at his lips.

"While some family members might have in fact _helped_ you fall, I won't." He responded, releasing her arm as Roofie and the other two approached them.

"We can't be here." Roofie said quickly.

"Why?" Tonks asked, frowning.

"Footprints." Roofie said. "Look fresh, considering the weather this morning. If they were old, we wouldn't see them, they'd be covered with snow."

"This is also a _forest_ , Roofie. People hike here." She said.

He shook his head. "Off path?"

"Where are these footprints?" She asked, and he gestured for her to follow him. It was a short walk, meaning they hadn't appeared very far away from her and Draco.

She knelt down, looking closer at them, her frown deepening. It looked like someone had walked through this area with _bare_ feet, but considering the fact the forest floor was covered in snow, that couldn't be right.

"Bare feet, Tonks." Roofie said as she stood. "That seems extremely suspicious."

"Who would walk around without shoes on?" Draco asked.

"Luna." Harry and Neville said at the same time.

"Well, I doubt Luna was here." Tonks said slowly. "These look too large to be a woman's, anyway."

"Should we leave?" Roofie asked. ''If they're still here-"

Tonks pulled out her wand, aiming it in the direction the footsteps led. " _Homenum Revelio_."

Nothing happened and she looked at Roofie. "No one's here, I'm sure we'd be dead already if they were a threat." She said, turning to walk away. "In any event, keep an eye out, it wouldn't be good to be killed just because we've turned our backs."

"Wow, it was almost like talking to Alastor Moody himself for a moment there." Roofie commented, and she turned to face him.

She thought for a second and then sighed. "I guess it was, wasn't it?" She asked. "Guess he really did teach me something, huh?"


	20. Chapter 20

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **I have certain goals I want for each chapter.**_

 _ **And that means LONGER chapters yo(sometimes anyway)**_

* * *

"The point of this- and it's what Alastor said to me when he brought me here- is that if I were to walk away, cover my steps, would you be able to find me without magic and without you knowing anything about me? Probably not, unfortunately and fortunately. It'd be unfortunate because if there was a raid, and it had gone wrong, we'd have to rely on not using magic to find one another again and that could prove to be difficult- if we used magic, we might accidentally give away our locations. It'd be good because if there were dark wizards, and they chose to follow you, you wouldn't lead them to another Auror. Although I suppose the fact we're using patronuses as communication now might actually make this entire portion of training pointless."

"You'll notice a lot of Auror work is a bit contradictory." Roofie said. "Everything you learn is good and bad, dangerous and safe. It's tiring to remember which it could be if you're in a dangerous situation."

"Magic could track someone very easily, if you know they're here, which is good. However, like I said before, anything we can do-" Tonks began.

"They can probably do." Roofie said, and she nodded.

"That's why we try tracking someone _without_ magic at first, and unfortunately-"

"That method is a lot more boring." Roofie said, and Tonks rolled her eyes. "Tonks, how do you want do this?"

"Well, I nearly failed Stealth and _you_ nearly failed Tracking, so perhaps we track you first- just so I can explain the basics." She said.

"This is why we're a good pair. What I nearly failed, you excelled at." Roofie said. "You're the boss, give me ten minutes."

"If you were really a dark wizard, there wouldn't be a ten minute head start!" She called after him as he walked away, waving his wand behind him so his footsteps disappeared. "Alright, come on." She said, leading them the other way. "The idea of tracking without magic is simple- you just have to know the person you're searching for."

"If we're following a dark wizard we've never met before, how-?" Draco began to ask, but she shook her head.

"Meeting them doesn't matter. If we're the ones arresting someone, they've done enough crimes that they'll have a record with the Ministry, and you can read through their previous arrests and it usually becomes obvious what they do to evade an arrest. They curse or they run or they hide- sometimes a mixture. It depends on the person, but they never change. It's pathetic, really."

"So why are we walking the opposite way Roofie did?" Neville asked.

"You'll see." She said. "See, I know Roofie well enough because he was a few weeks ahead of me in training so he qualified right before I did, and I was unfortunately forced to work with him and Dawlish for a few weeks after I qualified because Alastor was out of the Ministry the day of my exams."

"Is that normal, then? Being paired with older Aurors?" Harry asked.

"Just your mentor, and only for the first couple of months. However, because there's three of you but only two of us- Roofie will still count as your mentor because he'll be training you while I'm gone- you three will alternate who you're paired with." She explained, and then stopped walking. "This might be the last physical training I actually do with you lot for close to a year, so I might as well teach you guys how _I_ would track someone like Roofie."

"So, we've walked in the opposite direction of Roofie, and you still want to track him?" Harry asked. "How-?"

"He circles." She said. "Which means he may have gone East, but he's probably turned a few times since and will be coming towards us from over there." She pointed to a large tree in front of them. "Or, he's Apparated and he's already there. Are you there, Roofie?" She called the last question, and Roofie stepped out from behind the tree.

"You used magic." He accused, walking towards them.

"Did not."

"How did you Apparate without us hearing?" Draco asked. "I thought we'd always be able-"

"That's a lesson for another day." Roofie said. "Because I, unlike Tonks, _can_ Apparate without everyone within half a mile hearing me do so. So I'll teach you lot how to do that another time."

"See, if you read their records, you'll learn how they usually evade. With Roofie, I'd know that while he flees one way, he'll circle back to be behind me. So I simply go the opposite way. If it's someone like Greyback, he'd also circle, never to be _behind_ someone but off to the side. So if Greyback went East, he'd circle so he came from the North or South at us." Tonks explained.

"And you?" Neville asked, folding his arms across his chest. "What's your pattern, Tonks? If you were a dark wizard, and we had to track you, how would we?"

"She hides. That's it. Simply _hides_." Roofie said. "Can't find her without magic."

"Well, _you_ can't.'' She said. "The problem with me is that I am no good at stealth, I need to rely on my surroundings. If it wasn't winter, I'd be in trouble- the leaves and sticks would give me away instantly simply because I'd step on them. But a few silencing charms, vanishing my footprints from any mud, I can get away from someone for a short amount of time- and I'd never use that long enough to actually _leave_ , I'll simply make sure they can't see me anymore and wait them out. Sometimes I'll create a false trail, false sounds or similar, just to throw them off. Roofie, however, if someone didn't know how he moved- he'd be long gone before they figured out they were no longer following him."

"But if a dark wizard used _Homenum Revelio_ -" Harry began.

"Oh, they'd find me. It's happened before." She said. "In which case,-"

"She fights to the death." Roofie said, earning a raised eyebrow from Tonks. "Fine- she duels her way out, but never kills."

"Tonks, if you don't mind me asking-" Draco began slowly. "- have you _ever_ killed anyone?"

She shrugged. "Unfortunately, I don't know." She said. "As much as I dislike to admit it, I definitely used the Killing Curse a few times during my time with the Order- but never stayed long enough to know if they made contact."

"So, can I ask something about Killing Curses? Since we're talking about death-" Roofie asked, and Tonks frowned at him.

"Why would _you_ have questions about Killing Curses?" She asked. "You're an Auror-"

"What is it like to die?" Roofie asked her quickly, and she sighed.

There was an uncomfortable silence before she spoke. "It's... nothing. Harry might agree with me. You're alive, and you're suddenly not. It was strange, I was in pain because of the battle and because I still- I had _just_ had Teddy, so I wasn't able to duel as I usually would have- and then I felt literally _nothing_. The weirdest part was when I woke up, and I could feel where the curse had made contact."

"Are you sure it was a Killing Curse, though?" Roofie asked. "Because I mean, you're definitely _alive_ , and-"

"I've been asked a hundred times." She said, her tone a little bitter. "Yes, I'm sure." He went to speak again, and she held up a hand. "I don't know why I came back, don't ask, you've asked before. I'm just grateful, and I thank Harry for not being a coward that night- I still believe it was because he sacrificed himself."

Harry's face turned red and he turned away, but Roofie grabbed his shoulder, turning him back to them. "I believe the entire Auror department might thank you, Harry. Dawlish told me the department rarely gets women and to lose a Metamorphmagus would have been a tragic loss, for sure."

"Never mind a son without a mother." Draco commented, and Roofie shrugged.

"You'd be surprised how many of us would claim that boy in the event we lost Tonksie. No boundaries between Aurors, we're family." Roofie said. "You all keep that in mind, we're just a big family- a family of mostly men, but a family nonetheless."

"Right. He unfortunately has a point, there are no boundaries between us. You will learn far too much about everyone you work with." She said. "Now, since I've explained the basics- know your target, follow their pattern- Roofie, should we try with me? I'll go off, you simply let them try to track?"

Roofie nodded. "Off you go, Auror Lupin."

She nodded, turning and walking off, waving her wand behind her to vanish her footprints. When she knew she was out of sight, she waved her wand off to the side, making a loud cracking noise a few feet away- it was what she had done often, if they assumed she Disapparated, the person she was fleeing wouldn't find her.

A loud scream pierced the air and she froze. The sound seemed to pierce every inch of her body, as if the screamer was right next to her. She turned slowly, looking for the source, but saw nothing. She couldn't pinpoint who the source could be- it sounded like a woman, but could it be a man? A child? The sound seemed to be all, but none of them, and lasted far too long.

The sound vanished as quickly as it had started, and she realised she was trembling. She felt like someone was watching her, and she simply hoped it was Roofie or the trainees, but when she turned, no one was there.

She turned once more to the direction she had walked from, only to see a bright purple light headed for her and knew it was far too late to dodge or cast a shield charm. The curse struck her chest, throwing her back a few feet. She hit the ground, pain shooting through her chest, muffled voices and a dark shape leaning over her as her vision faded to black.


	21. Chapter 21

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **I have certain goals I want for each chapter.**_

 _ **And that means LONGER chapters yo(sometimes anyway)**_

* * *

"I told you, we didn't see the entire attack! The spell was purple, that's all I know!" Roofie snapped to the Healer. "Tonks, come on, focus, tell them what it was!"

Tonks didn't move, her dark eyes unfocused as Healers bustled around, one of them shoving Roofie out of the way. Roofie ran his hands through his hair, most of it hanging loose from the ponytail he kept it in.

He had no idea what had happened- she had walked away. That's _all._ She had walked away. Five minutes, perhaps less, and the scream- he now assumed it had been her, but it didn't sound like her.

A Healer grabbed his arm, leading him from the room. "We know what spell it was, we just need to treat it." The Healer said slowly. "We'll let you and Head Auror Dawlish in when we're done."

The door shut in Roofie's face, and he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"We need to talk." Dawlish said, dragging Roofie to some chairs in the hallway. "Clearly your group has some horrible luck with dark wizards."

"Really? I had no idea."

"What I do know is that they weren't going for her, they were going for Potter this time." Dawlish said slowly. "The noise you all heard- it was a modified Caterwauling Charm. It was set off when she got to where she was cursed, they expected Potter to be there, I suppose. One of them admitted the curse they used isn't deadly, she'll be fine-"

"Do you believe them?"

"I'm choosing to." Dawlish said. "A Healer already told me she hasn't miscarried, she's going to survive. She's incredibly lucky, it could have been a lot worse."

"So what do we do?" Roofie asked. "If everywhere we go, people are ready to hurt any one of us-"

"We simply change the training." Dawlish said. "Once they're qualified Aurors, it might not be so bad. We might have the most dangerous Death Eaters arrested, or they'll know more spells to protect themselves-"

"Tonks knows spells to protect herself, but she still got hit-"

"Even the strongest Auror would have been hit with that one, you told me she had no time to react." Dawlish said. "What's important is that she's not injured. She should be allowed to be back at work tomorrow, if she feels like it, and knowing her-"

"She'll be back at work tomorrow." Roofie said with a nod.

* * *

"They were going for Potter." Dawlish said, as he stood at the foot of her bed. "You just happened to be there, they wanted the qualified Aurors out of the way first. They probably would have gone for Roofie next."

Tonks nodded slowly. "You found them?"

"Arrested them." Dawlish said. "They told us everything. They used a Caterwauling Charm, modified, to tell them when someone was there. And that someone was you, unfortunately."

"Is Harry alright?" Tonks asked.

"He's fine." Dawlish said. "Roofie made sure of that. This isn't going to end, people are going to want Potter dead. And until we know we have all of the most dangerous Death Eaters, it's not going to be safe for him or anyone who goes near him."

"You're not going to kick him from the training program, are you?" She asked, and Dawlish shook his head.

"No, because we know that while he is training, he's safe- he'll be at the Ministry most of the time." Dawlish said. "However, I do think maybe there needs to be a change. Longbottom made his fair share of enemies with everything he did at Hogwarts, Malfoy is- well, they won't react kindly to an ex-Death Eater training to be an Auror. And you're an Order member, Tonks. That is why I put you with Potter and Longbottom, you three were in the core of the war, fighting when so many of us were hiding-"

"I was hiding for most of the last year, actually." Tonks said slowly. "I didn't do much fighting-"

"No, but before that." Dawlish said. "You three were involved heavily, so I knew you three could work well together because you know each other's strengths and weaknesses already. I gave you Malfoy because I didn't want to force one of the others to train four trainees, and you and Malfoy could be a very strong pairing, if I say so myself."

"So what do we do?" Tonks asked. "If you gave me the most hated trainees, how do we keep them safe while we train them?"

"If you choose to take them out of the Ministry, take Junior Aurors with you." Dawlish said. "But try to limit that. When you do Concealment and Disguise- which Roofie will need to cover part of Disguise because you didn't really need part of that training, Tonks- and you get to the part of training where you're undercover in Muggle London, it might not be so dangerous. You'll all be disguised, Polyjuice or otherwise, and you won't be out there long."

She nodded.

"How much more out-of-the-Ministry training do you have?" Dawlish asked.

"Not much, not for a while." Tonks answered. "Obviously more Stealth, more Tracking and then the Concealment and Disguise- and then the practical tests."

"And those won't be-"

"Not until a few months before their final exams." She responded.

Dawlish nodded. "Good. Like I said, you can still take them for little bits of training outside of the Ministry, but take Junior Aurors with you."

She nodded.

"Tonks, there's something else." Dawlish said slowly, and she looked up at him.

"What is it?"

"We found Remus' wand while we were doing a search." Dawlish said. "Meaning he was near there at one point. Williamson still has a group out there, searching for more leads."

She exhaled sharply. "What if he managed to escape-"

"And left his wand behind?" Dawlish asked. "There is a chance he got away, but the question remains as to why his wand was there. The point is that we're searching, we got a lead, and that's good-"

"Finding a wizard's wand isn't good." She snapped. "It means he has no way to defend himself."

"We'll find him, this is the first lead we've really gotten since we spoke to that werewolf earlier. And she did mention the Abernethy Forest-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" She demanded. "I took the trainees there, right to where there were apparently werewolves, because no one told me!"

"We didn't realise you'd take them where Alastor took you." Dawlish said. "Williamson admits he should have told you. The Healers told me they're going to let you go home tonight, as soon as the potions they gave you wear off a bit, it's up to you if you come in tomorrow-"

"I'll be there."

Dawlish laughed, shaking his head. "I knew you'd say that."

* * *

 ** _I don't know how many people are reading this still but I'd love some reviews, they fuel me._**

 ** _Remus will be returning in the next few chapters so if you're missing Remus, he's gonna be there. Plus some Harry-centered stuff is coming up._**


	22. Chapter 22

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **I have certain goals I want for each chapter.**_

 _ **And that means LONGER chapters yo(sometimes anyway)**_

* * *

 ** _I don't know how many people are reading this still but I'd love some reviews, they fuel me._**

 ** _Remus will be returning in the next few chapters so if you're missing Remus, he's gonna be there. Plus some Harry-centered stuff is coming up._**

* * *

Tonks looked up as snow drifted onto the desk she was leaning on. "Harry, are you alright?" She asked him as he stood next to the desk, his knuckles white as he clutched his wand. Neville and Draco were dueling, under Roofie's instructions, as Roofie told them which spells to use. It was difficult with three trainees, as it always left one of them out during these practices- but it gave them also the chance to practice more than once when they alternated.

"I- it's fine." He said, finally pocketing his wand. "Sorry, Tonks."

"I was a teenager once too, you know." She said casually. "And I've only ever known accidental snow to be related to relationship issues. In fact, I heard Ron did the same-"

"Oh yeah, he did. Sixth year." Harry said, brushing a hand through his hair.

"So, what's going on then? I know you went to visit Ginny this weekend-"

Harry sighed loudly.

"Oh." She said. "What happened?"

"There was an argument." Harry said shortly.

"That's a very generalised statement." She said. "Harry, if something's wrong, if something is distracting you-"

"It's fine."

''Right." She said, rolling her eyes.

"It was Ginny." Harry said after a minute. "She- well, really it was _me_ \- she was supposed to meet me at the Three Broomsticks, right?"

"Right."

"And she was running late, I guess, because she didn't show up when we agreed to meet." Harry explained. "And there was this- I don't even know her name- this young woman, maybe your age, maybe younger. She came up to me, she was nice, really."

Tonks was frowning now. "So this nice woman walks up to you, and there was an incident?" She asked. "I'm not sure where this is going."

"I- she bought me a drink, we were talking." Harry continued. "I don't know when Ginny got there, and I guess maybe Ginny got the wrong idea-"

"Harry, I don't understand-"

"We were standing at the bar, and talking, and maybe school's just getting to Ginny." Harry said. "Because she started questioning me about things-"

"So you had a fight with Ginny."

"So I had a fight with Ginny." Harry said with a nod. "I don't know how to fix it."

"Try talking to her?"

"I've written her three letters in the last day alone, Hermione wrote to me saying Ginny burned them all." Harry said. "I suppose I'll try next Hogsmeade weekend, there's one right before Christmas, and try to talk to her then. Hermione said she'd make sure Ginny got to Hogsmeade."

"Do the brothers know?" Tonks asked, and Harry shook his head.

"I suppose they don't, or I'd be dead." Harry said. "Although I think Molly might know, she was a little hostile yesterday at dinner."

"Still living at Grimmauld?" Tonks asked, and Harry nodded.

"Molly just always invites me for dinner, doesn't trust me to eat properly now that I've sent Kreacher to Hogwarts permanently." Harry said. "I suppose Ginny's just stressed, with Quidditch and her final year- apparently a lot of them are struggling to follow their lessons because last year didn't exactly teach them much."

She nodded. "Teenage girls overreact, trust me. I don't know Ginny's side, obviously, but just give her time. Either she'll forgive you, or she won't."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Prepare yourself for the wrath of the Weasleys, in that case."

"How bad does that get?" Harry asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know, I didn't date the only daughter. I dated the eldest son, he had no older brothers to be protective over him."

"You dated Bill?" Harry asked, frowning. ''When? He's older than you-"

She scoffed. "Right, and Remus _is_ my age." She said. "It was after seventh year- my seventh year- and it was only two years or so. Didn't see him much, he was in Egypt most of the time. We decided to go our separate ways six months or so before the Quidditch World Cup. And then, a year later, he met Fleur and I met Remus."

"Is that why Molly kept mentioning you around Bill and Fleur?" Harry asked.

"I think she was hoping that when Bill moved here, we'd realise we loved each other or some such shite, and that would have freed her from Fleur, but..." She shrugged. "You just need to sit Ginny down, force her to talk to you. The Weasleys have fiery tempers, you need to show no fear."

"Don't take advice from her." Roofie said as he walked over. "She licked Kingsley's face once- although he snogged her in return- but still, don't trust a damned thing she says."

"You _what_?" Harry asked, looking at Tonks with wide eyes.

Tonks laughed. "It was- a strange situation." She said. "When Roofie and I first qualified- or when I finally qualified, anyway- there were five of us that went to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink after work one evening. It was a few days before the Quidditch World Cup, and I can't remember who all was there. I know it was me, Roofie and Kingsley-"

"Laurie and Savage." Roofie said. "Laurie was always fun- I still miss him, and his terrible jokes."

Tonks nodded. "Laurie was a great Auror, Harry, you would have liked him. He was one of the Aurors who tried to help the Order and we never heard from them again. No bodies, nothing."

"It was Laurie who pointed out that some bloke was eyeing Tonks." Roofie explained. "So she kind of teases him for a few minutes, looking over at him, winking, you know just having fun with it. So finally the bloke comes over,-"

"And he asks if I like my men dangerous-"

"And she looks at him, and with a completely _straight face_ , she says that likes her men like she likes her coffee-"

"Black, and a little bitter." Tonks said with a laugh.

"And then she just turns to Kingsley, who was right next to her, and _licks his face_. Kingsley, being the good sport he is, decided to sell it a little more, and snogged her. I've never seen a bloke look so rejected and confused at the same time." Roofie said. "See, Harry, it's an unspoken rule that we stand up for each other the second someone needs it. If a girl was hitting on me, I could easily use Tonks to scare them off-"

"Is it ladies now, Roofie?" Tonks asked, and then she shook her head. "One day, I am going to figure you out."

"- and if someone was hitting on Tonks, none of us will question her actions." Roofie said with a shrug.

"Oh, no, Kingsley _did_ ask why I chose him, considering Laurie was on my other side." Tonks said. "I told him it was the earring."

"Was it the earring?" Roofie asked.

"No." She said, laughing. "It was the fact Laurie was married. I wasn't going to kiss another woman's man."

"Kingsley's married." Roofie said, slowly. "Isn't he?"

"No, he's not." Tonks said, shaking her head. "Trust me, I've asked him before. He's not married, never has been, probably never will be- that's always what he's told me."

"Damn shame, I'd marry him."

"He's probably still in his office, go ahead." Tonks said. "I'll cover training."


	23. Chapter 23

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **I have certain goals I want for each chapter.**_

 _ **And that means LONGER chapters yo(sometimes anyway)**_

* * *

 ** _I don't know how many people are reading this still but I'd love some reviews, they fuel me._**

 ** _Remus will be returning in the next few chapters so if you're missing Remus, he's gonna be there. Plus some Harry-centered stuff is coming up._**

* * *

"Wotcher, Draco." She said, sinking to the floor next to him, as Neville and Harry were dueling and Roofie was instructing them. "You've been kind of quiet for a couple of days, are you alright?"

"I-" He shrugged. "It's not really important."

"All three of you seem to be struggling with varying issues right now and it's a little sad to see." She said. "Draco, if you need someone to-''

"Do you think Lycanthropy can be cured?" Draco asked and she raised her eyebrows.

"Draco, that's a tough question." She said. "Why?"

He shrugged. "I've just been thinking. If someone was to maybe alter Wolfsbane Potion a bit-"

"That could be fatal."

He nodded. "But I wonder if it could be altered enough to simply- I don't know- cure it, I guess."

"What brought this on, Draco? These thoughts?" She asked.

He shrugged again. "It's just when Remus was helping me with my patronus before he disappeared, and even when he taught us in third year. Now that I think about it, it was kind of obvious when he was struggling with it. I just wonder about- if there was a way to cure it- I mean, think about how many people we could save."

She nodded slowly. "It would save a lot of people, I suppose." She said slowly. "But there's going to be werewolves that don't want to be cured, you know that, don't you?"

"Ones like Greyback, you mean."

"Right." She said. "But I suppose, if something like that could happen... Draco, a lot of people would respect you for managing such a thing."

"I don't want to do it for the respect, Tonks. I want to do it because it should be done." Draco said.

"Tonks, Draco, I think we should move onto more wandless defense." Roofie said, walking over to them, and holding out his hand to help Tonks stand as Draco pushed himself to his feet. "Can I borrow you for it, Tonks?"

She narrowed her eyes as she stood. "What are you planning to do to me?"

"Nothing harmful."

She laughed and rolled her eyes, walking with him to stand in front of the trainees.

"So, unfortunately, sometimes they'll take your wand." Roofie said. "Which is why we carry knives as well." He rolled up the sleeves of his robes, showing them where his wand was stored and where the penknife was. "You guys obviously know about the holsters on the inside cuffs. Keep your wand on your dominant arm when you're on raids, it's easier to grab than if it was in your pocket. At first, it's difficult to slip your hand into your sleeve and release your wand with only _one_ hand but after you figure it out, it'll be easy to do within seconds. You'll want to have that figured out before the end of training, though. Since there's a holster on both arms, most- as of now, all- of us keep knives on our opposite arms. Generally mentors will gift them to you near the end of training- Dawlish had the name 'Roofie' engraved in mine, to mock me, but the name stuck so that backfired on him. And Tonks-"

"Alastor made sure mine said 'Nymphadora'." She said, with a small smile. "He was a cruel man at times."

"Do you still have it?" Roofie asked.

"Of course I do." She said, kneeling and grabbing it from her boot.

"Your boot." Roofie said. "Why is it in your boot-?"

"It's a habit from last year, something Alastor suggested shortly after Dumbledore died." She explained. "Snatchers never checked shoes, I didn't want to be weaponless if they ever managed to capture me."

Roofie nodded, and she secured the penknife on her wrist. "The good thing with these knives is that they're extremely easy to open." Roofie explained, pulling his own from his wrist. "There's a small release here-" He clicked it and the knife's blade flipped up. "-and if you can do all of this with hand, you can easily get yourself away from whoever may have you detained. Tonks, come here."

She narrowed her eyes. "You're not going to stab me, are you?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Tempting, but no. You're going to stab me."

Her eyes widened and she laughed. "I'm sorry, but no, as sorely tempting as that is-"

"Not _really_ stab me, but show them the proper places." Roofie said, and she stepped towards him. He stepped behind her, wrapping a forearm loosely around her neck, simply pocketing his knife for now and pulling out his wand. "Ideally, when someone has you restrained, their wand will either be at your throat or pressed against your temple." He explained, pressing the tip of the wand gently to Tonks' temple. "And they're never this gentle, I just don't want to be _too_ mean to Mrs Lupin or Baby Lupin-"

"I swear to Merlin, I will kick you."

"But that's a good point, actually." Roofie said, resting his chin on her shoulder momentarily, lifting it when he spoke again. "She could kick me. Because of the way I'm holding her, she has the opening. However... I could be one of the truly cruel ones, and force you to your knees, Tonks, so perhaps don't kick me just yet."

She laughed under her breath. "Fine, I won't kick you _yet_."

"Thank you." Roofie said. "So, Tonks, I've got you wandless-"

"I still have my wand, thank you." Tonks said, and Roofie sighed.

"I'm not disarming you, I'd never survive." Roofie said, and as he spoke, she slipped her hand into her sleeve, releasing her own knife and letting it drop into her hand. She pressed it against his leg. "So, just pretend you're wandless. What do you do?"

"Look down, what did I do?" She asked, and he sighed in her ear.

"Right, well, she's already got me, really." Roofie said. "Where else, Tonks?"

"If you really want to distract them, don't stab them right away. Most men will shy away if you aim as high up on their legs as you can-" Tonks began.

"Tonks, that's just cruel." Roofie began.

"If they've got me wandless, I doubt they'll be anything _but_ cruel to me." She said, but she lifted the knife to Roofie's arm. "If you trust yourself not to hit yourself, you can get them in the arm as well. When you stab them, it's not a simple thrust. You shove the knife in as deep as you can, and you _twist_ it."

"Twist it?" Harry asked, and she nodded.

"It sounds terrible, but sometimes we need to be as heartless as they are." Roofie said. "Right, so she's got her knife, she's stabbed me somewhere. If she had stabbed me, I might instinctively loosen my grip."

"Rip the knife out as fast as you can, don't care about the pain they'll feel. You can't be squeamish if it means saving your own life." Tonks said. "And give them a sharp elbow to the ribs. If you don't know where they've put your wand, leave. Don't hesitate to find it. If you see them drop it somewhere, or pocket it, then yes- by all means, try to get it if you feel it's safe enough to do so."

Roofie dropped his arms, walking to stand beside Tonks. "It's basic stuff, easy to remember." He said. "But you should also be prepared for some of them to fight back immediately. Depending on who they are, some might not even flinch when you dig a knife into their leg. Tonks had one of those a few months before she was sent to Hogsmeade. This man was massive, probably could have wrung her neck with one hand. Didn't even flinch when she stabbed his leg, didn't flinch when she hit him,-"

"How do you get out of a situation like that, then?" Neville asked.

"That's the bloke she bit." Roofie said. "Right on his forearm, he had his arm around her shoulders, and she just _bit_ down. I was impressed when I heard. I think he let go because he was surprised, but if it works, use it."

"I wasn't proud of that." She said. "But, as you said yourself, Roofie, it works."

"You bit me a couple of months ago, I suppose you decided it's something you'll use more often?" He asked.

"I was trying to get your attention. And for good reason, I might add. Did we, or did we not, find a murderer that day?" She asked. "Don't question a woman's instinct, we're hardly ever wrong."

"No, I think women just don't admit when they're wrong." Roofie said. "There's a difference."

"If I may say, in the most humble way possible, I have rarely been wrong, thank you." She said with a smug grin.


	24. Chapter 24

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **I have certain goals I want for each chapter.**_

 _ **And that means LONGER chapters yo(sometimes anyway)**_

* * *

 ** _I don't know how many people are reading this still but I'd love some reviews, they fuel me._**

 ** _Remus will be returning in the next few chapters so if you're missing Remus, he's gonna be there._**

* * *

There was an unfortunate trend forming. She was craving everything sweet, but whatever she ate came right back up. Dawlish had stopped caring almost a week and a half ago that she wore her robes unbuttoned, because a lot of Aurors did it if they weren't doing raids- and she definitely wasn't working raids.

And unfortunately, her hormones had been working against her, leaving her in a terrible mood the last couple of days. The fact that full moon had been the night before and she hadn't slept simply because she was worried for Remus- that wasn't helping her mood.

She and Roofie decided to meet at seven thirty every morning, to try and keep training properly organised between the two of them. Unfortunately, they both had different ideas for which portion to work on next, and Roofie had shown up late that morning, leaving them with only fifteen minutes before the trainees would arrive.

"Why do you want to revisit antidotes?" She asked Roofie. "We've done those, it's such a basic part, it's only _one_ page. I think it's covered pretty well."

"But we _barely_ covered it-" Roofie began.

"What is there to cover?" She demanded. "You either know how to treat poisonings or you don't. It's taught in sixth year, anyway!"

"Alright, so we cover- I don't know-" Roofie began, flipping through the books. "The morning is yours, Tonks, you lead here."

She sighed. "I know, but you know those days where you just don't want to work? I've been like that all week."

Roofie nodded. "I've kind of gotten that, considering the amount of times you've literally thrown these books onto the desk and left early."

She laughed. "I hope they don't think it's them doing anything wrong." She said. "I just- I don't know, the longer Remus is gone, the worse it feels-"

"Williamson hasn't said anything?"

"Nothing that makes me feel better. They finally gave me Remus' wand, said the last spell was a Stunning Spell, but that makes me even more worried. If he tried to escape, and was dueling- clearly they overpowered him if he doesn't even have his wand anymore."

"When I got here, Williamson was just leaving with a group, maybe that's a good thing." Roofie offered and she shrugged.

"I decided a while ago not get my hopes up when Williamson left the Ministry." She said quietly. "Either they'll find him, or- or they won't."

"You sound a little too calm to be facing such a possibility." Roofie said as she stood.

She shrugged again, stacking the training books and walking over to the pile of books on the other side of the room. "Let's teach them about dark creatures." She said. "There's so many of them still on the loose, they should know about them."

"Tonks, are you sure? I mean-"

"They need to do the training one day, why not today?" She asked, picking up a couple of books and walking back to the table, dropping them in front of Roofie. "We can focus on Inferi and dementors today. Dawlish told me there's been incidents with dementors, and _alleged_ sightings of Inferi."

Roofie nodded, as she sank into a chair next to him. "Draco's patronus-?" He began to ask.

"I'll try to help him, he wasn't doing too badly with it. He just couldn't keep one around longer than a few seconds, and there's no shape to it yet." She said. "I've told him keep trying, but he doesn't seem too confident. He even said to me that he doesn't think he'll be able to cast a proper one."

"So, what'd you tell him?"

"I told him Remus' doesn't take any particular shape either." Tonks said. "I just didn't tell him that was because Remus chooses for it not to."

"What about yours?"

"What about mine?" She asked.

"Is it still Remus?" He asked.

"It- it's not _Remus_." She said. "It's a wolf, and yes, it's stayed a wolf."

"I wonder if mine will ever change, or if I'm stuck with Whiskers forever." Roofie commented thoughtfully.

"Meet a nice... woman or man?" She began, looking at him for any indication he might give the information away finally, and then sighed. "Meet yourself a nice _person_ then, maybe it will. Or maybe it won't, I don't think it always changes, honestly."

He nodded slowly. "I'll stick with Whiskers, I guess. But you had Thumper, not you have Moony-"

She laughed loudly. "Why did you name my patronus _Moony_?"

"It's a wolf, your husband's nickname used to be Moony, and you can't sit there and tell me you haven't called him Moony while he was transformed!"

"I think Remus actually referred to his transformed state as Moony once." She said. "But I don't believe I ever have."

The door opened, and the trainees entered.

"Good morning." Roofie said, as they sat around the table.

"Morning." The three of them mumbled.

"So, I'm going to be a bit of a jerk for a while-" Tonks began, and Roofie laughed.

"You're warning them now, after a week of getting angry and walking out of training on all of us?" He asked, and she gave him a look.

"You're an arse."

"You love me, admit it." He said with a smug grin, and she shook her head.

"Roofie, if I had to pick between you and You-Know-Who, I'd choose a dead rat." She said.

"Ah." He said, waving his hand at her. "If I was a slightly older, devilishly handsome werewolf, I'd be getting different answers."

"Perhaps in our next lives, Roofie." She said, patting his hand.

"I look forward to it." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Anyways, this last week hasn't been my greatest, I'll admit. But I won't apologise." She said slowly. "It's nothing against any of you, I'm simply cranky most of the time right now, things aren't great for me. Except for today, really, I don't feel so moody right now-"

"Still nothing on Remus, then?" Harry asked. "I was wondering if maybe because it was full moon last night..."

She shook her head. "Nothing yet." She said. "And as heartbroken as I am, I simply can't dwell. He made the decision to go with them, I have to accept that he will find his way back home when he's able to, or he won't. I can't afford to hold my breath and wait, or I might suffocate."

"He'll come back." Roofie said, patting her hand. "He came back every other time, he'll come back this time."

She nodded at Roofie, and then spoke after a moment. "So, as I was saying, I'm going to be a bit of a jerk, and make you lot study dark creatures." She explained. "Today, we'll talk about defending against dementors and Inferi, because there have been sightings of both."

"Isn't the protection against dementors really just a patronus?" Neville asked.

She shrugged. "It's the most common, but it's so hard to cast one when you're _in_ Azkaban, it's horrible. Now that the dementors have been removed- although, I'm not sure I agree with Kingsley doing that. Basically Aurors get to be the guards- which we'll have to do training for later... actually, I don't know how that's going to be handled." She said. "I haven't been trained for Azkaban yet, so I can't train you for that."

"I'm sure we'll get dragged away at some point for that." Roofie said. "Probably not any time soon, because we're still training our own trainees."

She nodded. "Anyways, without anything keeping them in Azkaban, we do have to worry about them revolting against wizards- possibly trying to attack anyone they can." She explained. "Apparently there's a group of Junior Aurors that are handling most of the dementor cases, and hopefully if we can stop the attacks..."

"They won't be able to breed." Roofie said. "So they'll eventually disappear completely."

"Or find somewhere where they _can_ find a food source." Tonks said. "Which, honestly could-"

The door opened, and Dawlish entered, clutching a large box that was filthy. "I'm sorry to interrupt." He said slowly, walking forward and placing the box on the table. "Bad news, for a lot of us."

"What is this?" She asked, eyeing the box suspiciously as flecks of mud fell off of the sides.

"Found on the grounds of Azkaban." Dawlish said, his tone a little more solemn than she had ever heard it. "Do you want to guess what we found inside?"

She felt a little concerned at his tone, and Roofie was frowning. "Not a head, right?" She asked slowly, leaning back slightly as Dawlish placed his hands on the lid.

"No, there was a head next to the box." Dawlish said. "We found a mass grave."

She felt horrified, and everyone else around the table seemed just as horrified. "A- a grave?" Roofie asked slowly. "Where?"

"Near the prisoner graveyard." Dawlish said. "An Auror was doing a patrol of the outside, and the weather was a little more clear today than it had been for months, and he noticed there was- well, there might be close to forty bodies."

"Anyone- uh- anyone we might know? Missing Muggleborns, perhaps?" Tonks asked slowly. "If we could tell their families-"

"There are forty wands stored in here." Dawlish continued, opening the box slowly. "Why they kept them, I have no idea. Some of the wands seemed familiar, I just need to confirmation from people who might know."

"Have you identified the-" Neville began to ask, but his voice faded off and he didn't complete his question.

"We couldn't identify all of the bodies." Dawlish explained. "Some may have been there for over a year, some a few months. St Mungo's sent a team out there, but I know some people in this room may recognise a few of these wands." He reached into the box. "I have three in particular, I'm almost certain about them, I need- I just need someone else who might know."

He pulled out three wands, and placed them carefully on the table. "Tonks? Roofie? Do you recognise any of these?"

Tonks didn't respond, her eyes had been drawn to the wand in the middle. She knew this wand, she had seen it so many times- almost every day of her life. It was the wand her father stored carefully in his desk each morning when he went to work at his Muggle job, it was the wand that had been pointed at Remus' throat when Remus had returned over a year before.

Her hand was trembling as she reached out and picked it up gently. "This- this was Dad's." She said, her voice almost silent. "Bu- but we had his body."

Dawlish nodded. "I know." He said gently. "I don't want to push, but I need to know about the other two."

It was Roofie who responded this time, reaching forward as if to grab the wand closest to him, but pausing. "That's Laurie's. I'd know that wand anywhere." He said slowly. "The amount of times he tried to- tried to prank me, bloody Hell, I'll never forget that wand."

"There were remains of Auror robes with some of the bodies." Dawlish said. "And that one matches Laurie's record, I just needed all of these to be positively identified. I'll make Laurie's wife gets it, she deserves to know we found him. And that last one, it matches Alastor's record, but I need someone to identify it. Tonks, I'm sorry to ask, but you spent a lot of time with him-"

She nodded, blinking away tears. "It's his." She said quietly.

Dawlish nodded. "He didn't have any family left, Tonks. If you want to keep his wand, you can." Dawlish said. "Or it will be buried with him when we identify his remains-"

She felt tears hit her cheeks, unable to blink them away in time. She felt Roofie's hand on her back as she buried her face in her hands. She heard Roofie's chair shift, and suddenly his arms were around her, stroking her back gently.

"I'm sorry-" She mumbled into his shoulder. "I just hoped- if we didn't find him- maybe he didn't die- maybe he was just injured and in a Muggle hospital or something."

"Auror Lupin, you're dismissed for the day." Dawlish said after a minute. "I understand the pain of losing your mentor, you should also ensure your mother gets your father's wand. I'll keep Alastor's wand in my office until you decide whether or not you'd like to keep it. Trainees, take a break for a while. Roofie, make sure she gets home safely. I have to go speak to Laurie's wife."

She heard the box slide off the table, Dawlish's footsteps and then the door shut again.

"Come on, Tonks." Roofie said gently, helping her stand slowly. "You three- I don't know- do whatever, I'll be back in twenty."

She allowed Roofie to lead her from the room, through the crowded department- trying to block out the conversations they passed. By the time Roofie had lead her to the lifts, she had picked up the names of four other Aurors that had simply disappeared- Aurors she hadn't been too familiar with, but it was a blow all the same.

Seven months since the war had ended, and it felt like the death toll would never stop rising.


	25. Chapter 25

_****Dropping this warning here so it might get seen- the first section *could* be considered graphic to people, it's all personal preference****_

 _ **So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **I have certain goals I want for each chapter.**_

 _ **And that means LONGER chapters yo(sometimes anyway)**_

* * *

 ** _I don't know how many people are reading this still but I'd love some reviews, they fuel me._**

 ** _Remus will be returning in the next few chapters so if you're missing Remus, he's gonna be there._**

* * *

 _"Nymphadora."_

 _She felt his hand close around her upper arm as they turned to leave the Burrow. She turned to face him, and he stayed silent until the kitchen was empty, Molly and Ginny following the others outside._

 _"Stay alive." He said gruffly._

 _"You too." She said._

 _He gave a rough shrug, walking passed her and out of the kitchen door. "Let's go." He called over his shoulder. She went to follow him into the dark yard, but as soon as she stepped through the door, it was daytime and she was standing in Kingsley's garden._

 _Someone brushed by her, and she saw Kingsley striding towards the edge of his yard, towards a shape on the ground. She walked forward involuntarily, knowing what she was about to see._

 _But it wasn't her father, this wasn't right, this wasn't how it happened._

 _Kingsley reached down, turning the body over, and she recoiled. The mangled corpse seemed to jerk under Kingsley's touch as he turned it- Alastor's face still recognisable despite chunks of flesh that had rotted away- the familiar magical eye simply rolling from the socket, across the grass- stopping by her foot._

 _And she screamed._

"Nymphadora!" A strict voice called harshly and she felt hands on her shoulders. Her eyes flew open and she threw herself into a sitting position, immediately regretting it when the room seemed to be spinning. Her mother was kneeling on the bed next to her, staring at her with wide eyes. "You screamed, I- are you alright?"

She nodded slowly. "I- uh-" She took a few deep breaths. "I'm alright."

"You're pale, sweetheart."

"I don't exactly feel well, Mum." She said. "I haven't felt well for a few weeks now."

Andromeda brushed a hand over Tonks' hair gently. "Do you want to talk about what you just-"

"No." She said, pushing back the covers. "I'm going to take a bath, relax a bit."

Andromeda nodded, but looked disappointed. She stood from the bed, and left the room as Tonks gathered fresh clothes and a towel. She sat on the edge of the tub as the water filled, watching the bubbles foam up. It was always her mother's thoughts that a bubble bath solved everything, but Tonks believed that was pure _bullshit._

It helped her relax, that much was true, but it wouldn't solve everything- it would solve nothing. The world's problems could not be solved by sitting in a soapy tub of warm water. She may lay in a warm tub right _now_ , but once she got out- her father and Alastor were still dead, Remus was still missing and she was still pregnant.

She wasn't sure how long she sat for, but at some point, she began to doze off slightly, but was jerked wide awake the second she heard pounding on the bathroom door. She jumped, yelping in surprise, and heard her mother's muffled apologies.

She stood, wrapping the towel around her, unlocking the door quickly. "Mum, _what_?" She asked.

Andromeda held out a piece of parchment, which Tonks took and read quickly. A grin spread across her face as she read Dawlish's writing- all she really needed to read was that they had found Remus, and that she had to Floo directly into his office.

"They found Remus- Mum, _they found Remus_!" She cried, throwing the door open fully to throw her arms around her mother. "Okay, I have to go-" She said quickly, heading for her bedroom. She dressed quickly, pausing in the hallway to step into the spare room where Teddy had been sleeping for the last month.

She leaned over the crib, brushing a finger over his cheek, and as expected, his hair turned bright pink and his eyes slowly opened. "Hi, love." She said quietly as he reached up for her. She scooped him up, running a hand over his hair. "Mama has to go for a few minutes, will you sleep and let your poor Gran catch a break?"

Teddy giggled, grabbing a handful of her hair, turning his hair the same shade of brown.

"If you're anything like me, I'll take that as a no." She said with a smile. "Merlin help us all, right?"

She gently set Teddy back down, and he reached one chubby fist to grab the stuffed wolf that he refused to sleep without- a gift from Harry- and she tucked his blanket around him, and gave him a quick kiss to the forehead.

* * *

 _It was a few days after the battle, and they were simply trying to continue on despite what had happened. Fred and George were able to cope immediately- there were tears at first, but within hours, they were planning to reopen the shop- and Colin's entire family had been brought to Hogwarts to be reunited with him. Dennis had been confused, because he had known Colin had died, but the family's relief outweighed the confusion of what had occurred._

 _Remus and Tonks simply locked themselves away for a few days with Teddy after Andromeda moved back to her own house. Remus was talking about selling his father's house- simply so they had more room to raise Teddy- but there were no plans just yet. They were simply spending time alone- really for the first time- with Teddy. Before the war ended, Andromeda still lived with them, and had since shortly before Teddy's birth._

 _There were letters from Order members, checking in on them, but they only responded to one- from Harry, who apologised profusely for the fact they had died but said he was extremely glad that had somehow not been the case at all._

 _Remus responded only to say (again) that it was not Harry's fault, they had chosen to go to the battle- and to invite Harry over so they could all finally spend time together without the war hanging over their heads._

 _Harry arrived looking terrible, as if he had not slept in days- perhaps he hadn't. He was pale, dark circles beneath his eyes. He grinned when he held Teddy for the first time, Teddy's hair turning jet black as soon as Harry took him._

 _When Teddy began to fuss nearly twenty minutes later- during which Harry simply sat peacefully with him, completely at ease- Tonks took him back, disappearing into the kitchen to feed him._

 _"I actually have something for him.'' Harry said when she returned and sat next to Remus again. "It was Hermione's idea, it's sort of- I guess it's got charms to help him sleep, I guess some babies get fussy when sleeping separate from their parents-"_

 _"If anything, Remus is the fussy one if Teddy's not with us, actually.'' Tonks said lightly, and Remus chuckled quietly._

 _Harry laughed, and then withdrew a small stuffed wolf from his robe pockets. "I- I asked her why it was a wolf, she only shrugged at me. I wasn't sure it was appropriate-"_

 _"It's great, Harry, thank you." Tonks said, as Harry handed the stuffed wolf to Remus. "I think Remus has formed a sort of sense of humour regarding his-"_

 _"Which I would blame on you." Remus said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I thought James and Sirius were bad with werewolf jokes, you should hear some of the ones she's come up with."_

* * *

Andromeda was already by the fireplace holding the Floo powder when she got downstairs.

"I'll send a message when I can." She promised, grabbing the Floo powder and vanishing into the green flames. She stumbled into Dawlish's office a few seconds later, grabbing the back of an empty chair to steady herself.

"Are you alright?" Dawlish asked, from where he was standing next to his desk.

"I'm fine, that happens a lot lately- I didn't Floo much last time, so I really didn't realise how I'd feel while Flooing." She said, and then she straightened up. "Dawlish- you found him?" She asked eagerly.

"I'll take you to St Mungo's." He said. "Just wanted you to come here first, so you weren't Flooing distracted-"

"He's in St Mungo's..." She said quietly. "Is he alright?"

"Rough shape, but looks like he'll live. He woke up just as they arrived at St Mungo's, Williamson told me, asked immediately for you and only you. Didn't say much about what had happened to him, or how he felt, he just wanted you." Dawlish said. "Let's not keep him waiting."

She looked at her watch. "Wait, we should get Harry-" She said. "They'd just be finishing, right?"

Dawlish nodded. "If you'd like to get him-"

She was already out of the office, rushing towards the training rooms. They were just leaving the room when she approached.

"Tonks, hi-" Roofie began.

"They found Remus." She said, grinning. "He's in St Mungo's, but he's alive- Harry, come with me."

"Me?" Harry asked.

"I know you mean a lot to Remus, and he means a lot to you." She said, holding out her hand. "You're family, Harry, come on."


	26. Chapter 26

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **I have certain goals I want for each chapter.**_

 _ **And that means LONGER chapters yo(sometimes anyway)**_

* * *

 ** _I don't know how many people are reading this still but I'd love some reviews, they fuel me._**

* * *

"Head Auror Dawlish, if we could borrow you for a moment..." A wizard in dark green robes said, approaching them quickly as they made their way towards the Welcome Witch. At first Tonks wouldn't have recognised the wizard as a worker of St Mungo's- she had only ever seen the bright green robes- but the hospital's emblem on his sleeve confirmed it.

Dawlish nodded and turned to Tonks and Harry. "Williamson told me they were talking about Spell Damage, but they also mentioned Creature Induced Injuries, so I'm not sure where they've got him." He said, giving Tonks a quick pat to the shoulder. "I'll deal with this, and head back to the Ministry. Give Remus my best."

She nodded as he turned to follow the wizard, and then continued to the Welcome Witch, who looked completely uninterested in her presence. "We're looking for Remus Lupin." Tonks said, and the Welcome Witch nodded slowly, grabbing a list and looking over it.

"Creature Induced Injuries, ask for Healer Davis." The Welcome Witch said, dropping the list back onto the desk.

"Thanks." Tonks said, grabbing Harry's arm and heading for the stairs that led up to the Second Floor.

"Are all Welcome Witches completely uninterested in their jobs?" Harry asked as they made their way up the stairs.

"All of the ones I've seen." She responded. "Apparently, they get offered that job if they can't get the proper grades to be a Healer. So I suppose they really _don't_ care about their jobs."

"Why not study another career?" Harry asked, and she shrugged.

"I can see why they wouldn't want to. You spend most of the last years of Hogwarts working towards one specific career, if you can't get into that one, it kind of stings, I suppose." She said. "I knew a girl, she spent so much time, worked _so hard_ to study and get the proper grades to get into Auror training. In the end, she couldn't do it, she didn't get accepted into the program. I've never seen someone so angry."

"What'd she do after Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"I have no idea, I hated her, didn't keep in contact." Tonks said as they walked down the corridor towards the Creature ward.

"Was it Petra Goldstein?" Harry asked, and she laughed.

"As a matter of fact, yes, yes it was." She said, and she spotted Healer Davis walking down the corridor towards them, his eyes focused on a file in his hands. "Healer Davis." She said as soon as they were close to him. His head snapped up at the sound of her voice, and he shut the file.

"Mrs Lupin, yes, I shouldn't be surprised you're here already." He said, and then looked at Harry. "Mr Potter, it's an honour-" He shook Harry's hand firmly. "A true honour."

"Er, thanks." Harry said, and Tonks smiled slightly. Harry was always uncomfortable with people knowing him before he knew them, and she supposed that would never change.

"Remus is this way." Healer Davis said, turning back the way he came from. "It's a good thing, I suppose, that his injuries weren't any worse. Some I can guess were from full moon last night, some might be stray curses. He could definitely be a lot worse. Your family is one of the luckiest and unluckiest I have ever met, Mrs Lupin."

"That might be a matter of perspective." Tonks responded, and Healer Davis nodded.

"Right, well, we were able to wake him up properly- he did lose consciousness after asking for you-"

"But that's good! If you could wake him up properly-" Tonks said, a sigh of relief escaping her. "He's alright, he's alive! How bad are his injuries?"

"No, Mrs Lupin, you misunderstand me. It is good that he's awake, he's alive- but he's told us that he can't see."

"What do I care if he can't see?" She asked. "He's alive, that's all that matters."

"We believe it was a spell, a curse gone wrong, or it could be an injury from the last night's full moon. We're trying potions to help him regain sight, but there's no guarantee it'll return. It's strange, really, he seems like perhaps he can see at some moments but not other moments- says most of what he sees seems to be simply blurs of colours, other times he can see shadows but not much else. I'm hoping if it was a stray curse, perhaps it'll fix itself or the potions can help."

They followed Healer Davis to the room, where Remus was laying on the bed, pale and beaten. A soft gasp left her lips before she could stop it, and Remus' eyes opened- but simply didn't seem to focus on anything. "Dora?" He asked, and she smiled.

"Curse your werewolf hearing." She said gently. "Harry's here as well."

He smiled. "And you're both- everyone's alright?"

"Everyone is fine." She promised, walking to stand next to the bed, finally releasing Harry's hand. Remus' hand flinched slightly when she took it, and Harry walked to stand on the other side of Remus. Healer Davis gave her a quick nod and left the room.

"Your hands, Dora-''

"Cold, I know." She said. "You've always complained about my hands and feet. Do you need anything, love?"

He brushed his hand up her arm, reaching cupping her face gently. "I need to see you." He said quietly. "It's all I wanted from the moment I left."

"You will, love. I have faith in the Healers, they'll fix this."

"And if they don't? Dora, you said you could care for a poor, old, dangerous werewolf- but could you care for a _blind_ , poor, old, dangerous werewolf?"

"Remus, we're hardly poor, you know this. And you're not old, you're certainly _not_ dangerous." She said gently, brushing a hand over his cheek. "What you are is a man who has been suffering, and I intend to be with you no matter what. Even if we were living on the streets, if we went hungry- if you injured me- I wouldn't care. I'll always be here."

He smiled gratefully. "Dora, I truly don't deserve you."

"Besides, how much danger could a blind werewolf be?" She asked, and Harry snorted.

"Sorry." He said quickly, but Remus chuckled as well.

"Dora, I don't know where you came from, but I am truly the luckiest man in the world." Remus said, and she leaned forward, running a hand through his hair.

"I know, love." She said. "And sometimes I feel I'm the lucky one."

"They mentioned Harry at one point, some of the werewolves met up with- I can only assume they were Death Eaters, and there was talk about going after Harry." Remus said after a moment of silence. "Clearly the werewolves and Death Eaters might still be working together, it was just over a week ago, I think- they said they knew where Harry was going to be. We were in-"

"Abernethy Forest?" Tonks asked, her and Harry exchanged a glance and Remus nodded. "They found your wand there, Remus. How did it get there?''

"When they were talking about going after Harry, someone decided I couldn't be trusted, they took my wand. I had no idea what they did with it."

"I have it." Tonks said. "Do you know who the alpha is in the pack? Maybe if we can arrest them-"

Remus shook his head. "They're keeping the alpha's identity a secret. Only a few people seem to actually know, and they won't tell. Any werewolves they arrested today- none are the alpha. They didn't get you, Harry, did they?"

"No, we were only in that forest for a few hours." Harry said. "They nearly hit me with a spell, but they didn't have a chance to try again once Roofie got involved."

"And you?" Remus asked, squeezing Tonks' hand. "Where were you when Roofie got involved?"

"I got hit by the curse meant for Harry." She said, and Remus tensed.

"Dora-"

"It's fine, it didn't do any damage, I was in St Mungo's for a few hours only."

"And the-"

"We're _both_ fine." She said, stroking his hand. "After that, the werewolves and Death Eaters have been quiet. Maybe they're finally realising the Order and the Ministry are no longer separated."

Remus nodded. "Has Teddy been alright? How have you been working _and_ taking care of him? I barely thought about that when I left, I'm so sorry-"

"It's fine, Mum watches him during the day just as she did when you were teaching." She said. "He's started teething, so he's a little cranky, but Mum's been helpful."

"And how are you feeling?" He asked.

She smiled slightly. "It seems everything started shortly after you left." She said. "Having issues Flooing and Apparating, but it's alright."

"You'll stop Apparating, then?" Remus asked.

"No, probably not." She said, exchanging a grin with Harry. "Not until later, anyway. Stop worrying, I think Harry and I should be the ones worrying right now, not the other way around."

Remus sighed. "I can't help it, Dora. I was safe with the werewolves, the worst thing they did was blind me-"

"So it was a curse then?" She asked, and he shrugged.

"I don't know, I can't remember. I know a few had wands, so it could have been a curse, but I could have also done it to myself while transformed. Healer Davis told me he healed a pretty bad wound on my cheekbone, possibly self inflicted."

Tonks brushed a finger over the newest scar on his cheek bone. "It's not very close to your eye, love, and it's only on one side. Why would you have problems with both eyes if the injury was on one side? It must have been a curse."

He nodded, rubbing his hands over his eyes. "It's just- you know what it reminds me of? In sixth year, Sirius found a spell to prank James with, and unfortunately I got dragged into it." He explained. "It switched me with James- I had to _be_ James."

"What do you mean, you had to _be_ Dad?" Harry asked slowly.

"It was a Switching Spell. I had to live in James' body, he was in mine."

"Oh, _please tell me you switched back_." Tonks said, as Harry's eyes widened. "Or things about to get extremely awkward-"

"Of course we switched back!" Remus said with a laugh. "James- as me- started getting sick as the full moon approached, we spent nearly three days in the library finding a way to change us back, I didn't want James to go through a transformation. I'm just saying, it reminds me of that because every morning I'd wake up and couldn't see anything but blurry shapes until I managed to find his glasses. He said he enjoyed not needing glasses for a while, I must say I liked not feeling the effects of the moon until the day of, when we finally switched back."

"I wonder if glasses would help if potions don't fix this." Harry said thoughtfully.

Remus shook his head. "Not if it was dark magic, it would be similar to George's ear. We simply have to wait and see if it fixes itself or if potions help. If not-"

"Then we simply find a way to make it work." Tonks said gently.


	27. Chapter 27

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **I have certain goals I want for each chapter.**_

 _ **And that means LONGER chapters yo(sometimes anyway)**_

* * *

 ** _I don't know how many people are reading this still but I'd love some reviews, they fuel me._**

* * *

Although it was Saturday, she had gotten a letter saying that there would be a meeting for all qualified Aurors- she was sure it had to do with the grave found near Azkaban.

She walked down the corridor slowly, pausing by Healer Davis, who was outside of another patient's room, and he spoke before she had a chance to.

"Mrs Lupin, I must say I am not surprised to see you." Healer Davis before he had even turned to face her. He finally turned to her with a kind smile. "On your way to the Ministry?" He asked, gesturing to her robes.

She nodded. "I just wanted to come and see how Remus was first." She said, and he nodded, walking with her towards the room.

"He's doing better this morning, he's as alert as he was yesterday, no change in regards to his sight- although he seems to have developed a slight sensitivity to light, so we're keeping his room as dark as we can for now. It's possible it's just his eyes readjusting, working through the curse, and I do believe this means it might be temporary."

"Will he have to stay here for long?" She asked.

Healer Davis shook his head. "We're just going to keep him a couple of days, see how this develops and as long as he doesn't lose his sight completely, we might be able to let him go home. However, there would need to be someone with him if you're working-"

"I've been staying with Mum, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if we all stayed a while longer." She said as they reached Remus' room.

"If you need anything, just let me know." Healer Davis said as she opened the door and slipped into the room, giving him a nod before she shut the door.

She walked over to the bed, taking Remus' hand gently. "Good morning, love."

"Is it morning?" Remus asked, his eyes opening slowly. "I haven't really been keeping track of the time."

She smiled. "It's just after nine." She said, sitting the edge of the bed. "And I wanted to say, because I didn't say it yesterday, you're an arse. Please don't ever go off on your own again, we'll handle our problems together, alright?"

"I'm sorry, Dora, I am." He said, reaching over and resting his other hand on her knee. "I feel bad that I've been gone so long, especially after you said everything hit you when I left- Dora, you've been sick and I left you to handle it alone. I feel terrible.''

She took his hand from her knee, placing it across the very slight bump. "But, it's worth it, you know." She said. "To know what comes next."

He smiled. "I haven't been gone- only a month, right?"

"Tread carefully." She said, clasping both of his hands in hers. "I know I'm showing earlier than I did with Teddy, I just wanted you to know we're definitely both still safe."

"You're still beautiful." He said quietly.

"You can't even see me, Mr Lupin."

"I don't have to." He said. "It's only been one moon, so you're-"

"Eleven weeks."

He nodded. "Isn't it Saturday?" Remus asked after a moment, his hand venturing to her wrist. "These feel like your Auror robes- that's your wand, isn't it?"

She smiled. "Well, even with very limited sight, you're still very observant." She remarked as he released her wrist and took her hand again. "Yes, I'm going to work."

"Not for training?"

"Not for training, a meeting." She said. "A couple hours at most. Harry wants to come see you this afternoon, is that alright?"

Remus nodded.

"Do you need anything?" She asked.

"It sounds stupid- but do you have my book?" He asked, brushing a thumb over the back of her hand.

" _The Count of Monte Cristo_?" She asked, and he nodded. "Of course, it's at Mum's. Do you want it?"

"I'd like you to bring it, and read to me." He said. "I know it sounds silly, but-"

"It doesn't sound silly at all, Remus. I know your Mum read to you when you weren't feeling well, and I'm not against continuing that if it's what you need." She said gently. "I'll bring it with me when I come back. Mum wants to come see you as well, she might bring Teddy later."

"That'd be nice, I've missed Teddy."

"Mum's a little angry." Tonks said. "She's glad you're alive, but she's a little angry you were in danger at all."

Remus nodded again. "I imagined she would be. I'm sorry to have to put you through-"

She silenced him with a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Stop apologising, I don't need to hear it. You're alive, that's what's important. And it's all I care about."

"Even if I never see properly again?" He asked.

"Even if you go completely blind, love."

* * *

In the past, the meetings would be crowded, but now there weren't as many Aurors as usual. It took a few minutes for all of the Aurors to gather in the meeting room, and Dawlish stood silently at the front of the room as everyone sat or stood around the room.

"As all of you know, there was a mass grave discovered on the grounds of Azkaban. I believe if the weather hadn't cleared, we wouldn't have found it. In the grave, as you all know, we found a box of wands. Some have been identified as simply stolen wands, and returned to their owners. Others have been identified as wands belonging to people who were buried elsewhere. There are twenty two wands left, identified by most of the people here, as belonging to missing witches and wizards. We had St Mungo's send out a team of their medical examiners, who worked for most of the day to move the remains and identify them. Some were identified by yesterday evening, the rest were identified this morning." He explained. "There were twenty two bodies, which matches up with the wands."

He paused for a minute. "I've been working with Robards, the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, and the other department heads to tell the families of those who were identified. Among the twenty two, there were six of our own. One, as I understand, was already known to have been killed, he simply was never found to be buried- ex-Auror Alastor Moody was positively identified last night. This morning, I was told the identities of the other five Aurors: Aurors Brock Laurie, Taylor Richardson, Rick Pichler, Ceagan Peters and Bretta Hansen. All were still Junior Aurors, so a few of you may not have worked with many- if any- of them. There will be funerals, I am in touch with their family members and will know the dates- if you choose to attend, simply let me know."

He sighed. "I understand it's difficult to understand that Aurors _do_ die, as we don't face as many deaths as the general public seems to believe. We grow close to each other, as some of our missions force us to work _very closely_ to each other. It's always hard to learn that a fellow Auror has died- whether or not they've resigned, retired or are still working with us. We do, unfortunately, still have jobs to do despite this. There have been threats on other employees of the Ministry- the most recent on Minister Shacklebolt himself. With the threats increasing, we need to work harder to ensure that the people responsible are arrested. The Death Eaters are still acting, other criminals are going to use this to their own advantage. We need to remain sharp, remain on guard."

"I don't want this meeting to continue much longer, we have cases to work, we have a wizarding world to protect. We will be working closely with other Law Enforcement departments until further notice, you need to be ready to be stationed elsewhere at a moment's notice. " He said, and then he gave a single nod. "Alright, let's get out there, let's make some arrests. Azkaban's a little too empty. Wittaker, Lupin, my office." He said, as he opened the door to the meeting room and strode out.

Roofie and Tonks followed the other Aurors out, walking to Dawlish's office. As they entered, Dawlish flicked his wand and the door shut behind them.

"Sit." He said, sitting himself behind the desk. They both sat, unsure if they were in trouble or not- Dawlish was truly a difficult man to read. "How are you doing, Tonks? Knowing it was Alastor-?"

She let out a deep breath. "Last night, after I left Remus at St Mungo's, I didn't sleep for a while. I stayed awake, thinking, and I suppose I knew all year he was dead. It was just a small part of me that hope he had managed to survive, that perhaps the Alastor I saw when I died wasn't _my_ Alastor. And I guess the idea that the Death Eaters simply dumped this many people into a grave, with _no care_ , it's horrific."

Dawlish nodded. "When my mentor died, it was rough. He got old, he retired, got killed by Death Eaters during the first war. It's never pleasant, knowing the person who made you the Auror you are is gone, but it happens. It sucks, but it happens. The important thing is you don't forget the things they taught you, you use them." He said, and she nodded. "How's Remus?"

"He's alright, surprisingly. Blind right now, though-"

"He's _blind_?" Dawlish asked.

"Not _fully_ blind, he can still see shapes and blurred images, it's- I don't know. Maybe a curse, maybe an injury, no one knows yet. It might be temporary, they don't know." She said with a sigh.

"Do you need time off?" Dawlish asked. "Because a lot has happened-"

"No." She said, shaking her head. "I keep missing days of training, and I'm responsible for these kids. I'm their mentor- or, I suppose, one of their mentors- I need to train them. I feel terrible when I need to pass it onto Roofie, but I should still be there, even if I can't physically show them the spells."

Dawlish nodded. "We need to discuss your plan for when you can no longer work." He said. "I don't know how much longer you really have until you have the baby, but I think you should stop working _at least_ a month beforehand-"

"No." She said firmly. "I want to work as long as possible, until _I_ decide I can't."

"Tonks, that sounds foolish. Why would a heavily pregnant witch want to be stuck for _ten hours_ a day, working?" Dawlish asked.

"I'm hardly doing anything during the afternoon training right now, it won't change much. I simply sit off to the side, and supervise. Like you told me."

"Right, but it can't be comfortable later on-"

"How about this- we wait and talk about it later?" She asked. "When I was pregnant with Teddy, I didn't show much, I wasn't always uncomfortable, the most discomfort happened in the days leading up to his birth or when I was tried to sleep- we can just wait and see, and decide later how long I'll stay."

He sighed, but nodded. "We also have to discuss how long Roofie is training them alone, after you leave. I think a minimum of-"

"Two months." She said. "I'll come back when the baby is two months old-"

"No." Dawlish said. "I was going to say six months."

"Three."

He shook his head. "We'll discuss that later as well, then." He said. "We also need to discuss Potter."

"What about him?" Roofie asked.

"I want protection for him, because I don't think it's going to be safe for him to continue living alone." Dawlish said. "I could have more protection placed on Grimmauld. Ideally, that would mean placing a new Secret Keeper. However, they know where the house is. They wouldn't be able to enter or exit, but they'd be able to wait for Harry to. I'm going to put patrols around that part of London- because he is considered high priority. I would suggest one of you go each morning to escort him here for training, and take him home each day as well. Once he's qualified, we might not need to worry so much, he'll have a lot of training in defense by then-"

"This is Harry Potter we're talking about. I don't think his training in defense is an issue at all." Tonks said. "They're better at dueling than I was at that age."

Dawlish nodded. "Right, of course." He said. "However, I would just like to take precautions. If he gets ambushed, he's probably not ready to take on three Death Eaters alone. On the weekends, when there's no training-"

"He spends a lot of time at the Burrow, some of the time with us." Tonks said. "There will be eyes on him almost every day."

"On days he doesn't visit anyone-" Dawlish began.

"I'll check on him at least once every evening I don't personally see him. Does that work?" She asked, and he nodded.

"Alright, I think that's everything then. I'm sure you want to get back to Remus, Tonks. Roofie, I need you on a patrol shift, are you up for it this weekend?"


	28. Chapter 28

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **I have certain goals I want for each chapter.**_

 _ **And that means LONGER chapters yo(sometimes anyway)**_

* * *

 ** _I don't know how many people are reading this still but I'd love some reviews, they fuel me._**

* * *

"Wotcher, sweetheart." She said, as she closed the door quietly behind her and Harry. "How are you feeling?" She asked as she approached the bed and sat on the edge, brushing his hair away from his eyes. Harry sat in a chair on the other side of the bed quietly.

"Better now that you're both here." Remus said, taking her hands in his. "It gets horribly lonely- simply because I can't read or do anything else to occupy my time."

"I know." She said. "And you not reading, that's a crime against nature, for sure."

He let out a quiet laugh. "Dora, you feel tense. Is everything alright? What happened at the meeting?"

"It was fine, everything's fine." She said, and she noticed Harry raise his eyebrows at her. She shook her head at him- she really didn't want to tell Remus what had been found at Azkaban just yet. Harry seemed to understand, giving her a small nod in return.

"How are you doing in training, Harry?" Remus asked.

"Good, I think." Harry said, and then winked at Tonks, who gave him a small smile in return. "Tonks can be strict at times, but I don't suppose it'd do us much good if she was otherwise."

"I'm not surprised in the slightest that you would be strict." Remus said to Tonks. "You told me Alastor was strict as a mentor, it makes sense that you'd be the same."

At the mention of Alastor, she felt her smile fade, and Remus frowned. "Dora, you're _extremely_ tense. Are you sure everything is alright?" Remus asked, gently squeezing her hands. "Whatever it is-"

"It's fine, Remus, just relax." She said gently, thankful- for the moment- that he wouldn't be able to see the tears stinging her eyes. The door opened quietly and Andromeda slipped in, closing the door just as quietly.

"It's just Mum." Tonks said to Remus. "Where's Teddy?"

"With Molly, she's always so enchanted by him." Andromeda said. "I figured I would come alone for now, perhaps you can bring Teddy by later today."

Tonks nodded.

"I just came to see how Remus was doing, are you doing alright, Remus?" Andromeda asked, and Tonks couldn't mistake her mother's slightly tense tone.

"I could be worse." Remus said. "Thank you, Andromeda."

"I'm glad to hear it." Andromeda said. "If you and Harry could give us a minute, I have some things to say to your husband, Nymphadora-"

Tonks sighed. She knew Andromeda was upset at Remus, but she had hoped for better, that her mother would simply leave it alone. "Mum, please don't-"

"Then you and Harry can simply listen, because I want to say something-"

"No, I can leave-" Harry began, but Tonks raised her free hand and he fell silent.

"We're staying, and you're not saying anything, Mum."

"If you're staying, you two can simply listen." Andromeda said, and she stepped forward so that she was standing at the foot of the bed.

"Mum, don't do this-"

"Remus, you are the biggest fool I have ever met- and I raised Nymphadora _and met Harry Potter_." Andromeda said slowly, staring down at Remus with narrowed eyes. "You decided it would be better to _go along with their plan_ -"

"Mum-"

"Nymphadora, _hush_." Andromeda said quickly. "Like I was saying, you're a fool. You've been more foolish than the boy who walked _towards_ the man who wanted him dead and more foolish than the girl who decided it would be a good idea to marry a man she barely knew-"

"Mum, that's not fair-"

"No, Dora, let her say it. I've been expecting it, honestly." Remus said.

"Nymphadora was foolish enough to marry you, and I _told her it was a mistake_. If I had gotten any say, she would have never married you, Remus Lupin."

"Mum! How could you say such a thing?" Tonks asked in horror.

''And you know why I would have tried to stop her?" Andromeda demanded, resting her hands on the railings on the end of the bed and fixing Remus with a stern gaze. "Because you are an idiot. A _complete idiot!_ You destroyed her, you took the girl _I_ raised and destroyed everything I knew her to be with a simple 'no'. You lied to her, you've never been entirely truthful to her-"

"Mum, that's enough." Tonks said firmly.

"- and then, after marrying her, after you find out she's _pregnant_ , you left! That's what you do best, isn't it? Leave? I knew I should have cursed you when you came back, but I didn't, simply because Nymphadora was relieved and _happy_ and I knew that she needed _both of us-_ especially after Ted had to leave us. And as time passed, you want to know my biggest mistake? I was stupid enough to believe that you truly meant it when you said you'd stay with her. But did you? Did you stay, Remus?"

"Mum, if you don't-"

"Let him answer, Nymphadora. Remus, did you stay?"

Remus looked ashamed. "I did not."

"How many times, after that promise, did you leave?" Andromeda asked calmly. "How many times, Remus?"

"Twice."

"And I understood when you left the night of the battle, I understood when Nymphadora followed you. I just simply can't understand why you left this time." Andromeda said. "So, enlighten me, as to what your plan was?"

"I believed they would leave her alone if I was there, with them, to keep them away." Remus said after a moment. "And I knew with my disappearance, the Auror department might step up to offer their protection to her. And they did."

"They were helping before you left." Andromeda said. "Dawlish told me they were tracking werewolf movements, he was _trying_ to stop the threats against his own Auror! But you, being the absolute moron you are, decided it'd be best to go _with_ the werewolves threatening your wife and son, and let her- let _everyone_ \- believe you had abandoned her for your own kind! A week, Remus! A week before she found that letter, a week where I dried her tears and comforted her because she was- in her own eyes and in the eyes of everyone who knew you were gone- a single mother of _tw_ _o_. Because you did it again, you had _left_! And then the last month- Remus, the last _month,_ she cried even more because she was afraid for you. She wasn't mad at you, she was simply _afraid_. What was your plan? To stay with them forever? Just to protect your family? You were willing to leave your wife alone, with _two children-_ one of which isn't even born yet- in hopes of protecting them from _within the wolf pack?_ Instead of letting the Ministry handle it, instead of telling them the identities of any wolves from the pack that you knew of, you were willing to leave Nymphadora _alone_. What was to stop them from finding her before she got home, or before she got to the Ministry each day? If she ever chose not to Floo directly, if she ever chose to stop somewhere first or go to Diagon Alley alone, they could have still got to her- because you are a whole new level of stupid, did you know that?"

"Mum, you need to stop." She said, standing and facing her mother.

"No, he needs to hear this, Nymphadora." She said firmly. "I don't care what idea of a perfect life you imagined for after the war, but you will never get it while married to _him_."

"Mum, that's horrible-"

"You're part of the problem, Nymphadora, have you realised? He doesn't trust himself to keep you safe and you've placed too much trust in his ability to do _just that_. That's the biggest problem between you two. He's got an idea of what can go wrong with the world, he knows things that none of us will ever learn unless he decides to tell us, and you? You rely on him to tell you everything, but you know he won't. Deep down, you know he'll continue hide things from you."

"I only hide the worst about werewolves, she doesn't need to know-" Remus began, but Andromeda cut him off quickly.

"Nymphadora, you're too naive, too _trusting_ \- if you weren't an Auror, or trained by Alastor Moody, you'd be a Death Eater simply because they would have managed to convince you _they_ were right all along."

"Mum, that's a horrible thing to say!" She cried.

"It's the truth, Nymphadora." Andromeda said firmly. "You two are perfect for each other simply because you're both complete and utter _fools_."

"Mum-"

"Do you know what her father would say if he was here?" Andromeda asked, glaring down at Remus.

"He'd tell you to calm down." Tonks said, and Andromeda nodded stiffly.

"He would, and you know why? Because he is _exactly_ like her- kind and trusting. He forgave you immediately, you know? Because he saw his daughter's happiness return, that was _all he needed_ to forgive you." Andromeda said. "After you two turned up and _dropped your marriage on us_ \- with no warning- he wasn't mad. I wasn't mad. Ted was happy, I was just disappointed that you didn't have the decency to warn us that you were taking our _only child_ from us. That first night, I wondered if you had done something to trick her- if perhaps you had marked her- if somehow you had _forced the marriage_."

"Mum-"

"You know, I never trusted werewolves." Andromeda said, ignoring Tonks completely. "I felt like I had the right to mistrust werewolves, but then I met you, and I saw you around my daughter, and I wanted to trust you. I _tried_ to trust you, Remus, despite what I knew werewolves could do. I was willing to forget the things I assumed- to learn about you. And you broke that trust."

Tonks fixed her gaze on Remus' hand, knowing she couldn't interrupt her mother's scoldings anymore- it usually only prolonged it and she had interrupted enough. Her eyes flickered quickly to Harry, who was sitting in his chair, staring at the floor.

"This girl was brought into this world _by me_. I am her mother, and I have an obligation to protect her from everyone- including you, and your foolish ideas. Whether she is five years old or fifty years old, I will not allow you to destroy her- and if I _ever_ witness a _single tear_ on that girl's face again, I will personally become your worst nightmare."

"Mum, why would you say that?" She demanded, finally standing and stepping towards her mother. "How could you possibly not trust Remus?"

"He's given me so many reasons, Nymphadora-"

"He's also given you reasons _to_ trust him!" She cried. "He was willing to live among werewolves again if it meant keeping them away from me and our children-"

"There were other ways to handle it-" Andromeda began.

"Really? Because each month, when he was still with us, there was an attack on our home! But not last night!" She said. "I was angry at him too, Mum, I really was. But I'm not anymore because I understand what he was trying to do!"

"He shouldn't have acted as he did- I simply don't trust the decisions he's made."

Tonks scoffed. "You claim you don't trust his decisions, but I don't believe that's it at all." She said. "I think you're exactly like your own parents were. You've done nothing but try to find reasons for me to not trust my own husband, you admitted you were angry when we got married. I was happy, I was so happy when I got married, Mum, and when Remus left- you wasted no time saying you had expected it."

"Nymphadora-"

"No, it's my turn to talk." She said. "I was crazy enough to think you wouldn't hate my marriage- because how was it any different than what you did?"

"He's a werewolf-"

"And Dad was a Muggle born!" She snapped. "That was always the problem with your parents, he was inferior to them! And you clearly think werewolves are inferior to the rest of us! You act like you've done better than your parents did, but you haven't. You're exactly like your mother, and it's extremely hypocritical."

Andromeda looked startled, but said nothing. With a sigh, she walked to the door, and then paused. "I understand, Nymphadora." She said coolly. "I will continue to watch Teddy while you work, you can continue to live with me for the protection spells- if it's not too _hypocritical_ to do so- and you two are still invited to spend Christmas with Ted's family, only because I won't be telling them what a fool Remus is or how you feel about me, Nymphadora." And then she swept from the room, leaving an uncomfortable silence.

"Remus, I'm sorry, she-" Tonks began, but Remus shook his head.

"I deserved every word."

"No, you didn't." She insisted. "You've made mistakes, you've made bad decisions, but a lot of people do. She had no right to say anything like that to you, or to me, or about Harry. Harry, I'm sorry-"

Harry shook his head, finally raising his head. "She had a point about me. No sane person would walk towards the person who wanted them dead."

"Dora, your mother had a point about you, too." Remus said slowly, and she glared at him. "You are too forgiving, extremely trusting- yet, you seem to always try to find reasons not to forgive your mother during arguments."

"And your point?" She asked.

"Perhaps you should look at it from her side." Remus said slowly. "Everything she said _was_ true."

There was a few moments of silence before Tonks spoke again. "What was it you asked me a few months ago, Remus?"

"When?" Remus asked.

"After September's moon." She said. "I happen to recall you asking me if I was becoming my mother-"

Remus exhaled slowly. "I take it back. I know now you're nothing like your mother. If you were angry, you wouldn't scold, you'd curse me."

"I'll talk to her." She said quietly. "Tonight, I'll go home and talk to her. Smooth things over, I guess. I shouldn't have said those things, but she- I don't think she actually meant any of what she said."

"She probably meant some of it, Dora." Remus said gently. "And I deserved every word. What I did was foolish, idiotic, stupid- whatever else she'd call it..."

"Just don't do anything like this again." Tonks said. "Or she might prove just how much of a Black she is."


	29. Chapter 29

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **I have certain goals I want for each chapter.**_

 _ **And that means LONGER chapters yo(sometimes anyway)**_

* * *

 ** _I don't know how many people are reading this still but I'd love some reviews, they fuel me._**

 ** _Thanks so much for everyone who has reviewed so far!_**

* * *

After making sure Harry got home safe, she Apparated home- which she instantly regretted, of course- and decided to face her mother. Her mother was in the kitchen, Teddy balanced on her hip, as she waved her wand over the stove.

"Mum, I was hoping we could talk." She said, and Andromeda turned to face her. Teddy instantly reached a chubby fist towards her, giggling.

"I'm sorry." Were the first words out of her mouth, and Tonks was shocked. Her mother, apologising first? That was a very rare event, especially during their arguments. "Teddy needs a nap, would you like to-?"

She nodded, stepping forward to take Teddy. Teddy's thick hair turned bright pink as he happily went to her, fists grabbing the front of her clothes, and she grinned. "I kind of hope the next one's a Metamorphmagus too." She said to her mother, who shook her head.

"No, you don't. Wait until he's able to walk, you'll wish even _he_ wasn't one, trust me." She said. "I'll get some tea ready, and I'm sure you're hungry."

She smiled gratefully at her mother and carried Teddy upstairs. Once she got him tucked in(with his stuffed wolf, of course), she headed back downstairs, sitting at the table just as her mother sat down.

"Mum, I just wanted to talk about what happened." She said, as Andromeda pushed a bowl of stew towards her.

"We don't need to." Andromeda said. "Eat, I'll talk first- I don't see you eat much lately and you need to."

Tonks nodded, picking up her spoon and beginning to eat. Despite the fact she seemed to have issues with eating anything lately, the least she could do was listen to her mother's request, and _try_ to eat- even if it meant another round of throwing up later.

"What I said to Remus was wrong, and I do intend to talk to him again." Andromeda began. "However, what I said wasn't untrue, it was simply a little rude. I don't believe he's inferior, but I do think he forgets to think things through properly. He's a smart man, but he seems to have a habit of letting the full moon control his thoughts. Of course, it's only speculation that it's the full moon causing it, but he seems to make his worst decisions right before or right after. It's the conclusion I've come to, simply based on what I've seen. I don't hate your marriage, you need to know that, Nymphadora. What happened between me and my family is very different than how we reacted to your marriage."

Tonks nodded. What Andromeda said was true. While the Blacks had reacted _violently_ to the idea that Andromeda was marrying a Muggle born, Andromeda and Ted had simply been a little surprised at their daughter's very quick engagement and marriage- but hadn't spoken negatively about it until after Remus had left in September.

"I understand some of the things I said was- it was harsh." Andromeda said. "But I won't say I didn't mean it, because I did and I still do."

She frowned slightly, and her mother shook her head.

"I don't say it to be mean to you, Nymphadora, you need to know that. I shouldn't have said you were naive enough to become a Death Eater- that was wrong. During the war, I was so concerned that they'd come for you simply because of what you are. And now the werewolves and Death Eaters left over are going for your _son_ , and I just couldn't understand why Remus would go _with_ them instead of staying here to protect you all. I still can't, if I were to be honest. What I said, about us not knowing if he won't tell us, it's true. I understand he still has conflicts with his condition, he wants to hide it as much as he can- I understand that. The things I've heard about werewolf attacks, what you saw when Bill was attacked- it makes sense he'd want to hide those parts of the condition. What I said about me wondering if he had somehow forced a marriage on you- that wasn't a lie. I was concerned, simply because I only knew he was werewolf. I didn't know him as a man, I only knew his condition. And you can understand why a mother might worry?"

She nodded, as she finally placed her spoon down. She had eaten a bit, but honestly it didn't feel like it would settle right, and she didn't want to interrupt the conversation she was having with her mother if she wound up throwing up again.

"I will go back later and we'll have a proper discussion- just us two- and we'll simply put it behind us, I hope. Remus reminds me of your father, you know. Always the voice of reason, the one who knows when things should be said, when things should be done- it's just such a shame he struggles with his own sense of morality because of a phase of the moon." Andromeda said. "Perhaps it's good that he's around because your father isn't. Merlin knows we need a voice of reason when the two of us argue."

She laughed quietly, and nodded. "Remus is a good person, Mum, he really is." She said. "He just forgets that sometimes-''

"Then it's good he has you to remind him." Andromeda said, reaching across the table to take her daughter's hand. "I'll talk to Remus again."

"He said he deserved it."

"He did."

"Mum..."

"Dora, he knows what he did was stupid. I could tell." Andromeda said. "And no, I don't always trust him. He lets the wolf decide for him sometimes, that's what I think. Naturally, a wolf would want to protect his mate and cubs-" Tonks narrowed her eyes. "- and if we were to be honest, that's what you and your children are in a way. He's not Greyback, and we should be entirely grateful that he hasn't let the wolf control him like that-"

"I don't think he will. Greyback's case was- it was different than Remus'."

"Oh?"

"Greyback wasn't bitten, Mum. He was- he was born."

Andromeda's eyes widened. "Nymphadora, you're just telling me _now_ , that werewolves _can be born_?"

"Only in special cases, and it's- it would never be like that for us." She said, but Andromeda's wide eyes turned to a frown. "Mum, Greyback's mother was the werewolf. Every single case- except one- where the child was born a werewolf it was when the mother was infected, not the father."

"What about the exception?" Andromeda asked, and Tonks felt her cheeks burn.

"I'd rather not talk about that, Mum, but it won't happen- I _promise_. The most that our children _might_ face are symptoms similar to Bill- only a partial infection, perhaps a little stronger than Bill's because it's genetic and not from an attack, but so far Teddy doesn't seem _too_ bothered by moons.''

Andromeda looked a little hesitant, as if she didn't trust her daughter's words for a moment, but then she nodded. "I do want to trust Remus, but when I said he had given me many reasons to do otherwise- love, I try. Although I shouldn't be surprised that you fell for him, because you're extremely reckless at times as well." She said. "I want you to be happy with Remus, and I know he tries and you try, but I don't see a happy future for you two."

"Mum-"

"Not because of Remus, not because of you. Simply because of who you two are- Order members. A werewolf, a Metamorphmagus. The Death Eaters and werewolves might find you two to be a threat, a new enemy. Merlin knows you two have enough enemies. You're an Auror, they have such _easy_ access to you the second you start working actual raids and missions. They can get Remus easily enough if they can find him right after a transformation. Dora, I worry. They threatened your son, they threatened you. I know Remus meant well, but if they had gotten one of you while he was gone, I would have never forgiven him."

"I understand that, Mum, but he was just trying to-"

"I know, he wanted you safe. And you had a point, they didn't come near you during the full moon, and that was good. But he couldn't stay with them forever." She said, and Tonks nodded.

"I'm going to go back in a few hours, I'd like to take Teddy with me, if you'd like to come as well? I don't want to keep Teddy there too long, he might get-"

"He'll get cranky." Andromeda said, as she nodded. "I'll come with you, I'll speak to Remus and he can visit with Teddy for a while."

She nodded. "Thanks, Mum."

Andromeda gave a nod. "Now, I want you to actually finish that bowl, you don't eat enough, dear."

* * *

The talk had gone well- not like she had expected anything less from Remus or her mother. Tonks stayed in the hallway, holding Teddy, until her mother opened the door and gestured her in. Remus seemed in good spirits, she hadn't heard any raised voices.

Teddy's hair turned light brown the moment he saw Remus, and he reached his fists towards Remus. "Da!"

Remus broke into a grin. "He knows me."

"Of course he does, it's been a month, not a year." Tonks said, placing Teddy on Remus' chest. "However, I believe that might count as his first word, it's the most recognisable thing he's said."

Remus placed his hands on Teddy's back as Teddy wrapped his arms clumsily around Remus' neck and rested his head on Remus' shoulder. "I worry that I won't see him grow up." Remus said after a moment.

"Remus-"

"I don't mean that I worry I'll die before that- although I do worry that my life won't be nearly as long as yours, Dora- I mean I worry I might not _see_ him grow up. That this won't be fixed, I'll only ever see blurred images and tiny bits of colour, mostly shadows- I can't imagine not being able to see ever again."

"It'll be fixed." Tonks said, stroking his hand. "You still can't remember?"

He shook his head. "I've tried, but the only thing I really remember is them taking my wand, bits of an argument, and a bright flash of orange."

Tonks' eyes widened. "You remember orange? A flash of orange? Like a light, or-?"

"I'm not sure." Remus said. "I just remembered the orange when you were gone, I'm trying to remember the rest."

"Right." She said, nodding. "What about the argument? Do you know who was arguing?" She asked.

"Me and someone else." Remus said. "A woman."

"A woman? Do you know a name?"

He frowned slightly. "I feel like I do- I had heard the name somewhere before that day."

"From where?" She asked. "Where did you hear it before-?"

"You, perhaps?"

"Me?" She asked. "It was a name _I_ told you?"

He nodded slowly.

"And you can't remember it?" She asked. "Remus, I need you to think long and hard, try to remember-"

"Petra." Remus said. "It was Petra, that was the name."


	30. Chapter 30

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **I have certain goals I want for each chapter.**_

 _ **And that means LONGER chapters yo(sometimes anyway)**_

* * *

 ** _I don't know how many people are reading this still but I'd love some reviews, they fuel me._**

 ** _Thanks so much for everyone who has reviewed so far!_**

* * *

On Monday morning, she stood quietly in front of the closet, clutching the black robes in her hands. Despite receiving the robes a little over four years ago, she had never had to wear them- she had never attended an Auror's funeral.

She slowly pulled the robes on, buttoning them slowly. They had always fit looser than an Auror's day-to-day robes, so she was able to button them properly, as was required. There was the gold emblem of the Auror department on the left side of the chest, and underneath, they always wore full black- despite the fact no one would really see what was underneath their robes during the funeral itself.

She walked slowly into the bathroom, tying back her mousy brown curls into a neat bun, pinning any loose hairs. She stared at her pale face for a few minutes, debating on whether or not she should morph the visible signs of exhaustion away, but decided not to bother.

She still hadn't told Remus about Azkaban. Healer Davis had switched potions upon hearing that Remus remembered something orange two days before, and she wanted Remus to focus on simply getting better- he was still in St Mungo's, and even if she had told him about Alastor's funeral, he wouldn't have been able to attend.

The funeral was quiet, but crowded. The Weasleys all attended, even Hermione and Ginny had taken a day from Hogwarts to do so. A large amount of Aurors, including Tonks, Dawlish, Proudfoot and Savage were all attending- wearing the black robes. Even Kingsley, despite no longer being an Auror, wore the black robes.

Roofie hadn't worked with Alastor, and had only met him once, so he continued training with Neville and Draco. Neville and Draco had decided not to attend- because Neville had never met the real Alastor Moody, and Draco felt his presence would have been inappropriate.

On Tuesday, she donned the robes again- this time for Laurie's funeral. For Laurie's funeral, Roofie joined them and the trainees simply didn't attend training that day.

Out of the six funerals, she only attended two, because she hadn't known the other four Aurors very well. As far as she knew, they had qualified four to five years before she had, and she just never worked with them. Laurie had qualified four months before her and three months Roofie before had, trained by Proudfoot while Dawlish trained Roofie. Laurie had been slightly older than other trainees, starting training at the age of twenty instead of seventeen, but he had been quick to fit in with the other trainees who qualified the same year as he did.

After Laurie's funeral, she went straight to St Mungo's to visit Remus again. After Alastor's, she had gone home and changed first, but she just didn't have the energy to do the same today.

As she walked down the corridor towards Remus' room, she heard a cheerful woman's voice behind her. "Tonks? Nymphadora Tonks?"

She turned around to see a pale woman with wide brown eyes and dark hair heading for her. Tonks stared with wide eyes as Petra Goldstein approached her and threw her arms around her, and was too startled to return the hug.

"I haven't seen you since school ended!" Petra exclaimed, stepping back. "I've heard about you, of course, a lot of people have- part of the Order of the Phoenix, you _died and came back_ \- life is always exciting for you, isn't it? And married to a _werewolf_ , my goodness, Tonks!"

For a minute, she didn't know what to say. "Petra." She finally managed, still simply just _staring_ at her.

"Still an Auror, then?" Petra asked, and Tonks nodded. "Rufus is still an Auror too, isn't he?"

She nodded again.

"I'm still convinced you cheated on the Transfiguration NEWTs. I still don't understand how morphing could _possibly_ count as human transfiguration." Petra said, but her tone wasn't condescending, it simply sounded like she was teasing. "I heard your son is just like you- the world could use more Metamorphmagi, I suppose?"

"Uh, I suppose- what are you doing here?" Tonks asked.

"Visiting my daughter." Petra said. "She spends full moons here- or, she has for the last few months."

"Your daughter?" Tonks asked. "She- was she infected?"

"She turns three next month." Petra said. "She was born a werewolf."

"Are you-?"

Petra shook her head. "Her father was." Petra said. "I was told that werewolves couldn't be born unless the mother was infected, but..."

"I was told there was only one known case where the father passed it on-"

"I was told about that one too! Where the father was transformed, and the mother wasn't?" Petra asked, and then shuddered dramatically. "Some people, right? How could someone even _think_ to do that? No, no, it wasn't a full moon, and yet- my daughter was born a werewolf."

Tonks felt sick. Had Healer Davis lied to her? Or was Petra lying? Why would either lie to her? _Would_ either lie to her?

"What about you?" Petra asked curiously. "Why are you here?"

"Oh- uh, visiting my husband." She said slowly. "Remus Lupin, he's- do you know him?"

Petra tipped her head to the side slightly. "I've heard the name, but I don't believe so."

She nodded slowly. "Well, I should go, he'll be waiting for me." Tonks said. "I'll see you around, I suppose?"

Petra nodded, disappearing back into a room as Tonks turned to continue towards Remus' room, her mind reeling. What were the chances Petra was lying about not knowing Remus, despite him naming her, or about her daughter being a _born_ werewolf? Would there be profit for Petra if she lied about these things?

Tonks slipped into Remus' room, pausing when she saw Healer Davis was in there as well. She gave him a slight smile, closing the door quietly behind her.

"Good timing, we were just discussing Remus' release, I was going to send an owl to you." Healer Davis said, and then he looked at her robes. "I don't think I've seen Aurors ever wear black robes... undercover work?"

She shook her head. "They're- uh- our funeral robes." She said slowly, and Remus looked in her direction.

"Funeral robes, Dora?" Remus asked.

"There was a funeral yesterday, another one today." She finally said. "Well, six in total, but-"

"Who died?" Remus asked immediately. "Dora, what happened?"

She sighed, walking forward to sit in a chair beside his bed. "No one- well, not _no one_ \- uh, we found Alastor's body. And Laurie's, along with four other Aurors. It's just- Alastor's funeral was yesterday, Laurie's was today."

"Oh, Dora, I'm sorry." Remus said.

"I would have told you, but I- I didn't want you to worry about anything else, Remus, I just want you to get better." She said.

Remus nodded. "I doubt I would have been allowed out to attend anyway."

Healer Davis shook his head. "I wouldn't have allowed it, no, I'm sorry. I didn't like the way this seemed to be progressing, but today seems promising." He said. "However, if you keep progressing as you do, I might let you go home next week sometime. Or, at the very least, in time for Christmas."

Tonks nodded slowly. "Healer Davis, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" She asked, and he looked startled but nodded.

"We'll go to my office." He said, walking over to the door. She followed him into the corridor, down to his office. As soon as the office door closed behind her, she spoke.

"Did you lie to me?"

He looked even more startled as he sat behind his desk. "I've never told you a single lie, Mrs Lupin."

"Then can I ask why I just met someone who said her daughter was _born_ a werewolf, despite her not being one?" Tonks asked.

Healer Davis frowned. "There are no werewolves in this ward today that inherited from their father." Healer Davis said slowly. "If I remember correctly, there are two who _were_ born- one with just a mother who was infected, one where both parents were werewolves-"

"A three year old girl?" Tonks asked. "Her mother told me that she wasn't a werewolf, that just the father was-"

"Petra Greyback?"

"Petra _what_?" Tonks asked, frowning.

"The woman you spoke to, was she Petra Greyback?"

"Her name is Petra Goldstein, I went to school with her-"

"No, Mrs Lupin- there is a three year old girl in this ward today who _was_ born one, but she was born a werewolf because _both_ of her parents are werewolves." Healer Davis explained.

Tonks frowned, now she was truly confused- who was lying and who was telling the truth?


	31. Chapter 31

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **I have certain goals I want for each chapter.**_

 _ **And that means LONGER chapters yo(sometimes anyway)**_

* * *

 ** _I don't know how many people are reading this still but I'd love some reviews, they fuel me._**

 ** _Thanks so much for everyone who has reviewed so far!_**

* * *

"Do you remember Petra?" She asked Roofie on Wednesday morning before the trainees arrived.

Roofie grimaced. "No one could forget her, _or_ the Great Hall Battle of 1991."

"Considering there were worse battles since, I can safely assume _everyone_ has forgotten that." Tonks said, but Roofie laughed.

"I don't know, _I_ remember it very well. And I'm sure Charlie Weasley does as well- maybe I should write to him, haven't really kept in touch with him."

"Anyways, the reason I ask is- well, I saw her at St Mungo's yesterday."

"Oh?" Roofie asked, looking at her with curiosity. "And did you fight her again?"

"I didn't fight her, she fought _me_! And no, we didn't fight- quite the opposite, actually."

"You... snogged?" Roofie asked.

"No, you moron!"

Roofie laughed. "So, what happened, then?"

"Well, she said she was there to visit her daughter-"

"Someone had a kid with _her_?"

"Roofie..." She said, disapprovingly. "I mean, I don't like her any more than you do, but let's ignore that for a moment, yeah?"

Roofie shrugged. "Sure. So, you met up with her, and...?"

"Well, I don't know, she sort of just acted like maybe we were friends-"

"How dare she?" Roofie said in mock horror and she glared at him. "Alright, sorry, continue."

"So, she told me she was visiting her daughter, and that her daughter was a werewolf." Tonks continued. "But she says she's not one, her daughter's father is, but her daughter was born a werewolf?"

Roofie nodded slowly. "So, she lied to you for some reason, then? Is that what you think?"

Tonks shrugged. "I don't know, I'm trying to think of _why_ she'd lie to me about something like that." She said. "And it's strange, Remus mentioned her name the other day-"

"Petra's name?"

Tonks nodded. "And I asked Healer Davis about whether or not there were any born werewolves on the ward that day, and he said there was- and said the girl's mother was Petra _Greyback_ , not Petra Goldstein."

"Well, if it's Greyback now, that explains a lot- Greyback wasn't exactly selective, was he?"

"Roofie!" She scolded. "That's not it- Petra denied being a werewolf, so how was her daughter born one?"

"Sounds like she's lying about one of those things, and I don't think it's the second one."

"But why would she lie?"

"Why would she act like your friend?" Roofie countered. "Because you two fought like- well, I suppose like an Order member and a Death Eater might."

"She's not a Death Eater."

"Didn't stop you from trying to tear her eye out, did it?"

She scowled at him, but then sighed. "Those detentions were worth it, honestly."

"Was it worth it to almost get kicked out of the training program before it even started?"

"No, but the delay it caused meant I got trained by the most respected Auror in the entire Ministry, so-"

"So you'd do it all again?"

"Oh, definitely."

"Sometimes I sit back and replay that entire fight in my head." Roofie said. "I must say Tonks, it was the _greatest_ thing I have had the honour to witness."

"Well, it was not my proudest moment." Tonks said slowly. "Although now that I know I'm _not_ the cousin of a mass murderer and he was actually innocent..."

"You'd go back and hit her twice as hard?" Roofie asked, and Tonks laughed.

"I'd like to say no, that I'd take the high road, but who are we kidding?" She asked. "I'd hit her twice as hard."

"So what are you going to do _now_? Since you can't go back and hit her twice as hard?"

Tonks shrugged. "I mean, there's no registry anymore, so I have no way to find out if she's infected. The only werewolves the Ministry and St Mungo's know about are ones who have either been arrested, in trouble or have gotten help for injuries. I just have to accept she's either telling the truth or-" She paused.

"Or what?"

"I could become friends with her. Keep your friends close, enemies closer?"

Roofie shrugged. "I don't know, she was a right snake during our school years- and I don't mean the House. What's your plan, then?"

"I'm going to ask her to have tea with me." Tonks said. "Would you want to join us?"

"I'd rather spend full moon in a locked room with your husband."

" _Roofie!_ " She scolded, and he shrugged.

"As long as he has Wolfsbane, we could play Exploding Snap or something."

She sighed. "Part of me doesn't want to have tea alone with Petra, but if I remember correctly, being alone won't matter. If she's going to pick a fight, we could be in the atrium during a busy hour and it wouldn't matter."

* * *

 _She was excited when she saw the envelope with the Ministry's seal on it. Rufus grinned when an owl dropped one in front of him as well, and a few seats away, fellow Hufflepuff Petra Goldstein had gotten one as well._

 _"Open them together?" Tonks asked, and Rufus nodded. Just as they were opening them, however, a loud scream filled the hall._

 _"My grades weren't high enough?" Petra shrieked, jumping to her feet. "I studied so hard! This is bullocks!"_

 _Rufus and Tonks exchanged looks as Petra stormed towards them._

 _"You! Did either of you get in?" She demanded._

 _"We haven't looked yet-" Rufus began and Petra reached to rip the letter from his hands. "Dear Mister Wittaker, the Auror Department would be honoured..." She scoffed. "Honoured to have you? But not me?"_

 _"Congratulations, Rufus! I knew you'd get in!" Tonks said, and then Petra turned to her._

 _"Did you get in?" She demanded. _

_"I- I don't know, I haven't opened it-"_

 _Petra reached to grab the letter, but Tonks shoved her hands away, standing. "Don't touch me." She said, opening the letter herself._

 ** _Dear Miss Tonks,_**

 ** _The Auror Department would be honoured to have you in our Auror Training program starting in July of 1991..._**

 _"This is so unfair!'' Petra cried behind her. "You get in, Rufus gets in, but I don't?"_

 _"There are alternatives..." Rufus said slowly. "I mean, you could apply to retake your NEWTs-"_

 _"You cheated on the Transfiguration exam! And you get to be an Auror, but those of us who are honest students don't get in?" Petra said, shoving Tonks slightly. _

_"Don't touch me, Petra!" Tonks snapped._

 _"No, but it all makes sense! Since day one, day one, you've gotten nothing but special treatment-"_

 _"Special treatment?" Tonks demanded. "Who took the detention when you were about to be caught with a boy in the dorm? Who took the detentions when **you** broke curfew? I took all of those, because __I_ _tried to warn you- both times- that a teacher was coming!"_

 _"The teachers have all adored you since the first day!" Petra snapped. "Dumbledore himself gives you special treatment!"_

 _"I've never gotten special treatment!"_

 _"You've gotten out of detentions with Snape so many times! But the rest of us don't get that privilege, do we?"_

 _"I got out of those because I didn't do anything!" _

_Petra shoved Tonks again. "You've always gotten everything! Rufus asked you to Hogsmeade, __you_ _get to be an Auror! But you're a terrible witch, you know that? The only reason you get anything is because people want control over you because you were born a freak!"_

 _"A terrible witch?" Tonks demanded, taking a step towards Petra. "Am I the one who scarred her own face trying to get rid of my acne? Am I the one who constantly blew up cauldrons making the most simple potions? Or, perhaps, I'm the one who tried to transfigure my own breasts to get the attention of boys!"_

 _Petra swung her hand, slapping Tonks across the face. "At least I'm not the niece of a deranged mass murderer. Or the cousin, or the granddaughter-"_

 _Tonks shoved Petra, knocking her back a few steps. Petra regained her footing, her eyes wide. She let out a frustrated cry, lunging at Tonks._

* * *

"Dora, is something bothering you?" Remus asked as she sat next to him that afternoon.

"I'd be lying if I said no." Tonks said slowly.

"Do you want to talk?"

"Not about that, no." She said, taking his hand. "How are you-"

"Dora, please don't hide things from me. If something is bothering you-"

"Remus, _I'm fine_."

"You don't sound fine-"

"I'll see you after work." She said, standing and withdrawing her hand from his grip. His hand immediately grabbed her wrist.

"Dora, please."

She turned back to him slowly.

"If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to talk about it." Remus said. "I just don't like the thought of you struggling with something alone."

She sighed, walking back towards him. "I just don't want you to worry, and I know you will." She said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "And that's- I just don't need you to worry right now. I'm going to handle it."

"Alone?"

She nodded slowly. "I suppose so, yes."


	32. Chapter 32

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **I have certain goals I want for each chapter.**_

 _ **And that means LONGER chapters yo(sometimes anyway)**_

* * *

 ** _I don't know how many people are reading this still but I'd love some reviews, they fuel me._**

 ** _Thanks so much for everyone who has reviewed so far!_**

* * *

"I know you don't like to generally hear these things, Harry, but your parents- and Sirius- would be proud of you." Remus said as they sat together in his dimmed St Mungo's room on Wednesday afternoon. "I wouldn't have been surprised if Sirius or James became Aurors, honestly."

"Sirius was too temperamental." Tonks said. "He could have made it through training, sure, but he would have had problems following a Head Auror's orders."

"I'm sure he could have learned." Remus said. "After all, you're not too keen on following orders yourself."

"Did you know Sirius before the Order, then?" Harry asked Tonks. "Or did you just meet him when you joined the Order?"

"I mean, I knew him before Azkaban- I met him maybe three times- but he was in Azkaban by the time I turned eight, so I don't have many memories of him from back then, just things Mum has told me. I didn't meet him again until- I _think_ \- two weeks after Cedric was murdered and the Order was reformed. Kingsley simply didn't know for a while whether I believed the Ministry's story, or yours."

"Is that when you met Remus, then? I never really asked, you two were just- you two seemed to already know each other when I first met you, Tonks."

She nodded. "I met him right before my first Order meeting, and made an arse of myself, if I were to be honest."

"Oh?" Harry asked curiously.

"The first thing she said to me was not a simple hello." Remus said. "The first thing she _ever_ said to me was, 'you're a werewolf.'"

" _Really_?" Harry asked, and Tonks shrugged.

"Not exactly proud of it, honestly, but it was instinct. As an Auror, I recognised him for what he was, and I just kind of _said_ it." Tonks said. "Although, he does like to bring it up at the strangest times."

"The only time I brought it up was after the Hospital Wing incident."

"And when I introduced you to Roofie. And Dawlish, and a few others-"

"Alright, so I've brought it up a few times." Remus said with a grin.

* * *

 _"Remus, this is my cousin's kid, Nymphadora- she goes by Tonks- Tonks, this is Remus." Sirius said, pulling her to stand in front of Remus before walking to the other side of the kitchen._

 _Remus held out a hand, and she hesitated, her eyes seemingly studying his face for a second._

 _"You're a werewolf." Tonks said, and then her eyes widened and she clapped a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said anything!"_

 _Remus surprised himself, letting out a small chuckle. She didn't seem scared, or even horrified at his condition- she seemed more horrified that she had said something about it._

 _"Can we try that again?" She asked, her hair flushing a deeper pink as her cheeks reddened. He nodded slowly._

 _He held out his hand again. This time she took it, and her hand felt cool and small and soft in his, and she smiled brightly._

 _"I'm Tonks." She said as he released her hand. "And you are?"_

 _"Remus Lupin." He said, and then gestured to her robes. "Are you an Auror?"_

 _"Are you a werewolf?" She asked, and then huffed. "I'm sorry, I just- yes, I'm an Auror- but am I right, are you a-?"_

 _"Yes." He said. "I'm a werewolf, and you might just be the first person who has apologised for outing me as such."_

* * *

 _"Can we talk?" Remus asked, following her from the Hospital Wing. "Tonks-"_

 _"No." She said, continuing to walk down the corridor. "Remus, I'm done talking to you, it's always the same-"_

 _He broke into a jog, catching up to her and stepping in front of her. "Can we just ignore what happened back there?"_

 _She glared at him. "Ignore it?"_

 _He nodded. "I-" He began, and then he sighed. "Can we just start over?"_

 _She crossed her arms across her chest._

 _He held out a hand. "I'm Remus Lupin, have we met?"_

 _She simply continued to stare at him._

 _"This is where one would introduce themselves." Remus said, and she sighed. "So... I'm Remus Lupin, have we met?"_

 _She stared at his hand for a moment, and then slowly uncrossed her arms to shake his hand. "I'm Nymphadora Tonks- please just call me Tonks." She said slowly._

 _"You're an Auror?" He asked, and she rolled her eyes. He tightened his grip on her hand, pulling her closer to him. "Because, yes, I am a werewolf."_

* * *

 _ **I know it's a short chapter, but eh, just wanted to hand something over ha**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **I have certain goals I want for each chapter.**_

 _ **And that means LONGER chapters yo(sometimes anyway)**_

* * *

 ** _I don't know how many people are reading this still but I'd love some reviews, they fuel me._**

 ** _Thanks so much for everyone who has reviewed so far!_**

* * *

She received the letter on Friday morning, and immediately went to St Mungo's when training was over that evening. Healer Davis was waiting for her, probably told by Remus what time she finished training.

"I don't think Flooing will be smart, he's still sensitive to light. I've convinced St Mungo's to drop the wards for a few moments only, in roughly ten minutes, you'll be able to Apparate him home." He explained, as they walked towards Remus' room. "Your mother dropped off clothes for him, so he won't need to go home in hospital pajamas, and remember- if you need anything, day or night, I've given you my personal address to Floo. Remus is among my favourite patients, even if I do see Remus here far more often than I'd like."

"I'm hoping visits become less common." She said.

"If I see you here again, I hope it's for a good reason and not a bad one." Healer Davis said as they approached Remus' door. "The wards will be down in exactly five minutes, and down for ten. I sent a week of potions with your mother earlier, and in a week, I'll come to your home to see how Remus is progressing and leave more potions. I really don't believe he'll have a permanent loss of sight, and I'm hoping the new potions will help him along."

"Thank you for everything, Healer Davis."

"As I said, Remus might just be my favorite patient."

* * *

"Dora?" He whispered as she curled up next to him later that night and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

She smiled against his chest. "I know, love, I love you too."

"How have you been going from work to St Mungo's, back to work, back to me at St Mungo's and then home?"

She shrugged. "I managed. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't exhausted."

"Have you been feeling better?"

"Not really, no, but I haven't thrown up since yesterday, so that's a good thing." She said and he laughed quietly. She was quiet for a moment. "I have to ask, Remus, do you remember any more of the argument? Perhaps how Petra was involved?"

"Sorry, love, I've told you all I remember."

"It's just strange- I mean, I asked Healer Davis about her-"

"Why?"

"Well, her daughter's a werewolf, isn't she? And Petra claims that only her daughter's father was a werewolf-"

Remus tensed up, unwrapping his arms from around her and sitting up. "She said what?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you while you were still in St Mungo's, but Healer Davis said no born werewolves on that ward were infected through their fathers- their mothers had infected them. Which means Petra's lying, or Healer Davis is lying, but I don't believe Healer Davis would lie." Tonks said, sitting up and facing Remus.

"Why are you concerned if Petra is lying about her condition?"

"Because if you remember an argument with her- maybe she's involved in these threats somehow." Tonks said. "And Healer Davis called her Petra _Greyback_ , not Goldstein."

"I know Greyback had a mate-"

" _What_?"

"I was never sure who she was. I just heard she had been attacked by Greyback, turned, and somehow she just- she just became his mate." Remus explained. "There was one woman who was always around the pack when I was there the year Albus died, I assumed that was her."

"And when you were with them this past month?"

"I never saw the woman, not until our argument."

"What was the argument about?"

"Dora, I _told_ you- I don't remember."

"I'm going to talk to her- to Petra."

"Dora-"

"I'm just going to-"

"Put yourself and our unborn child in danger?"

"No, I'm not going to _fight_ her, Remus. I'm going to just have tea with her, see if I can somehow get the truth out of her." Tonks explained and Remus sighed.

"Dora, can't we just have a bit of peace? I'm home, nothing happened last full moon, can we just enjoy this for a while?"

She took his hands. "Let's just get some sleep, and we'll worry later, yeah?"

He nodded. "I wish you'd worry less."

"I wish _you_ would worry less."

"I try."

"I know you do, sweetheart."

* * *

She stared at herself in the mirror, frowning. Her hair was a deep magenta and _curly_. She had rarely morphed different colours in the last few months since the war had ended- and she usually morphed her curls _away_. Even worse, one of her eyes was blue and the other was green- she definitely never morphed her eyes two different colours.

She tried to change her other eye green, but all she managed to do was switch which eye was blue and which was green. She tried simply dropping the morph, but nothing changed.

"Remus?" She asked, walking back into the bedroom.

"Mhm?" He asked, rolling over to sit up.

"Did you- I don't know- transfigure my hair last night?"

"Did I _what_?" He asked, frowning.

"My hair is pink, Remus."

"I remember it used to be pink a lot." Remus said. "And how could I possibly transfigure your hair when I don't have my wand and can't even properly see you?"

She walked over, sitting next to him on the bed. "What if I'm close to you? Can you see me then?"

He narrowed his eyes slightly. "Well, kind of. All I see is a blur of a very dark shade of pink-"

"Right, and I can't get it to change." Tonks said.

"That happened when you were pregnant last time, love. I remember your hair was a very interesting mix of green and blue for a few days at one point." Remus said. "Maybe that's all it is?"

"Well, I do have some green and blue, but it's not my hair." She said. "My eyes aren't matching either."

"Fascinating."

"Sure, for you. For me, it's infuriating."

He laughed quietly. "Dora, it's probably nothing, maybe it'll fade in a while like the blue and green hair did."

She nodded. "Right, so, I have to go to work, but Mum'll be here if you need her." She said, leaning forward and giving him a kiss and standing. "Get some more sleep, Mum'll bring up a potion for you in a while."

He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her down on top of him. "I'd prefer you stay right here for the day." He muttered in her ear.

"Remus, I _would_ , but then who's going to babysit Roofie?" She said.

* * *

"I have so many comments I could make about that hair choice." Roofie said as she entered the training room.

"And if you want to remain alive, you'll make _none_ of them." She said. "Sorry I'm late-"

"It's fine, you've had a lot happen lately." Roofie said as she sat. "How's Remus?"

"The same, but I didn't expect one night away from St Mungo's to solve everything." She responded as the door opened and the trainees entered.

"Back to pink, then?" Harry asked, as they all sat, and she scowled at him.

"No one questioned it before."

"Because it was always pink before, but never _that_ shade." Roofie said. "Here I thought you had given up the day to day morphing-"

"I can't get it to change." Tonks said. "I've apparently lost most of the control over it again."

"Again?" Draco asked curiously. "Does that happen often?"

"Oh, sure, _most_ of the time I have control over it. But you mix in strong emotions- or in my case, unfortunate hormones- you lose that control. Sometimes it just changes to reflect moods, sometimes it just drops completely. If the hair weren't bad enough, my eyes won't change either."

"What, you don't like brown eyes?" Roofie asked. "I'm offended, my brown eyes are beautiful. I mean yours are a little more green than brown, but-"

"They're brown?" She asked, and he nodded. "Thank _Merlin_ , they wouldn't change earlier either- I had one green, one blue, it was driving me crazy."

"Nope, they're definitely brown." Roofie said. "Your ability- or today, your lack of ability- never ceases to amaze me, Tonks. So, on a related subject, should we visit Disguise again?"

"That's your area, not mine." Tonks said.

"I have a question, actually." Draco said. "Related to Disguise, really. What's the difference between Polyjuice and you, Tonks?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Well, I'm a _person_ and Polyjuice is a potion- that's a big difference."

"No, I mean- could you still take Polyjuice? Or would it simply not work? And could someone take it to become _you_?" Draco asked with a small laugh.

"Uh- yes, I could take it, I suppose. Would it work? Probably, but there's a time limit on Polyjuice. And I'm actually not sure how it would work if someone tried to become me. I assume they'd become what I look like without any morphs- and probably wouldn't be able to morph. That's why, during the Order, the only way I ever proved that I was me was by morphing."

"So is there really no difference between what you can do and what Polyjuice does?" Neville asked.

"Not really, except for the fact I'm never limited to one form. I could morph into Harry and be you in the next five minutes- but you probably couldn't take the potion to become Harry and then take more to be Harry. I can also last longer than Polyjuice- unless you take Polyjuice constantly, then you can probably outlast one of my morphs. And you can't curse away someone's Polyjuice disguise, but if I get hit with anything, my morph's gone- because I can't keep concentration on it. But things that might force someone under Polyjuice to change back might not force me to change-"

"Like the Thief's Downfall?" Harry asked, and she nodded.

"It's not a spell or enchantment, so I can keep a morph even if I were exposed to that. Really, the only time I've ever been forced out of a morph was when I had a run in with some Death Eaters shortly before I was stationed in Hogsmeade. I was undercover trying to get information about the whereabouts of some Death Eaters and-"

"She found the Death Eaters in question." Roofie said.

She nodded. "They didn't even know I was an Auror, they were just looking for trouble." She said. "Crucioed me, and were very excited to know they had _both_ an Auror and an Order member. So I suppose Polyjuice would be better for disguise purposes, depending on the case."

"Which is why we're luckier than she is." Roofie said. "While it's true that she can outlast us if we don't have a continuous supply of potion, we won't be forced out of our disguises with a simple curse. Actually, the Auror office has a constant supply of Polyjuice so it's very common to use."

"But don't you need someone's hair to use it?" Harry asked. "How does that-"

"We do." Roofie said. "We have a supply, it's strange really- it's changed out every couple of months just in case the person has died or something- but we have a supply of hair from random Muggles. There's an entire cabinet with the Polyjuice full of vials of hair- each is labelled by the Muggle's gender and ages, and the date we stole the hair."

"Why not just transfigure your looks? Instead of having to do _that_ _much_ work to ensure that using the potion goes smoothly?" Neville asked.

"You can curse someone's transfigure away, that's why." Roofie said. "Transfiguring your looks is similar to Tonks morphing-"

"But actually lasts longer than I can." Tonks said.

"Really?" Harry asked, and she nodded.

"I mean, I get tired after a while- usually around the twelve hour mark if it's a whole body morph. If it's just my hair or eyes or something simple- I can keep it for close to twenty four hours, but I'll lose it if I fall asleep, so it's rare I'll actually hold a morph for a full twenty four hours." She explained. "So, I suppose that even though I was able to get top marks with Concealment and Disguise, it's not always practical to use my abilities. It's simply safer to use the potion or a spell sometimes, and you will probably have to learn how to properly disguise yourself with both."

* * *

 ** _This following is unrelated to the chapter above(a bit), it's just a Petra scene I really wanted to incorporate but couldn't think of when to do so._**

* * *

 _Petra paused when she heard the voice. She would have known that laugh anywhere, that voice. Before she even turned, she could see the pink hair in her mind. But when she turned, she was startled to see who the pink haired witch was with._

 _She knew Remus Lupin, she knew him well. He had spent most of the last year among the werewolves, joining when her daughter was nearly eight months old, but he had always disappeared for a couple weeks here and there. She had never spoken much to him, but she knew he was different than the rest- that was why Greyback never trusted him properly. He had lived among the human witches and wizards for so long, he had tried to fit in among the rest of society. He was more human than wolf, and Greyback hated that._

 _Petra felt a little angry to see the two of them together- she had no choice with Greyback, she was simply his, ever since he marked her a few months after she was bitten. As a werewolf, she wouldn't be accepted into regular society, and as Greyback's mate, she'd never have a chance of finding someone- even another werewolf- to truly love her. Any other werewolf would know she was already marked, that she already belonged to someone- and none of them would want to enrage Greyback._

 _Of course Nymphadora Tonks would get the one werewolf who was kind and courteous. It wasn't enough that Rufus Wittaker had clearly chosen her- and that clearly hadn't lasted if she was with another man tonight- it wasn't enough that she had cheated to become an Auror. It wasn't enough that their teachers and fellow students had always been absolutely fascinated by the Metamorphmagus._

 _She could have never had Remus Lupin for herself- Hell, she had barely ever spoken more than two words to the man, and she belonged to Greyback- but she couldn't help but feel angry that once again, Nymphadora Tonks seemed to get the better road in life than she did._

 _She knew Nymphadora was an Order member, she knew Remus was one as well- it was why Remus had fled the pack nearly a month before. Greyback had confirmed it to the pack after he returned from a job with the Death Eaters- he had seen Remus at Hogwarts with the Order. Could she gain useful information to help Greyback move further up in the ranks of the Death Eaters?_

 _She listened quietly to the couple a few tables away, surprised they hadn't seen her yet- surprised Remus hadn't noticed her. She only caught bits or their whispered conversation, and her eyes widened when she heard Remus address Nymphadora as his Mrs Lupin, and she addressed him as her Mr Lupin- both laughing quietly when they did so._

 _She risked a glance at them, and noticed the rings on their left hands._

 _This was something Greyback probably didn't know, otherwise it would have mentioned- not many werewolves marry humans. She rose slowly, dropping a bit of money on her table. She adjusted the hood of her cloak over her face and swept from the pub._

 _Once outside, she Apparated to the werewolf camp, heading straight for the tent Greyback would be in._

 _"Fenrir." She said as she entered, and he looked up at her from the cot he was laying on, looking bored. "I have news."_

 _He sat up. "What kind of news?"_

 _"About Remus Lupin."_

 _"Why would I care?" Greyback asked, narrowing his eyes._

 _"He's married. To a non-werewolf."_

 _Greyback looked more interested at this. "And do we know who she is?"_

 _She smiled slowly. "None other than Nymphadora Tonks."_

 _"The Metamorphmagus?"_

 _She nodded._

 _"Bellatrix's sister's daughter?"_

 _She nodded again, and Greyback grinned wickedly, standing quickly._

 _"This is important information. What a disgrace to Bellatrix." Greyback said slowly. "I wonder if she knows, or if I'm going to have the honour of telling the Dark Lord. What a disgrace indeed."_

* * *

 _ **I mean, someone had to tell Voldepoo, right? Because he mocks Bellatrix with it, and I don't see Snape being like "so, get this, Tommyboy, my old school chum got married"**_

 _ **So why not have another werewolf, who is trying to be an actual Death Eater- poor Greyback never got a dark mark lmfao- spill the proverbial beans?**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **I have certain goals I want for each chapter.**_

 _ **And that means LONGER chapters yo(sometimes anyway)**_

* * *

 ** _I don't know how many people are reading this still but I'd love some reviews, they fuel me._**

 ** _Thanks so much for everyone who has reviewed so far!_**

* * *

"Tonks- listen." Roofie said, as they were eating lunch together at the Leaky Cauldron between training. "This is a stupid idea, and you know it."

"How is it stupid?" Tonks asked. "It's not stupid to ask an old classmate to tea-''

"It is when she was Greyback's mate!" Roofie said. "Have you not thought about that? That maybe she's the reason all of this is happening? Doesn't it seem _extremely_ suspicious to you?"

"That's why I'm asking you to be there, Roofie!" She said. "I don't want Remus there, Mum'll watch Teddy for me-"

"And you're going to let a werewolf into your wards, when she might be the one threatening you?"

"We're staying at Mum's, the wards at Mum's will keep her out. She'll come to my house- not Mum's- or I'll go to hers."

"Tonks, it's still a stupid idea.'' Roofie said. "Just leave it alone. Dawlish said they were going to check her out, just enjoy some time with your own werewolf, don't get involved with other ones as well."

"But-"

"No buts." Roofie said. "Listen, you're going to be out of town for the next full moon, right?"

She nodded slowly.

"Kingsley's gotten involved. He's already asked a few of us to take Teddy _and_ your mother for the night- the werewolves won't know who they're with." Roofie explained. "They won't know where you are, they won't know where Teddy is. You won't even get to know where Teddy is."

She frowned. "No one's going to tell me where my son is?"

"Not that night, no." Roofie said. "There are five of us- me, Williamson, Savage, Proudfoot _and_ Dawlish- who are all agreeing to take them both. We won't know who is actually taking them until Kingsley tells us, and even then, we'll only know if _we're_ the ones protecting them for the night or not- we won't know who they're with for sure."

"So the only ones who will know-"

"Are Kingsley and the Auror they're with."

"That sounds overly complicated, why not just throw up some extra wards?"

Roofie shrugged. "Kingsley says you and Remus are still Order members. And he says the Order will protect their own- and the Ministry will also protect their own."

Tonks sighed. "Fine, I'll leave it alone." She said quietly.

Roofie nodded. "Good, because I know there was some talk between Dawlish and Kingsley on how to make sure you did just that- I believe Dawlish suggested house arrest."

She snickered. "Right, like house arrest would stop me."

"What should stop you is beneath your robes." Roofie said.

"Well, _I'm_ technically beneath my robes-''

"Beneath your tshirt, then-"

"My breasts?"

"Honestly, Tonks." Roofie said with a roll of his eyes.

"I know what you mean, Roofie." Tonks said, laughing.

"So, how has that been, then?" Roofie asked. "I mean, you've- you're showing- you're, what, five months-?"

"How long do you think has passed since I found out?" She asked. "I'm three months."

"So you're aiming for another four months, and then leaving?"

"I might stay until the very last days, honestly."

"And do you think Dawlish would allow that?"

She shrugged. "I don't do anything physical for training. If I'm not doing anything, why should I have to sit at home and do nothing there?"

"Right..."

"Or maybe I can convince him to let me just come in for the morning. Five hours isn't long at all."

Roofie shrugged. "Depends on the activity."

Tonks rolled her eyes, dropping some money into the table between them. "I need to go back to the Ministry early, Dawlish wants to talk to me." Tonks said. "Probably the same thing you wanted to talk to me about, honestly. I'll see you at training."

* * *

"Tonks, leave it alone." Dawlish said firmly.

"But Dawlish-"

Kingsley cleared his throat. "Tonks, you have an advantage here, you do realise that, don't you?" Kingsley asked.

She turned to stare at him, narrowing her eyes. "How do _I_ have an advantage?"

"You have both the Order _and_ the Ministry behind you." Kingsley said calmly. "Even though they are- technically- the same thing now, we will still protect those who need it."

"But there might not be any way to prove she's a werewolf unless she admits it-"

"Tonks, _leave it alone_." Dawlish said. "We'll handle it. The Auror department will handle it."

"And I'm expected to continue on like nothing's happening?" Tonks asked.

"Yes." Dawlish and Kingsley said at the same time.

"You need to help Remus, and care for Teddy. You're a wife and mother, stop being a fighter for a while."

She frowned.

"Besides, I told you to stop fighting when you were pregnant before- that isn't changing this time." Kingsley said. "Stop fighting, Tonks. Take care of yourself, take care of your child- _children_ now- and help Remus. Let the Order and Ministry handle it now."

"Tonks." Dawlish said, standing slowly and she looked up at him. He shifted aside parchment on his desk, pointing to a scorch mark. "This is a funny memory. If you do something stupid and get killed, it'll be a bittersweet one. Do you really want to do that to me?"

She smiled involuntarily. "It _is_ a pretty funny story."

Kingsley laughed. "I honestly thought it was a rumour at first, never even thought for a minute she had _actually_ set fire to the desk."

"I didn't mean to."

"Still a fantastic story." Dawlish said. "But my point is- you're an Auror, you're one of us. Let us do the hard work, let us handle the werewolves. You have a family to stay alive for. It'd be nice to keep the humour in your antics, instead of them becoming bittersweet like Laurie's or any other the others' antics."

She nodded. "I'll leave it alone, Dawlish."

"Good. Now we need to talk about Potter." Dawlish said.

"What about him?"

"He'll be alone for nearly two weeks." Kingsley explained. "I was talking to Arthur, who said that he- along with Ron and Molly- were going to Romania with Charlie for Christmas and will be gone a week. Apparently Harry didn't want to go with them. Hermione, Ginny and the twins are going to visit Hermione's parents in Australia and help them move back here- Harry didn't want to go there, either. Bill and Fleur will be in France, and Harry didn't-"

"He didn't want to go to France either." Tonks finished and Kingsley nodded.

"That means he will be alone whenever an Order member can't be near to keep an eye on him- and we do still have to worry about retaliation from the Death Eaters." Dawlish explained.

"Why don't I ask him to join us? We're going to be gone, we'll be going to visit my grandparents' cabin in Switzerland. Maybe I can convince him to join us- get away from here for a while." Tonks said. "And it's near a Muggle town, I doubt anyone would know him there."

Dawlish nodded slowly. "You'll be gone until after the full moon?"

Tonks nodded. "I can ask him to stay as long as we do, it'll just be me and Remus for the second week anyway. It would be good for Remus and Harry to finally spend proper time together."

"If you can convince him- it'd at least keep him out of the public's eye for a while. That's what he needs." Kingsley said.

"Right, so I'll talk to him-"

"Maybe we should think about putting wards around your grandparents' cab-" Dawlish began.

"No." Tonks interrupted. "They didn't need wards last year, they don't need them now. If I can convince Harry to join us, it'll be because the _entire_ thing will be magic free. He needs a break from magic."

Dawlish sighed. "Fine, but you keep your wand on your person at all times." He said, and she raised an eyebrow. " _If_ the Death Eaters find you, there needs to be a wand somewhere."

"You won't let me have tea with Petra, but you're suggesting I carry a wand to duel Death Eaters?" She asked.

"Only duel to protect yourself." Kingsley said. "And _only_ if it's necessary."

"And if Harry says no? If he doesn't want to spend Christmas with anyone?" Tonks asked.

"Then he'll be put on house arrest." Dawlish said. "So we can keep an eye on him."

"You need to stop arresting your own Aurors." Tonks said.

"No."


	35. Chapter 35

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

 ** _I do want to warn people: I intend this story to last for decades(in story, not like OUR lives)_**

 ** _Which means that I might take a skip at some point once the werewolf arch is over, and visit different character lives, different conflicts, etc_**

* * *

 ** _I don't know how many people are reading this still but I'd love some reviews, they fuel me._**

 ** _Thanks so much for everyone who has reviewed so far!_**

* * *

 _"I'm sorry, what?" She demanded, her hair turning a dark shade of red as she stared at Robards. To further anger her, Umbridge and Yaxley were also present, standing beside the desk. Two Senior Aurors- Dawlish and Savage- were standing on either side of the door._

 _Robards sighed deeply. "We received news that you've gotten married. Is that true or not?"_

 _"Why does it matter?" She demanded._

 _Umbridge cleared her throat and Tonks had to resist the urge to shudder at the infuriating sound. "Auror Tonks, the Ministry has received word that you have reportedly married the werewolf, Remus Lupin. Is this true or not?"_

 _"And if it's true?" She asked._

 _"Auror Tonks, you'd be in direct violation of new laws-" Yaxley began._

 _"To Hell with the new laws, they're all shite anyways." She said._

 _Dawlish coughed quietly behind her, but she thought for a moment it had started as a small laugh but couldn't be too sure._

 _"Auror Tonks-" Robards said slowly._

 _"Yes, I married Remus Lupin." Tonks snapped and Umbridge's eyes widened. "And werewolves are damn good at shagging-"_

 _"You married a beast! Willingly! We can't have her type working for the Ministry!" Umbridge said. "Robards, I urge you to sack her-"_

 _"For a marriage?" Robards asked, and then nodded stiffly when Yaxley turned to stare at him. "Right. Auror Tonks, you're no longer employed by the Auror department or the Ministry-"_

 _"That's no reason to sack someone!" Tonks said. "You can't sack me for getting married!"_

 _"You're also a known Order member." Yaxley said calmly. "I do believe that could count as a crime against the Ministry-"_

 _"It's not a crime to be an Order member! Is it a crime to be a Death Eater?" She demanded. "Because I can name at least one  Death Eater in this room right now!"_

 _"Auror Tonks, you are no longer an employee here- if you'd like to avoid being arrested, I suggest you leave." Robards said, and there was an explosion on the surface of his desk as bright red flames shot towards the ceiling. Umbridge shrieked in surprise, Yaxley yelled something she didn't even hear. Tonks hadn't even realised she had been clutching her wand until Dawlish took her arms and led her from the office._

 _"Don't get yourself arrested, Tonks." He said as he led her through the department, his voice shaking as he tried not to laugh. "And I think setting the Head Auror's desk on fire might count as a crime if they arrest you. Go home, stay away from the Ministry, getting sacked is by far the best thing for you right now."_

 _"What do you mean?" She asked, and he exhaled._

 _"You didn't hear."_

 _"Hear what?"_

 _"Laurie was arrested, he was apparently trying to pass information to the Order. And with you being a known Order member, I'm surprised they didn't arrest you, Tonks. Go home, stay quiet, don't get arrested."_

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" Draco asked, approaching her as training finished for the evening.

"Mhm."

"Are werewolves allergic to anything?"

"Uh, well." She began, and then paused. "I mean, Remus is allergic to mangoes- but I doubt that has anything to do with his condition. And Teddy's allergic to garlic, actually, but he's not a werewolf, so I suppose that doesn't count."

"I meant are there things- I'm sorry, but Teddy's allergic to _garlic_?"

She sighed. "Healer Davis didn't miss that irony either." She said. "Although, I said it would be _more_ ironic if Teddy _was_ a werewolf. We found out shortly after the battle, there are potions to test newborns for things they may be allergic to. Damn useful, I must say, instead of us finding out later when our children have reactions-"

"Are you allergic to anything, then?"

She shook her head. "And I know you're not, apparently the Black family doesn't have aversions to anything, not even marrying their cousins."

"Superior genes and all that, I suppose." Draco said after a moment. "But no, the reason I was asking, I was just thinking if there was something that _all_ werewolves couldn't ingest in some form- maybe we could- I mean, it sounds bad- but _kill_ the werewolf in them? For the cure?"

"Draco, to kill the werewolf would be to kill the man."

"I know, that's why my research isn't going well. There's not much information about what's a myth and what isn't-"

"You could talk to Remus." She suggested. "He might be willing to tell you what you want to know."

"I don't know, I don't want to ask him things he might not want to answer."

She nodded. "That makes sense. Well, if you find anything you're not sure about- ask me, I'll try to get him to answer it."

"I'm also not sure about how I'd be able to test a cure. If I mess something up, I could kill someone, but there would have to be some sort of testing-"

"Have you considered becoming a werewolf?"

"Actually, yes."

"Draco, I was kidding."

"I'm not."

She frowned at Draco. "You'd be willing to get bitten- just to test on _yourself_?"

He shrugged. "I mean- obviously I wouldn't go and get myself infected, I just said I _considered_ it- but I realised it wouldn't help me much, I'd probably accidentally kill myself and then a cure might never happen." Draco said. "Although, without testing, there's no way to know if it'll work or not."

"There might be ways around that. Just continue your research- what you're doing is a good thing, Draco. I'm sure you can think of a way to test it one day, you're a smart kid."

* * *

"Wotcher, love." She whispered in his ear, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He groaned quietly and she smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"I hate how tired these potions make me sometimes."

"I know, love." She said. "Have you eaten today?"

He nodded, slowly sitting up. "I'm not sure about time right now, but I'd guess I ate a few hours ago, and your Mum helped me up here after I took my potion." He said. "How are you? How was your day?"

"It was the same- teach the trainees." Tonks said. "And then I had a meeting with Dawlish and Kingsley-"

"Did you get in trouble?"

"Me? No." She said, and then laughed. "Why would that be your first thought?"

Remus shrugged. "Maybe because you cause trouble-"

"No, I wasn't in trouble." She said. "They were discussing the next full moon, and me and Harry."

"Oh?"

"They want me to leave Petra alone- I suppose a _certain_ Roofie told them my plans to try and trick her into telling me the truth. And Roofie told me that Mum and Teddy will be at an Auror's house for the night, but no one gets to know until the day of- except for Kingsley, who is planning the whole thing." She explained. "And apparently, Harry's planning to spend Christmas _alone_."

"Alone?" Remus asked. "What about the Weasleys?"

"All doing their own thing, he didn't want to spend it with any of them." Tonks said. "So, I was thinking- maybe we ask Harry to join us."

"With your family?"

"Yeah, I think he'd get along with them- and it's a Muggle town. It'd be good for him to be away from here, away from magic for a while. And besides, you two have never spent much time together, even with the end of the war. Maybe it'd be good for you two to do so."

Remus nodded. "Will he agree to it?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure, honestly. We don't have training tomorrow or Monday, so I'll go talk to him tomorrow about it, or ask him to come by for tea so he can see you."

"It'd be nice to see him- or visit with him, I suppose."

"That's what I figured." She said. "I've spent more time with him since the war ended than you have, and we should fix that. You two should be closer, it'll be good for you both."

"Some days I still can't believe it's been over seventeen years since Lily and James died." Remus said. "Sometimes I wake up and for a split moment, I think it's only been a few years at most- and then I feel you next to me. I used to be able to _see_ your hands on my chest or see you asleep next to me, but at least I can still feel you."

She smiled, taking his hands.

"They would have liked you, I think." Remus said. "You would have gotten along with them so well."

"Imagine if I had been born a few years earlier." Tonks said. "And we could have all gone to school together-"

"The school would have never survived."


	36. Chapter 36

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

 ** _I do want to warn people: I intend this story to last for decades(in story, not like OUR lives)_**

 ** _Which means that I might take a skip at some point once the werewolf arch is over, and visit different character lives, different conflicts, etc-_**

 ** _This includes weddings and next gen kids! Yay!_**

 ** _(warning: non canon couplings might- will\- happen)_**

* * *

 ** _I don't know how many people are reading this still but I'd love some reviews, they fuel me._**

 ** _Thanks so much for everyone who has reviewed so far!_**

* * *

" _If the Count of Monte Cristo had been for a long time familiar with the ways of Parisian society, he would have appreciated better the significance of the step which M. de Villefort had taken. Standing well at court, whether the king regnant was of the older or younger branch, whether the government was doctrinaire liberal, or conservative; looked upon by all as a man of talent, since those who have never experienced a political check are generally so regarded; hated by many, but warmly supported by others, without being really liked by anybody, M. de Villefort held a high position in the magistracy, and maintained his eminence like a Harlay or a Mole. His drawing-room, under the regenerating influence of a young wife and a daughter by his first marriage, scarcely eighteen, was still one of the well-regulated Paris salons where the worship of traditional customs and the observance of rigid etiquette were carefully maintained. A freezing politeness, a strict fidelity to government principles, a profound contempt for theories and theorists, a deep-seated hatred of ideality, — these were the elements of private and public life displayed by M. de Villefort._ " She read quietly, the book propped open on her knees as she used one hand to flip the pages while she had her other arm wrapped around his head, her hand covering his eyes so that the dim light of the lamp beside the bed wouldn't hurt his still-sensitive eyes. He had one arm behind her, one arm over her stomach, his hands clasped on her other side, his head resting against her shoulder.

"Have I ever told you that your voice is incredibly soothing?" Remus asked.

"No, you have not, but I appreciate it, considering I'm sure I'm mispronouncing some of these words."

"You're not, don't worry." He said with a small laugh. "I'd tell you if you were."

"Oh, I know you would." She said. "Are you tired?"

"I'm always tired.''

"I know." She said quietly. "Potions will do that." She set the book down on the nightstand, turning off the lamp and finally taking her other hand away from his eyes. "Try to get some sleep, love." She said, giving him a slow kiss.

"I will as long as you're not going anywhere." Remus said when she pulled away. He shifted over to his pillow, and she slid over to lay her head on his chest.

"I'm not going anywhere, don't worry." She said as he tightened an arm around her.

"You know, I never imagined I'd be here."

"What do you mean by 'here'?" Tonks asked. "Blind, with a pregnant wife?"

"Well, I suppose that is true, I didn't ever imagine being blind. However, I meant 'here', married with a son sleeping in the next room and a wife pregnant with a second child. I never imagined I get married, let alone have children- and as my luck would have it, I'm unable to see my wife or children."

"It'll be fixed.'' Tonks said. "I'm sure it will. Or we could always just _try_ to get you glasses. They may help-"

"Not if it was dark magic."

"It doesn't hurt to try, Remus." She said. "Besides, I think you'd be very handsome with glasses."

"I believe you've said that many times, about different things-"

"Only about you." Tonks said, pressing a kiss to Remus' collarbone. "Although, you're incredibly handsome all the time."

"I believe you're biased."

* * *

The next morning, she woke up and lay quietly, listening to Remus' gentle breathing. She rolled over, looking towards the clock and was surprised to see it was nearly eleven- why hadn't her mother woken her? Why hadn't she heard Teddy cry this morning?

She rose from bed slowly, turning to look down at Remus. He always looked so peaceful when he slept, compared to how he always seemed to be stressed about _something_ while awake. She slipped from the room quietly, making it halfway down the hallway before a wave of nausea hit her.

 _So much for feeling better,_ she thought as she dashed into the bathroom just in time to empty her stomach. When the horrible experience was over, she cleared the mess from the toilet and straightened up slowly to move to the sink, cupping water in her hands to rinse her mouth. As she spat the water out, she paused as she stared at her reflection.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me." She said, staring at the dark magenta curls and mismatched eyes. "Again?"

She tried to focus on dropping it, but she knew it wouldn't matter. It faded on its own before, she'd have to let it fade on its own again.

* * *

He woke slowly and, at first, the room was as he expected- blurry. He sat up slowly and to his amazement, the room seemed to come into focus. He looked next to him, and saw his watch sitting on his nightstand. He picked it up, smiling slowly when he found he was able to read the small numbers.

He rose from the bed, heading for the bedroom door. It was nice- for the first time in nearly two weeks, he didn't need someone to help him. He made his way downstairs, and paused at the kitchen door.

She didn't hear him, so he stood silently and watched her for a few moments. Her hair was curly and dark pink, and she was staring down at the counter, tapping her fingers on the surface. He was sure if he could see her face, she'd have a slight frown. He couldn't but smile every time he saw his mother's ring on her finger- and the fact he hadn't seen this sight for a long while only made it more amazing. This was _his wife_.

He approached silently, wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his hands on the very small- but slightly noticeable- bump, earning a gasp.

* * *

She stood at the counter, staring down at the vial of potion she had been about to take upstairs to Remus. Truthfully, she wanted to let him sleep a while longer. She didn't want to let Remus know she wasn't feeling well this morning again- he'd become concerned, even though he knew it was normal.

Her mother had taken Teddy with her for a visit to the Burrow, and Tonks definitely didn't mind. She loved Teddy, she really did, but she also enjoyed the small breaks she got courtesy of her mother and Molly. She had already sent a letter to Harry, inviting him over this evening.

She felt his arms wrap around her waist and gasped. "What are you doing?" She asked. When had he woken up? "Remus, you could have fallen down the stairs-"

"Your hair is dark pink and curly, and I'm sure when you turn around, your eyes will be the same dark blue as the tshirt you're wearing." He said, resting his chin on her shoulder. "And according to my watch, I've been watching you stand here for three minutes, doing nothing- so I assume you've been thinking, or you're not feeling well- because you also look a little pale."

She grinned. "What if I turn around and my eyes are green?" She asked.

"Then, one of us would be a liar." He said, lifting his head as she turned to face him, but she closed her eyes as she turned. "Open your eyes, love, prove me right."

She laughed quietly, and then opened her eyes and he sighed- because one was blue, one was green.

"You changed them." He accused lightly.

"I actually didn't. I can't get them to be the same colour again. If I change the blue one to green, the green changes to blue. I simply can't make them the same colour today."

"Try dropping it, then?" Remus asked and she scowled.

"Obviously I've tried that, you dolt! They'll change on their own, they did before." She said, but then she smiled again. "I suppose the potions worked."

"The potions worked." He said with a small nod. "It was a curse after all."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. "I'm so relieved." She said quietly. "I was so scared, I wasn't sure what we were going to do."

He nodded. "I know."

"I would have stayed with you, you know, but we'd probably have to permanently live with Mum-"

"I happen to know you'd rather cut your wand arm off than have that happen again." Remus said gently. "As soon as this werewolf thing is over, we'll be on our own again, I promise."

"Well, you and I have never really been _on our own_ , but it'll just be us and the kids-"

"If you ever want, I'm sure we could get your mother to watch Teddy for a while so we can spend time alone-"

"Technically we still wouldn't be alone." She said, gesturing to her stomach. "But I don't mind, Remus, we're a family."

"And it's normal if you want a break." Remus said. "Even from me, Dora. I mean it, you need anything, just tell me."

"Anything?" She asked, and he nodded. "I need breakfast."

He chuckled. "Well, it's the least I can do for you, after everything you've ever done for me."


	37. Chapter 37

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

 ** _I do want to warn people: I intend this story to last for decades(in story, not like OUR lives)_**

 ** _Which means that I might take a skip at some point once the werewolf arch is over, and visit different character lives, different conflicts, etc-_**

 ** _This includes weddings and next gen kids! Yay!_**

 ** _(warning: non canon couplings might- will\- happen)_**

* * *

 ** _I don't know how many people are reading this still but I'd love some reviews, they fuel me._**

 ** _Thanks so much for everyone who has reviewed so far!_**

* * *

"I- uh, I don't know." Harry said slowly, a few moments after Remus left the room to put Teddy down for a nap. "I wouldn't want to intrude-"

"It's not an intrusion." Tonks said. "We don't even celebrate Christmas when we're all together- most of us just drink the week away."

"I wouldn't want to be a bother to your family, Tonks."

"Harry, you're Remus' family, so you're _mine_ as well." She said. "Besides, it'll be good for _all of us_ to get away from magic for a while. Only Mum will have her wand- but that's because she can't live without it."

"You're not bringing yours?" Harry asked.

"I will, but it'll be in my room the entire time. I'll need it for full moon." Tonks said. "Harry, just think about it. You can spend a week with Muggles that are actually decent people, and then a week with just Remus and me."

"I mean, I don't know-"

"We don't want you alone." Tonks said. "And Dawlish said if you refuse to spend Christmas with _anyone,_ he's putting you on house arrest."

"Will he do that?" Harry asked.

"Probably." She said. "Just- Harry, you haven't been able to have a proper Christmas with Remus yet." Tonks said. "And I really do think it'll be good for you."

He sighed. "So what does your family do for Christmas, then?"

"Drink." Tonks said. "We don't exchange gifts on Christmas- mostly because my grandparents spend most of their time traveling and send us things throughout the year anyway, so there's just no point to doing a gift exchange the day of. Which means anything Remus and I give you will be given to you before we even leave, and Teddy's will be done before we leave as well. We have a dinner- which, I'm not sure how awkward that'll be this year considering my Uncle is a vegetarian with very strong opinions and Remus is, well, Remus- we usually try to watch a Muggle movie on Christmas Eve together, but more often than not, it turns into some kind of drinking game and sharing embarrassing stories we have of each other. If, like me and Mum and Gran, you won't be drinking this year- it's going to be hard to keep up with Granddad and Uncle Glen's stories. They will try to destroy each other- and the rest of the family- with stories they have. You and Remus won't be targeted, because you're the new family members and they have no stories about you yet."

"And you? Are you targeted?"

"I'm the only grandchild, of course I am. They love to mention my teen years." Tonks said. "It's what I was most thankful of when I turned seventeen- I was allowed to drink enough to ignore the stories, or I'd bring up various stories I gathered throughout the years. Of course, I'm not sure how much will be different this year, considering- considering Dad's gone. And they haven't met Remus or Teddy either, so it may actually be more tame than past years."

"You didn't visit them last year?" Harry asked. "It would have kept you lot out of the-"

"There was a risk they'd trace us there, we wanted Dad's family as far away from everything as possible. We weren't sure if they'd go there for Christmas again, so we figured if we could keep the Death Eaters from tracing us there, it'd be harder for them to find Dad's family if they chose to do so. So we told them to keep traveling, not to send us anything, and the only time we got in touch after that was to tell them Dad had been killed." She said. "They haven't even seen me since before they left shortly after Dumbledore's death, we only sent them two or three letters last year." She shrugged. "Anyway, I think you'll get along great with them- they're Muggle versions of the Weasleys, really. Except there's only three of them and they drink more. And Harry, they won't know you as the Boy Who Lived. They know about you, and about what happened- but you'll just be Harry to them."

Harry gave her a small smile. "I don't think you'll take no for an answer, will you?"

She shook her head.

"I'll stay the first week-"

"Stay both. That way, you get some time with Remus as well." She said. "Besides, I'm going to very bored on the night of the full moon, and I'd like some company. I don't sleep well those days, and I have a feeling you don't sleep well _ever_."

He smiled slightly. "I try, but it's difficult sometimes." He said. "I, uh, still have nightmares."

She nodded. "I'm hardly surprised, Harry." She said. "I don't want to say getting away will cure them, but perhaps it'll help a little. Get away from here, get away from magic. The only one who uses magic will be Mum- and I'll use it on full moon only- it's a Muggle town, so you could probably wander if you truly wanted to and no one will know you."

Harry was quiet for a moment, and then nodded. "Alright, I'll spend Christmas with your family, Tonks."

She grinned. "Good, because if you had said 'no' again, I might have Imperiused you."

Harry raised an eyebrow at her as Remus entered the kitchen. "You were not kidding when you said he's been fussy." He said, sitting next to Tonks at the table. She slid a cup of tea in front of him which had been kept warm by a Warming Charm.

"Harry's agreed to join us for Christmas." Tonks said.

"Did you give him a choice?" Remus asked.

"You know better than anyone that I made it seem he had a choice, when he really didn't."

Harry shrugged. "I suppose it'll be nice to be away from most magic for a while."

Tonks nodded. "That's what I've been saying."

"We can't exactly go the _whole_ two weeks without magic-" Remus began.

Tonks shook her head. "We'll take the week's worth of Wolfsbane with us, because Merlin knows I can't brew it myself, and I'll have my wand for the full moon only. Other than that, I don't see a reason to use magic- except for Mum, who uses magic all the time."

Remus nodded slowly. "Sounds like you have this all planned out, Dora-"

"Of course I do."

* * *

"Are you alright?" She asked, standing in the doorway. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning forward with his head in his hands. "Remus?"

He didn't respond until she walked forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. He flinched when her hand made contact, looking up at her. "Dora, I'm sorry."

"Why?" She asked, sitting next to him. Her heart was pounding when she realised how familiar this scene seemed. Was he leaving again? Would she wake up tomorrow, and find him gone? "Remus, what's wrong?"

"I-" He began, and then he sighed. "I was just thinking."

"Oh, what a shocker."

He smiled a little bitterly.

"Remus, what were you thinking about?"

"I- I don't know how to say it."

"Well, using words might be a good start."

"You're a pain in the arse, Nymphadora."

She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. "I know, love. And I'm willing to ignore that you've used my first name, if you're willing to talk." She said. "Now, what were you thinking about?"

"I think I want to mark you." He said quietly. "And I don't like that I want it."

"Remus, it's not a bad thing." She said slowly. "It-"

"It is a bad thing, Dora." Remus said. "I don't like how I feel sometimes, like I-" He let out a shaky breath.

"Like?" She prompted.

"Like I need to be in charge of you." Remus said. "Like I shouldn't trust you."

She inhaled sharply.

"It's not even me, I don't think, who feels like this. It's- it's like it's part of the wolf. And I don't know if it's going to get better or worse, or if this is just how I'll always feel."

"Have you always felt like this?"

He shook his head. "Not like this." He said. "Never like this, never this _bad_. Before we got married, when I was trying to push you away- part of me felt jealous at the idea of you being with someone else, even though I expected you to move on."

"But I didn't."

"But you didn't." He said with a nod. "And when we got married, I felt- it's why I got angry when you weren't back before I was, like you were supposed to be on the night we moved Harry. I was relieved, you were alive and you were okay, but I _was_ angry. You had been so insistent on participating that night, and I couldn't be by your side- like I should've been. I felt extremely conflicted that night. I actually planned to mark you that night, and the worst part is that I didn't even consider for a moment to mention the mark to you. I just wanted to do it."

"But you didn't."

"But I didn't." Remus said with a nod. "It kept crossing my mind before you got there, and when I saw you were safe, the thoughts got worse- I was able to push them aside when Bill said that Alastor was dead, I was able to leave to search for his body and get some space, but they came back when I got home."

"Is that why you started to shut me out?"

He nodded. "I hoped maybe you'd start to rethink things if I became distant, but-"

"I didn't." She said with a small smile.

" _No_ , you didn't." He replied, taking her hand. "And for the life of me, I can't figure out why."


	38. Chapter 38

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

 ** _I do want to warn people: I intend this story to last for decades(in story, not like OUR lives)_**

 ** _Which means that I might take a skip at some point once the werewolf arch is over, and visit different character lives, different conflicts, etc-_**

 ** _This includes weddings and next gen kids! Yay!_**

 ** _(warning: non canon couplings might- will\- happen)_**

* * *

 ** _I don't know how many people are reading this still but I'd love some reviews, they fuel me._**

 ** _Thanks so much for everyone who has reviewed so far!_**

* * *

The next week passed quietly, but the morning of the 20th was anything _but_ quiet. They had gotten up early, the plan had been to Apparate before noon, but Teddy was not too keen on doing anything _but_ cry and Harry was running late. That was fine, because Remus _and_ Tonks were on their tenth attempt to get Teddy bathed and dressed. The doorbell rang, sending Teddy into another fit of tears.

"Dora, go, I'll handle it." Remus finally said, as he held a screaming Teddy still wrapped in towels.

"Remus, he wouldn't sit still for his bath, I highly doubt he'll let you get him dressed without a tantrum." She said, trying to tug socks onto Teddy's flailing feet. "Mum can get it."

Remus set Teddy down on the changing table, and after another ten minutes, they at least had him in a tshirt and pants- but he had managed to shove his socks off again.

"Does he really need socks?" Remus asked, gently tugging a jumper over Teddy's head.

"It gets cold in Switzerland, Remus, _yes_ he needs socks." She said, picking up the socks from where they had fallen to the floor.

"You know, one day- soon- we're going to have to figure out a better routine with getting him dressed."

"What do you mean?" She asked as she, once again, tugged the socks onto Teddy's feet.

"Well, in a few months, I don't think you'll have an easy time having to _continuously_ bend down to retrieve clothes that he's thrown because I'm too busy holding him to ensure he doesn't throw _himself_ to the floor."

"Then I'll hold him."

"And have him kick you repeatedly?"

"My child kicking me repeatedly, wow, I wonder how _that_ feels." She remarked. Remus rolled his eyes in a very non-Remus way and picked Teddy up before he could reach for his socks again. "I'll go see if that was Harry, alright? Can you get his shoes on?"

He nodded and she turned from the room, heading downstairs.

"Mum?" She called, heading for the kitchen.

"Yes, love?" Andromeda answered from the kitchen.

"Was that Harry?"

"No, no, that was Ellie from next door." Andromeda responded as Tonks entered.

"Alright, well, I'm going to go to Grimmauld and see where he is, then." She said, heading for the fireplace. She threw down Floo powder, disappearing into the fireplace in a flash of green.

As she expected, she stumbled as she arrived in Grimmauld Place's kitchen, the room spinning for a moment as she grabbed the table. She took a deep breath, and when the wave passed, headed up the kitchen stairs. She managed to get by the portrait without waking it, heading further upstairs.

"Harry?" She called once she was out of range of Walburga. The house was silent, and she frowned. "Harry?" She called, a little louder.

"Sorry, I'm here!'' Came Harry's voice from the sitting room. There was a bang as she approached the door.

"Are you alright?" She asked, stepping into the sitting room. Harry looked up from the four books at his feet.

"Oh yeah, brilliant, thanks." He responded, leaning down and picking the books up. "I didn't realise what time it was, I'm sorry."

Her eyes wandered over his face. "Did you sleep last night?" She asked, and he shook his head.

"No- I mean, _yes_ , but-" He shrugged as he dropped the books onto the sofa. "I slept for a couple hours."

"Nightmares?"

"Always just the one, Tonks." He said quietly, turning back to the bookshelf.

"So, what do you do all night when you can't sleep?" She asked, and then she gestured to the room. "Clean?"

"Kind of." Harry said, grabbing more books and adding them to the small pile on the sofa. "I- it helps me relax, kind of. To sort through this stuff, because I'm pretty sure on what Sirius would want to keep and what he wouldn't, and I want to finish what we started all those years ago."

She nodded. "I can see that. It's definitely looking better than it did when we left."

"I- can I show you something?"

Tonks nodded and Harry walked over to the wall that had once held the tapestry, which he had covered up months ago with drapes. He waved his wand and the drapes fell to the ground.

"It took me a while, I had to read through a lot of the books around here and some of the stuff was pretty useless." Harry explained as she walked over to stand next to him. "But, uh, I managed it. Last night I finished it."

She brushed a hand over the golden names and golden threads, completely speechless as she read the new names. Her mother's was restored, her _father's_ name was there. Her name, Remus' name, _Teddy_.

"You did this?" She asked quietly, and he nodded.

"I plan to remove Bellatrix's name, maybe some of the other Death Eaters, but I'm just working on restoring names for now." Harry explained. "Sirius' name was hard- maybe Walburga used a harsher spell than what was used for your Mum's name, but-"

"It's great." Tonks said. "You're a brilliant wizard, Harry."

"Sometimes." Harry said. "Still haven't managed to get rid of the portrait, but that's next."

"Have you tried blasting it?"

"Tonks, I have neighbours."

"They don't even know you live here." Tonks said.

"Right, and the Muggles living on either side of me will start to blame _each other_ when they hear me blast a hole in my wall."

"I'm not sure they'll hear it, the wards are pretty strong." Tonks said.

"Well, I'm not worried right now." Harry said. "I'll grab my bag so we can go, I know you lot wanted to leave this morning-''

"We're not even ready to leave yet." Tonks said. "Teddy's getting worse with his moods, I only hope he calms down a bit in the future. Or, at the very least, calms down while we're away. I just wanted to make sure Death Eaters didn't get you."

"I keep waiting for them, but they keep wasting their opportunities." Harry remarked, with a dramatic shrug. "I'll be right back, I'll get my things."

* * *

 ** _I love, love the new followers and favs I'm getting._**

 ** _You know what I also love? Reviews._**

 ** _Pretty please? ;)_**


	39. Chapter 39

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

 ** _I do want to warn people: I intend this story to last for decades(in story, not like OUR lives)_**

 ** _Which means that I might take a skip at some point once the werewolf arch is over, and visit different character lives, different conflicts, etc-_**

 ** _This includes weddings and next gen kids! Yay!_**

 ** _(warning: non canon couplings might- will\- happen)_**

* * *

 ** _I don't know how many people are reading this still but I'd love some reviews, they fuel me._**

 ** _Thanks so much for everyone who has reviewed so far!_**

* * *

"My Dora!" A petite woman with short grey curls cried as she rushed towards her only grandchild, barely a second after the door had closed behind the group. "Oh, look at you!" She said, grabbing her in a tight hug.

"Bernie, come on now." A taller man with cheerful eyes and clean cut grey hair said as he approached. "You just saw her, didn't you?''

"She was barely here a day, and we spent two more Christmases without her!" Bernie responded, holding Tonks at arm's length, studying her intently. "Didn't even get invited to the wedding- _still_ haven't met the baby-''

" _No one_ was invited to the wedding." Andromeda said patiently. "I was as disappointed as you, Mum."

"Anyways..." Tonks said. "Gran, Granddad, this is Remus and this is Harry. Harry, Remus, that's my Grandma Bernice-"

"Bernie, please." Bernie interjected.

"Right, Bernie, no one uses their _actual_ names in this family. And that's my Grandpa-"

"Ernie." He said, holding out a hand to Remus and then to Harry, but Bernie simply walked forward and hugged both tightly.

"And this-" Andromeda said, shifting a finally quiet Teddy in her arms. "-is Teddy."

"Oh..." Bernie said, walking forward and lifting Teddy from Andromeda's arms- and as always, Teddy didn't seem to care at all that he was now in the arms of a stranger. "Little Teddy- he looks a lot like Ted did as a child, doesn't he, Ernie?"

"For now." Remus said. "He's been blonde all day, longest he's ever kept a singular hair colour, lately it's been multiple colours at once-"

"So he's like Dora, then?" Ernie asked. "Andy, you forgot to tell us a lot of details, didn't you?"

"What're the chances that could happen again? If you have another one? Oh, you are planning to have another little one, aren't you? Soon, perhaps?" Bernie asked eagerly. "And how was it with Teddy, Dora? Difficult? Early delivery, like your poor mother? Or perhaps, it was easier, because you're a-?"

"So, where's Uncle Glen?" Tonks asked quickly, hoping to cut off her grandmother's questions before her mother started answering them.

"Ernie, go get Glen." Bernie said, still holding Teddy and cooing over him. Ernie nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.

"So where has Glen been, then?" Andromeda asked. "I knew he wasn't going to be staying in Italy."

"Singapore for a week, and then India until just the other day." Bernie answered. "I'm surprised he made it for Christmas, he told us he's heading for Japan next week."

"Can't stay anywhere longer than a week, can he?" Tonks asked.

"Is that my favourite niece?" A cheerful booming voice said as the kitchen door opened, and a tall muscular man with a long grey braid and bright eyes walked into the sitting room.

Bernie gestured to Andromeda, and they disappeared into the kitchen with Teddy.

"I'm your _only_ niece." Tonks commented as he stepped forward and pulled her into a tight hug.

"No competition, then." He responded as he released her. "It's good to see you, I heard you've had a busy year and a half." He said with a wink, and then looked to Remus. "And is this him? The poor soul that married my Dora?"

"Uncle Glen, this is Remus and that's Harry, Remus' friend's son. Harry, Remus, my Uncle Glen- or Eugene- I still don't see how the name Glen comes from Eugene-"

"How does Dora come from Nymphadora?" Glen countered.

"It's the last four letters." Harry said slowly, as if he wasn't sure he had heard Glen properly.

"So is Glen." Glen said, and Tonks simply shook her head.

"You can't argue with his logic." She said to Harry. "Somewhere between his brain and mouth it gets lost, and you'll never win an argument against this guy-"

"There are no winners and losers in life, Dora." Glen said calmly and Tonks rolled her eyes as Glen walked forward to embrace Remus, who had clearly only been expecting a handshake at most.

"I hear you're our moon-friend." Glen commented as he stepped back from Remus, who now looked a little uncomfortable.

"Uncle Glen, that's-" Tonks groaned, feeling her cheeks burn. Of all things Glen could say, _that_ had been his choice.

"No, no, just listen." Glen said. "The Earth has many creatures, Remus, and the universe has already blessed you for the misfortune it has given you. Just as it will bless Harry for his sufferings one day."

As Glen disappeared back into the kitchen, both Harry and Remus looked at Tonks, clear amusement on both of their faces. "I told you that he's a little-"

"Barking mad?" Harry asked, with his eyebrows raised.

She nodded. "Well, if we want to be _polite_ about it."

"All this time, I've been wondering how you're _you_ considering who your mother is and your father wasn't nearly as outgoing as you- but now I get it." Remus said. "I have Uncle Glen to thank, haven't I? Or is it Ernie-?"

"Oh, sod off." She said with a mock glare.

"So you still haven't told them, I'm guessing." Remus said with a small smile. "Dora, if your Grandmother is like your mother, they'll figure it out in less than five minutes after you take your coat off. It's not exactly a subtle change, I'm sorry to say."

She shrugged. "Maybe I'll let them guess for a couple days. Gran's too polite to question someone about their weight gain, and Granddad and Uncle Glen probably won't even notice."

* * *

 **Reviews please?**


	40. Chapter 40

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

 ** _I do want to warn people: I intend this story to last for decades(in story, not like OUR lives)_**

 ** _Which means that I might take a skip at some point once the werewolf arch is over, and visit different character lives, different conflicts, etc-_**

 ** _This includes weddings and next gen kids! Yay!_**

 ** _(warning: non canon couplings might- will\- happen)_**

* * *

 ** _I don't know how many people are reading this still but I'd love some reviews, they fuel me._**

 ** _Thanks so much for everyone who has reviewed so far!_**

* * *

"Why don't you want to tell them?" He asked, watching her as she leaned over Teddy. "Dora?" Remus asked when she didn't respond, earning a sigh from her. "Are you planning to simply send them a letter later? Like we did with Teddy?"

She continued to stare down at Teddy, who was finally beginning to doze off. Andromeda had been insistent that Teddy sleep in her bedroom because she was concerned about the fact that Remus and Tonks were once again becoming sleep deprived due to Teddy's fussing, and had already set up Teddy's crib in her room.

"Dora?" Remus asked again, and Tonks finally turned to him.

"I'm just paranoid, I suppose."

"Why?"

She shrugged.

"Dora, whatever is bothering you, you can tell me." Remus said, stepping towards her and cupping her face in his hand. "Anything at all."

"I'm worried, Remus."

"I think it's normal to be worried. What are you worried about?" He asked, brushing a thumb over her cheek.

"Everything."

"Everything?" He asked, studying her face for a moment.

"For you, for Teddy, for _myself_ and the new baby- nothing is safe yet, Remus. I thought when the war ended..."

"That everything would be okay immediately, overnight?" Remus asked, and she gave him a small nod.

"Stupid, right?"

He shook his head. "Not stupid at all, Dora. It makes sense, it's what we all hoped for, right?" He asked. "But I have a feeling that's not all that's been bothering you-''

"It's not important." She said. "Should we head back downstairs? Poor Harry's alone with my family."

* * *

"I would have loved to see you wear my dress, Dora." Bernie said, as she set the tray of tea on the table in the warm sitting room. "And it would fit you so well, too-"

"Gran-"

"Have you two ever considered perhaps-" Bernie began.

"Bernie, let it _go,_ I'm amazed she got married at all." Ernie said, and Tonks raised an eyebrow at him. "You know what I mean, Dora, you're not exactly the marrying type. I told Ted, and I told Andy, don't expect grandchildren."

"Dora, I'm just saying, you're our _only_ grandchild. I would have loved to see you wear my dress." Bernie said gently. "After all, your Mum wore it, it would be fitting if you did as well. You didn't have a proper wedding-"

Tonks sighed. "We did everything that was required-"

"You got married in a pub. In your _work clothes_." Bernie said. "Me and your grandfather had a second wedding-"

"After you were married for _thirty years_ first." She said.

"It's beautiful here in the summertime, perhaps-" Bernie began.

"Gran, _please_." She said, standing quickly. "Harry, Remus, come with me, I want to show you something."

They exchanged glances but followed her from the room anyway. "You're just using us to escape your overbearing family, aren't you?" Harry asked with a crooked grin.

"Yes, actually. Why do you think I invited you, Harry?" She asked, grabbing her boots from beside the backdoor. "Boots and coats- or cloak, whichever- it gets cold outside."

They exchanged another glance but grabbed their coats and boots and followed her outside onto the porch.

"I wanted to show you both something." She said. "Besides, I don't want to be around my Gran if I start to get dizzy again, she'll start getting suspicious."

"Are you feeling better right now?" Remus asked, placing a hand on her back.

"Remus, stop worrying, you look old enough."

"It's a valid question, Dora." He said gently. "I happen to know you didn't sleep well last night-"

"Do you want me to tell Harry who your first kiss was?" She asked, turning to face him and putting her hands on her hips.

"I'd rather you didn't, that's a conversation for another day." Remus said, although Harry looked extremely curious. "So, where are we going?"

She led them down the steps, and felt Remus' hand on her shoulder. "Watch the ice." He said gently, and she turned to face him when they reached the bottom of the steps.

"It was your mother, Harry." She said, staring straight at Remus. "Remus' first kiss was _Lily_."

" _What_?" Harry asked.

"Do I tell him the details, Remus? Or can I continue to walk without your concerned comments?" She asked, and Remus sighed, gesturing her forward.

"No, I kind of want to hear this." Harry said quickly. "What year? What happened? _How_ did something like that happen?"

"Unimportant." Remus said. "It happened, we both promised to never speak of it. However, there were witnesses..."

" _Invisible_ witnesses." Tonks said with a grin.

"My Dad?" Harry asked and Tonks nodded. "Sirius?" Tonks nodded again, trying not to laugh. "Remus, I _really_ need to hear this now."

"I'll say no more on the subject." Remus said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I'll say more when he annoys me." Tonks promised, turning to continue through the snow. "Come on."

She knew it would happen before she even pulled her wand out of her jumper sleeve. She heard Harry's snicker and turned in time to deflect Remus' snowball back at him.

"You said you didn't bring your wand!" Remus said after the snowball struck his shoulder.

"I _lied_." She said with a smug grin. "I'm an Auror, I don't go anywhere without my wand."

"Dora, what happened to 'no magic'?" Remus asked, as she pocketed her wand.

" _Mostly_ no magic." She said with a small grin. "Now, come on."

She turned, leading them towards a small clump of trees. She lead them through the trees for a few minutes until the trees cleared to reveal a large flat plain overlooking the town.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She asked, as they stood and looked down at the quiet town beneath them. "Dad used to bring me here. When he was really young, he told his Dad there had been magic here- and they thought he was simply a child with a lot of imagination. But I felt it too, can you feel it now? There was magic here at one point, perhaps hundreds of years ago, but it was here."

She turned to face them. "Dad brought me here every year, up until I stopped coming here for Christmas. It's been nearly four years since I've been here, the last time I was here, it was during the Triwizard Tournament- I didn't come up here when I only stayed for a day after Arthur's attack. I came here to think sometimes." She said. "It's close enough to the house that if you can't sleep, Harry, you could probably come here just to get some air."

"Let him wander alone at night?" Remus asked.

"Sure, why not?" Tonks asked.

"Well, Death Eaters, for one." Remus said.

"They really haven't done much." Harry said. "Between trying to get your family, and Kingsley, I don't think they have enough Death Eaters left to actually come after me."

Remus still looked like he didn't like the idea. "You could wake us up. If you need to talk-"

"You already have a kid waking you up." Harry said.

"Remus, he _is_ an adult now." Tonks said gently. "How about this- Harry, you did bring your wand, right?"

"Yeah, it's with my things."

"Then how about Harry at least brings his wand with him if he comes for a walk? He can send a patronus if it's really bad..." Tonks said, and Remus sighed.

"Well, I wouldn't mind talking about whatever is bothering you, Harry." Remus said.

"This coming from the man who _rarely_ opens up about his own problems." Tonks remarked.


	41. Chapter 41

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

 ** _I do want to warn people: I intend this story to last for decades(in story, not like OUR lives)_**

 ** _Which means that I might take a skip at some point once the werewolf arch is over, and visit different character lives, different conflicts, etc-_**

 ** _This includes weddings and next gen kids! Yay!_**

 ** _(warning: non canon couplings might- will\- happen)_**

* * *

 ** _I don't know how many people are reading this still but I'd love some reviews, they fuel me._**

 ** _Thanks so much for everyone who has reviewed so far!_**

* * *

Remus didn't sleep well, but he was unsure if it was the slow building headache behind his eyes or the fact he was still questioning his wife's unwillingness to tell her own family about her pregnancy- despite the fact she had told her coworkers, the Weasleys _and_ various members of the Order.

It was strange, he decided. She had been so excited when she told him about her first pregnancy, she had sounded excited this time too. So what was her reason for this hesitation?

And then there was her mother. Andromeda had been _concerned_ when Tonks announced her pregnancy the first time around- Remus assumed that was because his condition, but would it explain Andromeda's continuous concerned gazes at her daughter this time? It was as if Andromeda was waiting for something, it had been like that last time as well. Both women had been a mix of concern and happiness throughout the first pregnancy, but he had always simply assumed the concern was because of the war and the idea that perhaps the baby _could_ be a werewolf.

And then there were Andromeda's first words after Teddy had cried for the first time. She had delivered him with Molly's help, simply because St Mungo's would have been the most dangerous place considering Tonks would be in no condition to defend herself if the Death Eaters found out they were there, and Andromeda had been the first to hold Teddy.

She had clutched him, using a rag to wipe his face clean, smiling widely as she said- with what Remus had realised later was _relief_ \- _"He's healthy, thank Merlin, he's healthy._ "

Again, Remus had assumed that was because of his own condition- but it was strange nonetheless- because they wouldn't know until full moon that Teddy hadn't been infected.

Daily, Andromeda asked her daughter if everything was alright- was she feeling alright?- and every day, Tonks said the same thing: " _So far_."

What did they know? What were they expecting?

He looked over at the dark shape next to him, wondering if he could simply ask Tonks what she seemed so afraid of, but earlier that day, she didn't seem to want to talk about it. She had simply said she was paranoid- but about what?

He heard Teddy's muffled cry from Andromeda's room next to them, and he sat up slowly. Could he ask Andromeda about this? Would she tell him?

He stood from the bed carefully so that he didn't wake Tonks, and quietly left the room. He knocked gently on Andromeda's door, hoping he didn't restart Teddy's crying that had been quieted just seconds after it had began.

Andromeda opened her door, Teddy balanced on her hip. "Remus, it's alright, I think he just needed someone to hold him." She began, and then paused when he shook his head.

"I wanted to talk to you, without Dora knowing." Remus said slowly.

She nodded, opening the door wider. "Sit." She said, sitting on the edge of the bed with Teddy, who seemed to be falling asleep again. Remus sat next to her, suddenly unsure about how he should start.

"Andromeda, I can tell something has been bothering Dora." Remus finally said. "And I think you know what it is."

"Oh." Andromeda said after a moment. "I think I do, yes."

"When she was pregnant with Teddy, I thought the concern that you both showed was because we had no idea whether or not Teddy would be like me." Remus said. "But I don't think that was it at all, because she told me before she got pregnant this time, that it wouldn't be possible for me to pass on the Lycanthropy- and she seems to be hesitant to tell her grandparents. But she was excited when she told me, I don't understand."

"That might be my fault." Andromeda said, as she stood slowly to put Teddy back to bed. "It's no secret that the Black family is incredibly incestuous at times, and as anyone could guess, children born from those relationships- they suffer from a variety of problems. My parents were fourth cousins. Not as closely related as others, like Sirius' parents, but still related. And we suffered for it. Bellatrix was simply infertile- I remember when she first got married, she was seventeen when she got married- barely out of Hogwarts. She was told she'd never have children. A few months after that, I was disowned because I left the family to marry Ted. Seeing as no child currently holds the Lestrange name, I can only guess that she never had children, just as she had been told."

She tucked a blanket around Teddy, and then walked to sit next to Remus again. "I got married three weeks after I left Hogwarts. I got pregnant right away."

Remus frowned slightly. Andromeda had just turned forty seven, Tonks was a few months from her twenty sixth birthday- how was Andromeda seventeen when she got pregnant?

"You lost the baby, didn't you?" Remus finally asked.

"I lost two."

"Two?"

"I was seventeen when I got pregnant the first time, I miscarried by the time I was four months along. The second time, I had just turned nineteen. I lasted until the seventh month that time." Andromeda said slowly. "It was a boy, I could have had a son. And then I got pregnant when I was few months shy of my twenty first birthday- and that was Dora. I got sick, I was in St Mungo's for nearly a month, and Dora was born a month early. They told me I was lucky to have conceived at all, let alone three times. Dora was under the watchful eyes of Healers until she was nearly three weeks old. But she was healthy, that's all I could have ever asked for. They were concerned that her hair changing was some kind of terrible illness, they said it wasn't normal-"

"It's not normal, but it's no illness.'' Remus said, and Andromeda nodded.

"It took three weeks and _ten_ Healers before one of them figured out she was a Metamorphmagus- they're so rare, right? It wasn't anyone's first thought, because apparently it's hereditary, and no one in her immediate family is a Metamorphmagus. I didn't care, I didn't need an explanation. She was my daughter, she was healthy. I didn't care that she could change her appearance, I didn't even care about having more children. And I got worried when she told me she was pregnant with Teddy. I was worried that she would be absolutely destroyed if she miscarried as I had- and I could tell she was worried about it as well. And we couldn't go to St Mungo's, couldn't ask them what the chances could be that she'd be the same as I was."

''Is that kind of thing- could that be hereditary?" Remus asked.

"I'm not sure, but I believe the concern mostly lies in the fact that both of my sisters and myself had the same struggles- and if most of my family struggled with that, why wouldn't she?" Andromeda said. "But if it makes you feel any better, Remus, there's always the werewolf myth."

"The werewolf myth?" Remus asked.

"Remus, for a werewolf, you seem to lack a lot of knowledge about yourself."

"Well, if it's a myth, why would I know about it?''

"I found a fascinating book when Dora first married you, I was curious." Andromeda explained. "Remind me when we get home, I'll give it you. Very interesting read."

"But what's the myth?"

"Oh, there are loads."

"The one _you_ mentioned."

"Well- and this was an odd one to read, considering she had _just_ told us she was pregnant- it claims that a werewolf is more- well, more fertile the closer it is to a full moon." Andromeda said slowly, and Remus felt his cheeks grow a little warm at the idea that his _mother-in-law_ had read such a thing. "Why do you think I chose late July to guess when Teddy would be born?"

"You- you based it on the moon?" Remus asked.

"You two got married on the 15th, one can only assume you consummated your marriage right away." Andromeda said, and then laughed as Remus felt his cheeks grown even warmer. "Remus, my daughter told me she was pregnant. There's only one way that can happen!"

"I just never expected the day my mother-in-law would, well, read something like that- or tell me about it."

"Like I said, Remus, it was a book of _myths_." Andromeda said. "So I doubt your fertility would affect my daughter's."

Remus shifted uncomfortably- this was not the direction he had been expecting the conversation to take. Andromeda definitely noticed the discomfort, and he had a suspicion she was enjoying the fact she made him uncomfortable.

"Remus, my daughter is pregnant _again_." Andromeda said with a small smile. "I know exactly what married couples do. Just don't let me catch you two, and I won't ever mention it again."

"You've never caught us."

"And I'm very thankful for that." Andromeda said. "Keep the Silencing spells, keep your door locked."

"This isn't how I expected this conversation to be."

"I know, but aren't mother-in-laws supposed to make their daughter's husbands uncomfortable? Besides, father-in-laws are supposed to do that same, no? I'm doing the job for two now."

"Are you doing alright? It's the first Christmas since-"

"I spent seventeen Christmases without him before we got married." Andromeda said slowly. "After spending nearly thirty Christmases with him, it is strange, but it's not sad. I don't want this holiday to be sad, considering that two people are with me that really shouldn't be. We should be thankful, and have a very happy week together- all of us."

"Do they know?" Remus asked. "About the battle?"

Andromeda nodded. "I told them when I went to visit them in June, they wanted to see Dora so badly, but weren't planning to head back to London for a while- they won't be back in London until next June, actually- which should be just in time to meet the new baby." Andromeda said. "I told them everything- minus a few details that Muggles might not understand thoroughly. Glen thought I was joking when I said you were a werewolf."

"Really?"

"Well, they weren't sure werewolves truly existed, right? It took them nearly three years to understand what Dora could do."

Remus nodded, and then had a thought. "When you said that being a Metamorphmagus was usually a hereditary trait- do you think _all_ of our children will be like her?"

Andromeda shrugged. "I did do some research about it, but there's not much to know. From what I read, it's usually inherited from a direct family member, but obviously it _can_ be random- but perhaps one of my distant relatives was one- but I never really looked into children of Metamorpmagi. I would assume there's a higher chance, but not necessarily a guarantee. But trust me, and I said this to Dora as well, having _one_ Metamorphmagus around was hard enough."

"I would have to agree." Remus said. "Dora's a difficult person."

Andromeda laughed. "I'm not sure that has anything to do with her abilities, Remus, she's just simply as stubborn as most of her family. However, do you think her stubbornness is a bad thing?"

Remus thought for a moment, and then shook his head. "If she weren't so stubborn, I don't think we'd be sitting here right now."


	42. Chapter 42

_****Harry POV chapter- forgive me if it doesn't read as Harry, I don't trust myself not to murder his POV****_

 _ **So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

 ** _I do want to warn people: I intend this story to last for decades(in story, not like OUR lives)_**

 ** _Which means that I might take a skip at some point once the werewolf arch is over, and visit different character lives, different conflicts, etc-_**

 ** _This includes weddings and next gen kids! Yay!_**

 ** _(warning: non canon couplings might- will\- happen)_**

* * *

 ** _I don't know how many people are reading this still but I'd love some reviews, they fuel me._**

 ** _Thanks so much for everyone who has reviewed so far!_**

* * *

 ** _THE FIRST PART BELONGS TO DEATHLY HALLOWS. YOU'LL RECOGNISE IT, I AM SURE._**

 ** _I AM OBVIOUSLY NOT JK, AND THE FIRST FIVE PARAGRAPHS(are they paragraphs?) BELONG TO HER._**

* * *

 _The House tables were gone and the room was crowded. The survivors stood in groups, their arms around each other's necks. The injured were being treated upon the raised platform by Madam Pomfrey and a group of helpers. Firenze was amongst the injured; his flank poured blood and he shook where he lay, unable to stand._

 _The dead lay in a row in the middle of the Hall. Harry could not see Fred's body, because his family surrounded him. George was kneeling at his head; Mrs. Weasley was lying across Fred's chest, her body shaking, Mr. Weasley stroking her hair while tears cascaded down his cheeks._

 _Without a word to Harry, Ron and Hermione walked away. Harry saw Hermione approach Ginny, whose face was swollen and blotchy, and hug her. Ron joined Bill, Fleur, and Percy, who flung an arm around Ron's shoulders. As Ginny and Hermione moved closer to the rest of the family, Harry had a clear view of the bodies lying next to Fred. Remus and Tonks, pale and still and peaceful-looking, apparently asleep beneath the dark, enchanted ceiling._

 _The Great Hall seemed to fly away, become smaller, shrink, as Harry reeled backward from the doorway. He could not draw breath. He could not bear to look at any of the other bodies, to see who else had died for him. He could not bear to join the Weasleys, could not look into their eyes, when if he had given himself up in the first place, Fred might never have died…_

 _He turned away and ran up the marble staircase. Lupin, Tonks… He yearned not to feel… He wished he could rip out his heart, his innards, everything that was screaming inside him..._

 _The scene at Hogwarts seemed to fade as he reached the top of the staircase, and now he was standing in a graveyard. It was eerily similar to the graveyard that Cedric had died in, and Harry stood perfectly still as he stared down at the graves that had appeared in front of him._

 _The stones were engraved with names he knew well, names he had never wanted to see on graves. It felt wrong, there shouldn't be any graves here. They had come back, hadn't they? He remembered it clearly._

 _They had walked into the Great Hall, confused at what they had missed as everyone had fallen silent, confused by the reappearance of four of the fallen._

 _So why were there graves? Why were there tombstones?_

 _"Are you happy?" A voice demanded._

 _Harry turned to see four figures, covered in dirt and blood. They weren't the same people he knew, but could he blame them for the hatred they stared at him with?_

 _It had been Fred who had spoken, blood covering most of his ginger hair and part of his face. "Are you happy?" He asked again. "We died for you. Is that what you wanted?''_

 _"I didn't want anyone to die for me-"_

 _"But you didn't stop it, did you?" Colin asked. "You taught us, Harry. Taught us to fight, you made your own army."_

 _"You wouldn't tell us what you needed to do." Remus said. "You wouldn't let anyone help you. And do you see what happens? Over fifty of us died for you-"_

 _"This could have ended differently." Tonks said. "If you had let the Order help, who says a battle would have happened at all? We might still be alive, we might have been able to raise our son."_

 _"I'm so sorry, to all of you." Harry said. "I never wanted-"_

 _"You never wanted what, Harry?" Fred asked. "You didn't stop the call tonight, did you? You let them call for the Order to fight. You let students stay and fight."_

 _There was a cold silence, until Remus spoke again, his voice cold._

 _"You let us die."_

Harry woke, his heart pounding. He rolled onto his side, grabbing his glasses from the table beside the bed. He sat up slowly, running a hand through his hair. It was always the same dream, yet it always felt like the first time he had it. He pulled on his jumper from where he had discarded it at the end of the bed, pulling his socks back into place from where they had slid down on his feet.

He walked quietly to the door and into the hallway, planning to take a walk to the spot Tonks had shown them earlier- it couldn't hurt to get some air, right?

He reached the top of the stairs when he heard someone behind him. "Harry?"

He turned to see Remus standing outside of the room he knew to be Andromeda's. "Uh, hi-"

"Couldn't sleep?" Remus asked, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his own jumper.

"No, I was going to take a walk, clear my head, I guess. What about you? I thought Andromeda had Teddy so you both could sleep-"

He shook his head. "I wasn't in there for Teddy, it was- it was nothing. Do you want to talk?" Remus asked.

"No, it'll be fine." Harry said. "I won't be long, just get some sleep-"

"This may surprise you, Harry, but I am used to sleepless nights- I sometimes like to be awake at night, actually, but I'm not sure Dora enjoys it. It's why I usually handled the nighttime feedings and changing at first, I wanted to let her get as much sleep as she needed." Remus said, and Harry couldn't miss the small smile Remus always had when he spoke of Teddy or Tonks, and then Remus looked at him, a slight frown appearing. "Harry, I really don't like the idea of you wandering off alone."

"Poor way to repay my parents, right?" Harry asked.

"Something like that."

"Remus?" Tonks' voice called from the open bedroom door next to Andromeda's. Tonks stepped out, wearing one of Remus' jumpers and pajama pants far too long for her- Harry figured it was safe to assume they were probably Remus', and looked between them. "Are you two really standing in a dark hallway, talking?"

"Sort of." Harry said.

"Sort of?" Tonks asked.

"I was planning to go for a walk." Harry said.

"And I was asking if he'd like to talk." Remus said.

"Neither of you can sleep?" She asked. "Remus?"

"It's fine." Remus said.

Tonks' eyes flickered to Harry. "Nightmares?"

"Always the-"

"Same one." Tonks finished with a nod. "Do you want to talk? Either of you?"

"I already talked to your mother. I was just asking Harry if he'd like to talk instead of wandering through knee deep snow." Remus said.

"I wouldn't mind wandering through knee deep snow." Harry said.

"Merlin, you two are more alike than you think, you know. Neither of you wants to talk. Do you know how unhealthy that can be? To repress feelings? You're lucky I'm around, because I'm nosy and don't plan on letting this go." Tonks said. "Come on, we'll have tea and talk."

"Aren't you tired?" Remus asked. "You should sleep, you _need_ sleep-"

"Merlin, Remus, I'm pregnant, not ill!" Tonks said. "Anyways, like I said, I'm nosy and not letting this go. We're talking."

Harry found he had no chance to argue with her, because she simply walked up to him and threw an arm around his shoulders, leading him down the stairs as Remus followed them.

"I'll make the tea." Remus said, with a smile at Tonks as they entered the kitchen. "Because I can make it properly-"

"And yet, you continue to drink the tea I make you." Tonks said.

"Isn't that what a good husband does?"

"I'd tell you what a good husband does, but Harry's here, let's not embarrass him." Tonks said as she sat with Harry at the table. Harry couldn't miss the smile on Remus' face, or the way he ducked his head slightly, it was so different from the Remus he had seen two Christmases ago, when he spent most of one night staring at a fire. "So, Harry, do you want to talk about your nightmare?" Tonks asked, and Harry turned to look at her.

"It's not really anything, it's just hard to sleep after." Harry said slowly. "I, uh- it's not really a nightmare, I guess. It's kind a memory, but it ends differently than I remember."

"I've had dreams like that." Remus said quietly, as he set a tea kettle on the stove and turned to them. "It's just important that you remember how it _actually_ happened."

"I mean it's obvious how it really ended when I wake up and see one of you later- even if it's just Tonks-"

"So it's about us?" Remus asked, as Tonks raised her eyebrows and mouthed " _Just_ me?" at Harry.

"And Fred and Colin." Harry said. "Except... you never came back."

"I've had similar dreams." Remus said, and Harry saw Tonks frown at him.

"You never told me, Remus-" She began.

"Tell you what, Dora?" Remus asked. "That I've had dreams of your death at least a dozen times in the last month alone?"

"So you asked Harry to talk about his nightmares, but you won't talk about your own?" She asked.

"I've had nightmares as long as I've been alive, I can't remember a time I didn't. Harry is young, he shouldn't be having nightmares in the first place." Remus said. "I'm still not happy with the fact that Albus made him believe he had to act _alone_."

"I didn't want to involve everyone." Harry said. "And to be fair, you asked to join us less than ten seconds after telling us Tonks was pregnant, you couldn't have been surprised that I told you-"

"Basically told me sod off. No, I was hardly surprised." Remus said. "Part of me expected it, part of me figured it was worth a try."

"Well, _I'm_ thankful that Remus thought to admit it before he asked to join you." Tonks said.

"I don't think I would have if Hermione hadn't asked if our marriage was alright." Remus said. "Although, I could have simply said it hadn't worked out-"

"Oh?" Tonks asked, raising an eyebrow at Remus. "That would have been news to me- we're great together."

Remus shrugged, and then turned to pour boiling water into some mugs. "I'd say you're great _with me_ , I don't bring much to this, do I?"

"I can name a few things- and there _is_ that thing you do with your hand-"

"Dora!" Remus said, nearly knocking a cup over.

"No boundaries between Aurors, remember, Remus?"

"But there _are_ boundaries between me and Harry."

Tonks flashed Harry a quick smile. "It's fun to watch him squirm, isn't it, Harry?" She asked.

"It might be fun for _you_ , love, but some people do have things they'd like to keep private." Remus commented, carrying the mugs over.

"Honestly, Remus, you're an adult, the things we do aren't a secret to anyone- especially when we have the proof asleep upstairs _and_ growing beneath my clothes." Tonks said.

"Well, _my_ clothes." Remus said, sliding a cup to Harry and then one to Tonks.

"What use is a husband if you can't steal his comfortable jumpers and pajamas?" Tonks asked. "I'm sure Harry wouldn't care if Ginny stole _his_ jumpers-"

"I don't think we're at that level yet." Harry said.

"Oh?" Tonks asked. "And what _level_ are you two at? Have you two settled that disagreement?"

Harry nodded. "She admitted she acted a little- well, she apologised. School's difficult for her, I suppose. She has nightmares too." He said. "But we're alright. I think we just need to move slow, figure out ourselves and our own lives before- well, I _am_ planning to ask her to marry me-"

"Don't." Remus and Tonks said at the same moment, and Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Harry, she has six older brothers, they'll probably have objections." Remus said. "Especially if you ask her so quickly-"

"Never mind the brothers, _Molly_ would kill you." Tonks said. "Ginny's not even done Hogwarts, Harry-"

"I didn't mean I was going to ask her _tomorrow_!" Harry said. "I meant, you know, in the future sometime. And besides, you two didn't hesitate-"

"That was different." Tonks said. "And actually, if you think about it, I'd say the entire _year_ before we got married was nothing _but_ hesitation and suicide missions."

"They weren't suicide missions." Remus said slowly.

"Mhm." Was Tonks' only response.

"Harry, you just said it yourself. You need to figure yourselves out, don't rush yourselves. You have something a lot of us didn't get." Remus said.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Time. Time to live life at a comfortable pace, at any pace you want. It doesn't matter, it's yours." Remus said. "No rushing, no fear. You've got your entire life in front of you- you're all young enough that you could spend the next ten years doing _nothing_ but trying to understand what you really want and still be young enough to have children-"

"To be fair, I'm not sure there's really an age limit for _men,_ Remus." Tonks said quietly.

" _Not_ really my point, Dora. I'm just saying, you can _all_ waste time. Travel, play Quidditch, do whatever you want. The first Order didn't have that- the war started before I even got to Hogwarts. Dora could have had time, but it started right after she finished school. Dumbledore's Army has an advantage. It might take some time, it might take _a lot_ of time, but you _can_ heal. And I don't think any of you should focus on _when_ you'll get married. You should be focusing on just living, you know?"

"It's hard to focus on." Harry said. "You know, with the continuous threats."

"That's why it's good you'll be an Auror. They've failed to get near you so far. And if they can't kill a seventeen year old kid, they definitely won't be able to get a fully trained Auror." Tonks said.

Harry nodded. "That's what I'm hoping." He said. "And I mean, everyone has time now. Even the adults in the Order-"

"We have time, but we don't have lives outside of fighting." Remus said patiently. "There's a difference, Harry, and I'm hoping you'll learn it. There's time to live, or time to _try_ to live. A lot of us adults unfortunately fall into the latter- we haven't had a chance to form our own lives yet, we were never given the chance. You've all seen things no child should see, experienced things _no one_ should ever have to, but you have time to heal, and that's what's important."

"Didn't you have that chance?" Harry asked. "I mean, you were only twenty one when-"

Remus shook his head. "I'm a werewolf, Harry. We're never given chances."

* * *

 _ **I'd really love some reviews so that I know I have someone reading this? lol**_

 _ **Also, more reviews mean more Harry-centric chapters. maybe more Remus-centric.**_

 _ **Maybe even Roofie-centric.**_

 _ **I'll do other POV-centric chapters, basically. I just need to know there's interest here.**_


	43. Chapter 43

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

 ** _I do want to warn people: I intend this story to last for decades(in story, not like OUR lives)_**

 ** _Which means that I might take a skip at some point once the werewolf arch is over, and visit different character lives, different conflicts, etc-_**

 ** _This includes weddings and next gen kids! Yay!_**

 ** _(warning: non canon couplings might- will\- happen)_**

* * *

 ** _I don't know how many people are reading this still but I'd love some reviews, they fuel me._**

 ** _Thanks so much for everyone who has reviewed so far!_**

* * *

 _ **I'd really love some reviews so that I know I have someone reading this? lol**_

* * *

"Are you alright?"

Remus opened his eyes slowly at the sound of her gentle voice, and the cool hand on his face. They had all gone to bed shortly before dawn after talking for a couple of hours, but Remus had trouble falling asleep because it seemed the nagging headache was growing steadily worse. It wasn't unusual for him to get these types of headaches leading up to the moon- but the moon was still a week and a half away.

She was sitting up, leaning over him, clear concern on her face. "Remus, I'm sorry, but you look awful. Are you alright?"

"You don't look your best, either, Dora." Remus said slowly, his eyes wandering over her pale face.

"I'm still not having much luck with this whole morning sickness thing, it seems to be lasting longer than last time." Tonks said. "I've told Gran I have the flu, although part of me thinks she has a suspicion. But I'm concerned about _you,_ Remus."

"Can I blame it on the moon?"

"Is it the moon?"

"I've never felt so ill this early, so I don't know-"

"Then no." Tonks said. "What's bothering you?"

"I think it's just a headache, Dora. I'll live."

She nodded, and then she frowned. "Remus, are you _sure_ you're alright?"

"Dora, I'll be fine." Remus said, sitting up slowly. "I'm getting old, Dora, I'm sure there will be a time when I start feeling the effects of the moon sooner, and longer, than I used to."

"You're not old."

"For a werewolf, I am."

"Greyback was fifty three, Remus. You're not even forty." She said patiently. "I don't think you're old at all."

"You're too stubborn to admit it, aren't you?" Remus asked lightly. "Werewolves age faster, Dora. I doubt Greyback would have lived another decade, and I doubt I'll live to see my eightieth birthday."

"Well, you better." She said. "Because I won't even be seventy yet, and I want _at least_ sixty years of marriage with you."

"You want me to live to be _ninety eight_?"

"Is that too much to ask?"

"For a werewolf, yes."

"Well, can I settle for forty more years?"

"Dora, there's going to be a time when my body can't handle the transformations, you need to know that." Remus said gently. "One day, I simply won't be able to handle them."

"I know." She said quietly. "I'm always hopeful, though-"

"You could get remarried when I turn fifty, find someone younger-"

"Remus John Lupin, I swear to _Merlin_ -"

He smiled, pulling her into a kiss. "I'm joking, love." He said, stroking her cheek.

* * *

"Wotcher, Harry." She said as she leaned on the door frame. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for how overbearing and loud they are, it's just their way. And once they get comfortable with you, they're not going to go so easy on you, you know-"

"It's great, Tonks, really. Your family is exactly like you told me. Louder, Muggle versions of the Weasleys." He said with a laugh. "It's really nice you lot invited me-"

"We didn't want you to spend Christmas alone." She said with a shrug. "Although, now I wish _I_ was spending Christmas alone. It's Christmas Eve, Harry, and that usually means Granddad and Uncle Glen will drink- heavily- and bring up as many embarrassing stories about those of us who don't drink with them. Unfortunately, Mum doesn't drink, I won't be drinking-"

"Still haven't told them?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

She shook her head. "I'm enjoying this, I can tell Gran's noticed something, but like I said, she's too polite to mention anything." She said. "Anyway, Gran doesn't drink either. You and Remus are probably safe from the bad stories until they actually _have_ stories about you two, and Gran's never targeted because I'm pretty sure Granddad is a little scared of her. I don't know what they might bring up about me, but I've already warned Remus- simply don't listen."

"Were you an embarrassing child, Tonks?" Harry asked with a grin.

"The most embarrassing child." She said.

"I don't know, Tonks, I kind of want to hear these now." Harry said with a shrug. "Why shouldn't I listen?"

She shrugged, examining her nails. "That's your choice, but... you should know that _I_ have stories about you, Harry."

He narrowed his eyes. "How? And about what, exactly?"

"Remus spent time with you when you were young, you know. And he told me some of the stories he had, to try to calm my nerves before we had Teddy. So if you want to listen to the embarrassing stories about _me_ , I'm going to tell everyone what you did to Sirius when you were four months old. By the way, lunch is ready."

"What'd I do?" Harry asked, but she simply shrugged smugly and walked away from his door. "No, seriously, Tonks! What'd I do?"

* * *

"That's _shite_ , Dora." Glen said as Harry joined them. "You _always_ drink with us- it's the only good reason to have you around-"

" _Glen_!" Bernie said. "Believe it or not, your father and I actually like having Dora around _even_ if she's sober."

"I'm just saying, Muggle whiskey is weak-" Tonks said with a shrug.

"Then you should have brought some of your magical whiskey-" Glen said.

"It's not _magical_." Tonks said with a laugh. "It's just _stronger_."

"So is this holiday sobriety because you have a kid now?" Ernie asked. "That never stopped your father-"

" _Nothing_ stopped Dad."

"No, I got it." Ernie said. "You're planning on staying sober so you can have proper rebuttals for anything we talk about tonight?" He asked, and then he thought for a moment. "Or, maybe... are you not telling us something? Because I must say, Dora, I've had suspicions for a couple of days now, but as Bernie would say-"

"Ernie, it's impolite to comment on a woman's weight." Uncle Glen said in a high, mocking tone.

"Well, it _is_." Bernie said patiently. "Besides, she's been ill, perhaps she just hasn't wanted to focus on losing what she gained with Teddy-" Bernie paused. "Dora, you say it's the flu?"

Tonks sighed as her grandmother studied her for a moment. "And here I thought I'd make it the entire week." She said. "I'm fourteen weeks along."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Bernie cried. "Are you planning on finding out if it'll be a boy or a girl, or-?''

"No, I don't want to know." Tonks said. "I mean, if Remus wants to know, we'll discuss it, but-"

Remus shrugged when she looked at him. "I wouldn't mind another son, but I wouldn't mind a daughter either- either way, it doesn't matter if I know beforehand or not."

"Not even to choose a name?" Ernie asked. "I happen to remember Ted and Andy talked about names for _months_ -"

"Maybe they should have discussed names a little longer." Tonks remarked.

"Nymphadora, you're almost twenty six, don't you think it's time to let the name thing go?" Andromeda asked.

"No." Tonks said. "I'll be eighty, with silver hair and great grandchildren of my own, and I will still hate the name you've cursed me with."

"Well, be thankful we didn't go with our first choice." Andromeda said.

"And what was that?"

"Bellatrix."

" _No!_ " Tonks said, her jaw dropping. "Why?"

"I happen to like the name, and I wondered if she'd forgive me if I named a child for her."

"Mum, you do realise Bellatrix tried to _kill me_ \- and actually technically succeeded- and you were planning to _name me after her_?"

"Well, this may surprise you, Nymphadora, I'm not a Seer." Andromeda responded. "Although, I do still wonder how her reaction would be to meet a Bellatrix _Tonks_."

"And just like that, I actually thank you for the name 'Nymphadora'."


	44. Chapter 44

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

 ** _I do want to warn people: I intend this story to last for decades(in story, not like OUR lives)_**

 ** _Which means that I might take a skip at some point once the werewolf arch is over, and visit different character lives, different conflicts, etc-_**

 ** _This includes weddings and next gen kids! Yay!_**

 ** _(warning: non canon couplings might- will\- happen)_**

* * *

 ** _I don't know how many people are reading this still but I'd love some reviews, they fuel me._**

 ** _Thanks so much for everyone who has reviewed so far!_**

* * *

 _ **I'd really love some reviews so that I know I have someone reading this? lol**_

* * *

Tonks was curled up on the couch against Remus, who had Teddy in his lap- and Teddy was surprisingly content to sit in his father's lap and mimic his mother's hair every time she changed the colour.

"Have you spoken to anyone about his moods?" Bernie asked. "Because when Andromeda asked me to help her bathe him, I thought she was _joking_ -"

"Definitely not joking." Tonks said. "No, we haven't talked to anyone yet-"

"I think we're just hoping it passes." Remus said. "He's calm right now-"

"But that means nothing." Andromeda said. "He can go from calm to screaming in less than five seconds, with no reason."

"Most children can do that, though." Ernie said. "Ted did for a while-"

"When he had an ear infection." Bernie said patiently.

"Harry went through a three week long phase where he laughed about _everything_." Remus said, and Tonks didn't miss the way Harry always seemed so interested when anyone mentioned his childhood- but she really couldn't blame him, he probably didn't know much about the first year of his life. "I'm thinking it might be something similar, but if it continues any longer, we might want to consider talking to a Healer about it."

"You know, Dora was a fussy kid." Uncle Glen said.

"Oh, here we go." Tonks muttered.

"Remember when her accidental magic started?" Ernie asked.

"I didn't do anything bad!" Tonks said, as she turned her hair a dark blue, but Teddy's turned light green. "Every time I go dark blue, he goes light green-"

"Maybe he doesn't like the dark blue." Remus said.

"Is that it, Teddy?" Tonks asked. "Don't like Mummy's blue hair?" Teddy reached a chubby fist towards her hair as she turned it pink, and his followed as he giggled.

"Never thought I'd see the day you referred to _yourself_ as 'Mummy'." Uncle Glen said. "Although, there's no question that he's your kid."

"Was there ever a question that I was Mum and Dad's?" Tonks asked.

"Yes." Glen said.

" _No_." Bernie said with a stern look at Glen.

"I could have had a kid, you know." Glen said.

"Oh? Was there ever a woman interested?" Ernie asked.

"If Andy had introduced me to her sisters, there would have been."

"My older sister was a maniac, she tried to murder my daughter- and was successful- and probably would have carved you like a pumpkin, Glen." Andromeda said.

"You have another one, don't you?"

"Another _married sister_? Yes." Andromeda said. "But I'm not introducing you to her either."

"Ma!" Teddy cried, and Tonks finally turned her attention back to Teddy, who now had black hair and looked like he was on the verge of pouting.

"You stopped changing your hair." Remus said and Tonks smiled.

"Ah, right, I forgot I'm the walking and talking entertainment for him." She said.

"And yet, you told me you want the next one to be a Metamorphmagus." Andromeda said.

"At this point, I'd simply like the next one to be a little less emotional." Tonks said. "I mean, I don't mind it, it must nice for him to see someone else does what he does, right? And when he gets older-"

"He'll start morphing in Muggle London, and _then_ you'll be in trouble." Andromeda said. "We were practically on a first name basis with some of the Obliviators at the Ministry."

"That's something that never stops being funny." Glen said. "And yet, you two decided to have _another one_. Why? Why do women always want one baby right after other?"

"Who says I decided it?" Tonks asked.

"I mean, Dora, if we're being technical here- you _were_ the first one to bring it up." Remus said.

" _To be fair,_ Remus, I didn't hear any objections." She said, and Remus chuckled. "It's not a terrible idea to have them so close together."

"No, not terrible, disastrous." Glen said. "Two Metamorhpmagi children at once? I'm still recovering from the mayhem _you_ caused when you were here with us."

"There's no guarantee that _all_ of our children will be like me." Tonks said.

"What about like Remus?" Bernie asked, and Tonks felt Remus tense slightly.

"No." Tonks said, as she changed her hair to a dark blonde just to keep Teddy's focus as he tried to match the exact shade.

"So it's not genetic?" Bernie asked. "Your parents weren't...?"

Remus shook his head. "My mother was a Muggle, actually." Remus said. "My father worked with various creatures at the Ministry. I was bitten when I was five, after he angered a werewolf, but it's not a genetic condition."

"I have a question, and please tell me if it's insensitive, Remus." Glen said, but Remus nodded for him to continue. "When you transformed as a kid, did you- uh- did you turn into a wolf pup? Or a fully grown wolf?"

While Remus didn't seem surprised or bothered by the question, Tonks felt her jaw drop- but then realised she was also curious and just had never thought to ask- and Harry looked at Remus as if he may have also wondered the exact same thing at some point.

"I don't remember my earliest years as a werewolf." Remus said calmly. "But I would assume my transformed state aged as I did. I know by the time I was fifteen, I was definitely the size of an average adult wolf."

"You don't mind if people ask you these things?" Ernie asked, and Remus shrugged.

"If I happen to meet Muggles that know what I am, I encourage questions. It helps educate." Remus said. "But I don't meet many who are willing to learn."

"Maybe Mum'll lend you her book." Tonks commented, and Andromeda raised her eyebrows. " _Yes_ , Mum, I saw the book."

"That book is rubbish." Remus said.

"Oh? Have you seen the book, Remus?" Tonks asked.

"Your Mum may have told me about it, but that's not the point. Most books about werewolves are pure rubbish." Remus said.

"Maybe you should write one." Harry said. "You know, tell people the truth."


	45. Chapter 45

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

 ** _I do want to warn people: I intend this story to last for decades(in story, not like OUR lives)_**

 ** _Which means that I might take a skip at some point once the werewolf arc is over, and visit different character lives, different conflicts, etc-_**

 ** _This includes weddings and next gen kids! Yay!_**

 ** _(warning: non canon couplings might- will\- happen)_**

* * *

 ** _I don't know how many people are reading this still but I'd love some reviews, they fuel me._**

 ** _Thanks so much for everyone who has reviewed so far!_**

* * *

 _ **I'd really love some reviews so that I know I have someone reading this? lol**_

* * *

Harry wasn't surprised at how quickly he felt comfortable around them. He had, after all, spent many years with Muggles- but these Muggles were easy to get along with. The mild misunderstandings they had about magic- which Tonks or Andromeda would patiently explain to them- were endearing.

The fascination they had every time Andromeda did something with magic- it reminded Harry of Arthur's fascination with Muggle things- and they seemed amazed every time, despite the fact they had been around magic nearly fifty years.

Even Remus, who usually seemed to avoid talking about his condition, would patiently answer any questions they had- even though he became quieter and a bit more withdrawn during the last couple of days that Tonks' grandparents and Uncle were there.

Teddy was surprisingly behaved- _most_ of the time. There were a couple nights where Harry woke up because Tonks and Andromeda were arguing in the hallway about how to get Teddy back to sleep, and a couple of days where Teddy just wouldn't stop crying, but the three women in the house were quick to respond and try to quiet him.

The morning after Tonks' Muggle family left, Andromeda and Teddy were set to leave as well.

"Is it safe to Apparate with him?" Tonks asked, following her mother to the backdoor.

"I'll keep him still, Dora, it'll be fine." Andromeda said. "I've handled young children before."

"Yes, but-"

"Dora." Andromeda said firmly, turning to Tonks. "Dear, this will be the longest you're away from Teddy, I get it. You're anxious-"

"I am not!" Tonks said defensively but Remus laughed quietly from where he and Harry were drinking tea at the table.

"I think that might be exactly the problem, Dora." Remus said. "You've only ever spent a few hours away from him-"

"Dora, it's normal to feel anxious when you're spending such a long time away from your baby for the first time." Andromeda said gently. "But it'll be fine, Dora. I'll send a letter the day after the full moon, just to let you know we're safe. I'll see you on the third."

"Are you sure-?" Tonks began, but was silenced with a look from Andromeda.

"Enjoy the time away from Teddy." Andromeda said, and then she was gone, disappearing through the backdoor before Tonks could say anything.

"Dora, come and have some tea." Remus said gently.

She turned to him. "But aren't you concerned? _At all_? I mean, being away from Teddy for a _week_ -"

"Dora, I just spent _over a month_ away from him." Remus said. "I just don't have it in me to be concerned. He'll be with your mother, and they'll both be with an Auror for the full moon. You can't spend the next week worrying-"

"Why couldn't we just have kept Teddy with us?"

"Dora, you've been exhausting yourself lately, you need time to relax."

"How can I relax when Teddy's all the way in London-?"

Remus stood, walking over to her. He took her face in his hands, looking down at her. " _Please_ , stop worrying. You're going to make yourself sick." He said. "And I have enough grey hair for both of us. If you keep worrying, you'll have to start morphing your grey hair away."

"Maybe I already do, and you'd never know." She said. "Because between you and Teddy and _my mother_ -"

"You drop any morphs when you sleep, you know that." Remus said casually. "I like to think I'd notice if you had grey hair."

* * *

When Harry woke up the next day, he wasn't surprised that it was nearly noon or that he found the house silent. He slipped downstairs, grabbing his Auror books from the sitting room where he had left them the night before. At Hogwarts, Harry had never been one to read for no reason- sometimes he didn't even read for his assignments, he had Hermione's help- but he found the Auror books fascinating. Most of it was spells and protocol and should have been the most boring read of his life, but he found the information was actually interesting to read.

He left his books on the counter so he could read them while he ate if the others weren't up yet, after deciding that he could at least cook breakfast for them because he knew(mostly from Remus' jokes on the matter) that Tonks wasn't exactly the best in the kitchen and Remus probably wouldn't be feeling well. Harry had to admit he didn't actually know, because he had only ever saw Remus from a distance(or not at all) in the days leading up to a full moon and the _one_ time he had seen Remus right before the full moon, he been about to kill someone and really hadn't been paying much attention to Remus' appearance.

Just as he finished cooking breakfast and had been about to place Warming charms on two of the plates, Remus walked into the kitchen and paused.

"I made breakfast." Harry said, handing one plate to Remus.

"Harry, thank you, but I've told you, you don't need to cook for us." Remus said, but he accepted the plate and sat at the table. "We're adults, we can handle ourselves. Or you could let me do it, because you're here as our guest-"

"I said I didn't mind, it's not any worse than having to cook for the Dursleys-"

"You cooked for the Dursleys?" Tonks asked, as she entered the kitchen and walked to set the kettle on the stove.

"Only sometimes, only if it was on the list-"

"The list? What list?" Remus demanded.

"If I annoyed them, they'd give me a list of chores, stuff to do to keep me out of their way. Things like cleaning the garden, or Dudley's room, or cooking lunch..." Harry said, handing Tonks a plate and carrying the last one to the table for himself. Tonks thanked him, sinking into a chair next to Remus, who was frowning now.

"Harry, that's not normal." Remus said.

"Chores are normal, I do chores at the Burrow-"

"Yes, _chores_ are normal, but cleaning your _cousin's_ bedroom?" Remus asked. "How often did they do that to you?"

Harry shrugged. "It's not a big deal-"

"Harry, how often did they make you do things that Dudley should have done on his own?" Tonks asked.

Harry shrugged again.

"I never liked the Dursleys." Remus said quietly. "Harry, you should have told us-"

"But I had to be there, right?" Harry asked. "Because of Mum's protection. Telling people wouldn't have made a difference."

"We could have done something, I'm sure." Remus said. "Had people come by to check on you every few days, made sure they treated you right, but- Harry, I didn't even know where you were until I started teaching at Hogwarts, but if I had known, I would have made sure to check on you _somehow_ -"

"Someone should send them an exploding letter, scare them a little." Tonks said casually.

"Dora, _no_." Remus said quickly.

"I'm not saying I'm going to do it. I mean, I _could,_ and I'm just saying that someone should..."

" _Dora_."

Harry quickly began eating to stifle his laughter, not wanting to admit the fact he would _fully_ support an exploding letter showing up in the Dursley house.


	46. Chapter 46

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

 ** _I do want to warn people: I intend this story to last for decades(in story, not like OUR lives)_**

 ** _Which means that I might take a skip at some point once the werewolf arc is over, and visit different character lives, different conflicts, etc-_**

 ** _This includes weddings and next gen kids! Yay!_**

 ** _(warning: non canon couplings might- will\- happen)_**

* * *

 ** _I don't know how many people are reading this still but I'd love some reviews, they fuel me._**

 ** _Thanks so much for everyone who has reviewed so far!_**

* * *

 _ **I'd really love some reviews so that I know I have someone reading this? lol**_

* * *

"I always disliked them-" He said later that night, pacing in their room.

"Have you actually met them?" She asked, watching him pace. ''I mean, _except_ for that time most of us met them at King's Cross?"

"No-"

"Then how have you _always_ disliked them?" She asked, and he turned to frown at her.

"Did you not just hear that they made Harry do a very _large amount of chores_?" He demanded. "I mean, what else did they do? If I had known-"

"Remus, what could you have done?"

"I should have insisted that Albus tell me where he was, checked on him whenever I could, done _something_!" Remus said, running a hand through his hair. "Instead we all just left him there, alone!"

"And you appearing on the doorstep of the Dursleys wouldn't have helped him." She said gently, standing and grabbing his arm before he could continue pacing. "He's alright, Remus. No matter how terrible they were to him, he's normal... well, _mostly_ normal, I suppose-"

Remus gave her a small smile. "I wouldn't have gone up to their door-"

"A middle aged man watching from the distance would have been _even worse_ , Remus."

"They wouldn't have seen me." Remus said quietly, sitting on the end of the bed.

"And what would you have done? If you had seen him? Seen them?"

"If I had seen how he was treated, I would have- I don't know-"

"Kidnapped him?"

He frowned up at her. "I would have spoken to Albus."

"And done what?" She asked. "He had to be there, Remus."

"I- I could have protected him. Raised him-"

"And the Minstry would have never allowed you to raise him." She said, kneeling in front of him. He narrowed his eyes. "I'm sorry, love, but it's true and you know it as well as I do."

He sighed. "That's a cruel thing to say, Dora."

"I know, I'm sorry-"

"But it's true." Remus said quietly.

Tonks stood slowly, placing a hand on Remus' shoulder. "I don't say these things to hurt you, love."

Remus nodded. "I know, Dora." He said, clearing his throat. He reached into his pocket, withdrawing a handkerchief and pressing it to his nose.

"Are you alright?" She asked immediately, and he nodded, removing the cloth for only a split second to reveal that his nose was bleeding. She was momentarily startled by the fact he was extremely _calm_ about it. "Remus-" She said, grabbing the cloth herself and pushing his hands away to take over trying to stop the nosebleed.

"I've had nosebleeds before-" Remus said, trying to pry her hand away from his face as she sat on his lap, one knee on each side of him. She glared at him and slapped his hand away, tightening her grip on the handkerchief she had over his nose as she used two fingers to pinch his nose. "Dora-"

" _Remus_." She responded, grasping his chin in her other hand so that he didn't try to move away from her. "Let me help you."

They sat quietly for a few minutes until she grabbed his wrist to look at his watch. She smiled at him, standing and wiping the residual blood from his nose and upper lip.

"See?" She said. "I can help you."

"I never ask you to, Dora-"

"You don't have to." She said. "You know that whole 'in sickness and in health' thing-"

"Dora, we never said those vows. We didn't say _any_ vows, actually-"

"They should still hold some truth, Remus." She said. "Whether or not we said them."

"Do you ever... I mean, tell me the truth, Dora- do you ever wish we had a proper wedding?"

She snorted. "Merlin, no!" She said. "I would rather stab myself in the eye with a quill than deal with my mother and _wedding plans_."

"Well, I happen to like your eyes, so let's avoid that, shall we?" He asked, and she smiled.

"So, you know, Remus..." She began slowly. "We're practically alone."

"I suppose?"

"And I have my wand...''

''I have mine as well...?"

"We could cast a really simple Silencing charm... And it's been an awfully long time-"

"Dora, if I know where you're going with this, it's been a _week and a half_."

She smiled. "Yes, but you know that's a horribly long time when I'm- you know- you remember how it was when I was pregnant with Teddy, right? And it's a little disappointing, we haven't-"

"Well, I'm not one to disappoint my wife." He said, pulling her down to him, kissing her.

"Trust me." She said as he pressed his lips to her neck. "You're anything _but_ a disappointment."

* * *

 _Harry stood perfectly still. Everything up until this point had been the same- the Great Hall, the bodies, everything._

 _And now he was standing in the graveyard, but there were no graves._

 _Instead, he was staring at four figures, their faces covered by the hoods of their black robes. Harry could tell that two were men, they had broader shoulders and stood taller than the third and fourth figures. The third figure was one Harry wasn't sure about- either it was a small framed man, or perhaps a woman._

 _But the fourth figure was smaller than all of them, possibly only a teenager._

 _"On May 2nd, I allowed five lives to be given back." A cold voice said. "I was owed five, I already took one back- from you, Harry. I took Tom Riddle as payment for your survival. I am owed four now."_

 _A new figure appeared, taller than even the taller figures, its black robes dragging along the ground as it walked, one bony hand touching the head of the shortest figure. The figure vanished, and Harry heard a scream- a woman's mournful scream. The sound sent chills down Harry's spine- had he heard that scream before? Was it his mother? Who was screaming?_

 _The figure took another step as the scream faded and placed a hand on the head of the smaller third figure and they also vanished. Now a man was sobbing, muttering incessantly, words Harry couldn't understand._

 _Another step, and one of the taller figures vanished the second a bony hand made contact. Another yell, this time belonging to a man, the words were indistinguishable._

 _Another step, and the final figure vanished under the bony hand, and a woman was sobbing._

 _"I will take my payment." The cold voice said. "I am owed four lives."_

 _"Harry!" A voice called, close but far, familiar but strange. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder, and suddenly the graveyard was spinning..._

"Harry!" The voice yelled harshly again, and Harry's eyes snapped open to find Remus and Tonks leaning over him. Remus looked shaken, his hand clutching Harry's shoulder. He took his hand away, and Harry noticed it was shaking slightly.

It took Harry a moment to realise he was on the kitchen floor. "What happened?" He asked, swallowing against the sand paper texture of his throat.

"We were hoping you could tell us." Tonks said as Harry sat up slowly.

"I- I don't know. I went to bed, and then-"

"We heard you leave your room, you slammed your door pretty loudly-" Remus began.

"I'm sorry-''

"Don't be." Tonks said. "We assumed you had that nightmare again, and simply didn't mean to make so much noise. I'm kind of glad we were woken up, it would have been much worse to come down here in the morning and find you on the floor."

"Harry, do you remember anything?" Remus asked. "You kept saying four- it was the only thing you said to us when we approached you, and then you kept saying it-"

"Four?" Harry asked, frowning.

Tonks nodded. "You said 'four', and then collapsed and had- I don't know- a seizure?"

Harry felt confused. He was trying to remember, he felt like he should know what he was muttering.

"Harry, has this happened before?" Remus asked slowly.

"Has what happened?" Harry asked, his eyes snapping up to meet Remus'. "No, no, it's never- I've never-"

"Do you want to go to St Mungo's?" Tonks asked. "We can Apparate-"

"I'm not crazy." Harry said quietly.

"We never said you were, Harry." Remus said, frowning slightly. "But maybe we should take you to St Mungo's-''

"No, it's fine." Harry said. "I don't want to go to St Mungo's."

Tonks and Remus exchanged a glance, but then Remus stood. "I'll make some tea."

"Come on, Harry." Tonks said, also standing and helping Harry stand as Remus went to make tea. Tonks lead Harry to the couch. "Where were you headed?" She asked as they sat next to each other. "When you left your room, I mean?"

"I- I didn't even know I had left my room." Harry said, still trying to remember what had happened.

"Harry." She said gently, and he looked at her. "Did you have the nightmare again?"

"I don't remember."


	47. Chapter 47

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

 ** _I do want to warn people: I intend this story to last for decades(in story, not like OUR lives)_**

 ** _Which means that I might take a skip at some point once the werewolf arc is over, and visit different character lives, different conflicts, etc-_**

 ** _This includes weddings and next gen kids! Yay!_**

 ** _(warning: non canon couplings might- will\- happen)_**

* * *

 ** _I don't know how many people are reading this still but I'd love some reviews, they fuel me._**

 ** _Thanks so much for everyone who has reviewed so far!_**

* * *

 _ **I'd really love some reviews so that I know I have someone reading this? lol**_

* * *

A few days later, the morning of the full moon, it happened again. However, this time, Harry woke up on the floor of the bedroom. He didn't move for a few minutes, simply trying to catch his breath, and wondering if he should tell them that it had happened again. But it was only the second time, it was probably just a coincidence.

However, this time, he could remember figures and the number 'four' was more prominent. But what did it mean?

His scar didn't hurt, Voldemort was _dead_ , he shouldn't be having strange visions anymore- there was no reason for him to.

He sat up slowly, straightening his glasses. He used the end of the bed to push himself to his feet, sitting on the end of the bed, as he heard footsteps.

For a moment he thought maybe they had heard him fall, and shut his eyes tightly. He loved both of them, they had very quickly become something like an Aunt and Uncle to him following the war, but he knew they'd become more insistent on a St Mungo's visit if they knew it had happened again.

"It's not _horrible_." Tonks' voice said as they passed his door, and then it sounded like they paused. "Aconitine is-"

"It is horrible, and you know it, _Nymphadora_. Not only is it a potion ingredient- a potion _I hate_ \- it sounds like something your mother would choose-"

"I am not my mother! And _besides,_ she'd choose something like Camelopardalis or some such shite- And, hey! Just because we're married does not mean you can call me _Nymphadora_ , Remus!"

"You don't usually complain when I use your name, Nymphadora-" Remus said as their footsteps continued.

"I swear to _Merlin,_ if you call me that one more time..."

Harry didn't hear the rest of her remark, but he heard a muffled laugh from Remus as their footsteps faded.

He sat for a few more minutes. There was a certain longing he had for his parents, even for Sirius, sometimes and right now was one of those times. He felt sure that Sirius would make some offhand remark or joke about what was happening- Hell, he would have expected Tonks to make some kind of joke, but she hadn't- and his parents would probably have had some kind of comforting advice for him. He was sure, however, that none of them would have kept insisting on St Mungo's like Remus had been doing.

And Remus _had been_ insisting. Tonks at least dropped it after the third time she brought it up, but Remus was insisting that Harry should get checked out. Secretly, Harry was hoping it was the upcoming full moon that was causing Remus' current behaviour- he also seemed to be a bit overbearing with Tonks- and Harry was hoping that once the moon passed, maybe Remus would forget that Harry had even had the first seizure.

Harry stood, still feeling a little shaky. He took a deep breath, and then headed downstairs. He could hear Tonks laughing about something as he approached the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

"It's not a bad name, Dora!" Remus said, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms.

"Yes, it is! I'm not naming my daughter _Matilda_." Tonks said from where she was sitting at the table.

"We could name her Nymphadora the Second."

"I will personally neuter you, Remus Lupin."

"You neuter _dogs_ , Dora, not people."

"I happen to know you'll have four legs and fur tonight, mister." She said, and Remus rolled his eyes. "Anyways, we could name a daughter Luna, or Celena _,_ or even Artemis-"

"You would name a daughter something moon-related, just to spite me?"

"Is there any other reason?"

"Alright, while you're planning on how to spite me next, please tell me what you want for breakfast so I can cook while you're plotting-"

"I told you I'm not hungry-"

"You're eating breakfast, Dora, now what do you want?" Remus said, walking to the fridge. "Even if it's just cereal-"

"I don't want cereal." Tonks said.

"Eggs?"

"I don't want eggs."

"Bacon?"

"Mm, no."

"Waffles?"

She shook her head, and he sighed.

"Toast."

"No."

He sighed louder. "You need to eat breakfast." He said, feeling a little frustrated.

"I'll eat lunch."

"Yogurt?" He asked, but she shook her head. "Ice cream? Crisps? Spaghetti? Whatever you want to eat, Dora, just eat _something_."

"Remus, I'm not _hungry_." She said firmly. "I feel like I'm going to vomit actually, just so you know, and I'd prefer not to throw up whatever I ate ten minutes afterwards."

"But, you know, I'll take care of you." Remus said. "That whole 'in sickness and in health' thing, and considering I'm _at least_ fifty percent part of the reason you've been sick..."

"I'd like to claim credit for doing most of the work, though-"

"You can have it." Remus said. "What did you call yourself last time? A 'fucking human incubator'?"

"Is it a lie, though?" She asked, laughing.

"No, no lie." He commented, as Harry entered the kitchen. "Good morning, Harry."

"Hmm? Yeah, morning." Harry said, but he seemed a little distracted, walking over to the backdoor and grabbing his shoes. "I'm- uh- just gonna go for a walk, yeah?"

Remus exchanged a look with Tonks as Harry disappeared outside.

"Should I-" Remus asked, but Tonks shook her head. "He looked ill-"

" _You_ look ill." She said. "If he's not back in ten minutes, I'll follow him."

" _I'll_ follow him."

"Remus, it's full moon. You'll take your Wolfsbane and you will _rest_." She said firmly. "I'll eat when I'm hungry, Harry will come back when he's ready. Stop worrying so damn much."

"I'll take my potion when you agree that we won't name our daughter after it." Remus said, and Tonks scowled at him.

''Fine, we won't name our daughter Aconitine." Tonks said, and then she smiled slowly. "But what about naming a boy Romulus?"

"I was going to suggest Alastor, actually." Remus said, and her smile faded.

"Really?"

"Really."

"You mean it?"

"I mean it." Remus said, and then he shrugged. " _But_ if you want Romulus so badly, I'll suggest Horologium instead..."

She stood and the next thing he knew, she had approached and thrown her arms around him. When she stepped back, her arms loosely around his waist, she smiled again. "Alastor Romulus?" She asked.

"You're pushing your luck, Nymphadora."

* * *

 _He walked into their bedroom slowly, looking down at Tonks, who was sitting on the edge of the bed silently. Her eyes were puffy and red, she really hadn't stopped crying at all during the last two days since Ted stumbled onto Kingsley's property and died there, and she looked exhausted._

 _He gently squeezed her shoulder, walking to the bedside table and opening the top drawer slowly. He picked up the list of baby names they had been working on, walking to kneel in front of Tonks._

 _"Dora." He said quietly, but her eyes remained focused on her hands. "Love, please look at me."_

 _She looked at him finally, and he held up the list. Her eyes filled with confusion and she frowned slightly._

 _"We had three boy names chosen." Remus continued, gently ripping the paper between the boy and girl lists. She continued to watch him, clearly confused as to what he was doing. "None of them are the right name."_

 _Her eyes widened when he ripped the boys' list into small pieces._

 _"Our son is Edward, or perhaps just 'Teddy'." Remus said gently. Her eyes filled with tears and he moved to sit next to her, wrapping his arms around her as she broke down into a fresh round of crying._


	48. Chapter 48

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

 ** _I do want to warn people: I intend this story to last for decades(in story, not like OUR lives)_**

 ** _Which means that I might take a skip at some point once the werewolf arc is over, and visit different character lives, different conflicts, etc-_**

 ** _This includes weddings and next gen kids! Yay!_**

 ** _(warning: non canon couplings might- will\- happen)_**

* * *

 ** _I don't know how many people are reading this still but I'd love some reviews, they fuel me._**

 ** _Thanks so much for everyone who has reviewed so far!_**

* * *

 _ **I'd really love some reviews so that I know I have someone reading this? lol**_

* * *

"Are you going to stay out here until you get sick?"

Harry jumped at the sound of her voice, turning to look up at her. "I- I don't know, maybe." He said, but he didn't make any attempt to stand from where he was sitting cross legged in the snow.

She studied him for a moment. "It happened again."

He didn't ask how she knew. "Yes." He finally said.

"How many times? In total?"

"Just twice." He said, looking back at the town beneath them. "I don't want to go to St Mungo's-"

"I won't tell Remus." She said, sitting in the snow next to him.

"Thank you."

"But if it happens again, Harry-"

"I'm not going to St Mungo's!" He snapped, looking at her. She looked startled at his outburst.

"That wasn't what I was going to say." She said. "I was going to ask that you at least tell me, so that you don't have to deal with it alone. Unless you plan to tell Hermione or Ginny or even Ron... Maybe you need someone."

Harry didn't say anything. He really wasn't planning on telling anyone, he probably wouldn't have even told Remus or Tonks had the first one not happened right in front of them.

"That's what I thought. You're not going to tell anyone, are you?"

He sighed. "Are you a Legilimens, Tonks? Is that an Auror skill you've acquired?"

She laughed. "No, I'm not." She said. "My point is, Harry, it's probably going to be worse for you if you try to hide it from _everyone_ , and I get not wanting to tell Remus right now, because he worries a _lot,_ but at least talk to someone."

Harry sighed.

"Even if it's just me, not one of your friends."

"Are we not friends, Tonks?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well, I didn't mean it like that." She said, dropping her head into her hand. "I have a good habit of saying the wrong thing, don't I? What I mean is that- I guess we _are_ , but... I mean, we're also _family_ -"

"Not _actual family_."

"Yes, _actual_ family, Potter."

Harry frowned slightly. "How...?"

"You restored the tapestry, did you not read it?" Tonks asked. "We're distant, but there's some kind of complicated relation- I believe Charlus Potter is still on the tree?"

"Is he one of my relatives?"

"One of them, I don't know which. Great Uncle, grandfather, I have no clue. I don't even know who my _own_ great grandfather is- just that he was Sirius' grandfather." Tonks said. "It's a really messy family tree, Harry, but the relation is there. So, you _are_ family."

"But not a friend?" He asked, smiling slightly.

"Okay, so I didn't- I meant friends like Hermione or Ron, you dolt." She said. "If you don't want to talk to _them_ , at least consider talking to me?"

"And you won't tell Remus?"

"I'm allowed to keep secrets." Tonks said. "Now, come back to the house, I'm not sitting here all day, my arse is cold and I haven't been here nearly as long as you've been."

She stood, brushing snow from her pants and then held a hand out to Harry. "Did I make it sound like a choice?" She asked. He took her hand, standing and brushing snow off of his own jeans.

"Can I ask you something?" Harry asked, as they walked.

"Of course."

"How come you don't care about Remus' condition?" Harry asked. "I mean, it's good, but- were you ever-?"

"Afraid of him?" She asked. "Can I tell you something, Harry?"

"Uh, sure?"

"I was _terrified_ of him at first, but not because he was a werewolf."

"Why, then?"

"He was so quiet, it was a little intimidating. I wasn't sure if he was quiet because he was a jerk or if it was just his way." Tonks explained. "And then we had to do a mission together, and I realised he was just really shy. He became less terrifying and certainly less intimidating after that. And then, I realised as long as I brought up the right topic, he was very interested in conversation- but if I brought up the wrong topic, I'd get a week of silent treatment."

"That doesn't seem like Remus-"

"Giving someone the silent treatment doesn't seem like Remus _Lupin?_ " She asked, laughing.

"Well, he's never given me the silent treatment-"

"He's never _cursed_ me." She responded, and he shrugged.

"I'm sure he would if you called him a shame-filled coward." Harry said.

"I've called him much worse, Harry." She said, as they approached the porch. "But, I do still thank you for calling him that."

* * *

"It's alright, you'll feel better tomorrow, love." She murmured, sitting cross legged with her back against the arm of the couch and Remus laying partially in her lap. She was massaging his ribs slowly- it always seemed that the worst of the pre-transformation pains happened in his ribs or spine, and although she wasn't sure if the massaging helped at all, he never stopped her.

"So optimistic." He said quietly. "No, tomorrow I'll still feel terrible, you know that."

"Well, you'll get some sleep, take a pain potion, you'll _actually_ get some rest-"

"I do get rest-"

"You've ended up in St Mungo's-"

"Not every month-"

" _Almost_ every month, except for October, when you simply slept most of the day."

"And November."

"No, you simply _disappeared_ after November." She said quietly. "So could we perhaps have a full moon like October's?"

"We can try." He said, looking up at her and she smiled.

"Alright, well, I'm glad you seem relaxed right now." She said. "But, love, I'm hungry-"

"I'll make you something." Remus said, starting to get up, but she slipped out from underneath him and pushed him down.

"No, you won't." She said firmly. "I can take care of myself, I just wanted to leave you for a moment."

"Dora, I can-"

"No, Remus, you can rest." She said. "Are you hungry?"

"No, _I_ actually ate breakfast."

"Don't be an arse, Remus."


	49. Chapter 49

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

 ** _I do want to warn people: I intend this story to last for decades(in story, not like OUR lives)_**

 ** _Which means that I might take a skip at some point once the werewolf arc is over, and visit different character lives, different conflicts, etc-_**

 ** _This includes weddings and next gen kids! Yay!_**

 ** _(warning: non canon couplings might- will\- happen)_**

* * *

 ** _I don't know how many people are reading this still but I'd love some reviews, they fuel me._**

 ** _Thanks so much for everyone who has reviewed so far!_**

* * *

 _ **I'd really love some reviews so that I know I have someone reading this? lol**_

* * *

"That might be the neatest I've ever seen your hair." She remarked as Harry walked into the kitchen, towel around his neck.

"That's because it's not dry."

"Maybe you should keep it wet all the time."

"Sounds like a lot of unnecessary effort just to contain my hair. Not all of us are lucky enough to be able to simply morph our hair to what we'd like." He said with a teasing tone.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." She said. "Is Remus asleep or has he broken my rule and gotten up?"

"No, I think he's sleeping." Harry said.

She nodded. "Good, I've been hiding in here for almost twenty minutes, hoping he'd fall asleep." She said. "I mean, I feel terrible doing that, but I don't feel well today either and I think he knows it hasn't gotten much better since this morning. Do you want tea or something? I'm afraid it's probably going to be a really boring evening."

* * *

She knelt next to the sofa, pressing her hand to Remus' pale forehead gently. His face was a strange mix of what she could only describe as a fever, chills and slightly clammy. He had differently changed from earlier when she had been sitting with him.

"Love, you need to get up." She said quietly. "It's almost time, you need to go upstairs."

He opened his eyes slowly, exhaling deeply. He let his feet fall to the floor with a heavy thud as he sat up slowly. She stood, taking his arm as he stood. She pulled his arm around her shoulders.

"I can walk." He said quietly.

"I know, but I don't like you going up all these stairs alone." She said.

She helped him up the attic, and he turned to her, taking his wedding ring off and handing it to her. He took a few steps and sank to the floor, sitting with his head in his hands.

"Are you alright? Is something wrong?" She asked, and he laughed bitterly.

"Dora, go." He said, pointing to the door. "Get the wards up. Go."

"I- will you be alright?"

Remus tugged his jumper over his head. "I'll be fine." He said, a little harshly. "Get out."

"I'll see you in the morning." She said, and he nodded, waving her out impatiently and then reached to pull his tshirt off.

She walked out, shutting the door and placing the usual enchantments. She heard a thud downstairs and turned, rushing downstairs. Her first thought was Harry- her second was that a werewolf had conveniently found them.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and while it should have been good that it _wasn't_ another werewolf, it was horrible that her first thought had been correct. She dropped to her knees beside Harry's trembling form in the living room. Just as she was about to reach for him, his eyes snapped open and his form stilled.

"Harry, are you alright?" She asked.

"Four will die." He said quietly, his eyes unfocused.

"Harry? Can you hear me?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. He blinked, looking at her, confusion filling his eyes.

* * *

 _Harry stood perfectly still, because he knew what would happen._

 _He could see the figures, and they were no longer wearing hoods, but he still couldn't see their faces._

 _He stepped closer, and certain details could be seen, but not their identities. The smallest figure's head was soaked in blood, and Harry caught a glimpse of mousy hair, but he still couldn't see a face even standing this close. Was it Colin? Was Colin going to die again?_

 _The figure that he had guessed- correctly- was female was untouched, but Harry still couldn't tell what she looked like or who she might be. But if the first figure was Colin, could this be Tonks? Tonks had been the only woman to come back, and if the first figure was Colin as Harry believed, couldn't logic suggest that this was Tonks? But why was this figure the only one untouched?_

 _The next figure was a man, tall and thin with sandy brown hair that struck Harry as extremely similar to Remus' but without any of the grey. He couldn't see the man's face, but he could see that the man was burned. His clothes and any skin Harry could see were barely recognisable as such and instead seemed to be charred, and Harry felt a yearning to see the man's face closer, to know who it was for sure, but also a certain repulsion to the idea of seeing the charred remains of a man's face._

 _The last figure was tall and thin as well, and Harry froze at the glimpse of red hair. This figure was dripping wet, but Harry didn't want to see much more than the red hair and soaking wet clothes- there was little doubt in his mind that this was a Weasley, and it seemed obvious to him that it was probably Fred._

 _"I'm owed four lives, Harry." The cold voice said. "And I've already chosen which to take as payment."_

 _"Harry, can you hear me?" A voice asked and Harry jumped as he felt a hand grab his shoulder._

The vision vanished and he found himself staring up at Tonks' pale face.

"Did it happen again?" He asked, and she nodded slowly as he sat up. "I wasn't even sleeping, I was walking-"

"Harry, I'm sorry, but- I mean, you weren't even _asleep_ , you said it yourself. If it was just happening when you were asleep... but Harry, I really do think-"

"You want me to talk to a Healer."

"I'm _sorry_." She said. "But this could be bad. If it happens while you're working-"

"Tonks, I don't want to go to St Mungo's-"

"Harry, I _know_. Believe me, I know." She said. "But you know Dawlish could cut you from the training program if he finds out-"

"You won't tell him."

"No, but if it happens during training, Harry, someone's going to."

"Tonks-"

"You just told me that _four people are going to die,_ Harry."

"I- what?"

"You opened your eyes, looked at me and said 'four will die'. And unless there's someone running around with the _name_ Four, that's incredibly suspicious and quite frankly, it's freaking me out a little." She said. "You're having visions, aren't you?"

"I couldn't remember the first time, and this morning I remembered a little of it. Now I remember the whole thing." Harry said.

"You need to talk to someone." She said. "And I don't just mean me anymore. This is the second one today alone."

"I don't want to walk into St Mungo's and admit I had some kind of vision, they'll think I'm mad."

"You're sick, you need help, Harry-"

"No, I don't." Harry said, pushing himself to his feet. "Why do you think I don't want to tell anyone? Because _this_ happens, Tonks. People telling me I need help and telling me that it's the best thing for me, but honestly, is it any of your business whether or not I go talk to a bloody Healer?"

"I'm just worried for you, Harry-'' She said, standing as well.

"It's not your job to worry about me, Tonks!" He snapped. "I've been taking care of myself most of my life, I can handle it!"

"You shouldn't have had to, Harry." She said slowly. "It's alright to ask for help. It _is_ your choice if you go and see a Healer, obviously, but you know it's going to hurt your chances of qualifying if you collapse during training or your exams. And if you do manage to qualify, it'll be extremely unsafe to have you working raids or missions or even patrol."

He didn't say anything.

"I won't tell anyone, it's not my place." She said. "As for people thinking you're mad, I'm sure people are more likely to think you've gone mad if you collapse in Diagon Alley and start saying that people are dying. Just a thought, Harry."

He stared at floor, and heard her walk away a moment later. He did feel bad for snapping at her, because he knew she was just trying to help- and she was honestly the best choice in the house at this moment.

He also hated to admit that she was right. It wasn't shameful to ask for help, and he did need help. He figured he had three choices now: ask Hermione for help, go to St Mungo's himself or simply ignore it. Telling Hermione might include some long winded lecture, a visit to the library or her simply dragging him into St Mungo's himself- and he wasn't too excited about that possibility.

Harry sighed, deciding he could simply ignore it and if it happened again, or got worse, he would admit to Tonks he had been wrong and visit St Mungo's.

However, the idea of telling a woman he was wrong was a terrifying idea in itself.


	50. Chapter 50

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

 ** _I do want to warn people: I intend this story to last for decades(in story, not like OUR lives)_**

 ** _Which means that I might take a skip at some point once the werewolf arc is over, and visit different character lives, different conflicts, etc-_**

 ** _This includes weddings and next gen kids! Yay!_**

 ** _(warning: non canon couplings might- will\- happen)_**

* * *

 ** _I don't know how many people are reading this still but I'd love some reviews, they fuel me._**

 ** _Thanks so much for everyone who has reviewed so far!_**

* * *

 _ **I'd really love some reviews so that I know I have someone reading this? lol**_

* * *

She was sitting on the attic stairs, leaning against the door. The wolf had seemed agitated when she passed by the stairs, but he seemed to calm down when she had spoken through the door and sat down in front of it.

"Let me get this straight, Remus." She said, and heard a huff on the other side. "You won't let me stay in a room with you, but you'll throw a temper tantrum until I'm sitting outside?"

Another huff, and she could practically imagine Remus telling her that _grown men don't throw temper tantrums, Dora_.

"It _was_ a temper tantrum, Remus. Now, what would you do if I opened the door and came _in there_ to sit with you?"

She heard a low growl.

"Have you injured yourself? Is that why you wanted me near?" She asked, but heard no sound. "Remus, it's a yes or no. Or, I suppose you can't say yes or no right now, so it's a growl for no and one of your signature huffs for yes."

There was still no response.

"Don't make me open the door." She said. "Because now I'm thinking you passed out, and I will not hesitate to check on you."

There was another moment of silence, during which she had begun to reach for the door knob, and then she heard a huff.

"Remus..." She said quietly. "You've taken Wolfsbane, I can come in and heal it-"

There was a low growl.

"Fine, but you know it could be worsened as you turn back." Tonks said, dropping her hand away from the door knob. "Is that why you wanted me near?"

She could almost imagine the wolf staring at the door, debating in a very Remus-way on whether or not to admit such a thing. She stood, stepping down two stairs so that when she sat again, her arm was level with the bottom of the door. There was a gap beneath the door and she remembered, as a child, looking through the gap as if expecting to catch sight of a bat or some other kind of attic-dwelling creature- and was always slightly disappointed when she never did see one. She slipped her hand and wrist beneath the door, and a moment later felt a large paw land gently on her hand.

"That's what I thought, you big softie." She said with a smile. She heard a sigh and felt warm breath on her hand.

They sat quietly for a few minutes before she began to feel uncomfortable- and she was surprised that the back ache hadn't started sooner, because wooden stairs were never comfortable.

"I don't know if you want me here all night, love, but is it alright if I leave for a while and come back?" She asked. "It's just very uncomfortable on this side of the door."

She felt the paw shift and a cold nose shoving her hand away.

She laughed. "Well, I'm glad communication isn't an issue between us." She said. "I'll be back."

She stood, stretching and heading down the stairs. She didn't realise Harry was in the living room as she passed by until she heard his voice.

"I think one of them was you."

She jumped slightly, turning and facing him. "I'm sorry?"

Harry was sitting on the couch, a piece of parchment in one hand and a quill in the other. "I wrote it down, everything I remembered." Harry said. "There were four people, and I- I think one was you and one looked like Remus-"

"Don't say that."

"And I think the other two are Fred and Colin." Harry said.

"Don't.'' Tonks said. "Harry, whatever these visions are- when you had that vision about Arthur, you were right. And Arthur was attacked. So if- don't say it was us. _Please_ , Harry, don't say that you're seeing us die."

"I'm not _actually_ seeing anyone die-"

"No, but you keep saying four are _going to die_. Harry, your visions have always been correct-"

"I was wrong about the Sirius one-"

"But what about the others? The other visions you admitted to having?"

"All of those visions were from Voldemort." Harry said. "Every single vision I've ever had- but Voldemort is dead- these can't be from him."

"Then these aren't real-"

"They feel real, Tonks."

"Maybe they're just hallucinations." Tonks said, walking to sit next to him on the couch. "What makes you think they're real?"

"I don't know." Harry said. "They feel real."

She exhaled slowly. "What do you see?" She asked.

"It's- it's like the nightmare at first. The one with the graveyard."

"At first?"

"It's different." Harry said. "I see the graveyard, I see four people- but I can't tell if it's you four or not. Not like before, when-"

"When we spoke to you."

"Right." Harry said. "And I can't see who they are, but I can see certain things that make me sure it's- that it might be you four. I see Colin's hair, and Fred's hair- and the heights match. Remus' height matches as well, and the man has the same brown hair, but there's no grey- which I mean, there wasn't any grey in the nightmare anyway- and then there's a woman. But I can't see any of her features, I just know she has light hair and- that could be you- your hair isn't very dark-"

"What else do you see?" She asked.

"I think it was showing me how they- you- die."

Tonks sighed. "So what do you see?"

"There's blood on Colin's face, and Fred is dripping wet."

"And the one you think is Remus?"

Harry sighed. "Burned."

"And me?"

"If this is true, Tonks-"

"Tell me." She said.

"Untouched, I didn't see anything. My only thought is that you get hit with another Killing Curse."

Tonks was already running scenarios through her head. How would she get in the way of a Killing Curse? Auror raid? Or did she get ill? Or maybe this wasn't true. But why would Harry have visions about four people dying, four people he knew survived a Killing Curse just under a year ago?

"Have you ever thought, Harry, maybe this has something to do with the battle?" She asked. "Maybe you're seeing these things because you're thinking about it too much."

"Are you telling me you don't think about it?"

"Of course I do." Tonks said. "I should be dead, Harry, but I'm not. I can still hear Bellatrix's voice, I can still hear the words, but I think Remus has the right idea."

"What's that?"

"Pretend that it never happened."

"Do you agree with that?" Harry asked, and she shrugged.

"I haven't decided yet." She said. "It distracts him, I suppose, from the idea we should both be buried in a cemetery somewhere, if he pretends that it never happened."

"But does it help?"

"I don't know, I haven't tried it. But I- he had an issue before, accepting that we had somehow survived." She said. "I might try to do what he's doing, because he is usually right about things like that. Used to tell me stories about you, stories he had from when you were-''

"With Mum and Dad?"

"Yeah, I had some moments before Teddy was born when I had nights where I didn't sleep because I was so stressed, because everything was wrong." She explained. "And so Remus, whenever he realised I was feeling that way, would tell me things he remembered from when you were young."

"Did it help?"

"It... distracted me. For a while, anyway."

"So will you tell me what I did to Sirius when I was four months old? Distract me?"

She smiled. "I suppose." She said. "You spit up on him, all over his favourite tshirt apparently. Remus said it looked like pumpkin juice-"

"Pumpkin juice?" Harry asked, grimacing slightly. "Disgusting."

"Babies are disgusting, Harry. Just wait until you have your own." She said, and then laughed when Harry shook his head quickly. "Apparently Sirius refused to drink pumpkin juice after that, Remus isn't sure he _ever_ saw him drink pumpkin juice again-"

"I gave him pumpkin juice once, when he was hiding in a cave near Hogwarts." Harry said.

"I would guess that living in a cave made him forget all about the incident, or he was more concerned about you."

"I still can't believe he did that."

"I still can't believe he ate _rats_ to survive." Tonks said. "If I were him, I would have slipped in and out of shops just to get something to eat-"

"Yeah, but that's easy for you." Harry said. "I mean, they'd probably never be able to identify you, you could be different each time. Meanwhile, it would become big news if Sirius Black was stealing from shops. Imagine the Ministry's reaction, there would have been Dementors everywhere."

"If I had to pick between Dementors and Death Eaters, I'd pick Death Eaters."

"Why did Kingsley decide to get rid of them, anyway? The Dementors?"

"I don't know, actually. I don't think he ever liked them, and just decided to use his title to do it." She said. "Unfortunately, while he may have done a good thing, it made more work for us poor souls that were left as Aurors."

"Well, the ones who are actually working, right?" Harry asked.

"You should fail your qualification exams, Harry, keep me away from raids for a couple more years." Tonks said.

"Sounds like more effort to fail than pass, honestly."

"It really is." Tonks said. "As long as you follow your mentor's instruction, you shouldn't have any issue passing- that, and you've got that whole Boy Who Lived thing."

"I feel like that title loses some worth when _four_ more people survived the Killing Curse, one of which is my mentor-"

"Ah, but you survived it _twice_."


	51. Chapter 51

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

 ** _I do want to warn people: I intend this story to last for decades(in story, not like OUR lives)_**

 ** _Which means that I might take a skip at some point once the werewolf arc is over, and visit different character lives, different conflicts, etc-_**

 ** _This includes weddings and next gen kids! Yay!_**

 ** _(warning: non canon couplings might- will\- happen)_**

* * *

 ** _I don't know how many people are reading this still but I'd love some reviews, they fuel me._**

 ** _Thanks so much for everyone who has reviewed so far!_**

* * *

 _ **I'd really love some reviews so that I know I have someone reading this? lol**_

* * *

"Do you want me to bring you some tea?" Harry asked, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

She had almost dozed off, leaning against the wall on one side of the stairs, and looked at Harry. "I wouldn't mind tea, I also wouldn't mind some company. He's not much of a talker." She said, using her free hand to gesture to the door.

Harry nodded, heading down to the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later, handing her the mug.

"Thanks, Harry."

Harry nodded, sitting on the stairs, holding his own mug. "Is this what you do most moons?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I'm usually with Teddy. This is the first full moon I've spent without him since he was born."

"What about before?"

She shrugged. "It would depend. Usually, we just cast enchantments, left Remus to do his own thing and tried to sleep. Sometimes an Order member or two would be over for a few hours. Even with Wolfsbane, he's never usually wanted me around, I'm not sure why he's letting me stay this close right now."

"Well, to be fair, he can't really tell you, can he?"

She smiled. "We have our ways of talking, Harry, even when one of us can't talk at all." She said. ''I'm sure you and Ginny have your own little ways of talking."

"Yes, but it still involves words."

Tonks laughed. "Yes, well, a lot of our relationship is based on silence." She said, and then she shrugged. " _Quelle dommage,_ but it works."

"You know how to speak French?" Harry asked, startled.

"I know a lot, Harry." She said. "It's good to know more than one language as an Auror, so if you ever have spare time, maybe learn one. And this way, I can understand Fleur, who likes to insult people in French so they won't realise it. I don't think she knows, or she wouldn't call me _une salope_."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked, frowning slightly.

"It means Fleur thinks I'm a bitch. And in hindsight, I've given her no reason not to believe so.''

"Do you make it a habit not to get along with many people, then?"

Tonks thought for a moment. "Just women near my age, apparently."

They heard movement behind the door and Tonks withdrew her hand from under the gap. "Remus?" She asked, and the movement stopped. "Are you alright?"

She frowned slightly, leaning forward slightly so she could peer through the gap beneath the door. "I can't even see him." She muttered, and then she stood, reaching for the door knob. Just as she turned the knob there was a low growl, a scuffle and a loud bang as the door slammed shut again and shook beneath Tonks' hand. "Remus?" She asked, as Harry stood as well.

"Is the door really unlocked?" Harry asked, staring at the door.

"This may surprise you, Harry, but werewolves can't open doors."

"Oh, right, paws not hands." Harry said lamely. "It's- I forget, because I know that's Remus."

She smiled slightly. "It's easy to do that." She said quietly, and then sighed. "Remus, I'm going to need some indication that you haven't just killed yourself, or I'm opening this door."

There was no sound.

"Remus?" She called, reaching for the door knob again, her other hand tightening around her wand. As she turned the knob, there was another low growl and Tonks frowned. "Alright, well, I'm sore and tired, so I'm going to bed, Remus. I'll see you in the morning." She said, and there was no response. "You should try to get some sleep too, Harry."

He nodded, grabbing the mugs from the stairs.

"I can take those." She said, taking the mugs. "Get some sleep, and if you need _anything_ , you'll know where I am."

* * *

She only got a couple of hours of sleep before her alarm went off to tell her Remus would be turning back any second. She gathered up a blanket, rags and cloth bandages, some clothes, her wand and the paste she used to heal any wounds he had.

She paused at the bottom of the attic stairs, waiting for any indication that he had turned back. She waited until her watch told her that moon had waned five minutes before, and then headed up the stairs.

"Good morning." She said, shutting the door behind her. He was on his side, clutching at his bleeding ribs.

"You're safe."

She draped the blanket over his legs- only for the chance she might have to call Harry to help her- and knelt beside Remus as he sat up slowly. "Yes." She said, turning him onto his back. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Remus took a deep breath. "Something- something strange happened."

"You mean other than the fact you had some sort of temper tantrum around two?" She asked, pulling his hands away from his ribs. "Or, perhaps, other than the fact you've torn your chest wide open?"

He tried to smile, but it was more of a grimace. She used her wand to clear away as much blood as she could, and she hadn't been wrong when she said his chest was nearly torn wide open. The gashes were deep, stretching across his chest. The deepest part seemed to be right over his heart, as if the wolf had tried to rip his own heart out.

"I know it's bad."

" _Bad_?" She asked. "Remus, I'm pretty sure you were a few inches away from ripping out your own heart. And I'd rather you didn't. Does it hurt?"

"Only slightly."

"Slightly." She repeated with a scoff, opening the tub of paste. "Have you done this before?"

"Injured myself?"

"This _badly_." She said, as she used a rag to apply the paste.

"Once, when I was in Hogwarts." Remus said. "The scars that go the other way-"

"That's what they're from?"

He nodded slowly.

"So what was this strange thing?" She asked, watching as the wounds slowly closed over as she applied the paste.

"I can't remember most of last night."

"What do you mean?" She asked, setting down the paste and looking at him.

"I remember hearing you and Harry talking- about Fleur, I think- and then I remember you spoke to me, and tried opening the door, and it was like I lost control, like I wasn't myself. Almost like the Wolfsbane lost its effectiveness."

"Can that happen?"

"I don't think so."

"So you just had a bad night." Tonks said simply.

"I almost felt like- I know it's stupid, probably improbable- but I felt like there was another werewolf nearby."

Tonks raised an eyebrow at him. "Sounds like you're a little paranoid."

He sighed. "Maybe."

"Come on, I've healed your chest as best as I could, let's get you to bed." She said, standing and holding out a hand.

"You know, before you, I rarely actually got up and went to bed after a transformation."

"I know, you used to just fall asleep in the cellar of Grimmauld Place. That's a little depressing, Remus." She said, and then she tossed the pajamas at him. "Get dressed, we're going back to bed, love."


	52. Chapter 52

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

 ** _I do want to warn people: I intend this story to last for decades(in story, not like OUR lives)_**

 ** _Which means that I might take a skip at some point once the werewolf arc is over, and visit different character lives, different conflicts, etc-_**

 ** _This includes weddings and next gen kids! Yay!_**

 ** _(warning: non canon couplings might- will\- happen)_**

* * *

 ** _I don't know how many people are reading this still but I'd love some reviews, they fuel me._**

 ** _Thanks so much for everyone who has reviewed so far!_**

* * *

 _ **I'd really love some reviews so that I know I have someone reading this? lol**_

* * *

She was frowning at the letter, and didn't realise Harry was trying to get her attention until he tapped her on the arm. She looked up quickly. "What? Are you okay?" She asked.

"I was just asking the same of you." Harry said, gesturing to the letter. "Did something happen to Teddy last night?"

She was silent for a moment, listening for any sounds that Remus had woken up and was heading downstairs, but heard nothing. She shook her head at Harry. "They were with Dawlish last night, everything was fine."

"So why is your hair red?" Harry asked. "Someone's obviously annoyed you."

"My hair's like a bloody mood ring, _that_ annoys me." She said, and then she sighed. "Dawlish told Mum something interesting- and slightly concerning- last night."

"Oh?"

"So you know that King's trying to get rid of the Werewolf Capture Unit, right?"

"Yes?"

"Well, unfortunately, he can't do that without votes from the Wizengamot." She said. "So they're still working."

Harry looked confused, and waited for her to continue.

"In 1965, a law was introduced." Tonks continued. "Or, I suppose, a ban."

"Okay?"

"The Ban on Experimental Breeding, Harry." She said. "Remus and I are being investigated."

"For...?"

"Experimental Breeding, I assume."

Harry frowned. "I'm not following, Tonks."

"Apparently, they found out why they were tracking the werewolves that were threatening us- and somehow, they turned those threats into assumptions."

"Assumptions about what, exactly?"

"Assumptions that we're breeding damn Metamorphmagi werewolves, Harry!"

"I thought lycanthropy wasn't an inheritable trait, though?" Harry asked. "I mean, if it was, wouldn't Teddy...?"

"It is, actually, but only through the mother. Remus can't pass it on, but I can."

"But you're not infected."

"Exactly." Tonks said. "Dawlish told Mum that the Werewolf Capture Unit is under the assumption that we broke the law two different ways- that our relationship is between a non-human and a human, and that there's a risk we could produce some kind of werewolf that could control its transformations."

"Is _that_ possible?"

"I don't think so." Tonks said. "Although part of me is a little curious about it. I mean, it doesn't hurt when I morph, so I wonder if it'd hurt to transform...? But _anyway_ , it doesn't matter. I'm going to go tomorrow morning, and talk to Kingsley, he can probably shut down an investigation."

"As Minister, can't he just disband the unit?" Harry asked.

She shook her head. "He prefers votes. It keeps the Wizengamot appeased with him." She said. "But, he controls when trials happen, so he may be able to move the voting up, and get it disbanded before anything really happens."

"What can they do? If Kingsley doesn't-"

"Arrest us. And the part that bugs me the most, is that _by law_ , products of a violation have to be destroyed. You know, instead of accepting new breeds of creatures, they destroy them." She said. "And I mean, these are _kids_ , not animals- I hardly agreed when it was animals, but children?"

"They wouldn't-"

"I mean, probably not." Tonks said. "Kingsley would never allow it. And I'd curse anyone who tried. However, I am currently wondering if I should curse the officers in the Werewolf Capture Unit anyway..."

"You're going to either get fired or arrested."

"I've been threatened with both, it wouldn't be the first time."

"Are you going to tell Remus?"

"No. Not yet."

Harry frowned. "Tonks, this sounds like something he should know."

"Alright, but you're keeping a secret yourself, Chosen One.'' Tonks said.

"That's different." Harry said, and she shrugged.

"I'll handle it better if he's not worried by it."

* * *

They returned to London that evening, Harry going back to Grimmauld Place and Remus and Tonks returning to her mother's.

The rest of January was spent trying to get used to having both of them working(thankfully, similar hours again), which gave them weekends and evening together. Their weekends had been busy, with Remus continuing to try to teach Draco how to conjure a patronus and Tonks borrowing Harry to go over various Ministry laws just so she could have someone to talk to about everything.

"I've _got him_ , Dora." Remus said, sitting on the floor behind Teddy one Saturday afternoon. Teddy was standing- swaying very slightly, a little wobbly, but he was standing completely unsupported.

"But if he falls-"

"Dora, he's going to start walking at some point, and kids fall down. Merlin, _you_ fall down-"

"Don't be an arse."

"Besides, why do you think I'm down here?"

"I-" Tonks began, but Remus shook his head at her, an amused smile on his face. She looked like she was trying to think of a retort, but fell quiet when Teddy stumbled backwards and landed on his backside. "Remus-"

"Dora, he's not _crying_." Remus said patiently, as Teddy instead giggled, crawling towards Remus.

"Dada." Teddy said proudly, using one of Remus' knees to push himself to his feet again.

"See?" Remus said. "Teddy's got this."

"Until he falls on his _face_."

"What happened to the Nymphadora that mocked other people for worrying?" Remus asked casually.

"I _killed_ her, she annoyed me." Tonks remarked, standing and stepping over to sit opposite of Remus on the floor. "Might as well have both of us on the floor, right?"

Teddy looked towards her, grinning widely. "Mama!" He cried, attempting to take a step and instead falling forward onto his knees, but he still didn't cry, he just simply crawled the rest of the way. She tucked her hands under his arms, lifting him and setting him on his feet again. "You really think he'll start walking _today_?" She asked Remus as Teddy grabbed at her hands.

"If not today, soon." Remus said with a shrug. Teddy released Tonks' hands, crawling back towards Remus. Remus leaned forward, scooping Teddy up and placing him on his feet. He kept his hold on Teddy's hands gently, helping him walk the last few steps. "You're going to have to do that without us one day, Teddy."

Teddy giggled, even though Tonks was sure he had understood _maybe_ two words of what Remus had said, or maybe even just his own name- she honestly didn't know what babies understood before they could properly talk.

"Alright, then." She said. "Teddy, come to Mama-"

Remus turned Teddy around, letting go of his hands.

Tonks held out her arms. "Come on, Teddy. It'd be nice if you could start walking on a weekend, when we're both home, you know."

"We could quit our jobs until he does.'' Remus said, and she laughed.

"Teddy, come to Mama." She repeated, and Teddy looked at her, chewing on one of his fists with a grin. "Come here, baby, come to Mama. You know, Remus, Mum says we should be enjoying this while it lasts."

"While what lasts?''

"Teddy not walking on his own." She said, shifting her hair to a light pink and Teddy matched immediately, giggling. He took a shaky step towards her, and her grin widened. "Come on, baby, you can do it."

"We can enjoy it again in a few months, Dora." Remus said, and Tonks smiled.

They heard the fireplace flare up, and Remus and Tonks glanced at each other. "Harry and Draco." Remus said, and Tonks nodded.

"We're in here!" She called, and a moment later, Draco and Harry entered the living room.

"Still trying to get him walking, then?" Harry asked.

"He's nine months old, it'll be any time, I'm sure." Remus said.

Teddy's hair turned dark and messy as he turned to look at Harry. "Hay!" He giggled, taking a few steps towards Harry instead of either parent. Tonks gasped as Remus grinned, looking a little smug. Harry knelt as Teddy stumbled to Harry. Harry scooped him up, straightening up again.

"Did I, or did I not tell you, Dora?" He asked, getting to his feet and holding out a hand to help her up. "I said it'd be soon-"

"Okay, okay, go help Draco with his patronus, you smug bastard." She said, walking towards Harry, leading him towards the kitchen. As they entered the kitchen, Remus heard Tonks' voice again. "Did it happen again, Harry?"


	53. Chapter 53

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

 ** _I do want to warn people: I intend this story to last for decades(in story, not like OUR lives)_**

 ** _Which means that I might take a skip at some point once the werewolf arc is over, and visit different character lives, different conflicts, etc-_**

 ** _This includes weddings and next gen kids! Yay!_**

 ** _(warning: non canon couplings might- will\- happen)_**

* * *

 ** _I don't know how many people are reading this still but I'd love some reviews, they fuel me._**

 ** _Thanks so much for everyone who has reviewed so far!_**

* * *

 _ **I'd really love some reviews so that I know I have someone reading this? lol**_

* * *

"Did it?" She asked again as the kitchen door shut behind them. "Happen again, I mean?"

"Yes." Harry said, sitting at the table with Teddy in his lap. "This morning."

"Where did it happen?" She asked, walking over to the counter to make tea. "You've got a bruise on your forehead."

"I was in the kitchen, near the table." Harry said. "I think I hit my head on the edge of the table, I can't be sure."

"You're going to end up hurting yourself."

"I mean, I already did-"

"I mean, _severely_ injuring yourself." She said. "What if you fall down the stairs or something-?"

"You show a lot of concern about falling down the stairs. Personal experience, Tonks?" She gave him a look, and he laughed. "Anyway, I started locking my door with an enchantment at night." Harry said.

"Alright, but it's happened while you've been awake as well." She said. "Unless you were sleeping in the kitchen?"

"I had just gotten up." Harry said.

"So, do you plan to lock yourself away?" She asked. "Seeing as it's happen while you've been awake?"

Harry shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

"I think it does." Tonks said.

"Anyway, have you found out anything new?"

"No, but I got a rather interesting letter this morning." Tonks said, bringing the tea to the table. "I, for one, never expected Hermione to use the term 'shagging'."

Harry looked mortified. "I am _so sorry_ , Tonks." He said immediately. "I wrote to her, asking about the ban- I didn't mention that it had anything to do with you two, I promise- and maybe she made the connection. I was just asking her what she knew about it."

"Apparently, she definitely made the connection." Tonks said.

"Did she really use the term 'shagging'?" Harry asked. " _Hermione_ used the term 'shagging'?"

"Oh yes, she definitely did." Tonks said. "And she did bring up a good point."

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"That it wasn't the business of the Ministry if I was shagging my husband." She said. "And that if it were truly a relationship between a non-human and human, we would have any children, because it just wouldn't be possible."

Harry nodded slowly. "I'll write to her tonight, ask her not to say anything to Remus." Harry said. "So, what are you doing with that information, then?"

"I mean, it was obvious information, wasn't it? A cat and a dog can't reproduce, why would a non-human and a human be able to? Obviously Remus is human, the only time he's not would be full moon-"

"Is that why werewolves are in two different divisions of the Magical Creature department?" Harry asked, and she nodded.

"No one can agree on where they belong." She said. "Which is why I think this is so much more difficult."

"Would it be easier if they were classified as only one? A being _or_ a beast?"

"Probably." Tonks said. "The only defense I have right now is exactly that, though. That werewolves aren't officially classified as either."

"Has the Werewolf Capture Unit contacted you at all?"

"Not yet, but Dawlish said they approached Robards with a request to have Remus arrested." Tonks said. "Naturally, Robards sent them away- Remus hasn't committed a crime- but the problem is that the Werewolf Capture Unit _can_ arrest themselves. If they decide to, they can arrest Remus without involving Magical Law Enforcement."

"How?" Harry asked, frowning.

"They can claim he's dangerous, they've arrested werewolves and gone through Magical Law later." She said. "That's why I think they should have been part of Magical Law Enforcement, because they wouldn't be able to do that if they were."

"And can Magical Law do anything to stop it? Or Kingsley, because he's Minister?"

"Dawlish is trying to get Robards to put a freeze on the investigation- which means they won't be able to move forward with it until they have an actual case to present to the Wizengamot- but he also needs to prove there's no case at all."

"And he can't."

"He can't." Tonks said. "Because, unfortunately, a lot of people don't see werewolves as humans."

"So what happens now?"

"We just wait." Tonks said. "I'm going to continue doing research, try to find something to put an end to this before they do anything."

There was a loud knock on the front door. "Remus?" She called, but there was no response. "Probably upstairs in Dad's office, I guess." She said, standing and heading for the door.

She opened it and froze. A young man, possibly her age or close enough, who looked remarkably like what she imagined Remus would look if he didn't have scars or grey hair stood there.

"I'm sorry, this is the home of Remus Lupin, yes?" He asked.

"I- uh, who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Rory, Rory Lupin."

"Rory _Lupin_?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm looking for Remus Lupin, I must have the wrong address-"

"No, no, I'm just- I'm his wife- come in." She said, stepping aside. "Harry?" She called, and Harry appeared at the kitchen door with Teddy on his hip.

Harry froze, looking at the man as well, his green eyes wide.

"Can you get Remus?" She asked, stepping forward and taking Teddy. She didn't know this man, but she could hope if he was some kind of murderer, he'd have mercy on a pregnant woman holding an infant(one would hope, anyway).

Harry nodded slowly, heading upstairs.

"Please, sit." She said, sitting on the couch. Rory nodded, sitting in an armchair. "Can I ask- are you a cousin, or...?"

"Oh, I'm-" Rory began, but he broke off as Harry appeared with Remus and Draco. "Remus, yes?" He asked, standing and facing Remus. Tonks felt a little concerned when Remus showed no signs of recognition.

"That's me, yes. Can I ask who you are?"

"My name is Rory, Rory Lupin." Rory said. "And this may sound barking mad, but I think I'm your brother."


	54. Chapter 54

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

I have changed my course.

I will cover the werewolf issue, Harry's visions, some next gen weddings, and have snapshot chapters to cover the years.

* * *

 ** _I don't know how many people are reading this still but I'd love some reviews, they fuel me._**

 ** _Thanks so much for everyone who has reviewed so far!_**

* * *

 _ **I'd really love some reviews so that I know I have someone reading this? lol**_

* * *

"I'm Rory, Rory Lupin." Rory said. "And this may sound barking mad, but I think I'm your brother."

There was a tense silence, and then Tonks began laughing. Remus and Rory both looked at her, and she covered her face with her hand. "I'm sorry! I'm just- you said _barking mad_ , and- no, just ignore me, I'm sorry." She said quickly.

"I'm sorry, you think you're my _brother_?" Remus asked.

"My father is Lyall Lupin, I've been doing some research for nearly two years now, couldn't find much." Rory said. "A few weeks ago, I had someone from your Ministry come and talk to me, they seemed really suspicious of me. I think his name was Kingsley, said he was a friend of yours?"

"Yes, he's the Minister as well." Remus said.

"I'm sorry, I just- how do we know you're telling the truth?" Tonks asked, still looking like she was trying to keep herself from laughing.

"There's been some drama surrounding our family." Remus explained. "I believe they're suspicious of anyone who starts asking questions."

"I- I'm not sure I really have anything that could be solid proof." Rory said, digging through the pockets of his jacket and pulling out a piece of paper and a few photos. "I have these, if they'll help?"

He held them out to Remus, who took them carefully. The pictures were definitely of his father, but the woman wasn't his mother, and the boy wasn't Remus- and the boy had dark eyes, instead of Remus' light green. The piece of paper was a letter from Lyall to a woman named Gwendolyn, saying that he was remaining in London with his wife and first son. It was definitely Lyall's handwriting, Remus knew it well.

He handed them back to Rory. "How old are you, Rory?"

"Twenty three." Rory said. "And you're...?"

"Almost thirty nine." Remus said quietly.

"Draco, Harry, come have tea." Tonks said, standing and they nodded, following her into the kitchen.

"So, your name is Rory?" Remus asked, sitting on the couch as Rory sat in the armchair again.

"It's a nickname, people just call me that." He said. "Although, now I'm thinking our father chose _both_ of our names."

"What makes you think that?" Remus asked.

"My full name is Romulus." Rory said slowly, and they heard Tonks laugh from the kitchen.

"She's an Auror, she doesn't _mean_ to eavesdrop, she just kind of- it's habit for her." Remus explained, when Rory raised his eyebrows.

"An Auror?" Rory asked.

"A Dark Wizard catcher."

"They hire people to do that?"

"Uh, yes- are you a Muggle?"

"A what?"

"Non-magical." Remus clarified.

"I- no, I don't have magic." Rory said. "I know about it, though. Mum admitted to me that Dad was a wizard, so I should have been one. I also know you're, well... a werewolf? I didn't realise they existed- is it something you're born with or a bite or...?"

"A bite, I was bitten when I was five."

" _Five?_ " Rory asked, exhaling slowly. "I'm sorry, I- you know, I didn't know that Dad had another son for the longest time."

"I didn't know either." Remus said. "Did you ever meet Dad?"

"A few times." Rory said. "But I guess it makes sense now. He was married, had another son- of course he wouldn't have time for us."

"I'm- I'm sorry about that." Remus said.

"It's not your fault." Rory said. "I tried to look him up, but I couldn't find any new information about him after 1994-"

"He died." Remus said. "Dragon pox."

" _Dragon_ pox?"

"It's a magical illness." Remus explained. "It can be fatal for older witches and wizards. So, Rory, where did you attend school?"

"I was home schooled by my grandparents- Mum's parents." Rory said. "I own a pub in France now. What do you do? Are you an Auror like your wife?''

"No, I'm a teacher." Remus said. "Defense Against the Dark Arts, at Hogwarts." When Rory looked confused, Remus smiled slightly. "Hogwarts is our Wizarding school, it's where young witches and wizards go."

"They don't go to regular- or I guess, non-magical- schools?"

"They can until the age of eleven, or they can be home schooled as well." Remus explained. "Do you have any family, Rory? Your mother, a wife?"

"Mum's still around, she's living in Australia." Rory explained. "I've had some girlfriends, nothing serious. How long have you been with your wife?"

"I met her in 1995, we married a year and a half ago."

"So, the two older boys, not your sons? Or, are they yours from an earlier-?"

"No, the dark haired boy is my friend's son, the light haired one is Dora's cousin. My son will be a year old in April, and our second will be born in late June or early July." Remus explained. "Do you have other siblings? With your Mum?"

Rory shook his head. "You?''

"None.'' Remus said. "Is that why you came to find me?"

"Kind of." He responded. "I mean, I've known about you for a few years, and I just- I figured it'd be good for us to meet, I guess. I know you might not want to know me-"

"Why wouldn't I?" Remus asked.

"I don't know, I just wasn't sure if you'd want to meet your father's illegitimate son." Rory said. "I just wanted to come and meet you. I should go, I have a flight back to Paris in a couple of hours."

"If you'd like, we can keep in touch." Remus said, standing and grabbing some spare parchment off of the bookshelf. He grabbed a quill, jotting down another address and phone numbers. "This is Dora's mother's place, I've written down the address to the house Dora and I own, and the numbers for both houses. We can keep in touch that way, if you'd like."

Rory took the parchment, and then smiled. "That'd be nice, Remus."

"And if you're ever back this way, and have more time, I'd like to get to know you." Remus said.

* * *

"Do you believe him, then?" Tonks asked, later that night as they were laying together, Teddy between them.

"I saw the pictures, Dad's letter... yes, I suppose I do." Remus said. "It is strange, though."

"What is?" She asked.

"Well, I've had a brother since I was sixteen and had no idea." Remus said.

"So you think it's suspicious?" Tonks asked, brushing a hand over Teddy's hair as it shifted from blue to purple.

"No, no. It's just strange, I suppose." Remus said. "Getting used to the idea."

"There's definitely a resemblance between you two." Tonks said. "And I mean..."

She paused, and he looked at her. "I know you're eager to say it, go ahead."

"Your brother's name is _Romulus,_ Remus." She said, and then she started laughing. He shifted closer to her, lifting Teddy onto his chest.

"You may laugh, Dora, but do you forget how that story ends with fratricide?" Remus asked, and she fell silent, suddenly thinking about Harry's visions.


	55. Chapter 55

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

I have changed my course.

I will cover the werewolf issue, Harry's visions, some next gen weddings, and have snapshot chapters to cover the years.

* * *

 ** _I don't know how many people are reading this still but I'd love some reviews, they fuel me._**

 ** _Thanks so much for everyone who has reviewed so far!_**

* * *

 _ **I'd really love some reviews so that I know I have someone reading this? lol**_

* * *

"I'm going to stay at Hogwarts for the full moon." Remus said.

"Are you sure?" She asked, and he nodded.

"And you'll be-?"

"At home, with Roofie and Mum and Teddy."

"Why not at Roofie's?" Remus asked.

"Well, Roofie only has one bedroom, Remus. You know I don't like sharing a bed with Teddy _all night_." Tonks said. "Roofie's going to come here, Mum's going to be here, it'll be fine. The wards are up."

"If you're sure..."

Tonks nodded, and then handed him the potion. "Take it this afternoon, love."

He smiled at her. "I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"You'll see me tomorrow morning." She said, kissing him gently. "Now, go, don't be late for your lessons.''

He brushed a hand over her cheek. "Don't get into trouble." He said, turning and grabbing the Floo powder, disappearing in a flash of green.

Teddy burst into tears behind her in his highchair and she sighed.

"I'll get him!" Andromeda said, rushing into the kitchen. "Don't be late for work, Dora, go on!"

She turned towards Andromeda, and then nodded. "I'll see you tonight, Mum." She said, vanishing into the green flames.

* * *

Roofie didn't show up for work that day. Tonks managed to keep the trainees working all day, and barely an hour and a half before training was to end and three hours before the moon would rise, Remus arrived with Teddy in one arm.

"What are you doing?" She asked. "Where's Mum?"

"Stopped by Hogwarts, said she got called away, I couldn't risk Andromeda not being back in time." Remus explained, handing Teddy to her. "I'm sorry, Dora, he's being fussy-"

"Oh, no it's fine." She said, brushing a hand over Teddy's brown hair as he settled his head on her shoulder. "Again?"

"I know." Remus said in a strained tone. "He might be getting ill, apparently he had a fever when he woke up from his nap, didn't eat much today- if it gets bad tonight, take him in, will you? He should stay tired for a few more hours, Poppy gave him a Fever Reducer potion."

"And you? How are you feeling?" Tonks asked, bringing Remus' gaze back to her and away from Teddy.

''As I always do."

She sighed. "Will you be alright?"

"I'll be alright until morning, I managed alone for so many years, Dora-" Remus said. "I'm stopping by the house, putting up new wards, you'll need to break them when the moon wanes."

She frowned at him. "Try to get some sleep beforehand, alright?"

"I'll try, but there's not much time left." Remus said, squeezing her hand.

He gave a quick wave to the trainees and left.

"Does the potion really help, though? Is he alright?" Harry asked.

Tonks smiled, perhaps a little more bitterly than she meant to. "He's got no choice to be otherwise, I suppose." She said. "Shall we get back to work? I'd like to see one of you at least manage a decent hit on the other by the end of the day."

"You know, you might be the only person we would ever let make us hit each other." Harry commented.

"I've noticed." She responded. "And yet, you don't listen."

"It's a little uncomfortable to be asked to do that." Draco said slowly.

"It's strange." Neville said. "It's hard to throw a punch at Draco or the Chosen One-"

"And I feel like a right jerk trying to hit Neville or Draco." Harry said. "People don't generally hit their friends, Tonks-"

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Oh please, I've hit my own friends before. As I've been saying, if you can hit your friends, you can hit anyone."

"Is that really true?" Neville asked.

She shrugged slightly. "I don't know, it's what Alastor always used to say." She said. "And I happen to know you can break a nose, Draco, because I'm the one who fixed Harry's."

"That was a kick, though." Harry said, and Draco laughed quietly.

"Alright, so you can still break a nose." Tonks said. "Come on, I know Healing spells, your noses won't be permanently crooked. Draco, Harry, you two first."

Draco and Harry shrugged, handing their wands to her and walking to face each other.

"So, Potter, I could help but notice you said _friends_ a few moments ago. Are you saying we're friends?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't push it, Draco."


	56. Chapter 56

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

I have changed my course.

I will cover the werewolf issue, Harry's visions, some next gen weddings, and have snapshot chapters to cover the years.

* * *

 ** _I don't know how many people are reading this still but I'd love some reviews, they fuel me._**

 ** _Thanks so much for everyone who has reviewed so far!_**

* * *

 _ **I'd really love some reviews so that I know I have someone reading this? lol**_

* * *

She had told Dawlish it was fine. She had said nothing would happen, Remus had set up more wards before he left. Roofie's unexplained absence still bothered her, and it bothered Dawlish too.

And now she was here. She had heard Teddy cry, and rushed upstairs- forgetting her wand in the living room- and found Petra sitting calmly in her son's room, a sleeping Teddy in her lap.

"Petra?" She gasped.

"Nymphadora." Petra calmly raised the wand and the door to the bedroom swung shut behind Tonks.

"It was you."

It wasn't a question, and Petra knew it. "It was me."

" _Why_?" Tonks asked. "What did I do to you?"

Petra stood slowly, lifting Teddy and placing him in his crib.

"What did you do to him?" Tonks demanded, taking a step forward but pausing when Petra raised her wand.

"Sleeping potion." Petra said, standing between Tonks and the crib. "I don't plan to kill him, you know."

"Why me? Why my family?"

"You always annoyed me. You always had the good friends and the good grades and the boys- you had _both_ Charlie Weasley and Rufus interested in you-"

"I didn't date either of them!" Tonks cried. "They just simply didn't like _you_!"

"But of course! Who would like me, or even look at me, when they could have had _you_?"

"This entire thing- the threats- is all because we didn't get along in _school_?"

Petra shook her head slowly. "Oh, no, it's much deeper than that. You see, you've always had it better than me and you knew it." Petra said slowly. "The Metamorphmagus, the teacher's pet, everyone was always so _fascinated_ by you. _You_ got into Auror training, and where was I? Working in the Leaky Cauldron. I was nineteen when I was bitten- _nineteen_. When you were nineteen, where were you? You were safe, living at home with Mum and Dad, huh? You didn't have to walk through Knockturn Alley to live in a flat with a busted door lock-"

"Petra-"

Petra raised a hand. "You joined the Order. Brave Nymphadora joined the Order. _Brave Nymphadora_ fought in many battles- both with the Aurors and the Order. Meanwhile, where was I? I was living in tents, a whore to a werewolf who decided I was his _property_. My daughter's been suffering since the day she was born."

"I'm sorry for what Greyback did to you, Petra-"

"And you? You're a whore to a werewolf as well, aren't you? But at least he doesn't treat you as such! He loves you, he _worships you_ \- as everyone else has your entire life-"

"What on Earth are you talking about?" She demanded.

"Nymphadora, the Auror! The Metamorphmagus! The one who _survived, just as Harry Potter did!_ " Petra cried. "Why you? Why did _you_ survive, or your husband, or that Weasley boy, or that Mudblood kid? My husband _died!"_

"Petra, I am sorry for everything that's happened to you, I am-"

"You know how difficult it is to be both a single mother _and_ a werewolf?" Petra demanded. "Of all of the people who fought that night, you were the only one I hoped to die."

"Why?" Tonks asked. "Why do you hate me _so_ _much_?"

"Your son doesn't get to suffer, does he?" Petra demanded. "Your son gets a normal childhood, the next one gets a normal childhood- but my daughter is going to be hated by a society that _you_ claimed the Order was fighting to fix."

"We are! We _are_ fixing it." Tonks said. "Petra, I can help you, just tell me how. I am willing to help you however I can-"

"Oh, you're helping me plenty." Petra said. "The pack knew about your son. A Metamorphmagus, with werewolf genes? What a weapon he could be, he could transform by _choice_ \- infect people even when the moon isn't full-"

"That's not how it-"

"This is what's going to happen, Nymphadora." Petra said. "You left your wand downstairs, like the _smart Auror_ you are, and the moon will rise in less than ten minutes. When that door shut, it sealed the wards. Only I can break them. I'm going to infect your son, I'm going to kill you."

Tonks' eyes flickered towards Petra's wand, and Petra tightened her grip, still pointing it at Tonks.

"I'm going to kill you, but not your son. Your husband will come home tomorrow, and he'll call for you. He won't understand why you didn't answer- not until he comes upstairs and finds you. I'll be long gone, I'll take Teddy with me. And I'll raise him to use his morphing to infect people who deserve it the most. Perhaps Harry Potter himself."

"You didn't love Greyback, why-"

"Love doesn't matter." Petra snapped. "I'm doing what Greyback wanted, _I'm_ the alpha now. I'm expanding my pack."

"How did you even get in here?" Tonks asked.

Petra smiled slowly. "Apparently Rufus can't fight off the Imperius Curse. Brought me straight here."

"Where is he?" Tonks asked. "Did you kill him?"

"I don't like to kill people I don't need to, so no." She said. "How upsetting for him. He was meant to be here tonight. Instead, he'll hear that you've been killed, because you couldn't protect yourself."

Tonks took a step forward. "I'll take that wand from you-"

"And do _what_ exactly?" Petra asked coolly. "Are you going to pry it from my hands to Stun me? Get into a physical fight and simply kill your second child a little faster? Because if I wanted to- I could do it now- one spell, and you'll be in such debilitating pain that you simply won't be able to fight me. What a shame for a husband to have bury his wife and unborn child, while his other child is missing. Truly a pity, perhaps I'll at least tell Remus that _Teddy_ will survive."

Tonks didn't say anything. She was pretty much trapped in a corner here- she could try to fight Petra, but at the risk of a miscarriage, in which case Petra would have an easier time killing her. Or she could simply stand aside, and wait to be killed.

"Petra, you don't have to-"

Petra grabbed both ends of the wand, bringing down onto her knee, snapping it. "I'll simply have to borrow yours in the morning. You won't mind, will you?" Petra asked. "Your poor husband, your poor mother. Perhaps I'll attend the funeral."


	57. Chapter 57

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

I have changed my course.

I will cover the werewolf issue, Harry's visions, some next gen weddings, and have snapshot chapters to cover the years.

* * *

 ** _I don't know how many people are reading this still but I'd love some reviews, they fuel me._**

 ** _Thanks so much for everyone who has reviewed so far!_**

* * *

 _ **I'd really love some reviews so that I know I have someone reading this? lol**_

* * *

Tonks' eyes widened as Petra's body jerked. Her eyes flickered to Teddy's window- was it protected, would she be able to get out? As Petra's form twisted and changed, she made her decision. She rushed forward, darting around Petra, grabbing Teddy and heading for the window.

Apparently Petra hadn't thought to lock it with magic as she did the door- perhaps she hadn't expected Tonks to be so foolish.

Tonks slid the window open quickly, as Petra screeched in pain and frustration behind her. She climbed onto the sloped roof, clutching Teddy against her shoulder with one arm. She slammed the window behind her- could werewolves open windows?- and began to move along the sloped roof towards her bedroom window. Her boot slipped and she froze, panic clutching at her.

She couldn't fall. She wouldn't let herself fall. She _couldn't_ \- Teddy would be severely injured, possibly _killed_ \- she'd probably miscarry. She was a mother, and she was going to protect both of her children. She only hoped Teddy wouldn't wake up.

It was cold, and she scolded herself for not grabbing Teddy's blanket as she grabbed him. If she couldn't get inside her own bedroom, they'd be stuck outside on a cold February night for _hours_.

It was times like these that she hated herself for not knowing wandless magic.

She took a deep breath, inching towards the bedroom window once more. She heard a loud bang from Teddy's window and paused. If Petra broke the glass, it'd be far easier for her to kill Tonks on a roof.

She thought she heard voices, but a moment later heard nothing- until she heard a howl from Teddy's room. She finally reached her bedroom's window, her free hand trembling as she tried to slide it open. Her hand slipped and the sharp edge of the sill surrounding the outside of the window sliced her palm and she winced as the cold air bit at the wound, blood slowly oozing from the cut. She heard a louder bang and a howl from the direction of Teddy's window, and let out an frustrated cry as she tried to pry open her window once more but her hand kept slipping.

She managed to get it open a couple of inches and stuck her hand in the gap, trying to push it open the rest of the way. The door to her bedroom opened, the hallway light partially blocked by a figure in the doorway and she froze, her mind immediately believing it to be Petra.

But the figure moved quickly, rushing to the window and Roofie- who looked horrified to say the least- pulled the window open the rest of the way. She shoved Teddy into his arms, practically stumbling into the room.

She threw her arms around Roofie and Teddy, sobbing. "Roofie, thank you- _shit_ -"

"What were you doing on the roof? I've been calling you for nearly ten minutes!" Roofie said, stepping back, still clutching Teddy. "Is the cub alright?"

"She- she gave him a Sleeping potion, I think he's okay-"

"Who?"

"Petra! You were right- she's in Teddy's room-"

"I couldn't get the door open, it sounded like a fight in there-"

"She was transforming, so I grabbed Teddy and climbed out onto the roof-"

"Learned from me, huh?"

"And I just- she wants me dead, she wants Teddy turned- it's all her, it's been her the entire time-"

"I am so sorry, I was supposed to be here." Roofie said. "But she- I didn't know who at first, now I assume Petra- Imperiused me, made me show her where you lived."

She was shaking, and felt like she was about to throw up, her heart was pounding and she couldn't catch her breath. "She could have gotten us both- she could have turned Teddy and killed me and- Oh Merlin, what would have happened?" She asked, pacing as she tried to catch her breath. She was feeling more panicked the longer it seemed to take for her to catch her breath, and tried to focus on breathing, but it wasn't working, nothing was working.

"Tonks, take a deep breath." Roofie began, taking a step towards her. He held out a hand just as she felt herself stumble, and the world faded to black.

When she opened her eyes, Roofie was kneeling beside her. "An Auror should never hyperventilate, Miss Tonks." He said, helping her sit up. "Are you alright?"

"I-"

"You fainted, I think you also just had a panic attack." Roofie said gently. "Here." He added, handing Teddy to Tonks, who held him against her shoulder. "Where's your wand?"

"Downstairs."

" _Tonks_." Roofie said, frowning as he sat on the floor. He took her injured hand, healing up the cut. "You're an-"

"I know!" She said harshly. "I know, I'm an Auror, I shouldn't go places without my wand! I was going upstairs, because I heard Teddy cry- I didn't expect a _werewolf_ to be in my son's _bedroom_!"

"Must have been a very quick Sleeping potion if you heard Teddy cry and he was asleep by the time you got up here." Roofie said. "We'll take him to St Mungo's, make sure he's alright. I sent a patronus to Dawlish, we should get you two out of here before the angry werewolf breaks her own wards. Where's your Mum?"

"I don't know- Remus said she had been called away." Tonks said.

"I'm so sorry, I should have been here." Roofie said again.

"No, don't be sorry." Tonks said. "I'm just thankful you're here now."

Roofie stood. "I'm reinforcing the room from the outside, I'll do the window as well." He said. "We can arrest her in the morning. And then, hopefully, this is over."

He left the room, and she heard him muttering spells. She wrapped an arm tighter around Teddy, using her other arm to push herself to her feet. Roofie entered the room again, and stared at her.

"Are you calm now?"

She sighed, and nodded.

"Good." Roofie said. "Here's what I think we should do- you go ahead with Teddy to St Mungo's, I'll wait until Aurors show up. And then I'll meet you there, you'll stay at my place the rest of the night. Or we'll go to my Mum's, I don't actually have food at my place."

"Is that because you live down the street from your Mum, or the reason you live down the street from your Mum?"

Roofie shrugged. "Depends on the day. Go get your wand, go to St Mungo's. I'll meet you there."

* * *

"So what happened?" She asked when Roofie sat next to her in the uncomfortable chairs in the St Mungo's corridor. Teddy was on her lap, leaning against her shoulder, still asleep- but he was fine, he'd simply have to sleep it off on his own.

"So, you know how I never Apparate to close to my house?"

"Yeah, you always go down to the alley behind your Mum's."

"Exactly. Well, perhaps Petra knew that too." Roofie said. "I stopped by Mum's for breakfast, and when I went to go to the Ministry, she was waiting for me."

"Did you see her?"

"No." Roofie said. "I tried to fight it, but I couldn't- and she kept my Imperiused all day. We were outside of your Mum's place all day, I never saw Andromeda leave- so I assume she Flooed- and then we saw Remus coming back, so she made me go and talk to him so she could go inside before he set the wards. He was in a hurry, I don't even know what we talked about, and then he was gone and Petra was in the house, because the wards can't keep someone out if they're already inside. I am so sorry, Tonks."

"Stop saying you're sorry, Roofie."

"I'm sorry-"

"Roofie!"

"Okay, fine! I'm sorry for apologising and I'm sorry for that not being there." He said.

"You were Imperiused, what could you do?"

"Fight it."

She shook her head. "No one died, Roofie, no one was hurt-"

"Say that the bloody hand print on my shoulder."

"Did I get blood on you? I'm sorry-"

Roofie laughed. "Damn Hufflepuffs, we're sorry for everything, apparently." He said. "So, is the cub alright?"

She nodded.

"Alright, then, let's go to my Mum's." Roofie said. "Unless you want to share with just me?"

She snorted. "No, I'd like to be one of the few Aurors who haven't had that honour."

"Are you insinuating I sleep around?" Roofie asked as they stood, heading down the corridor.

"I'm not insinuating anything, I'm stating facts."


	58. Chapter 58

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

I have changed my course.

I will cover the werewolf issue, Harry's visions, some next gen weddings, and have snapshot chapters to cover the years.

* * *

 ** _I don't know how many people are reading this still but I'd love some reviews, they fuel me._**

 ** _Thanks so much for everyone who has reviewed so far!_**

* * *

 _ **I'd really love some reviews so that I know I have someone reading this? lol**_

* * *

The morning after a full moon had never been a beautiful thing for Remus. Until now. He walked up the path towards the porch, where she was standing. Her hair was long and purple, and she wasn't dressed for work. He smiled at the sight of Teddy on her hip, and the bump beneath her shirt. _His family,_ waiting for him, completely safe.

"Good morning." She said, shifting Teddy slightly and wrapping an arm around him gently. "How was last night?"

"Painful, tiring, the usual, Dora." He said. "Minerva told me just before I left to come home. Petra's been arrested?"

Tonks nodded. "Roofie's covering training alone all day today, because I covered for him yesterday." She said, leading him into the house. "How are you right now?"

"Sore, tired, the usual." He replied, but he was smiling slightly.

"Alright, breakfast, pain potion and sleep." She said, as they walked into the kitchen and she placed Teddy in his highchair. "Did Mum tell you where she was going?"

Remus sank into a chair slowly, wincing as pain shot through his spine, and then he shook his head.

"Hmm, I tried calling Gran, but no one answered." Tonks said. "I sent Mum a patronus, asking that she at least call us. Dawlish said if we don't hear from her by this afternoon, he'll start looking into it for us."

"Let me make breakfast." Remus said as she walked to the fridge.

"No." She said. "I can cook, you need to rest."

"I don't understand how Petra got into Teddy's room." Remus said, and Tonks paused, placing eggs on the counter.

"She Imperiused Roofie,-"

"He showed up here right before I put the wards up."

"And she got in before you set them up." She said. "He feels terrible."

Remus stared at the table. "Dora, I can't even imagine how I would have coped if anything had happened last night."

He heard her footsteps, and a moment later, felt her hand on his shoulder. "Nothing happened, that's what's important." She said, and then she set a bowl of apple puree in front of him. "Please feed your son while I make our breakfast."

" _My_ son?" Remus asked, giving her a slight smile. She winked at him, heading back to continue cooking.

* * *

"He's sleeping.'' She said, crawling into bed next to him. When he didn't answer, she turned on the lamp and faced him."You're _thinking_."

"You say it like it's a bad thing." He said, looking over at her.

"It is, when it's you." She said. "Have you slept yet?"

"That's your question?"

"Yes."

Remus sighed, continuing to stare at the ceiling. "No, I'm just thinking."

"Well, I know _that_."

"This morning, there was a chance you wouldn't have been standing on that porch waiting for me. You could have been laying on the floor of Teddy's room, soaked in your own blood- possibly the baby's blood as well- and I wouldn't have even been able to get into the house to get to you, not until I got someone else to come and break the anti-werewolf wards." Remus said. "And the idea, Dora, the idea that that could still happen-"

"Petra's been arrested, Remus."

"But the pack isn't _just_ Petra, is it?"

"So, what do you want to do, then?" She asked. "Set up anti-werewolf wards every month or...?"

"I want to mark you."

"Oh." She said. "Is it _you_ that wants it, though?"

"As much as I hate to say this, Dora, the wolf and I are one and the same." Remus said, propping himself up on one elbow to look at her. "I need to accept that one day, don't I? And if anything were to ever happen to you or the children because werewolves have an issue with _me_ , Dora, that'd be exactly what happened with my father. I don't want that."

She was silent for a moment. "If it's what you really want, Remus-"

"No, I need you to agree."

"I thought the ones being marked don't have to?"

"They don't, and generally, they don't get a choice." Remus said. "I can't be like the others, Dora, I need you to tell me that you'll let me mark you."

"I'll let you."

"And you trust me?"

"I trust you a lot, Remus."

"Too much, I think." He said, sitting up. "You need to tell me if you change your mind."

She nodded. "I promise." She said, laying down so he was able to lean over her, and he began to trail kisses down her chest, pulling down the straps of her camisole with one hand as his other hand moved from her hip to the waistband of her pajama pants- and as always, his hands found the exact spots she needed them to. She immediately reached out, her hands wandering down his shoulders and chest purely out of habit, and he paused.

''No." He said quietly.

"No?" She asked, confused.

"Don't." He said.

"Are you telling me to keep my hands to myself?"

He nodded. "I'm sorry, I just-"

"Remus, if it's what you need-" She began.

"It's the only thing I ask, just this _once_ , Dora." He said quietly. "I need- I need to take control this time and you'll- I'll be tempted to do as I always do, to let you control us."

She nodded after a moment, and his free hand captured both of her wrists, pinning them above her head.

"Just this once." He repeated quietly, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her jaw. Any objections she may have had to the request were forgotten the moment the hand not holding her wrists had resumed its earlier activities.

She didn't know what to expect or really how it would happen, until she knew he was close and he had made sure that she had already finished with a cry of his name- as he always did- but she had no time to tense up or dwell on what was about to happen. He released her wrists finally, grabbed a handful of her hair, pulled her head back, his kisses trailing down her jaw and down her neck with a new roughness she didn't recognise, towards her collarbone. With his final- slightly harsh and rough- movements, he emitted a low growl and bit down- startling her simply with the shock of the pain as his teeth broke through her skin. She cried out in pain involuntarily, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Remus-" She gasped quietly, but it felt like he bit down harder in response to her voice. She dug her nails into his back at the pain, a cry escaping her. When she cried, he tensed up, as if the sound broke whatever control the wolf had taken. He immediately released her hair, lifting his head, pressing his cheek to hers.

"I'm so sorry- oh _God_ , Dora- I'm sorry." He whispered. "It's done- but I- I'm so sorry-"

"Remus, it's fine- it doesn't hurt anymore, it was just-"

"You're bleeding, I'm so sorry-" He said, pulling away from her and moving to the side of the bed, wiping his mouth urgently, redressing quickly as she sat up. "We need to heal that over." He said, disappearing from the room as she brushed a hand over her collarbone and withdrew it to see a small amount of blood- from Remus' tone, she had expected more.

She moved to the edge of the bed, gathering her clothes from where they had been shoved aside, dressing as quickly as Remus had done, just as he entered the room again.

"Remus, it's not bad-"

"I'm sorry." He repeated, kneeling in front of her. "I hurt you-"

"I'm not used to my husband running out on me so quickly after-"

"Dora, now might not be the time for that joke." He said, unscrewing the lid from the paste she usually used on him.

"It's not bleeding badly, Remus." She said. "Please don't keep apologising."

His hands were shaking as he gently applied the paste, and she grabbed his hand quickly when he began to withdraw it.

"Remus, _please_."

He set down the paste on the floor next to him, and moved slowly to sit next to her. "I-"

"Don't say it." She said, and he wrapped his arms around her, resting his forehead on her shoulder.

"I promised I'd never do that- to anyone- and I-" He said, and then he sighed. "I'm sorry."

She ran her fingers through his hair gently, wrapping her other arm around him. "It's alright, Remus." She said quietly. "You said you wanted to keep us safe, and we are now."

"You trust me too much, Dora."

"You don't trust yourself enough, so someone has to."


	59. Chapter 59

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

I have changed my course.

I will cover the werewolf issue, Harry's visions, some next gen weddings, and have snapshot chapters to cover the years.

* * *

 ** _I don't know how many people are reading this still but I'd love some reviews, they fuel me._**

 ** _Thanks so much for everyone who has reviewed so far!_**

* * *

 _ **I'd really love some reviews so that I know I have someone reading this? lol**_

* * *

She woke up to the phone ringing, and heard Remus groan beside her. "I've got it." She said, patting his arm as she got out of bed. Thankfully, the phone was on the table in the hallway outside of their room.

"Hello?" She asked when she picked up the phone.

"Dora, it's Bernie. I'm sorry to wake you so early, I suppose it's six there?"

"Gran, hi! Have you heard from Mum?" Tonks asked, and then looked at the hallway clock, which told her that it was exactly six, just as her grandmother guessed.

"Yes, she showed up here."

"She's with you?"

"Yes- she showed up, saying that she got a call from Ernie that something had happened, but we can't figure out who actually called her." Bernie explained. "We're about to leave for the airport, we were planning on going to Thailand next, but Ernie's changed our flights, we'll be back in London this afternoon."

"Do you want me to meet you at the airport?''

"No, no, our car is at the airport, we'll drive over to your mother's."

"That'll take hours,-"

"It's fine, it's a nice drive." Bernie said. "We'll see you tonight, love."

"I'll see you tonight, Gran. And tell Mum I'm a little angry at her." She said, and heard the _click_ as her grandmother hung up. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Everything alright?" Remus asked.

She nodded. "My grandparents are coming to see us tonight."

"That'll be nice." Remus said. "Have they heard from Andromeda?"

"Yes, Mum's with them." Tonks said. "Anyway, go shower, I'll make breakfast. You can't be late for work, Professor."

She gave him a quick kiss, heading downstairs, putting on coffee for Remus. Dawlish had told her to take another day off, Roofie would cover training again. It was unfortunate, she'd be home alone with Teddy all day, because Remus had only wanted to take the one day off, and she honestly was never sure what to do when it was just her and Teddy. Teddy usually slept until seven, and napped around ten and again at three, and with his feeding times... it wasn't difficult to spend the day with Teddy, she was just simply always unsure what to do when she wasn't feeding him or when he wasn't sleeping.

She had tried the games in the baby books her mother had given her, but Teddy seemed less than interested in 'Itsy Bitsy Spider'. Usually, she just found it easier to take him on quick walks, or get his attention by morphing, or even holding his hands as he tried to walk. As she looked around her mother's kitchen, she realised she had a plan for today after all, one that actually didn't include Teddy at all. She would do as she always did, and use his nap times to do other things.

Just as Remus entered the kitchen, she flicked her wand towards the toaster, the toast flying up and landing neatly on a plate. Usually, she'd be amazed that she hadn't made the toast miss the plate, but it seemed unimportant at the moment.

"So, household spells are getting easier for you." He commented, as she handed him a mug of coffee and the plate of toast.

"Some of them." She responded, making tea for herself. "Still can't fold socks."

"Oh, what a disaster."

"Prat.'' She said, as she joined him at the table with her tea. "Remus, what do you think about moving back home now? I mean, we have a house, we were just here because-"

"Because it was safer." Remus said. "If you'd like to, we can move back this weekend, but would your mother come to our place to watch Teddy every day, or...?"

Tonks nodded. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind, we can talk to her. Or, I suppose, we sell our house and simply live with my mother forever?" She asked. "Which, I'm sure Mum wouldn't mind, but it'd be crowded if we had more than just these two."

Remus shrugged. "It's not a terrible idea, your mother was over at our house so often anyway, and we wouldn't have to have her travel daily..."

"We'd definitely need to remember Silencing charms." Tonks commented, and Remus snickered.

"We don't need to plan anything right now, Dora." Remus said after a moment. "We can discuss it tonight."

She nodded slowly. "Remus, I do want to ask... Does this change anything? The mark?"

Remus seemed to think for a moment. "No, it shouldn't." He said. "It just means other werewolves know you're- well, _mine._ "

* * *

"Please, Teddy." She said, pacing back and forth. Teddy was crying hysterically, and if she managed to quiet him, he'd begin again as soon as she left the room. She wondered if it was because he was still technically teething- he only had five teeth as of right now. She carried him downstairs, back to the living room table where she had parchment spread out. "Can you please let Mummy continue what she was doing?" She asked Teddy, who was simply sniffling now that they had left his room. Did this have something to do with Petra, and what had happened the other night? Could babies remember that kind of stuff?

She sat down on the floor in front of the table, him on her lap, picking up the quill again. She had two lists going, trying to weigh the pros and cons of the different houses.

"You're probably used to this house, huh?" She asked Teddy, who was watching her quill move back and forth. "I mean, we've been here for so many months."

Teddy babbled an incoherent response, and she nodded.

"Mhm, I agree. I think, Teddy, we should either move back to our place or do some kind of renovation here." She said. "I mean, Mum probably won't mind, she's been talking for _years_ about fixing this place up, right?"

Teddy reached for the table, trying to grab the parchment.

"Here's what I think, Teddy." She said, sliding the parchment out of reach of his hands. "At home- _our_ home- we have four bedrooms. That would be your bedroom, ours, the new baby's, and a spare in case we have a third baby. But here... ouch!"

Teddy had reached up, grabbing a handful of her hair with a high pitched giggle. His hair darkened from blonde to match hers.

"Oh, yes, it's always amusing to pull someone's hair, isn't it?" She asked. "You're probably the reason I can't convince your Dad to grow his hair out again, you know. Anyways, love, you're supposed to be napping right now."

She pulled the parchment closer again. "It wouldn't be bad living here, right?" She asked Teddy. "However, your room is the only spare bedroom, unless we clean out the office- I've never seen Mum _or_ Dad actually use it- or maybe I can finally get Mum to agree to me turning the attic into a bedroom."

Teddy rested his head against her chest, and she looked down to see him yawn. "Aha, so you are tired, you were merely being stubborn." She said, and then she shifted him so she could stand. She made her way back upstairs, and this time he let her put him to bed.

Now that he was asleep, she was able to do the other thing she needed to do. When her and Remus had moved out, into their own place, she had left most of her maternity clothes in boxes in her mother's attic. The clothes she had been wearing right after the battle were still fitting, but were slowly getting a little too tight. And now that Teddy was napping, she could go up and retrieve the boxes of clothes she'd need.

She used her wand to levitate the boxes, simply because it'd be easier than carrying them. She moved down the stairs carefully, letting the boxes drop with a small thud in her bedroom. She dug through the boxes quickly, just to check if the clothes were dusty or needed washing, relieved when she found they didn't.

She went back downstairs, sitting and pulling the parchment towards her, to continue the lists she had been working on.


	60. Chapter 60

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

I have changed my course.

I will cover the werewolf issue, Harry's visions, some next gen weddings, and have snapshot chapters to cover the years.

* * *

 ** _I don't know how many people are reading this still but I'd love some reviews, they fuel me._**

 ** _Thanks so much for everyone who has reviewed so far!_**

* * *

 _ **I'd really love some reviews so that I know I have someone reading this? lol**_

* * *

"I told you she was up here."

She turned when she heard Remus' voice to see Remus standing there with Dawlish.

"Renovating?" Dawlish asked, and Tonks smiled.

They had decided to remain at Andromeda's home, and Andromeda was perfectly content to let them turn the attic into their bedroom. It was a wide open attic, quite large, with windows overlooking the garden. The door was at the top of a staircase, as it was at her grandparents' cabin, and they had spent a few days conjuring a wall between what would be their room, and a small portion of the attic that they'd continue to use as storage. It was Sunday, and she was spending the day painting the room- something she could do with magic, but preferred to do by hand.

"I need a word with Tonks alone, Remus." Dawlish said, and Remus nodded, heading back down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Tonks asked immediately, dropping the paint brush back into the bucket, sighing as some splashed her calf.

"The request to freeze the investigation has been denied."

"So where does that leave us?" Tonks asked.

"You should get ready for a fight."

"Who am I cursing?" Tonks asked, and Dawlish sighed.

"No one." He said. "In fact, I'm going to have to forbid you from cursing _anyone_."

"Where is the investigation so far?" She asked after a moment.

"They're asking- again- for a warrant."

"To arrest Remus?"

Dawlish shook his head. "To arrest you."

"Me?" She demanded.

"I'm hearing, through a very trust worthy eavesdropper,-"

"Roofie."

Dawlish sighed. "Yes, him. I heard through Roofie that they're trying to discredit you both."

"So?"

"Tonks, if they discredit you or Remus or even _both_ , the Wizengamot might not vote in your favour if the case is brought to them." Dawlish said. "Although... if it's not a full trial, if it's just presided over by Head of Magical Law Enforcement, that'll be better, because Robards won't rule in their favour."

"And that's good."

"Yes, and no."

"How would it be anything _but_ good?" Tonks demanded.

"They could claim that he's biased." Dawlish explained. "Just- I guess just don't think about it for now. Robards can keep denying their requests for an arrest warrant, I'm sure the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures won't be slightest bit interested in turning this into a custody battle-"

"I'm sorry, _what_?"

"They're talking about taking the kids."

" _My_ kids?"

"Who else's?"

"Why would they? They have no right!"

"Technically, they do. Children of werewolves can be- and have been- removed from their parents' care." Dawlish said. "But with every department rejecting their requests, it'll be very difficult for them to get permission to do so."

Tonks sighed.

"Have you been dueling lately?"

"No, why?"

"You've got one Hell of a bruise, Tonks." Dawlish said.

Tonks hadn't thought twice about the fact she was wearing a tank top until now. Remus had said the bruise would fade, and she had done well at hiding it during the last week since she had been marked.

"It's fine." She said quickly, slapping a hand over the mark, but Dawlish had taken a couple of steps towards her.

"Tonks, is that a _bite_?" He asked. "Did you get bitten? Did Petra-"

"No, it's not a bite! I mean, _it is_ , but- I'm not infected-"

"Did _Remus_ do that?" Dawlish asked, looking a little startled.

"It's nothing, just leave it alone." She said, and Dawlish sighed, but nodded.

"Petra's trial will be on the 17th."

"Of...?"

"This month, Tonks."

"That's fast." Tonks said. "Full trial, or-"

"Full Wizengamot."

" _Really?_ "

"She's got quite the list of crimes, the Wizengamot insists on a full trial."

Tonks nodded, looking around the empty room for a moment. "What kind of sentence could she get?"

"The most severe will be life in Azkaban. And it's the most likely, considering."

"Considering what?" Tonks asked.

"Considering the fact she made threats against an Auror, tried to kill not one but _two_ children... technically what she did on this last full moon would count as attempted murder, and that's not even including the crimes being committed as a werewolf-"

"Are they viewing that as worse, then? Because she's a werewolf, the crimes are even worse somehow?"

Dawlish sighed again. "Yes."

She didn't respond.

"You'll be at the trial, but not questioned.'' Dawlish said. "Same with Remus. You're both expected to be there, they've asked for Aurors to be present- it'll be me, Roofie and Savage-"

"No questioning?" Tonks asked, frowning. "That doesn't seem right, how can they convict without asking questions?"

"There's no need for questioning, because she's confessed to everything. The trial is really just to sentence her." Dawlish explained.

"What about her daughter?''

"Her daughter's with a grandparent now." Dawlish said, and Tonks frowned. "Tonks, don't get all maternal about this. What Petra did was terrible, and she deserves to be in Azkaban for it. Her child is no concern of yours."

Tonks nodded slowly. "I know."

"Just show up to the trial-"

"Why am I expected to be there if I'm not being questioned?"

Dawlish shrugged. "I don't know, it's just what I've been told." He said. "Anyway, I need to get back to the Ministry-"

"Do you ever take a day off?"

"No, but I do get a few hours to sleep." Dawlish said. "I don't have a deputy yet, I need to do everything by myself right now. See you tomorrow, Auror Lupin."

* * *

"I don't think I like this colour." Remus said later that evening, standing in the doorway. She turned, brandishing a paint brush at him.

"You better be joking, Lupin." She said. "I _just_ finished!"

"I am joking." He said, walking towards her. "I've got Teddy's room painted, and your Mum's nearly done sorting the office. I think, and she agrees, we need to call it for the day, get some relaxation in on our day off."

"I wanted to start on the new nursery, though-"

"We've got months to worry about that, Dora." Remus said. "Teddy's napping in our room, your Mum's making dinner. I'm going to take a shower, and you're covered in paint, so if you'd like-"

"Remus John Lupin, are you asking your wife to shower with you?"

He stuck his hands in his pockets, shrugging sheepishly. "Perhaps."


	61. Chapter 61

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.**_

 _ **...**_

I have changed my course.

I will cover the werewolf issue, Harry's visions, some next gen weddings, and have snapshot chapters to cover the years.

* * *

 ** _I don't know how many people are reading this still but I'd love some reviews, they fuel me._**

 ** _Thanks so much for everyone who has reviewed so far!_**

* * *

 _ **I'd really love some reviews so that I know I have someone reading this? lol**_

* * *

"Tonks, come here." Dawlish said, grabbing her arm and leading her from the training room the next afternoon. He didn't let go of her arm until they were in his office.

"What'd I do?" Tonks asked, as he shut the door and faced her.

"Sit." He said, walking to sit in his chair behind the desk. Once she sat, he spoke again.

"I know what that is." He said, pointing to her chest.

"My shirt?" She asked, looking down at the tshirt, the Weird Sisters tshirt Remus had managed to buy her last year when she could no longer wear her usual ones. "Or the band? They're very popular-"

"Tonks, for the love of Merlin." Dawlish said. "The bite."

"What about it?" She asked.

"He marked you, didn't he?"

"Yes."

"Was it consensual?"

" _Excuse me_?" Tonks demanded.

"I'm sorry, but the way you didn't want to admit it yesterday, and you're hiding it..." Dawlish said. "I was concerned for a moment that perhaps Remus did it without-"

"He would never!" Tonks snapped.

"My apologies." Dawlish said. "But it is my job to watch our for my Aurors-"

"Find another Auror to harass, then."

"I prefer to harass you, though." Dawlish commented, leaning back in his chair.

"So you're saying I'm your favourite Auror?"

"Something like that."

She raised her eyebrows. "Something _like that_?" She asked.

"I'm a little biased towards the ones I trained, Tonks." He said. "Alright, I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day, back to your trainees."

She nodded, standing. "Maybe next time you want to talk to me, don't physically drag me from the room."

"I make no promises."

She rolled her eyes, leaving the office and heading back towards the training room. As she entered, she saw Harry bring down Roofie with a well aimed elbow to the ribs.

"Nice." She said to Draco, walking to stand next to him and Neville. "It's always entertaining to see someone else get knocked down, huh?"

"Just wait a few months." Roofie said, as he rubbed his ribs. "Then you and me- we're doing the physical demonstrations together, and I'm not going easy on you."

"Oh, I look forward to it, love." She commented. "Alright, you've been working on this Muggle fighting for _weeks_ now. I've got a better spell to teach them."

"Which one?" Roofie asked.

"I'll show you." She said.

"You're not really supposed to be working this part of training." Roofie said.

"Yeah, but you never cast this damn spell right." She said, taking Draco's arm, walking with him a few steps. "Stand here, face me." She said, walking away a few feet, and then she turned to face him. "Curse me."

"I'm sorry, what?" Draco asked.

"Curse me." She repeated. "Any curse you want, just not an Unforgivable."

Draco was still staring at her. "But you're- I'd rather not."

She shrugged, and then turned to face Roofie. "Roofie, curse me."

"With pleasure." Roofie said, a knowing grin on his face. He raised his wand, a bright red jet of light headed straight for Tonks. She raised her wand and the spell vanished in a spray of red sparks.

"You could have at least tried a harder spell." Tonks said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss-Couldn't-Deflect-A-Spell-Last-May."

"Okay, but you can't deflect an Unforgivable." Tonks said, and Roofie raised his wand again. This time a jet of black lightning was headed for her, and she swept her wand in front of her, and it vanished in a spray of black sparks. "Thanks for the warning, Roofie."

Roofie gave her a mock bow. "You're welcome, Auror Lupin."

"Alright, so that's always a useful spell- especially if you can cast it non-verbally." Tonks said.

"However, it's also a difficult spell to master." Roofie said.

"You're just saying it's difficult because you can't cast it properly." Tonks said. "The incantation is _Dissupo._ It will take most curses and simply vanish them- but the spells it can take depends on how strongly you can cast it. The Unforgivables, obviously, are not able to be destroyed with this spell. You will never be able to deflect or shield yourself from an Unforgivable."

Roofie gestured to Neville. "I'll work with each of you individually. Sometimes, at first, the spells might simply rebound and if Mrs Lupin there gets hit, I'm not interested in dealing with a very angry werewolf."

"So you'll take the spells because you've got no one at home waiting for you. How sad, Roofie."

"For your information, _Nymphadora_ , I met someone." Roofie said.

"Ooh? Who?" She asked.

"This isn't a conversation to have during training." Roofie said. "Come on, Neville-"

"No, no, let's ignore training, there's only an hour left anyway." Tonks said. "Who are they? Are they nice? Details, Roofie!"

"His name is Rory." Roofie said, and Tonks' jaw dropped.

" _No_." She said, and Harry and Draco raised their eyebrows at each other. ''Do you have a last name for Rory?"

"Yeah, he told me, but I can't remember. Met him a few weeks ago." Roofie said. "He lives in France, he's a Squib-"

"I think we need to go on a double date with you two." Tonks said. "Because _I_ know of a Rory, and I'm very interested to find out if it's the same one. I mean, the three of us can get to France _easily_ , so..."

"You'll do nothing but try to embarrass me." Roofie said, crossing his arms.

"That's only a little true." Tonks said.

Roofie stared at her. "Promise not to embarrass me, and I'll set it up."

She sighed. "Fine. Set it up."

* * *

"Nymphadora, the phone's for you." Andromeda said, holding out the cordless phone to her the next morning. "You know, the last time a boy called for you-"

"Right, got it. Thanks, Mum." She said, taking the phone quickly. "Hello?"

"I will admit, I am confused as to what your name truly is." The voice on the other end said. "You see, Rufus told me it was Tonks, and Remus calls you Dora when we speak, and your mother just said-"

"Wotcher, Rory. My name is Nymphadora, unfortunately, but everyone calls me Tonks. But, since you're actually my brother in law, I suppose I'll let you get away with simply calling me Dora."

"That clears it up, thank you, Dora."

"Now, I assume you didn't call me to ask my name?"

"I did not. I was speaking to Rufus last night, and he told me I should call in the morning- he actually suggested I call at two in the morning, but I'm sure he just wanted me to give you some kind of trouble."

"That definitely sounds like Roofie- or, Rufus."

"So, you were right when you guessed that I was the Rory he met." Rory said. "He says you would like a double date?"

"Yes, I did suggest that." Tonks said, sinking onto the bed. "However, if you're not comfortable with that-"

"Oh, no, of course not. I'd definitely be alright with it, I just know Remus probably doesn't- he probably doesn't know." Rory said. "See, I told him I've had girlfriends- which isn't a lie- I have dated women, but I don't mind dating men as well and Rufus is a good guy, he says he'll date-"

"Anyone as long as they're a decent person." Tonks said. "Right. But listen, Rory, Remus won't care. Just talk to him, or we can simply surprise him with it when we all meet up."

"Is he there right now?"

"He's downstairs, feeding Teddy. He gets home around four or five most nights, if you have time to call this evening."

"Yeah, I'll do that." Rory said. "I'll let you go, I know you have to work soon."

"Call me anytime, Rory."

"Oh, yeah, I will. Thanks, Dora. Bye!"

"Bye, Rory." She said, smiling as she hung up. Remus walked into the room a few moments later, heading for the dresser.

"So Teddy doesn't like blueberries." Remus said, digging in one of the drawers.

"Oh? What makes you say that?"

He turned around, showing her the purple stain on the front of his cardigan, and she laughed.

"Magic didn't remove it?"

"No, none of the spells I know worked. Your mother said she'll deal with it later for me, says she has experience with young Metamorphmagi who don't like blueberries-"

"I happen to _love_ blueberries, Remus." She said. "I do dislike blackberries, though."


	62. Chapter 62

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.+**_

 _ **...**_

I have changed my course.

I will cover the werewolf issue, Harry's visions, some next gen weddings, and have snapshot chapters to cover the years.

* * *

 ** _I don't know how many people are reading this still but I'd love some reviews, they fuel me._**

 ** _Thanks so much for everyone who has reviewed so far!_**

* * *

 _ **I'd really love some reviews so that I know I have someone reading this? lol**_

* * *

"Petra Greyback, formerly known as Goldstein, has been charged with one count of attempted murder on a Ministry employee, and _two_ counts of attempted murder on minors." Kingsley said, in his- as always- deep and steady voice. "The Wizengamot has found her guilty, and she will be sentenced to-"

"Minister Shacklebolt, if I may speak?" Tonks asked, standing from where she had been sitting beside Remus, and Roofie- who was on Remus' other side- looked suspicious of her.

Kingsley looked taken aback for a moment, but then nodded. "You may, Auror Lupin."

"What Petra did is unforgivable, and deserves a lifetime in Azkaban." She began, and there were murmurs of agreement among the Wizengamot. "However, I'm asking you not to sentence her to a life sentence- I'm asking that you don't send her to Azkaban at all."

There was an outbreak of whispering, and she saw Remus and Roofie exchange a glance next to her.

"May I ask that you elaborate on _why?_ " Kingsley asked.

"She has a child, a daughter. Her child is already fatherless, don't make her an orphan." Tonks said. "And besides, the werewolves will no longer be an issue for my family."

"If we let her go free, there's nothing stopping her from going after you or your children." Kingsley said.

"There is, actually." She said. "And Petra knows about it, too. It stopped Remus from retaliating against her, and it now stops her from retaliating against me. You can't target another werewolf's _marked_ mate or blood relatives, meaning she can't touch us. She can't even go after Draco or my mother or my grandparents- they're too closely related."

Petra was staring at Tonks now, clearly livid.

"Just as Remus can't hurt Petra, Petra can not hurt Remus' family." Tonks explained. "Petra was marked by Greyback, she has always been untouchable to other werewolves. Fortunately and unfortunately, Remus has a higher sense or moral than Greyback did and I was never marked. It left our family open to them, able to be attacked if they found reason to. And apparently, Petra believed that a simple high school rivalry was reason to do just that."

"Where are you going with this?" Kingsley asked. "Nothing you said has convinced me that she deserves less than life in Azkaban."

Tonks reached up, pulling her shirt aside slightly so that her collarbone was visible. "Remus marked me two weeks ago." She said, letting go of her shirt, and some of the Wizengamot looked uncomfortably at each other. She didn't have to look at Remus to know he was probably looking at the floor. "She can't touch us, just as we can't touch her and her daughter. A little girl is about to lose her last remaining parent. Over what? A silly adolescent argument?"

"Over attempted murder." Kingsley said slowly.

"Murder she can't attempt again." Tonks said. "I am asking you, as an old _friend-_ " She put emphasis on the word 'friend', glancing momentarily towards Petra, who narrowed her eyes- she clearly knew what Tonks was doing. "-I am asking you, don't take a child's mother away."

Kingsley was silent for a moment. "All in favour of clearing the charges?" He finally asked. There was a moment of tense silence before a surprising number of hands went up. Kingsley nodded. "Petra Greyback, despite the crimes you have committed, you have a surprising ally. You are cleared of all charges, with the condition that you report to St Mungo's hospital for the week of _every_ full moon to take Wolfsbane and be contained on the day of the moon itself. If you do not do this, you will be arrested and sentenced to Azkaban. Do you understand?"

Petra looked startled, but then nodded.

Kingsley brought down the gavel. "Case dismissed." He said, but he looked a little confused at the fact for himself. Slowly the court drifted out, but Petra did not move.

Tonks looked towards Remus, who was watching her with a strange look.

"What?" She asked.

"You are, without a doubt, the biggest fool." He said. "Or the kindest one, I'm not quite sure yet."

"I think both." Roofie said quietly, handing Tonks her cloak. As they headed for the door, she paused to look at Petra, who looked at her with a mixture of confusion and distaste- and then she glared at Tonks with pure hatred when Tonks winked.

"Did you just _wink_ at her?" Roofie asked. "Merlin's beard, Tonks, you really like proving you've got some sort of upper hand over her."

"Of course I do. I just want her to know." Tonks said.

"What happened to being the bigger person?" Roofie asked.

"That's too much work." Tonks said. "She didn't have to view the world as an enemy, she could have moved on after Greyback died, she didn't have to continue on because of a simple rivalry from our teen years."

Roofie shook his head. "Well, now that you've done the _stupidest_ thing, we have to go meet Rory in Paris. He'll find it humorous if we told him we arrive late, after we told him that-"

"To be fair, _you're_ the one who said it's nearly impossible to be late when Apparating." Tonks said. "And I happen to know you have a habit of being late-"

"Only sometimes."

* * *

"So, Dora, no siblings on your side?" Rory asked, and she shook her head.

"And considering her Aunt, that's a good thing." Roofie commented.

"My family isn't exactly known to be... decent people." Tonks explained. "A few murderers."

Rory raised his eyebrows. "Oh." He said. "Is that- uh, is that normal?"

"You'd be surprised how normal murder has been in the last few decades." Tonks said. "But mostly, they get arrested."

"Mostly?" Rory asked.

"It's a really complicated story." Remus explained. "The family isn't known for being on the good side of things, except for a few members."

"So you were disowned?"

"Indirectly." Tonks said. "My Mum was, but that was actually because she refused to marry her brother in law's brother."

"Her mother's family- the Black family- is the biggest and oldest family in the Wizarding World, a lot of other families are descendants." Remus explained.

"Is the Lupin family...?" Rory began to ask.

"Descended from them? No." Remus said. "I looked it up myself-"

"Did you actually?" Tonks asked. "When?"

"1995."

" _1995?_ " Tonks asked. "What, like the day we met?"

"I just wanted to know." Remus said. "No, Dad's parents were a Muggleborn and a Muggle, there's no relation between her family and ours- until our kids, anyway. Rory, you should meet Teddy, you haven't had the chance yet."

"Oh, of course." Rory said. "I usually travel to London in the summer, but when I was there a few weeks ago- when I met all of you- I was actually also looking into flats,-"

"What about your pub?" Roofie asked, and Rory shrugged.

"I've been thinking of selling. I don't enjoy the responsibilities of being the boss of other people." Rory explained. "I only have two employees- and they're interested in buying from me."

"What do you plan to do if you join us in London?" Roofie asked, and Rory shrugged.

"I don't know yet. Find some kind of job right away, just settle." Rory said. "I was thinking of joining Mum in Australia a few years ago, but I figure I'll leave her alone to enjoy her forties without me."

"Oh, your Mum's only in her forties?" Tonks asked.

"Forty seven as of January." Rory said.

"My Mum just turned forty seven as well-"

"I thought you were Remus' age?" Rory asked. "Just figured you aged really well-"

"No, she's my age." Roofie said. "We met in school. However, it's interesting to know the age thing is a general Lupin thing."

"But you're the older one, Roofie." Tonks said.

"Still a difference in age, yes?" Roofie asked. "Just not as... dramatic."

"My mother was actually older than my father.'' Remus said. "Obviously not the case for you, Rory-"

"Nah, Mum was twenty three when they met. He would have been... forty nine?" Rory said slowly. "Yeah, forty nine."

"So, it's apparently also a habit for Lupin men to have children late in life-" Roofie began, looking at Remus.

"I wouldn't call thirty eight 'late in life'." Tonks said.

"For a man, no." Roofie said. "But, Tonks, if _you_ were thirty eight..."

"Don't finish that thought, Rufus."


	63. Chapter 63

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.+**_

 _ **...**_

I have changed my course.

I will cover the werewolf issue, Harry's visions, some next gen weddings, and have snapshot chapters to cover the years.

* * *

 ** _I don't know how many people are reading this still but I'd love some reviews, they fuel me._**

 ** _Thanks so much for everyone who has reviewed so far!_**

* * *

 _ **I'd really love some reviews so that I know I have someone reading this? lol**_

* * *

Just as it had the previous year, late February and early March passed quietly. Rory had sold his pub, but instead of finding his own flat, simply moved in with Roofie instead. Now, they usually came by every Sunday for dinner- and Teddy had taken a liking to Rory right away- while Harry and Draco came by on Saturdays. Draco had almost managed to produce a patronus, and Harry was continuing to help Tonks form some kind of defense in case the Werewolf Capture Unit made another move.

Their birthdays were quiet as well. They both worked on Remus' birthday, and then simply had dinner with Harry, Rory and Roofie over- he insisted no one had to celebrate his birthday, it was just a reminder of his age, after all. Tonks' birthday fell on a Saturday and Harry, Rory, Roofie, Draco and Narcissa all made an appearance at the house- Narcissa even gave Tonks an old heirloom ring that had belonged to Druella, saying it had been meant to go Druella's eldest grandchild, and while Druella claimed that was Draco, the two Malfoys had agreed otherwise.

Late March brought back many of the nightmares Tonks thought she left behind. Unfortunately, on the one year anniversary of her father's death, she was woken at three in the morning by Remus, who told her she had screamed. After reassuring him that everything felt fine, and that no, nothing had happened to the baby, she managed to get a couple more hours of sleep.

And then April arrived, bringing the seventh month of Tonks' pregnancy and Teddy's first birthday.

"Teddy's going to be a year old in a few days." Remus whispered in her ear one quiet Sunday morning.

"Mmm, I know." She murmured. "Mum's talking about a party- having the Weasleys, Harry, Kingsley, my grandparents, Rory, Roofie- it's a lot of people."

"It'll be nice, though." Remus said. "We haven't had everyone together since the war ended, it's hard to get everyone in one place."

He wrapped an arm around her, resting a hand on her swollen abdomen, stretching his fingers out as he felt the familiar movements. She placed her hand on top of his, leaning her head back against his chest.

"I can't believe we slept beside each other exactly _one_ year ago, in this same position." Remus said quietly.

"Except I was the size of a Hippogriff, but I'm nearly there again."

"You are not." Remus said. "But we could take you to Hogwarts, compare you to Buckbeak..."

She laughed quietly. "Alright, well, we do need to get up." She said. "I need to use the loo and Teddy's going to be awake soon."

Remus sat up, a little sore from the moon only days before, as she also got up slowly(although, for a whole different reason).

They went about their morning routine, giving Teddy his breakfast- which he now tried to eat all by himself, even though he mostly just enjoyed throwing the utensils they handed him.

As Tonks took a sip of her tea, she noticed Remus watching her with an amused expression. "What?" She asked.

"Remember how, before Teddy was born, we'd sometimes stay in bed most of the day?" Remus asked.

"And yet, you were surprised when Dora got pregnant." Andromeda commented from where she was washing dishes.

Tonks snorted as Remus' cheeks reddened slightly.

"I was talking about how we slept in a lot, actually." Remus said after a moment.

"Yes, well, if Kingsley hadn't told us we weren't allowed to do Order work, we would have been up and about a lot earlier." Tonks said.

"I was thinking, for Teddy's birthday..." Andromeda said. "Since you both work that day-"

"I don't, Dawlish gave me the day off." Tonks said.

"And Minerva said she'd personally cover my lessons that day." Remus said.

"Right, well- I was thinking, perhaps we have a private celebration, just the family- we'll invite Remus' brother and Harry, of course- and then on the weekend, have the party at the Burrow with everyone else." Andromeda said. "There's more room at the Burrow, the garden is a lot more spacious than ours."

"You want Teddy to have _two_ parties?" Tonks asked.

"Yes." Andromeda replied. "Wednesday won't really be a party, Nymphadora, simply us celebrating the fact-"

"Celebrating the fact that one year ago, I kicked Remus in the knee at three in the morning just to tell him I was in labour."

"Well... yes." Andromeda said slowly.

"I'd appreciate that perhaps you don't do that again." Remus said.

"I make no promises." Tonks said.

"Considering you went back to sleep for a few hours, and left me awake to dwell on everything that could go wrong, I'd appreciate a more gentle approach next time."

"Right, because labour is gentle."

Remus smiled. He had never imagined the day he'd be having breakfast with his wife, talking about their second child. Arthur had once told him he was a patient man, handling Tonks' backaches and complaints with ease, something Arthur admitted didn't happen for him until Molly's third pregnancy, although Arthur had said it must be easy for Remus to understand better than most men- after all, he experienced horrific transformations monthly, he could understand pain and discomfort very well.

* * *

 _"Remus."_

 _He exhaled into his pillow._

 _"Remus." She repeated, kicking him in the knee._

 _"Mm, what?"_

 _"I'm in labour."_

 _"Mhm." He muttered, and then the words hit him like a bucket of cold water. He pushed himself up. "You're sure?" He asked, turning on the lamp next to the bed._

 _"Yes, I'm sure."_

 _"Do you want me to get your mother-?"_

 _"No, the contractions aren't very close to each other yet, about fifteen minutes, but I'm very sure it's the real thing." She said. "It's just..."_

 _"What?" Remus asked, when she trailed off and stared at the blanket. "What do you need?"_

 _"My back hurts. I was wondering if you could...?"_

 _"Sure, love." He said, and she smiled, turning back to lay on her side with one of his stolen pillows between her knees and beneath her bump._

 _He shifted closer to her, rubbing her lower back gently. He couldn't help but feel concerned. He didn't like the idea that they couldn't go to St Mungo's- what if something went wrong? He had read so many books, so many that listed exactly how Tonks or the baby could die during this._

 _He realised after nearly ten minutes that she had fallen asleep again, and he was left awake, at three in the morning, worried that he might lose his wife or child by the end of the day._

 _However, shortly after sunset, any of those thoughts were driven from his mind temporarily as he tried to help Tonks through the final stages, and he simply forgot his worries the moment he heard Teddy's cry for the first time._


	64. Chapter 64

_**So, a *slightly* more upbeat AU.**_

 _ **Slightly.+**_

 _ **...**_

I have changed my course.

I will cover the werewolf issue, Harry's visions, some next gen weddings, and have snapshot chapters to cover the years.

* * *

 ** _I don't know how many people are reading this still but I'd love some reviews, they fuel me._**

 ** _Thanks so much for everyone who has reviewed so far!_**

* * *

 _ **I'd really love some reviews so that I know I have someone reading this? lol**_

* * *

"I can't believe Teddy's a year old." Roofie said, leaning against the desk next to her as they watched Neville and Draco's practice duel. "Well, a year tomorrow, I suppose. I still have the letter, you know."

"Oh, how sentimental." Tonks commented.

"Well, you know me-"

"Oh, I know, you probably still have the letters your Mum sent you during our Hogwarts years."

"And in a few weeks, a year since your miraculous survival- which, apparently, you didn't think deserved a letter to tell your _best_ friend that you were actually alive."

"I have apologised for that."

"You know, I was at home when I found out about the battle." Roofie said. "The Wizarding Wireless Network had a broadcast, they started listing the dead, and I heard your name. I couldn't believe it, Tonks."

* * *

 _He had been awake for only a couple of hours, and had turned on the Wizarding Wireless Network simply to see what news would be shared today._

 _"-I repeat, this is an urgent broadcast." The announcer was saying._

 _Roofie poured a cup of coffee just as his mother walked into his kitchen. "Rufus, are you listening? They've been announcing an urgent broadcast for nearly twenty minutes, but haven't actually started it." Agatha Wittaker said, and Roofie nodded, pouring another mug of coffee for her. They sat down together at his table, Roofie resting his elbows on the table, clutching his warm mug as they listened._

 _"Good morning, listeners. As I said, this is an urgent broadcast. On this morning, May the second, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding became a battlefield. It has been reported that shortly before midnight, the organisation known as the Order of The Phoenix arrived at the school and engaged in a battle against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. We have been told that Harry Potter, also known as the Boy Who Lived, engaged Lord Voldemort himself in a duel, and defeated him._ _Kingsley Shacklebolt has been voted in as Minister of Magic temporarily, until a proper election takes place. This victory was not without its losses, however, and we've just been given the first list of those who have died: Colin Creevey, Severus Snape, Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks-"_

 _Roofie dropped the mug, looking at his mother in shock as the list continued on. "That wasn't- they didn't just say- Mum-"_

 _"Rufus, I'm sorry." Agatha said._

 _Roofie felt tears stinging his eyes. Tonks, dead? That broadcast had to be wrong, she couldn't be dead. He'd go over to Andromeda's, and there would be Tonks, the baby in her arms, laughing because why would Roofie think she was dead?_

 _"I have to go." Rufus said, standing. "I need to go see Andromeda-''_

 _Agatha stood, walking around the table, grabbing Roofie's arms. "Rufus-"_

 _"I just got that letter, Mum! Not even, what, two weeks ago?"_

 _Agatha pulled Roofie into a hug. "Rufus, I'm so sorry."_

 _For the first time since he was twelve, Roofie threw his arms around his mother and cried. After his mother left, nearly an later, he went into his bedroom and dug through the box of letters he had kept over the years. He found the letter he had gotten, the one that simply said Tonks had a son and that they were still safe._

 _He went into work that evening, where he spent the next twelve hours waiting among the other Aurors to be questioned. Some Aurors simply fled, left without notice. Others stayed to be questioned, some passing with ease, others being sacked or arrested. Roofie, somehow, managed to pass the questioning- possibly because it was Kingsley and Dawlish doing the questioning and both knew him._

 _He wanted to ask, at the end, how it had happened, how Tonks had been killed- b_ _ut he didn't._

 _He waited two more days for a letter from Andromeda, waiting to hear about funeral arrangments, but it never came._

 _On the third day, he got up early, got dressed and went over to her house. No one answered, but that was no surprise- perhaps Andromeda had locked herself away with the baby just to grieve alone._

 _"Rufus Wittaker?" A voice called behind him. He turned to see Andromeda walking up the garden path, a bag on her shoulder, and she was smiling- for whatever reason, Andromeda was smiling._

 _"Andromeda, hi." He said, stepping down the porch steps. "I wanted to come and check on you- I heard what happened. Where's the baby?"_

 _"The baby? Teddy's with Dora and Remus." Andromeda said, putting her wand away when he mentioned the baby- he assumed that must have been enough to confirm who he was._

 _"I'm sorry?" Roofie asked. Merlin, had their baby died too?_

 _"They're at their house." Andromeda said._

 _"What?"_

 _"Dora and Remus and Teddy, they're at their house." Andromeda said. "Dora hasn't lived here since September-"_

 _"But, I heard- she's alive?"_

 _"Oh! I suppose not everyone heard-"_

 _"Andromeda, where is their house?" Roofie asked._

 _"I can show you, come on." Andromeda said, taking his arm. He allowed her to Apparate with him, and they reappeared in front of a quiet house. Andromeda lead him up the walkway, knocking on the door._

 _"Who is it?" A familiar voice asked._

 _"It's your mother, Andromeda Tonks- born as Andromeda Black, but disowned because I married Edward Tonks. My grandson is named for him-"_

 _The door opened, and there stood Tonks._

 _"Tonks." Roofie said, stepping closer to the door._

 _"Roofie?" She asked, and then he had closed the distance between them, throwing his arms around her._

 _"Tonks, you're alive!" Roofie said, stepping back and staring at her. "The broadcast said-"_

 _"Oh, Merlin! I didn't think you would have heard that!" She cried. "I'm so sorry, maybe I should have written- come in, you should meet Remus and Teddy!"_

 _She grabbed his hand, dragging him into the house, and Andromeda followed them. "Remus!" She called, leading him into the sitting room._

 _Remus was sitting on the sofa, holding a bundle of blankets. He looked up at the sound of Tonks' voice, his eyes looking at Roofie with uncertainty. Tonks released Roofie's hand, walking to Remus and taking the baby, walking back to Roofie._

 _"Roofie, this is Teddy." She said proudly._

 _Roofie looked down to see a chubby face and bright blue hair. "Truly your son, eh?" Roofie asked, and she laughed._

 _"And that's Remus."_

 _Remus stood, walking over to them, holding out a hand. "I'm Dora's werewolf."_

 _Tonks laughed, the tips of her hair turning the same shade of pink as her cheeks._

 _Roofie shook it after a moment of surprise that Remus had actually said what Roofie thought he had. "Rufus, Roofie, call me whatever." Roofie said._

 _"It's nice to meet you, I've heard a lot."_

 _"It's nice to meet you as well, I haven't heard very much. This was all a very big secret, apparently."_

 _"That may have been because of me, the Ministry wouldn't have reacted too kindly." Remus said._


End file.
